A Different Moon
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry Potter was adopted and renamed Damon Gibbs all evidence went up in flames along with the orphanage months later. When his family move to Forks, his magic is forcefully unbound at the age of seventeen. He is then taught by the Headmaster Edmund of Dragon Academy. While learning magic he falls for a vampire Edward Cullen. Watch out Hogwarts -Damons back demanding answers!
1. Chapter 1

A Different Moon

Thank me now kill me later :P I'll give you all a shot but if you kill me now there wont be any updates! I hope you like it and it's just a rough draft really. Twilight once again but not for a long time yet. I'll give you a warning...next few chapters are of Harry Potter aka Damon Gibbs growing up mostly. - If anyone can guess why i named him that I'll update another chapter as soon as i saw the review..it may be a tv programm or it might not...its up to you to guess!

Take care everyone and im sorry its been so long since I updated! computer died on me so it was sent to the shop to get repaired - had been for the last two weeks. Now i have it back and im throwing more new stories at you...sorry again anyways i'm going to get going once again take care and bye for now.

Chapter 1

"You will be nothing but a thorn in my side Harry Potter so you shall disappear" hissed Dumbledore.

"Did you hear something?" asked Lily.

Dumbledore quickly said the word to the portkey and had them both silently out of the house.

"No," said James after listening for a few seconds.

"Go and check up on the boys" said Lily worry knawing at her. she had hardly let the children out of her sight since Voldemort had almost killed them. Alec and Harry were twins and apparently Alec was the boy who lived. James and Lily couldnt have been more proud, but life was about to deal them another harsh blow.

"LILYYYYYYYY HARRY'S GONE!" shouted James frantically.

Wide eyed Lily ran up the stairs three at a time and stood at her child's empty crib and broke down crying. James concoled her, telling her it was a good thing it wasnt Alec or they wouldnt have any children. Alec was now an icon for everyone, anything happen to him and they were childless before they knew it.

"We must tell Dumbledore" said Lily.

"Yes," said James, guilt chruning around in his stomach, Harry was his son to not just Alec and his own thoughts and words had taken even him by surprise. guilt or not he knew deep down that everything was true anyway. He quickly checked the wards...he would need to get them strengthened if someone had gotten past their wards...he couldnt put Alec in danger.

---------0

Meanwhile Dumbledore made an untraceable portkey and was in Ireland before he knew it, finding the first Orphanage he dumped him down. Smirking he would go back for the boy in perhaps ten years time, he would be grateful and do anything for him. So would the boy's parents when he returned their precious 'Harry' to them.

"Goodbye Harry Potter" said Dumbledore apparating back to Hogwarts which took alot of power out of him.

He arrived at the school just in time, James came to tell him the 'Distressing' news. Dumbledore looked years older and said he was very sorry, playing the distressed Headmaster and he was brilliant at it.

A few Order members looked half heartedly for the brother of the 'Boy Who Lived' to no advail.

----------0 THREE MONTHS LATER IRISH ORPHANAGE 0------------

"Who is this?" asked Diane softly.

"This is Harry Potter, he was brought here three months ago with just a name on the paper asking to look after him" said the matron sadly.

"The poor boy!" gasped Diane. Who could ever have abandoned this gorgous little boy - it was beyond her.

"Oh Damien we must adopt him!" said Diane breathlessly looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Then we shall start the progress my dear" said Damien unable to deny his wife this one simple wish. He couldnt deny the child was beautiful and someone who had the same colour of hair as him and the eyes of his sister who was sadly long gone. They had tried everything to have a child but sadly it wasnt to be, his wife had saw the orphanage by chance and here they were about to adopt a child or start the process.

--------0 EIGHT MONTHS LATER 0-------------

"Congradulations Mr. Gibbs the adoption has been finally finalized" said the matron who had worked closely with Damien to ensure the child would finally be able to go home with them.

"Thank you so much" said Mr. Gibbs softly.

"You're very welcome I'm sure Har...oh excuse me Damon Gibbs will be one very happy little man" she smiled.

"He suits it doesnt he?" grinned Damien, Damon Gibbs, his son now with a birth certificate and passport he was finally free to take the two and a half year old home.

"DADDY!" grinned Damon toothily up at Damien.

"Hey little man, ready to come home now?" asked Damien.

"I get to go with you now?" asked Damon wide eyed, he had always constantly asked when he was going to get to go home. They had kept saying 'Soon' to him he had given up three months into asking fearing he wouldnt ever get to go home with them.

"Yes my little one you do" said Damien.

"YESSSSSS!!!!" cheered the two year old he would finally have a room of his own...or so he hoped. He had no memories of life other than that at the orphanage.

"Take care now Damon" smiled Amelia the Matron.

"Thank you Melia" grinned Damon cheekily.

"You're mum is waiting on you in the car, I think we best get going before she comes storming in don't you?" smiled Damien.

"MUMMY!" grinned Damon.

And before Damon Gibbs knew it he was on the plane away to his new life. If he had been in the orphanage three months later - he would have died like ten of the other tragic orphaned children. In a blazing horrific fire that burnt the orphanage down, with the anonamous help of Damon Gibbs the orphanage was restored - the papers were lost forever.

Leaving no trail that Damon Gibbs once was or ever had been Harry Potter.

* * *

Sounds omnious! when will Dumbledore find him? will he ever find him? will Lily and James be decent parents and search for their other child or forget about him and move on? R&R please take care


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Moon

Chapter 2

"Ma'am? We found this buried outside...I assume it belongs to your son?" asked the man dirty from the digging he was doing in the garden.

"This is Definitely our son's thank you so much" smiled the woman. The floors were covered with dust sheets so the men could come and go without getting the floors dirty.

"You're welcome ma'am" said Bernard turning to go back to work.

"Tell you're men to take their breaks early you deserve it I dont want to see you back here until at least two oclock" smiled Diane. Despite the fact she was rich and lived in a mansion, she was a rare person who had kept her head screwed on properly and never treated anyone like dirt. It could be becuase she remembered her own childhood and teenage years, the struggle to get a good job and a decent income.

"Of course ma'am thank you" smiled Bernard, no one had ever been so nice as to give them a two hour lunch break before. They were lucky if they could have their hour break in peace; without the rich people moaning about money thats being wasted.

"Damon come down here a minute will you!" shouted Diane.

Damon grinned as soon as he saw his time capsule "MY TIME CAPSULE!"

"Time capsule?" asked Diane what was worth digging for in there? she gasped when Damon opened it.

"This is where out things went!" demanded Diane hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon nervously.

"We asked you if you had been them! you never said a word you let us ground you" said Diane looking bewildered.

Damons' eyes wideened as he remembered - the first time he had been grounded.

* * *

..(FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK)..

"Have you seen my Diamond earrings you got me three months ago for our anniversary?" asked Diane to Damien.

"I was just going to ask you if you had seen my Gucci watch its went missing!" said Damien.

"We have a thief" said Damien angrily.

"No one has access to our rooms apart from Damon" said Diane.

"DAMON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" shouted Damien.

"Don't scare him Damien! he's just a little boy!" said Diane worried that things might go over the top.

"Yes daddy?" asked the five year old.

"Have you seen Mums earrings and daddies watch?" asked Damien.

Damon looked down at the ground feeling a little guilty but he wanted his time capsule to remain a secret. So his parents could find it in the future along with the picture and card he had made.

"Where are they?" asked Damien in a soft voice.

Diane looked disapointed which made Damon squirm guiltily.

"I don't know" said Damon weakily, maybe this hadnt been his best idea yet.

"Go to the spare room right now, all toys will be taken from there and you wont get them back for a week" said Damien angrily.

"BUT THE ZOO!" shouted Damon looking angry he had waited so long to be allowed to go.

"It's cancelled! bad boys dont get to have fun!" said Damien.

"Go to the room now" said Diane "I'm very disapointed in you Damon, I thought we had brought you up to know better."

Tears filling those precious green eyes he had fled to the spare room, and indeed all his toys were taken away. As hard as it had been his parents had stuck to their guns, and disiplined him. They under no circumstances wanted a child who steals, who thinks himself better than others. They wanted a strong independant son who would get somewhere in life, perhaps take over his office one day.

..(END FLASH BACK END FLASH BACK END FLASH BACK END FLASH BACK)..

* * *

..........PRESENT.........

Tears fell down her eyes when she saw the picture, Damon rarely drew any pictures so this one was just as precious as the rest. It was one of her, Damien and Damon together beside the mansion. With three precious words at the top 'I Love You' it meant more to her than any stupid earrings or watches in the world.

"Why didn't you tell us?" repeated Diane.

"I wanted it to be my secret time Capsule" admitted Damon.

"Well it's not so secret now...three years this was down there" said Diane surprised.

"Why is it here?" asked Damon sighing.

"The men found it they are in the middle of making my vegetable garden" said Diane.

"Oh" said Damon "Ah well I guess its not so secret anymore" said the eight year old.

"Indeed it isnt" said Diane. "You're father will be happy to have this back" she smiled.

"Can I go back to Eric now?" asked Damon impatiently, Eric and Damon were best friends he was always over and they seemed inseperable.

"Of course" laughed Diane softly.

She told Damien later that night and he just laughed a small smile on his face hours afterwards. He hadnt known having a child could be so damn rewarding at times. Then again it had its moments when he felt like he wasnt supposed to be a father, it was moments like this that made it all worth it. He was surprised that his watch and ears were in such pristine condition after being accessed by the elements.

* * *

HOGWARTS - LILY, JAMES, DUMBLEDORE - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE - AFTER ALEC STOLE FROM THE QUIDDITCH STORE

"Why did you steal that broom instead of coming to us?" asked James more amused than anything that his son dared to steal from the Quidditch shop in Diagonally. They were currently in the headmasters office, at Hogwarts Lily and James go there to give Dumbledore updates on Alec.

"BECUASE I WANTED IT!" yelled Alec stomping his foot, five years of age and was already worse than James Potter had ever become.

"It's wrong to steal!" said Lily softly.

"SO WHAT! I WANTED THAT BROOM! GIVE ME IT BACK!" shouted Alec his face red from screaming his lungs out.

"It has to go back Alec" said Lily.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! I WANT THAT BROOOOMMMM!!! GIVE ME THE BROOOM NOW! DADDY PLEASE!" screamed Alec tears coming down his face for the first time.

"We can just buy it, its fine here Alec you can have the broom" said James softly.

"YES!" whooped Alec grinning with glee, the tears were wiped away and his face returned to a more natural colour.

"But you musnt steal again" said Lily.

"I wont!" said Alec holding the broom close to his chest.

"Good" said Lily.

Dumbledore had watched this happen in despair, what he had feared was coming to pass, maybe he should have made Alec disappear instead of Harry. Alec would be grateful for the rescuing and return to his parents, then it was simple training him to be a hero. It was unfortunatly all to late now, there was nothing he could do the damage was already done. He would speak to James as soon as he could, he didnt want a spoiled brat as a saviour of the wizarding world.

It wasnt a week later that he stole chocolate frogs from Ron, who of course didnt tell his parents becuase he was in such awe of Alec Potter he was after all 'The Boy Who Lived'. He didnt want Alec falling out with him for snitching on him to his parents, becuase Ron knew Molly would go speak to Lily. Ron knew there was nothing worse to Molly than children who stole, despite not having much money Molly had brought them up to respect everyone and everything stealing was a definite no no in the Weasley house hold. If Ron had done what Alec did he wouldnt have been able to sit down for a week.

* * *

BACK TO DAMON GIBBS - AGED 12 - AMERICA - PHOENIX - AZ

"Why did we have to move?" huffed Damon once again.

"You know why, now stop that at once its unbecoming of a young man" said Diane.

"Fine" said Damon biting his lip to stop himself pouting he wasnt a very happy boy, he had to move again! leaving behind another best friend and school. He hated it he really really hated it and there was nothing he could do, his father opened new law firms in different area's in America and ran them for the first couple of years.

"You will like this one, it has a whirlpool, big massive swimming pool and a basketball, tennis and golf course" said Damien, he hated seeing his son unhappy but if he wanted to keep bringing the money in he needed to work which meant move too in his case unfortunatly.

"I suppose" said Damon his forehead pressed against the cool glass feeling depressed all of a sudden.

He just hoped he would fit in here but that wasnt likely.

* * *

Well What Did You Think? More Troublesome Teenagers In The Next Chapter Did You Like How I Compared And Wrote Both Alec And Damon Getting Into Trouble? R&R Pls. Will he meet Bella? OR Will she already be in Forks? Will Bella Ever Go To Forks? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Moon

Chapter 3

BACK TO DAMON GIBBS - AGED 12 - AMERICA - PHOENIX - AZ

"Damon now that you are old enough I think it's time we told you the truth" said Diane looking like she would rather eat a horse raw than say what she was having to say.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon worried now.

"You're adopted son" said Damien.

"WHAT?! WHY WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" asked Damon wide eyed his reality destroyed.

"You did nothing wrong, do you hear me? Nothing! As for why we are not sure there was no letter left with you when you went into the orphanage" admitted Diane.

"Who are my real parents?" demanded Damon.

"We do not know we only know that you're birth name was Harry Potter" sighed Damien he wanted nothing more than a large scotch right now.

"Can I go now?" asked Damon quietly.

"The driver will be here for you in an hour" whispered Diane kissing him softly on the cheek. She wanted to let him know he was still loved and would always be. She could feel the tears threatening to spill down her sons eyes.

"Go on son, just remember we love you adopted or not" said Damien.

Damon didn't seem to even hear him as he fled to his room, tears pouring down his face he wished they hadn't told him. He knew how his real parents were out there somewhere living their life guilt free that they gave him up. He wanted to hurt them so badly for what they had done to him, but as usual only people he ended up hurting was himself and the people he thought of as his parents.

"DAMON! YOUR RIDE IS HERE!" shouted Diane.

"Coming" shouted Damon, wiping the tears from his eyes he ran for the car like his life depended on it not even saying goodbye to his parents.

"Why did we tell him?" sobbed Diane feeling like her own life was falling apart.

"We had to at some point love, maybe right now wasn't the best time, but we did promise ourselves" sighed Damien.

"I hope he forgives us" said Diane.

"He will" said Damien confidently.

0000----------0000-------000000 **SIX HOURS LATER **00000-------000000-------00000000

"Hello?" asked Diane answering the phone, ID caller said it was Damon's school.

"Hello is this Diane Gibbs?" asked Miss David the secretary of Uphill school.

"Yes this is she" said Diane frowning in confusion.

"I'm sorry to say that you're son was involved in a fight at school and we need to see you" said Miss David.

"I see, I will be there in thirty minutes," said Diane quickly hanging up and sliding into her silver Volvo

0000--------00000-------0000000 **During Lunch Damon Gibbs Uphill School **000000------0000----0000

"Hey there's rich brat!" sneered one of the scholarship kids.

"Very funny" hissed Damon.

"Do you know what its life to go without the latest gadgets?! Do you know there's people out there who cannot even afford clothes or a home or even a bed?!" hissed the boy he was angry and taking it out on all the wrong people.

"Really? I had no idea" sneered Damon.

"Spoiled rich brat" taunted the idiot who had no idea just how angry he was making Damon. The other kids laughed along with him unaware of Damon's bubbling anger.

"Wanna say that to my face?" hissed Damon itching for a fight.

The boy walked over and sneered "SPOILED RICH BRAT" in his face.

The next thing the boy met was the pavement Damon had punched him in the face and sent him flying to the floor. Before the kid could get back up again Damon began kicking him in the gut, again and again and again. As everyone gathered around them, chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'

The other boy did get in a good few punches but there was no doubt about who won the fight as the teachers split them up. One was taken up to the Headmasters office the other to the secretary's office and their parents called.

0000000--------000000------000000 **Back to the present **00000------000000------000000

"Ah, Are you Diane Gibbs?" asked Miss David.

"I am" she said anxiously.

"Come on in here, the headmaster will be down in five minutes" she said politely. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you" she said politely.

"Very well" she said closing the door leaving her with her son.

"Oh Damon! What have you got yourself into" moaned Diane looking at her sons bruised face and cut lip.

"I'm fine," said Damon, he wanted to cuddle into his mother and have her reassure her that everything was going to be alright but he held back.

Diane looked so disappointed as she sat down, in front of the desk away from Damon. She knew she shouldn't have told him, she hated it that she couldn't take it back. She would have done anything to take it back now. Damon had never once been in trouble, now the morning they told him it was like her son was changing already.

"Mrs Gibbs thank you so much for coming" said the headmaster DeSouza.

"No problem Mr. DeSouza" said Diane.

"Now people say that Damon started the flight, since he hasn't been in trouble we are considering letting this one go…if he apologizes that is" compromised the Headmaster.

"That sounds fantastic! Damon will you apologize and we will forget this ever happened?" asked Diane.

"Will dad have to be told?" asked Damon looking worried.

"Well it depends on how genuine your apology is" said Diane.

"Ok," said Damon.

"Good" said Diane feeling much better about the situation.

Damon did apologize and Damien was in the dark about the entire affair, but things seemed to be going from bad to worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Different Moon

Chapter 4

000000000000000000000000000 **LILY & ALEC HOGWARTS ACCEPTANCE LETTER **0000000000000

"ALECCCCCC!!! YOUR ACCEPTANCE LETTER IS HERE" yelled Lily excitedly.

"Calm down mum I've been on the list since I was born of course my acceptance letter is here" said Alec arrogantly.

"Oh hush you!" said Lily handing it over.

"Brilliant" said Alec, signing it and sending it off.

"Well you're all grown up now" sniffed Lily.

"Will I be getting a party for my acceptance into Hogwarts?" asked Alec.

"Going away party sounds perfect!" smiled Lily. "Get a list of everyone you want to come"

"Great! More new presents for me, and mum I want that new broom that's coming out next month today! I want the Nimbus 2000 before anyone else!" demanded Alec.

"I'll see what I can do" said Lily.

"PROMISE!!" yelled Alec.

"I promise" said Lily.

"Fine" said Alec.

Lily bit her lip she didn't like the way he spoke to her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't just a servant he could dismiss when he wanted…she put it aside to him trying to become independent and growing up.

Alec did have his party, getting lots of new gifts in the process, every party he had the cake was huge. He ended up having the most of it, with ice cream it was the best no doubt that's what he would have for dinner.

"Eat you're meal first Alec" hissed Lily.

"No! I want the cake!" hissed Alec right back.

"I will banish it!" threatened Lily.

"I DARE YOU TOO!" shouted Alec.

Lily flushed bright red, then sighed before saying "CAKE ALL AROUND!" and cake and ice cream with jelly was served. If having a swarm of mostly eleven year olds wasn't enough they were hyper on sugar.

Alec just sneered knowing he would always get what he wanted no matter what. After all he was 'The Boy Who Lived' everyone obeyed him and gave him what he wanted.

**HOGWARTS - HEADMASTERS OFFICE **

"I'm sorry Albus this letter cannot be delievered" said McGonagall pale coming into the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore knew which one immediately and paled.

"I know you had been hoping that it would have an address" said McGonagall.

"It's fine" said Dumbledore pale. He remembered when he had went to the orphanage only to be told all records before a certain time had been lost in the fire that claimed 8 children. Dumbledore had honestly thought he was having a heart attack, since then he had been eagerly awaiting for the acceptance letters to write themselves out to every witch and wizard in the UK. He was once again sorely disapointed.

"It's fine" repeated Dumbledore feeling his anger stirring he couldn't believe he had lost the brat he could be anywhere.

** DAMON GIBBS INSIDE THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT**

"Come on" said Diane getting her very quiet son into the car, she should have done things different she realized that now. She had selfishly wanted her son to think of her as his biological mother now look what happened. It had obviously affected him more than she realised, her son had never been in trouble before in his life. Then the afternoon she told him he got into trouble, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. Now he was taking his anger and frustration out on all the wrong people, sighing softly they remained silent all the way home in the car.

"I'm going to my room" said Damon curtly.

"No you are not I said you're father wouldn't know but you are still grounded young man!" snapped Diane.

"What you going to tell dad?" snapped Damon angrily.

"I will tell him you were rude to me now go on up to the spare room do not come out until dinner is ready" said Diane.

"You're NOT MY MOTHER!" snarled Damon angrily stomping up the stairs into the spare room. Damon regretted it the moment it left his lips but he couldn't take it back, he was too ashamed. If he had taken one look at his mums face he would have been on his knees crawling back begging for forgiveness. The look of utter devastation on her face was heart wrenchingly horrible to see.

So it wasn't only Damon crying up in the spare room but Diane was sobbing in the living room. What Damon had said had ripped her heart out and she didn't think she would ever get over the feeling of it.

"What's the matter?" asked Damien coming in comforting his wife not caring about his suit getting wet with tears and snot.

"Damien oh Damien" sobbed Diane hugging him close to her she needed him now more than ever. She didn't realize she had been crying for the past three hours her entire world seemed numb.

"What happened?" asked Damien again, once Diane had calmed down.

"Damon…got into some trouble at school, I went to get him when we got back I told him to go to the spare room. It's when he said I wasn't his mother" sobbed Diane her beautiful blonde hair seemed dull her face red and puffy looking. Her blue eyes were duller than ever showing just how much Damon had hurt her.

"Then that is where he will stay for five weeks" said Damien feeling really tired and weary now.

"What did he do at school?" asked Damien.

"I promised him I wouldn't say" admitted Diane.

"Then you won the needs our trust more than ever" said Damien understanding.

"Marie!" yelled Damien.

"Yes Sir?" asked a Spanish sounding voice from up the stairs.

"Come down here for a minute please" said Damien.

"I'll be right down sir" she replied. As much as Damien had asked her to call him by his given name she had insisted it was inappropriate. They were very good to her, she had her own little apartment near the house so she got her privacy.

"Yes Sir? Ma'am?" asked Marie not even looking embarrassed at seeing her bosses so upset as far as she was concerned it was none of her business.

"Could you make us dinner tonight? And take Damon's up to him tonight after that you can go yourself" said Damien.

"Of course sir," said Marie nodding curtly and heading for the kitchen.

-----------------TWO HOURS LATER ---------

"Here you are Sir, Ma'am" she said smiling as she lay their dinner on the dining table.

"Thank you Marie" said Diane much more composed than she had been earlier.

"I shall take this to Damon" said Marie.

"Very well" said Damien.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in" shouted Damon.

"You're dinner Sir" said Marie.

All that was in this room was a bed, four blank walls, a small television a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. There was also a lot of Damon's old things, such as his Teddies and old children's DVDs. Diane hadn't been able to actually throw away the ones Damon liked the best so had kept them. Everything else had been personally delivered to the orphanages in the area.

If they thought it couldn't get any worse it continued to do so, Damon seemed to be going from an Excellent pupil to a dunce in the space of a few months. His grades were failing desperately. They had tried grounding him, talking to him, showing him they loved him but nothing seemed to work. They were getting desperate that was when Damien came up with an idea.

"Why don't we move again, this time he wont get any pocket money and will get his clothes from normal shops. We will be sending him to a normal school….perhaps this could be the wake up call he needs" said Damien, having no idea how right he was.

"I don't know Damien! Nothing else has worked what if this just pushes him away even more!" fretted Diane. Damon had once again bunked school to be with his new friends and the headmaster had to call again.

"How worse can it get? He's drinking, smoking and hanging around with the wrong crowd and he's only twelve years old if we stay here how bad will it get in the future?" asked Damien.

"You're right" moaned Diane.

"If this is our chance to help him we need to take it" said Damien.

"Where?" sighed Diane.

"California" said Damien.

"Well that's a nice enough place plenty of sun" said Diane.

"Let's start packing" said Damien, "The Trucks will be here in an hour to help"

"Ok" said Diane.

* * *

Three hours later the mansion was all but deserted, Marie had chosen to come with them. They had told her she could stay in that house as it was theirs to give, but she had insisted she come.

Damon was in for a shock when he got home.

Another three hours later he got home, the furniture was all gone, the trucks weren't even there they were already on their way to their new home. Damon knew he had been horrible but they weren't leaving him were they? He began panicking but then Diane told him to get into the car that they were leaving the old anger came back.

"Where are we going?" asked Damon hoping that this was just them trying to get back at him. They knew how much he hated moving all over the place, yet they were doing it to him AGAIN.

Calafonia" said Damien curtly.

"What?!" blurted Damon tears were nearly coming down his face. Calafonia was always sunny even more sunny than Arizona to be sure. However, his friends were all here and he hadn't even been able to say goodbye to them.

"Where's my laptop?" asked Damon.

"We will buy you a new one, when and if you deserve it" said Damien.

"You're taking away my laptop?" whispered Damon shocked.

"You're phone is also in the orphanage as well as the clothes and shoes you will get new ones when we get settled in" said Diane, she hated being so strict to her baby but she had to do it. She didn't know how long she could take the anger Damon was dolling out to her or Damien without really loosing her temper at him.

Damon didn't breath another word the entire ride there, everything had been taken off him. His laptop, mobile, clothes what else were they going to take off him.

"Why have we stopped here?" frowned Damon.

"This is our new house" said Damien.

"But…" protested Damon but cut off, shaking his head why were his parents doing this to him? Getting out he looked around and there wasn't even a van in sight the cars were years old.

"Where's our stuff?" asked Damon.

"Most of it is in a storage area, what can fit in here is being brought to us" said Damien.

Half an hour later it came, two small couches with three seats per couch. A nice little round table, a television, DVD player a few of their favourite DVD's. Their parrots cage along with the Macaw itself. There were an assortment of ornaments they put on top of the fireplace and around the house.

The worst thing was Damon's room, TV, DVD, some DVD's a stand for it all a cupboard, drawers, dressing table and a bed. Nothing else, it was barer than the room he was sent to as punishment. The DS he had snuck into that room was probably still there.

"Ok you've punished me can we go back now" begged Damon desperately.

"We are just beginning Damon, you will get ten pound a week and if you want a laptop I suggest you start saving. We will buy you a couple of small things a week but that is it" said Damien.

"You start public school tomorrow I will head out and buy you a new school bag and other essentials" said Diane.

"You're new clothes are over there" said Damien.

"Why is there no brand name on them?" asked Damon he knew why, because they were cheep clothes but he didn't understand why his dad would do that.

"Because you don't need brand names" said Damien.

"Take them up the stairs and get yourself settled in" said Diane.

Damon fled the small house and was up the stairs in five seconds compared to the five minutes he needed before.

When his mum brought him the bag up he found he had five pencils five pens two rubbers two sharpeners and a few highlighters a jotter book and a bag for his gym kit. The bag was very plain, biting his lip he thanked her before laying across his bed tears once again falling endlessly from those beautiful green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Different Moon

Chapter 5

"It's time to wake up!" knocked Diane wakening Damon up. Damon blearily opened his eyes and looked at the time. 'What the hell? It's only 7.00' groaning he whispered loud enough for his mum to hear him "I'm up."

"Breakfast will be ready when you are" said Diane.

"Ok" said Damon sitting on his bed feeling really depressed and gloomily at his life.

Damon got dressed in his new clothes put his new trainers on, wondering if he would have a school uniform tomorrow. Grabbing his school bag from the side of the door he went down the stairs for his breakfast completely forgetting to brush his teeth or hair.

"Look at you! Porcupig… porcupine!" smiled Marie trying to smooth over his hair to no avail.

"Hey!" said Damon shovelling his hair all over the place again undoing all Marie's vain attempts.

"Mum I need a brush" said Damon quietly when he entered the small living room. Sitting down at the small dining area he made himself some cornflakes. He felt rotten about how he had been treating them. Last night he had cried for the majority of the night thinking back about the way he had been behaving.

He had been thinking about his biological parents and why they would abandon him at an orphanage. That's when he had thought to himself, 'I wont let them win I'll prove them wrong, I'll prove they shouldn't have given me up! I'll make sure they regret it forever'. Of course he had no idea just how right he was, but it wouldn't be in the way he imagined in this life time. To him stories of Wizards, Vampires and witches were just that stories.

Thinking of that he had realized just how lucky he was to have such great parents. He had gotten everything he had ever dreamed off and more, although he would have loved a dog that was one thing he had been denied. It had been about five in the morning before he had finally dropped off.

So it was no surprise that a huge jaw breaking yawn parted from Damon's lips as he drank some orange juice. He didn't eat much of his breakfast so Diane put a extra cereal bar and banana in his backpack.

"I'm walking you there, it's only fifteen minutes from here, there wont be a car dropping you off any longer" said Diane.

Damon nodded, he wasn't actually particular bothered about that in fact it would make a nice change. Getting a nice bit of fresh air before school, maybe if he made friends he could walk them to school. Like he had seen from the car passing many schools on the way to his own.

At least his parents weren't cruel enough to send him to a posh school with these kind of clothes on…now that would have hurt.

"Is he going to Grange place school?" asked a neighbour softly.

"Yes" said Damon's mum smiling softly, it was weird being able to speak to people from home. She was used to utter silence when she left the house, apart from their staff.

"My son attends that school, if you would like he can show him the way, perhaps they can befriend one another" she smiled kindly.

"It's up to you son" said Diane.

"Sure I'd like that ma'am" grinned Damon softly, things were getting a little back to normal or as normal as they can get for a boy who's just lost everything.

"There's no need for ma'am" laughed the neighbour "Liz will do sweetheart, Daniel will be out in a minute".

"Okay" replied Damon unsure of what to do.

"Oh you're lunch money hold on!" tutted Diane feeling silly, how could she forget her son's lunch money.

"Thanks mum" replied Damon when she gave him his lunch money.

"Take care now if you want me to come get you at the end of the day ask the Secretary to call me" said Diane "They have my new number."

"Ok" said Damon.

"BYE MUM" yelled a new voice.

"You're Daniel right?" asked Damon softly.

"Yup…and you are?" grinned Daniel, a short skinny little boy, with a very tan complexion. His hair was very short and spiked up, he had a small bag over his shoulder and clothes much like the ones he was currently wearing. He wasn't wearing a school uniform so Damon guessed that he wasn't going to have to wear one at this new school…that was a plus.

"I have swimming today, pity it wasn't an outside pool that would be awesome" grinned Daniel starting to walk towards school, Damon caught up with him and listened to him, occasionally asking questions about the area and everything else.

"Do you go to the beech often?" asked Daniel as they crossed the road to get to school.

"As often as possible" said Damon, he was hardly going to tell him he lived in a mansion with massive outdoor pools with tennis and golf courses. They kid probably wouldn't believe a word that came out of his mouth anyway.

"Well we usually meet up on a Friday and go down if it's nice you can come if you like" suggested Daniel breaking into a run when he saw the time, waving frantically for Damon to hurry. Unlike his other schools this one closed itself so if you were late that was you marked off until you managed to get into the school which would be recess.

"Phew we made it!" panted Daniel.

"What was that all about?" asked Damon taking deep breaths trying to regain his footing.

"If you're late you can't get in until well after break time" explained Daniel.

"Oh thanks I guess" grinned Damon, he really liked the boy, he hadn't been judged on what he was wearing, or his personality the boy had even asked him to come out with him and his friends. To the beach, he wondered what they did … he hoped they didn't smoke he wasn't starting that again. His parents might just decide to live out on the streets, he paled at the thought.

"I have to head to class, see that tree out there, meet me there at recess if you get it and lunch I'll introduce you to my mates" said Daniel. "But this is the secretary's office everything you need it probably there ok? I'll see you later then mate".

Damon was thankful for accepting the mother's offer to let Daniel take him, he was really enjoying his new friends. There was Gary, Craig, Chris Billy, Will and Mark, they had accepted him without a word of protest.

"Have you seen the new film that just came out?! It looks awesome!" grinned Craig. Black short hair, normal build good fashion sense and loved films, Damon had noticed them rolling their eyes when Craig began going on about films. However, Craig and met his match in Damon because Damon loved films too.

"I know! Maybe we could convince our parents to let us have 20 dollars each" said Mark. Dirty long blonde hair, nice tan, blue eyes and had the best dress sense out of them all and he loved having fun.

"Either that or do something and get money for doing it" grinned Billy it worked every time for him. Black haired, dark skinned with a few dark freckles on his face same height as Damon and his accent was much thicker than anyone else's there. He was daubed the smart one of their little group.

"How about it Damon? Fancy coming to the Cinema either this Friday or next Friday?" asked Chris. The red headed boy, with glasses on his face medium build very hyper and loved going places.

"I'll need to talk to my mum, I'm just off being grounded" admitted Damon.

"Ouch what did you do?" asked Will curiously, the bleached blond haired boy, with sun glasses on, he was definitely the tallest of them all. He was paler than the rest of them with a few freckles spread around his face.

"Started and finished a fight" said a sheepish Damon.

"Good for you! Have you joined the witness protection program?" grinned Craig.

"I wish!" grinned Damon.

"Why does lunch always seem to drag when you are in detention….?" moaned Will.

"BUT NOT WHEN YOUR OUTSIDE" grinned the rest of the group already heard the same thing from Will's lips a hundred times before.

Damon just laughed at them all.

---------------0

"How was you're first day?" asked Diane as soon as Damon walked in, not embarrassed to have been caught pacing.


	6. Chapter 6

Different Moon

Chapter 6

"It was brilliant a bunch of us want to go to the Cinema I was wondering if you could give me 20 dollars" asked Damon hesitantly.

"Is it for the Cinema?" asked Diane wanting to believe her son but after all the lies she wasn't sure if she could.

"Yes" said Damon sadly, his mum didn't trust him although he had brought it upon himself.

"Promise me?" asked Diane.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey" Grinned Damon his friend was already at the door that must have been a quick dinner.

"Hey, my dinner's not ready yet fancy a game of ball?" asked Daniel.

"Sure" grinned Damon getting his coat back on.

"Did she say yes to the Cinema?" asked Daniel.

Suddenly Diane was at the door with them "Of course he can go to the Cinema with you" she felt horrible for doubting her son, but she was happy that she could begin trusting him again. These boys he had befriended seemed to be having a positive affect on her wayward son.

"Brilliant" grinned Daniel "Mark and Billy's mum have said yes too so it looks like we all might be getting to go"

"Great" grinned Damon getting out of the house, taking the ball from Daniel and they began chasing and kicking the ball around the street.

* * *

Very small i know but the next chapter will be a time leap when he is seventeen years old so no more young Damon Gibbs take care and R&R plz x


	7. Chapter 7

Different Moon

I'm sorry if driving tests are different in America this is actually the way we are taught in the UK sorry if it's annoying anyone.

Chapter 7

"Take a left here" said the driving instructor.

So Damon Gibbs did as he was told, he was currently taking his driving test he was sure he could pass. His father and mother let him drive their cars, and he had gotten plenty of experience driving with his instructor. So he didn't know why he was so god damn nervous, he felt like his insides were turning into goo.

"Now pull up over there and do a right reverse" demanded the clipped tone of his instructor.

He was glad this was the last manoeuvre and he could hopefully go back to the station again, he was beginning to think he was going to be sick. Shaking the thoughts away he concentrated on getting it right he didn't want to have to go through all this again.

"Now take us back to the test centre" was all that was said.

Damon watched the man nervously as he continued to write down on the clip board, biting his lip he took three deep breaths and concentrated on getting them back. The ride back was worse than actually driving if it was possible! He thought it would have been better.

"Congratulations Damon you passed you're test" grinned the examiner.

"YES!" shouted Damon slumping back, the worry melting away like ice cream in the sun. He had passed his test first time just like both his parents he couldn't have been happier if he tried.

-----------0

"Well?" asked Damien Gibbs.

Looking at her son's downtrodden face Diane feared the worst and went to comfort him.

"I PASSED!" yelled Damon unable to keep in it any longer.

"BRILLIANT!" grinned Damien "I'm proud of you son,"

"Oh Well done baby!" smiled Diane hugging her son to her comfortingly.

"Why don't you go tell your friends?" asked Damien.

That's exactly what Damon did he gathered his friends together and told them the truth.

"He's going to be devastated Damien, we cannot do this to him again" said Diane.

"I'm doing this for him" said Damien.

"He won't see it like that" said Diane.

"When he's older he will understand" said Damien.

"Oh I don't know" said Diane biting her lip, a habit Damon had picked up from her.

"Forks isn't that far away, he can go down at the weekends I will let him use my private jet if he wants to" said Damien.

"I suppose" said Diane.

After spending the day celebrating with his friends, Damon went back in high spirits. It didn't last for long as Damon took one look at his parents face and knew immediately what was going to happen. For once he wanted to fight tooth and nail so he didn't have to move, but he knew it wouldn't make one damn bit of a difference.

"When?" asked Damon his green eyes showing nothing but pain, hate, betrayal and sadness. Pain that he would be moving away, hate at his parents however fleeting it was. Betrayal for them moving when he had actually settled down and made friends and did everything they had ever asked and sadness for having to leave his brilliant friends behind.

"In a week" said Diane feeling so guilty at moving their son around so much.

"Where?" a vacant eyed, exhausted, monotone Damon asked

"Forks Washington" replied Damien. He felt a little guilt but felt it was good for children to be moved house every once in a while. Friends in need to be found, places to be discovered and for him new jobs to break in, Forks was a good town to open a lawyer's office. It was near Port Angels and the Seattle airport.

"Great three or four states away from here" growled Damon walking away from his parents and stomping up the stairs. Once he was in his room he logged onto MSN typed in his e-mail address and password and waited on his friends came on. Four of them were going to be on late because they were working but he could tell his other friends. He just couldn't bear to do it face to face so he was taking the coward's way out.

All they heard from Damon's room that night was furious typing as he chatted to his friends online. His friends were just as shocked as Damon was that he was leaving, but each and every one of them promised they would try and get up to see him whenever they could. He knew it wouldn't be often because they were all looking for part time jobs so they could begin to save for college.

One of them said at least they could stay in touch with him, as he still had internet where he was going. They could talk to him every day and that's all that really mattered, they wouldn't lose touch with each other. Damon replied that he would still miss them but he promised to talk to them every day.

The last night they decided to camp out in the forest near their home, they stayed up all night talking about everything. They laughed themselves hoarse with tales of their adventures and everything they had done together. They still didn't know that Damon was rich; he had never told them he didn't want anything changing their opinion of him.

All in all it was a bittersweet goodbye.

-----------------0

Damon barely spoke a word the entire trip to Forks Washington; they had driven to the airport and flew in his father's private jet. Another car was waiting on them at Seattle, it wasn't long before they entered Forks and drove to their new home. This was much to Damon's surprise bigger than the house they had just left. There was around seven rooms with their own private bathrooms and a few guest rooms. There was a study, a lovely big kitchen huge sitting area and a very open hall way.

"I'm going to pick out my room" said Damon leaving his mother and father to admire their brand new house.

"Ok son" said Diane. They were used to the quietness from Damon when they first moved houses and always just waited for him to calm down before talking to him properly.

"Do you think he will like it here?" asked Diane.

"Of course he will" smiled Damien; his son was an easy going boy and could make friends instantly.

Diane sighed and nodded in agreement.

Despite the silence Damon helped them get unpacked; he was surprised to see brand new boxes with new television sets already in the living room. So they were going back to being openly rich were they? Damon didn't know just how to feel about that now. Damon unpacked his PC and set it all up in the corner of his room, placed his laptop in the drawer of his nightstand and began unpacking everything else. His books went on his many shelves, and pictures of his friends went up next. The one with the picture of all of his friends went on his nightstand beside his lamp he then put all his posters up.

His dad brought up his new television which was then attached to the wall he no longer needed his smaller TV or his DVD for that matter because his new one was a combo. He had no doubt that the TV and DVD player would be on its way to an orphanage tomorrow morning. He didn't mind that, he was very happy that his mother was very generous to those in need. He had gone with her a few times and seen how they had been. He had gone back and given them his Playstation years back along with a few games, ones for the younger children to play and ones for the older teenagers to play.

"Well what do you think?" asked Damien; how he hated his son's silent treatments he could swear they were getting worse as he got older.

"It's great dad thanks" said Damon with no amount of enthusiasm.

"Listen son you can use my plane to go up and see them at the weekends, I'll even rent out a hotel for you all to stay at if it makes you happier!" sighed Damien.

"Really?" asked Damon wide eyed, his dad was giving him permission to use his plane every weekend just to make him feel better? Wow he hadn't expected that never in a million years there was no way he was turning that offer down.

"You know I never say anything I don't mean" said Damien smiling softly knowing he was winning his son around. Especially if the suppressed grin was anything to go by that is.

"Thanks dad!" whooped Damon grinning with glee he could see his friends any time he wanted.

"I have another present for you" said Damien.

"What?" asked Damon curiously?

"Come with me" said Damien.

Now Damon was officially curious, what on earth had his father gotten him so he followed him...out of the house? Where the hell was his present?

"Here you are" smiled Marie handing him a key.

"The car?!" asked Damon wide eyed.

"This is congratulation's for passing you're test son" said Damien handing him the green L plates for him to stick on.

"BRILLIANT!" smirked Damon feeling elated.

"Now you can go to school yourself" said Damien.

"Thanks dad! You're the best" shouted Damon hugging his father practically glowing.

It was a beautiful blue Volvo convertible state of the art and not even out on the market until later on in the year; it was definitely going to turn heads.

Later that night while Damon was in his bed, a fever began he wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he didn't tell his parents he didn't think he could have if he wanted too. He couldn't move and he wasn't sure if his voice was working. That fever spiked, and Damon felt strange, it was as if something was under his skin almost like a drug. Damon fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning he felt a renewed sense of energy, as if he had been missing a part of him and just received it back he felt more whole than he had ever felt in his life.

He had no idea the spells Dumbledore had put on him that night he had kidnapped him had finally worn off with his adult magic maturing.

Somewhere far away a new name appeared in a book of a magical school – Damon 'Harry Potter' Gibbs.

* * *

A/N – So Damon Has Finally Been Re-United With His Magic! Will He Remember His Family With A Little Help From His Newly Foound Magic - Not That Damon Knows What It Is Yet - Who's Magic Book Has He Went Into? Will I Have Him In Salem's Academy? Hogwarts? Or Will I Make Up A Name Of A Less Known Institute Who Will Teach Him His Magic Without Prejudice And Without Them Knowing Who He Was? Or Is? A Less Known And Secretive Magic School Who Doesn't Know Much About Hogwarts? R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

Different Moon

Chapter 8

Damon Gibbs woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, telling him it was time for his first day at school. He didn't want to get up, strange things were happening around him and he didn't like it at all. He had wished his room clean and suddenly everything begun cleaning itself. It was as if he was magical, or something and he didn't like it. He was afraid to tell anyone even his parents, he feared more than anything that he was alone in his experience with no one to help him.

Suddenly a screech filled his room, ducking for cover he gasped in awe upon seeing the beautiful black and grey owl circling his room. Owls didn't come out during the day, or so he thought. He did a double take when he noticed that there was a letter on its foot, it couldn't be his could it? Owls were smart sure but to know it was him? No way, never in a million years.

"Go away!" hissed Damon.

Still it just sat there on his headboard as if it was an every day thing to be told to go away.

"Shoo!"

It didn't move an inch.

"Please leave!" groaned Damon.

The owl just looked at him his eyes twinkling.

"I'm going to have to take the letter before you will move aren't I?" sighed Damon.

Finally the owl hooted, edging over as if afraid to be bitten he relieved the bird of its burden. The owl hooted before taking off Damon didn't want to know what that meant, he was about to put the letter in the bin when he caught sight of the name.

DAMON HARRY JAMES POTTER GIBBS

SECOND BIGGEST ROOM

21 FORKS WASHINGTON

"Oh no" whispered Damon how could anyone know his real name and adopted name? was it his parents? Were they magical and somehow tracked him down? Or was it someone else so confused he hid the letter in his bag quickly when he heard his mum coming up the stairs.

"You up yet son?" asked Diane from the door one thing Damon loved about her was that she didn't interrupt his personal space. She never came in when she wasn't invited even when he was away other than to put his clothes on his bed that is.

"I'm up mom I'll be down for breakfast in a minute I'm going to school early so I can find my classes" yelled Damon.

"Ok son" smiled Diane.

-0

After a hasty breakfast and an even quicker goodbye to his parents he started up his car and drove for ages. He stopped at a wooded area, getting the letter he began reading it and was surprised at what he found.

_Dear Damon Harry James Gibbs _

_It has recently come to our attention that you have magic wither you have just entered a country we have jurisdiction or you have had a block of magic placed on your person. Either way you have magic that's untrained we would love to be given the opportunity to help you master your powers. _

_You need not be afraid of the magic within you, and you should not deny yourself of you're destiny. Many great things could await you if you would train you're magic. If you would like I can talk more in person just write to me and I will come and see you whenever and wherever you find it suitable. _

_The owl will come to you when you have made a decision _

And just as he had, the owl did indeed come back looking at the owl wearily he penned a reply. He would meet him tonight at 4.30 in his house. His parents wouldn't be back for a while so he had enough time for explanations.

Maybe he could find his biological parents and make them regret giving him up.

He had tried to find out more about his parents but for all indication of Police records they had never looked for him reported him missing or anything of that nature. They hadn't cared about him just left him in the orphanage and left him to rot. For all they know they might think he died in the orphanage with those other children.

He just wanted to spit in their faces and let them see what they missed.

He would make sure he was powerful and smart in both worlds oh his parents would beg for him to come back to them before the end he was sure of it.

Hiding the letter away, attaching the note to the owl it took off, five minutes later Damon revved up the car and started driving towards Forks High School.

"Let's get this day over with" sighed Damon to himself pulling into school groaning when the saw all the old washed up cars. So much for not standing out, he let the reversing car get out and went between the silver Volvo and red convertible now his car didn't look too much out of place.

Grabbing his leather jacket putting it on and pressed the lock button on his key the car beeped twice. He walked towards the office ignoring the looks and gossips he was getting. Damon stood a proud 5 foot 6 long black hair past his shoulder blades up in a loose pony tail. A nice build small amount of muscle under his clothes looking very stunning with his stand out green eyes. The gossips couldn't help but think he would look exactly like a Cullen if not for the tan (which was rapidly fading) he supported.

"I'm Damon Gibbs and here for my timetable" said Damon smoothly to the receptionist.

"Of course, here is a map of the school, you're timetable and this is for the teachers to sign hand it back to me at the end of each day for a week then there's no need for it anymore" said the woman curtly. Damon liked her she reminded him of his previous headmistress a no nonsense sort of woman.

"Thank you" said Damon smiling slightly before leaving the office.

He was so preoccupied he didn't see the girls practically drooling over him. He was actually really freezing cold, he would have to buy some hats, scarf's and gloves. He was actually missing the warmer weather, nothing he could do about it now when his dad decided to move it was decided.

"You must be Damon Gibbs!" said the teacher.

"Yes sir" said Damon handing over the paper for him to sign.

"Sit Over there next to Alice Cullen" said the teacher handing the paper back.

"Yes sir," said Damon sitting down, his thoughts a mile a minute, what on earth was he thinking…should he get his magic bound again? He wasn't sure he wanted to do this or find his parents.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Alice bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Hey I'm Alice Cullen nice to meet you" smiled Alice.

"Hi Damon Gibbs" said Damon absentmindedly.

That was all that was said, he learned during the lesson got new books and was off to his next class. Which he was didn't like, his maths teacher in his previous school had been very strict and the hate for the subject had come.

"Hey I'll show you where the lunch hall is" said Jessica Stanley in a voice that was supposed to be flirting Damon just thought it was disgusting.

"I suppose" said Damon, backing off a little he didn't want her on his body thank you. Those closest to him new he didn't like girls, which had broken his mothers heart because she would never be a grandmother. However, she hadn't been able to be a mother either so there was always hope. His friends had supported him one hundred percent although he had never found anyone he was attracted to that way also gay.

"You don't talk much do you? We're here" said Jessica sullenly.

"That's not true, I'm just pre-occupied" protested Damon which was very true. He couldn't keep his thoughts of the upcoming confrontation with this mysterious magical man from Dragon Academy of Magic.

"Yeah whatever, come on let's get something to eat" she said dragging him over to the stand.

-0

"Looks like you were wrong Alice" said Emmett watching the newest teen from where they sat.

"I think I might be" said Alice put out obviously very much upset.

"Look we cannot start liking more humans anyway" sighed Edward.

"As long as you have yours you mean" hissed Rosalie.

"I suppose so" said Edward.

"Such a shame" sighed Alice wistfully.

"Oh come on Alice! Not all you're visions come to pass all it takes is one little decision to change the course of the future" said Rosalie comfortingly.

"_That's the Cullen's over there" _

"Here we go" sighed Rosalie.

She wondered who would hold her down this time, she had to get held down every time someone said something about Esme. She loved her mother more than anything and hated people talking badly about her.

-0

"Uh-huh" said Damon not really paying attention.

"They are all together-together" whispered Jessica.

"Why are you whispering? They probably already know what you think of them" said Damon curtly. He could have sworn he heard people laughing exactly after he finished saying it.

"The one at the end is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward on the end who's with Bella who isn't in today" said Jessica.

"Fascinating couples sitting together-together who would have thought it" said Damon faking a shocked look.

This chit didn't take a clue when it hit her in the face.

"No not just sitting together they live together as in together-together" she said looking put out.

"Couples living together-together? Hm I feel sorry for them really" said Damon. Eating the pasta, which was nothing on Maria's cooking.

"They were adopted, Doctor Cullen is like this foster father/match maker" said Jessica.

"Which one did you like?" asked Damon curiously.

"What?" asked Jessica shocked.

"Which one did you ask out?" asked Damon looking sad for her.

"None of them! We weren't good enough for him" sniffed Jessica as if she didn't care.

Damon smirked in amusement

"But I think its just because she cant have children" said Jessica.

"What?" asked Damon paying attention for the first time since the conversation started.

"Doctor Cullen's wife" said Jessica slowly.

"What right do you have to say that she cannot have children or not?" hissed Damon.

"What?" said Jessica looking stricken.

"I happen to be adopted! And I have the best parents in the world so what if they are adopted and she cant have children? Neither can my mother! Does that make her less a woman in you're eyes! Your lucky I'm not a girl or your face would be flaming red right now!" hissed Damon angrily right in Jessica's face.

Jessica burst into tears Damon took one last disgusted look at her before leaving the hall. He sat in his car until he heard the bell ringing then he went to class, a few minutes late but Damon couldn't really care less at the moment.

* * *

Now Jessica really hit a nerve with Damon Gibbs today! so future friendship is out of the question! will Damon go to magic school? or stay in Muggle School? Or attend both with the help of a time turner? what do you think should happen? or just learn magic after muggle school finishes? will the Headmaster know who Damon rreally is? or look into it on Damon's behalf? R&R please and will i have Damon be best friends with rosalie and emmett the most to begin with? for a change?


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**A Different Moon**

**Chapter 9**

**New Information and Alec Potter**

* * *

**Hogwarts - Lily Dumbledore - Dumbledore's office.**

"How is he?" asked Lily through the floo anxiously at Dumbledore talking about her son.

"He is fine" sighed Dumbledore clearly frustrated. Every day Lily seemed to come to him and ask him how her child was. Alec was alright, but he had gone to the Ministry of magic curious after hearing the Order members talking about it one to many times. He wanted to hear the 'Prophecy' that people were guarding knowing it was about him. He had talked his friends into going with him, a fight broke out between them and Death Eaters. It was surprising only one of them had been killed.

Augusta Longbottom had been unconsolable she had lost her grandson to the veil at the Department of Mysteries. Her daughter in law and son in st. Mungo's and not even a body to bury of her grandson it was no wonder.

Albus should have seen how conceeded Alec was becoming but he had tried to reason with Lily and James when it came to Alec to no advail.

**-0-0-0-0 Flash Back to When Alec was a child 0-0-0-0-**

"Why did you call us here again?" asked James sitting down.

"It's about you're son" said Dumbledore.

"Harry?" asked Lily wide eyed her green eyes alight with worry.

"No…no not Harry no I mean Alec" said Dumbledore, wincing slightly he didn't realise they still through of the pest. He was so sure they had moved on and forgotten about him by now, obviously not.

"What's wrong with Alec" said Lily.

"Don't you think you should perhaps restrict his spending and give him so much a month? Learn him to handle money?" asked Dumbledore making it sound like a suggestion.

"Oh he doesn't need to learn that yet!" protested Lily.

"It's never too early to learn!" soothed Dumbledore.

"It's not no, but I'd rather learn him more important things" said James adamantly.

"Such as?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"I'm going to start learning him how to defend himself" replied.

"Don't you think that's a tad early! It might put him ahead of others at school" argued Dumbledore. He was going to be pig headed and arrogant enough without ending up with the best scores in Hogwarts.

"As you said Albus its never too early" said James.

"Can you at least take it into consideration?" asked Dumbledore admitting defeat there was nothing he could do.

"We will Albus you know we appreciate all you're advice" said James.

"Very well" smiled Dumbledore tiredly.

Nodding their head they said goodbye and left Dumbledore alone.

**0-0-0-0 End Flash Back Of The Conversation 0-0-0-0 **

During the course of his first year he made it onto the teams first year, as a seeker. He saved Hermione from the troll and the three of them became friends. He didn't get involved with the incident with the dragon or Quirrell and Voldemort. The mirror was destroyed by Voldemort in a fit of rage when he couldn't retrieve the stone. Dumbledore's test was anything but. Alec wasn't a nosy student and would rather sit in the common room playing Ron at chess than chasing stupid secrets or people. That would be until he was older, and it actually concerned him.

He came second in most of his classes but first in defence, Transfiguration and Charms.

His second year was pretty much uneventful, they didn't know what was petrifying the students, Tom Riddle came back and Ginevra Weasley disappeared Albus Dumbledore defeated the teenager and all went back to normal the students were un-petrified. Nothing would be normal for the Weasley's again. Molly had been inconsolable after her daughter disappeared, she knew she was dead as well, her hand remained always pointed at Mortal Peril on her infamous clock.

Third year Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban Prison, and Dementors guarded the school, Alec's worst memory was being given a spanking for lifting his fathers wand when he was three years old. Probably the only time he was ever given a row and a spanking before in his life. In the end they couldn't find him so the Azkaban guards (Dementor's) were taken from the school and life went on.

Fourth year, the Tri-Wizard tournament was taking place at Hogwarts, Alec told a student to put his name in for him. He wanted more fame and glory, he knew that a thing like this would make him famous world wide. He was injured quite badly during the first task but managed to summon the egg to him and get away in the nick of time. Second task Ronald Weasley was put under and Alec saved him coming first not caring about the others knowing they were safe. Third task he went in first as he had almost perfect marks, when Cedric Diggory told him to take the cup instead of himself when Alec saved him he did indeed - and then vanished into thin air.

Cedric Diggory was the one that raised the alarm - The Boy Who Lived had been Portkey'ed away to a location unknown.

James and Lily went nuts they had already lost one child they couldn't loose another.

Dumbledore was busy trying to get everyone to calm down when a very badly hurt, scared and confused Alec showed up.

"ALEC!" yelled Lily hugging her son and for the first time he held her back.

"Voldemort…he's back. He's came back" mumbled Alec.

Only James, Lily, Dumbledore and Moody heard.

Suddenly Moody began to change into surprisingly…Barty Crouch Jr.

"Stupefy" snarled Severus acting quickly the man was down before he had raised his wand properly.

Dumbledore looked straight at Severus who nodded with a grip on his arm.

Fifth year students were living in fear as the Ministry took over, Alec getting more attention and arrogant (which had fallen since meeting Voldemort). He was so sure he could have defeated Voldemort if he hadn't been put under the Crucio curse. He would beat him one day and when that day came he would be remembered forever. Every history book would have his name in it hero of the wizarding kind Alec Potter. Fifth year ended wearily students had lower marks in everything for the first time in a decade. Alec hated Umbridge with a passion and ended up getting her arrested when he told his father what she was doing to him during detention. Her rein on the school never lasted long.

* * *

"How's the brat?" asked Severus a sneer on his face, fifth year had just finished. One of his friends had been killed during the battle of the Ministry of magic. Neville Longbottom was no longer among the living, and Alec should be feeling guilty he had looked glum lately. Alec was soon to be sixteen years old, and would return for his sixth year.

"Fine as can be expected" sighed Dumbledore.

"I never imagined he would be as spoiled as he is" said Severus looking constipated.

"I know Severus, I know but the world does depend on him. The prophecy does say only he can defeat Voldemort" said Dumbledore, that was the thing that was eating Dumbledore up the most. He couldn't punish him for anything, not that the boy did break many rules in fact for a son of James Potter he was an angel compared to what Severus thought he was going to be. He wasn't much of a prank boy.

Sirius, the man was hardly around he and Remus had begun searching for the little boy and didn't give up even when Lily and James did. In fact it was very bad that they stopped talking to them altogether. Sirius and Remus wanted nothing to do with them, Dumbledore kept an eye on them of course, just in case they did find the boy.

Not that he was truly bothered he just hated the fact he had lost someone powerful to manipulate.

No doubt Harry Potter would and still could be very powerful.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Damon wearily.

"Edmund Quebec Headmaster of Dragon Academy" smiled Edmund shaking Damon's hand.

"Can I ask how you knew I had magic? And what gave you the impression I just moved to America?" asked Damon.

"You hadn't? well we just assumed you had either moved here or there was a lock on you're magic" replied the headmaster softly.

"Second was right, I think there was a block on my magic" said Damon.

"May I know who you are?" asked Edmund.

"Sorry I'm Damon Harry James Potter Gibbs" said Damon shaking the Headmasters hand again.

"Harry Potter? Why does that name sound familiar?" frowned Edmund.

"Don't know" said Damon uncaringly.

"I do know of an Alec Potter around you're age I assume back in England" said Edmund.

"Hey! That's near where I'm originally from" said Damon "I was adopted from an Irish Orphanage".

"Well I came here to ask if you wanted you're magic trained or perhaps bound again? Or if you are going to find a independent source to train" asked Edmund softly.

"Would you like some coffee or tea? Cold tea? I have questions if that's ok" said Damon.

Edmund smiled "Of course" so the boy wasn't rash and seemingly through things through.

Once coffee was served, Damon had an diet coke and the questions began.

"How could I learn magic and keep up with my normal education I don't want to quit that I've not decided if I wanted to stay or remain in a magical world" said Damon.

"You unlike my usual students have you're head screwed on straight" said Edmund looking proud of the young man in front of him.

"Yes, you can thank my dad for that" grinned Damon actually feeling proud of himself.

"Do you plan on telling them?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, I have to I don't keep anything from them" said Damon he just hoped they took it well.

"It's the best way secrets have a way of eating you up inside especially from someone important" said Edmund bemused.

"What kind of magic will I be learning?" asked Damon.

"Everything from Charms, Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Ancient Runes and a test will be taken to see if you are able to predict or see the future" said Edmund.

"See the future?" asked Damon curiously.

"Indeed, when you come into you're magic usually when you are eighteen or nineteen years old that comes with gifts. Including the abilities to see the future its very, very rare and almost unheard of but we test everyone just in case" said Edmund.

"Oh right ok" said Damon.

"You can take a few days to decide of course and let you're parents know" said Edmund "I could also try and find out more information on you're real parents if you like" he put that very delicately he wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved. Not many of them actually end in happy ending they give the child away for a reason.

"Find what you can then I'll decide what to do with it, I'm very happy with the parents I've got and don't need any others" said Damon "But I might like to meet any other siblings I've got see my parents if I've anything in common with them that is if they want to know."

Edmund smiled sadly, this boy was brought up perfectly, almost like his children although it took a bit longer to get the head screwed on properly. His parents were perfect, he would very much like to meet them. It seems Damon had been given the right amount of independence, love punishments and look at him now. Independent, thinking, and not rushing into things without thinking. He was also very polite to everyone even when he was standing inside his home without knocking.

"Would you like to explain things to my parents as well?" asked Damon.

"That's up to yourself, I will come at a time suitable to you all" said Edmund.

Damon smiled "They will be back with a take out in ten minutes, its Maria's (She's our cook) night off we always get take out and always have plenty extra so you're welcome to stay with dinner…if you feel comfortable around normal people".

"I have the greatest respect for non magical people, I'd love to have a meal with you and you're wonderful family. Even taste a take out" said Edmund having no idea what a take out was but gathered it was food you gathered at a shop.

* * *

EDITED


	10. Chapter 10

Different Moon

Chapter 10

"Honey I'm home" shouted Damon's mother from the door.

"I'm in the kitchen mum" said Damon softly.

"I have you're favourite son…oh I see we have someone else joining us for dinner is this you're headmaster?" asked Diane smiling softly. Hoping her son hadn't gotten into any trouble, she knew her son better than that so she wasn't so worried. Years ago she would have been afraid but now she was just curious.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Gibbs I'm Edmund Quebec" smiled Edmund shaking her hand softly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Damon why don't you go and get the table set up" said Diane.

Damon nodded his head and quickly got everything they would need for a casual meal. Then proceeded to make the table, setting up a place for Edmund to eat hoping against hope that everything would go ok. That his parents wouldn't freak out that he had magic, and let him attend.

"You're really quiet today Damon are you feeling ill? Or have you had trouble at school?" asked Diane looking concerned at her son.

"I'm fine mum" smiled Harry tight lipped.

Diane just rose her eyebrow slightly, she knew her son better than that and sighed softly, she would let her son tell them when she was ready. As soon as she said that another car drove into their garage her husband had just gotten back from the office.

"How was work dear?" asked Diane as soon as she heard the garage door shutting.

"The usual my secretary managed to screw everything up so I had to sack her I've given her too many chances! So I have to find a new one" sighed the man loosening his tie looking forward to just relaxing at home.

"And who do we have here?" he asked when he caught sight of the strange man sitting at their table.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Gibbs I'm Edmund Quebec" smiled Edmund shaking the man's hand.

"Same, same please call me Damien" smiled the man friendly.

"Then I insist you call me Edmund" smirked Edmund.

"Do you want to get changed while we get the food on the plates" smiled Diane.

"Yes, I'll be back in five minutes" said Damien kissing his wife on the lips before going up the stairs. She knew him better than he even knew himself sometimes, usually he wouldn't wear jeans and t-shirts when someone was in their house but he was knackered and just wanted to relax something you couldn't really do in a suit.

-0

"So how is it you know our son?" asked Damien sitting down more comfortably now.

"Well I just met him this afternoon, he's a very smart young man" complemented Edmund trustfully.

"That he is" beamed Damien proudly.

"I'm not sure if you have heard of Dragon Academy, the magical school or not" said Edmund softly as if trying to let them know that he wasn't joking.

"Of course my mother was a Muggle born witch unfortunately she left the magical world after graduating and got a job and found my father" said Damien softly.

"My sister was magical…she was killed during the war in Great Britain" said Diane sadly.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Damon wide eyed.

"Oh dear would you really have believed me?" asked Diane softly.

Damon had to concede that point, he hadn't believed it himself until now that was. Sighing softly well this would make everything so much easier for him.

"Damon's magical then?" asked Damien.

"Indeed he is" said Edmund.

"But not enough to go to Magical school then?" sighed Diane sadly.

"What made you under that impression?" asked Edmund surprised.

"Well my sister was accepted when she was ten years old, Damon is now sixteen years old he should have graduated by now" said Diane.

"His magic was bound" explained Edmund.

"Excuse me? Isn't that illegal?" demanded Diane looking for blood if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Indeed it is, not even the hardened magical criminals get their magic blocked as Damon did" agreed Edmund wholeheartedly. It was against the law to bind someone's magic; it was seem as one of the worst crimes one could commit.

"So Damon's real parents are they magical? Do you know who they are?" asked Damien.

"I have a good idea whom they are the name Potter isn't exactly very popular" sighed Edmund.

"Do you want to know them Damon?" asked Diane looking ill all of a sudden. She was scared her son was being taken away from her just like her sister had. Unlike Damien's mother her sister had decided to stay. Not only that if Damon went back to his family she would never see him again.

"I want to see who they are and demand an explanation as to why they bound my magic and gave me away…perhaps meet any siblings I have other than that I have no intention of calling them my parents" said Damon softly.

Diane relaxed completely, she knew her son wouldn't do such a thing, maybe when he had first found out he was adopted but not now. She was always going to remain Damon's mother and that made her heart return to its normal rhythm. Damien held onto her hand, as if he knew what she was going through, he did - he understood of course because Damon had been his son for fifteen years now and he loved him. He would do anything for his son, and his reassuring words soothed any doubt he had.

"So do you want to attend this magical school son?" asked Damien.

"I do but I also want to continue with my normal education" said Damon "So Edmund has offered me a way to do that"

"How can he do that?" asked Damien curiously.

"Well I can give him a time turner and a Portkey that will bring him to school every day" said Edmund. "However as I explained to Damon it's not going to be easy but I think I can have him graduated in a year"

"You will be training him yourself?" asked Diane wide eyed.

"I will indeed, it's much better than him drudging through the classes" said Edmund.

"So he will be you're apprentice?" replied Damien softly.

"Indeed he will" said Edmund nodding curtly.

"This decision is yours and yours alone son, if you want to attend I will gladly sign the papers" said Damien.

"I'm going to do it" said Damon determinedly.

"He is very powerful magically, for him to able to alert us when the bonds on his magic broke" said Edmund.

Damien and Diane beamed in happiness their son was even more special than they had ever imagined.

"I will send you the papers, Portkey and of course the time turner with instructions to you when I get back to the school. You won't start until next week so I will see you first thing in the morning in a week's time" said Edmund.

"Please stay and have dinner we have some other questions we would love answered!" said Diane.

"Even if it's a bit cold" said Damon laughing softly.

"That wont be a problem!" said Edmund quickly using his wand to heat the cold dinners up.

That done, Edmund, Diane, Damien and Damon ate their dinner and had a nice conversation questions about magic continued to circle the table. Damon had never felt so at free as he did right now. It was like a part of him had been missing - not that it was returned he felt more whole and happier than ever before.

Life was good.

* * *

How did you like that? happy that Damons Parents are accepting and already know about magic? will Damiens mother still be alive? and perhaps know someone in the wizarding world? know more than Damien realizes? will she know who damon is? or will she be long dead? will Damon be able to last an entire year using a time turner without affects showing? R&R please


	11. Chapter 11

A Different Moon

Chapter 11

Damon did indeed get the book about Time-Turners and spend the entire night reading it. There were also the books he had sent him to learn over the year too, all unshrinking at the touch of a button. As he was now an apprentice the Headmaster was now responsible for his schooling such as books and what he learned. There was also a permanent Portkey which was a pendant with a dragon on it. He noticed the same kind of design on the paper he received from the Headmaster so it was obviously the schools insignia. It was rather smart so he had no problem wearing it; it already hung around his neck. His first magical item - he couldn't wait to actually use it.

Then there was a tray of murky looking potions as the Headmaster had called them. Apparently they keep you awake when you're tired - like coffee. He had also explained that he would need them come training.

"Damon get ready for school!" shouted Diane.

"I'm already up" shouted Damon wide eyed, he hadn't slept at all.

Getting dressed in warmer clothes this time, he wasn't stepping outside in that cold without them again. It was a pity he didn't have any winter accessories perhaps his mum would get them for him. He was going to be too busy in a week's time to do anything other than work. He really wanted to know everything he could about this new world he had been ignorant of his entire life.

He wondered silently what it would have been like if his parents hadn't given him up…had they been magical or was it because he was magical that they gave him up? How on earth had his magic been bound if they hadn't been magical? Or had they bound his magic? So many questions he was dying for to be answered.

"Damon did you sleep at all last night son?" asked Damien looking concerned.

"I was up all night reading I wish I had known before…you know" sighed Damon. However, he was glad they knew about the wizarding world already it made his life so much easier.

"Don't exhaust you're self son it wont do you or anyone else any good" said Damien.

"Magic is dangerous if you don't pay attention or if you aren't fully alert" explained Diane.

"I know I'm sorry it wont happen again" said Damon, he understood and knew what they were saying was true.

"It's alright son" laughed Diane "It's normal to be excited"

"Yeah I'm just going to eat a cereal bar and get to school" said Damon.

"I best get to the office, I have a line of Interviews waiting starting at nine o'clock" sighed Damien.

"Why don't you get one of the others to do it? And stay in for the day" sighed Diane.

"No I did that the last time and look what I got for it?" said Damien shaking his head 'no'.

"Mum can you buy me gloves, hat and a scarf please?" asked Damon kindly.

"Why don't you go shopping after school and pick one you like yourself…forget about the books for a while longer!" smiled Diane, she knew her son better than he thought she did.

"Fine" sighed Damon, he guessed it couldn't hurt.

"Good, anything in particular you would like for you're dinner tonight?" asked Diane.

"I'm not fussy" grinned Damon kissing his mother on the cheek and said goodbye to his parents he took his keys out his pocket and

Damon walked into the office and handed in his slip, explaining he had forgotten to hand it in yesterday night. She just smiled kindly and told him it happened all the time and not to worry about it. Sighing softly he tried to keep his mind on this world and his school work.

Getting to his class which was Art sitting down in a free seat, the teacher quickly announced for them to gather watercolour paint. Damon took his own set out and got a jug of water already set to get to work. Art was great he loved it; it was one of his favourite subjects.

"Hey" smiled a small pixy haired girl from beside him.

"Hi Alice right?" asked Damon softly.

"Yeah! I'm surprised you remembered" grinned Alice jumping up and down excitedly.

"I'm good with names and faces" smirked Damon.

"Get to work people" shouted the teacher.

So with that said they both began working Damon decided to do the dragon. Trying to sketch it from memory wasn't as easy as he thought, so he sneaked a peak at his pendant now and again to make sure he was getting it right.

Alice was drawing a fairy and it was very good, he noticed she had a very steady hand.

"This is very good Damon well done" said the teacher as she looked at the pictures.

"Well done Alice" complemented the teacher.

"I'm afraid time is up, please put you're names on the back of the pictures and put them in you're drawer we will finish it up next time" shouted the teacher from the front of the classroom.

"That's great Damon!" smiled Jessica standing in front of Alice as if she wasn't there.

"Right" said Damon dully he couldn't care what she had to say.

"Listen I'm so sorry about yesterday everything I said came out all wrong…I was just trying to impress you" admitted Jessica blushing redder than a cherry tomato.

"Really?" drawled Damon sarcastically.

"Yeah so can you forgive me?" pouted Jessica in a manner most guys would find hard to resist if they were as straight as an arrow.

"Sure" sighed Damon - he had to stay here for as long as his father wanted to stay. So he had to get along with the people, longest they have stayed in one area is four years so it was best he let and let live.

"Thank you" beamed Jessica.

"You're welcome now excuse me" sighed Damon.

"You shouldn't have done that she thinks you fancy her now" smirked Alice.

Damon groaned "I hope not I've got to live here so I thought its best not to be making enemy's of everyone"

"Well Jessica is hardly an enemy" said Alice.

"But she can make my life difficult asking for forgiveness every day it will get annoying fast. Sticking her cleavage in my face every day its enough to make me as pale as you" shuddered Damon.

Alice smirked "What makes you think she will not now?" replied Alice in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just hoping she doesn't" replied Damon.

"Uh huh" smirked Alice a twinkle in her eye as if she knew something he didn't.

"Come on I'm going to be late for Maths" said Damon, making his way to his next class which was with Alice so they walked together. He noticed she was very energetic and cheerful normally that would annoy him - but she was different. Perhaps it was because she wasn't trying to get his attention or shoving herself in his face. Most of his best friends had always been male all the girls he had ever known had only wanted to go out with him.

"So are the rumours true? Are you going out with Jasper?" asked Damon curiously as they walked into the classroom.

"I am" grinned Alice.

"How did you both meet?" queried Damon.

"Well we met before I was adopted by the Cullen's me and Jasper go way back. They were nice enough to adopt me…even if I was dating my Jasper" smiled Alice softly no one ever asked that question not when they thought they were human sure Vampires asked all the time this was different.

"That's nice" smiled Damon he thanked his lucky stars he had been adopted young he couldn't imagine what it must be like for children living alone in orphanages.

"What about you? When were you adopted?" asked Alice.

"How do you know I am?" asked Damon smirking.

"Everyone heard you in the cafeteria" smirked Alice right back at him.

"I suppose…I was adopted when I was three it took six months before they could take me to America with them. I was in an Irish orphanage my parents were originally going to donate money to the worst orphanages. Thankfully when my mum saw me she couldn't walk away" grinned Damon.

"They must be awesome!" smiled Alice.

"They are the best" sighed Damon.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice looking concerned.

"Oh it's just remembering when I was told I was adopted" sighed Damon his books already open, he was already writing down as he spoke - and the teacher wasn't even there yet.

"What happened? It's ok if you don't want to tell me honestly! I think I'd understand better than most people though" smiled Alice charmingly.

"I went off the rails big time; my attendance record went from excellent to horrific not just my attendance but my grades too. It was just unbelievable I couldn't believe they weren't my real parents…then all those doubts about why my real parents had given me away…was I really that horrible they couldn't keep me? Now I think about maybe having siblings out there somewhere I've always wanted a brother or little sister to look after. I don't know it's just…I feel like all those questions will never be answered" admitted Damon quietly.

"I know the feeling but you just have to thank whatever is out there that you're here and you have a family and loved ones. People who love you even if they aren't you're biological parents. It doesn't matter I wouldn't give Carlisle or Esme up for my real parents ever" said Alice softly. Considering they had gotten her committed she wouldn't even help them if they were begging. Plus the fact they had faked she was dead was the last straw, sometimes she had wished she hadn't went looking for answers.

Damon smiled "Me either".

"Feeling better?" grinned Alice.

"Yeah, thank you" smiled Damon.

"Welcome" smiled Alice.

Damon sighed - Alice knew she was beautiful and he knew she knew her smile was to die for - Jasper was one lucky guy. Not that he liked her in any way shape or form like Jasper did. It was more of a friendship statement than anything else.

After maths it was time for lunch, Jasper was waiting outside for Alice, he expected Jasper to get overprotective and snarl, glare or anything at him but he just smiled - even if it did look a bit constipated. In fact Damon could have sworn he was in pain, feeling slightly sorry for him and relieved he wasn't going to come between Alice and Jasper by him getting jealous. He nodded his head and made his own way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Will Alice admit to Damon that he knows hes a wizard? let him know shes a vampire? or will damon learn about them in wizard school? when she knows damons thinking about asking she admits it? lets him know about her seer ability? will i go with the norm of rosalie having a baby when they find out about the wizarding world? will i make this Mpreg? how will i get edward and Damon liking each other? will i have it Damon liking Edward? and alice helping damon along? R&R plz


	12. Chapter 12

A Different Moon

Chapter 12

Damon was sitting once again with Jessica and her friends at the 'popular table' looking truly bored. Jessica kept asking him questions and laughing in that stupid manner she did. Talking to her other friends and agreeing with them with a stupid grin on her face that looked forced. Damon thought he was going to die…or at least a few of his brain cells.

So he thought about everything he had learned instead, so he was going to be using a time turner to turn time back, then using a Portkey to get to the school. The first thing he was learning he noticed would be potions for five weeks then defence against the dark arts. He couldn't remember the rest on his list, it might have been Herbology. Instead of different subjects each day he was doing the same one consistently. He hoped it didn't get boring but at least this way he would guarantee to graduate in a year or so his headmaster said anyway.

"Damon?" shouted Jessica obviously agitated; she had been trying to get his attention for some time.

"What?" asked Damon he felt a headache coming on.

"What are the Cullen's staring at you for?" asked Jessica quietly as if she was afraid they would over hear.

"I don't know wait a minute till I go over and ask them!" said Damon sarcastically.

The worst was she was waiting on him getting up she didn't see sarcasm if it hit her on the face. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, so he did what they expected him he got up and walked over to the Cullen's table and sat down next to Alice.

"Sorry about this but I'm not sitting next to her for another minute my head is killing me!" groaned Damon.

Alice just laughed and told him it was ok - she had already warned the others that he would be coming over.

"Honestly she wouldn't get sarcasm if it hit her on the face!" moaned Damon he had yet to touch his lunch.

"It's alright what do you have after lunch?" asked Alice.

"Trig" replied Damon.

"None of us have taken that" grinned Alice.

"I enjoy it, its fun" said Damon.

"Yeah" said Edward.

"She wanted to know why you had been staring at me! As if you lot were the only one" sighed Damon rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't staring at you" sniffed Rosalie looking miffed.

"Ooo feisty" smirked Damon not at all insulted.

The rest of the Cullen's stifled their laughter Rosalie was very temperamental and if they did laugh outright who knows what she would do. Thankfully Emmett gave her a cuddle and smiled softly at her, it seemed to placate her. Jasper grinned they didn't know she was impressed by the boy's guile. Not many people would have every said that to her - excluding her family. In fact no one since she had been turned into a vampire would have said such a thing unless they were saying it behind her back.

She quite liked him but refused to comment further or let her family know she liked him. Although she didn't think about Jasper does special ability, or Edward's so without anyone know both Jasper and Edward knew.

"So what are you guy's doing later?" asked Damon making casual conversation.

"Going home for dinner then probably playing the computer the rest of the night" smirked Emmett at least he was being truthful they were going hunting and he was going to be playing his x-box all night.

"Cool what console you got?" asked Damon grinning wickedly.

"X-Box" smirked Emmett.

"Did you get the new Grand Theft Auto game?" asked Damon.

"Yeah" smirked Emmett not telling him he had it before it came out officially.

"Cool I'm going to get it after school and some winter stuff as well it's colder here than I thought" said Damon.

"It's good you'll like it" smirked Emmett but he preferred racing games.

"Yeah" said Damon, he missed his friends something awful when thinking about games. He used to play it constantly with them, it had been great fun. The Wii had yet to be played again since he had moved it just wasn't the same now.

"You alright?" asked Alice seeing Jasper giving Damon a curious look.

"Yeah I just miss my friends that's all" said Damon sadly he missed the closeness they had shared.

"How long had you known them?" asked Alice sad for Damon.

"Four years my parents like to move about…well my dad does anyway he moves around and opens more offices once he's sure they are running smoothly we end up moving" explained Damon glumly.

"I know the feeling! We move around as well!" said surprisingly Rosalie. She hated moving so she knew what it felt like. She would love to stay in one place for more than just three years.

"Sucks doesn't it?" said Damon with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Jessica look's like her heads about to explode" smirked Alice looking over Damon's head.

"Good" huffed Damon shaking his head she was seriously doing his head in.

"You really don't like her do you" said Jasper.

"No she's really nippy I guess I should have taken Alice's advice" said Damon.

"We all know better than to doubt Alice" smirked Emmett his eyes sparkling as if he knew something Damon didn't.

"Thanks for the advice" smirked Damon wondering what Emmett was thinking.

"Shoot we best get going" groaned Alice just as the bell went.

Damon looked at her in surprise ok she had said that before the bell went he was sure of it. She was either very lucky or something was going on that he didn't know about. Shaking his head maybe she just had a good hindsight. He just had absolutely no idea just how good a hindsight she had.

"Yeah the Trig teacher's a bit stiff don't want to make her mad by being late" said Damon.

The others laughed, he hadn't had Trig yet so he didn't know the teacher was a big softy. Even if she did have a stiff posture, although none of the Cullen's had been in her class Edward said she was kind - what else could they expect he can read everybody's mind.

"I saw the car outside is it yours?" asked Rosalie as they walked out of the lunch hall.

"Yeah my dad got me it for passing my test" smiled Damon quite proudly.

"How fast does it go?" asked Rosalie she had a love for cars not very ladylike but Rosalie couldn't care what people thought of her. Her family were all that mattered to her.

They continued talking until they had to split up to get to their classes as the warning bell went. It seemed Damon had Rosalie's approval, Edward though didn't know what to make of the teen, maybe it was because he couldn't read the boys thoughts.

Emmett went with Rosalie, plus he loved humans they were funny to him. Jasper would always side with Alice she was his other half after all, but Edward was still trying to decide if it was worth befriending a human. They would have to leave in a few years anyway, Damon was familiar with that happening but he's usually the one leaving not left behind.

Plus he wondered if they would be able to pull of being a human so close to one who seemed smart.

"What's the matter?" asked Jasper too low for anyone to hear once they were seated in their class.

"I don't know I just I can't read his mind Jasper what if we get exposed?" whispered Edward to low for human ears to detect.

"I would detect if he was suspicious I think you just feel out of you're element with this boy" said Jasper honestly.

"I do more than anyone realizes" sighed Edward.

"And being unable to read Bella's either has made you paranoid as well" said Jasper "But you cannot start stalking Damon as well, it's not good for you Edward…you know how we felt about that"

"I wont I promise, and if it makes you feel better I'll stop going to Bella's at night" said Edward. How had he missed the fact his family hated him going to Bella's? Sighing softly he wasn't on top of his game he really needed to change. He signed when he heard Alice thinking she missed him especially at night when they liked to get together. Swallowing his guilt he sighed and swore to himself he better change before his family couldn't forgive him.

"How is Isabella?" asked Jasper.

"She's finally out of the hospital" said Edward - Bella had gotten her leg caught under a van as Edward tried to help. He planned on visiting her until Charlie told him to go home then he really would this time. He just hoped Bella didn't mind too much, he really needed to spend some time with his family.

Jasper didn't care much for Bella maybe because he wanted to eat her all the time. Her blood was appealing and he just thanked whoever was out there that she wasn't his singer or the shit would have hit the fan.

"That's nice" said Jasper.

"Yeah" muttered Edward. They quickly got to work on their notebooks writing everything down they had heard since they began talking. Another good thing about being a vampire they could hear things without concentrating on it and able to remember it.

* * *

Bella is dating Edward...How will I split them up? Will one of her cousins have a baby and Bella realize what's shes giving up by asking to be a Vampire? Will it be mutial? Edward having feelings for both Bella and Damon and realizing he couldnt love both and realise he loves Damon more? Bella having feelings for Jacob she couldnt resist anymore? Did you like how I've made the others miss Edward becuase of him always going to Bella's at night and never seeing them? Or will it be Edward dumping Bella? and causing her to become suicidal thinking Edward would turn her given the opportunity when she remembers what Edward told her about how Carlisle will never change someone unless he had no other choice? R&R Please


	13. Chapter 13

A Different Moon

Chapter 13

Damon had indeed gotten himself a new coat, hat, scarf, gloves and was about to pay for them when he bumped into someone - cold and hard. Apologizing until he saw her and said "Hey Alice how are you?"

"I'm fine you?" grinned Alice cheerfully.

"I'm good just going to pay for these! It's too cold here" smirked Damon "Hey Rosalie I'm guessing that red convertible is yours?"

"It is" smirked Rosalie slightly surprised Damon had managed to pick her car out in the lot. She had never told him what car she actually had, but Damon was far from stupid and new immediately it was hers - small, bright standout, beautiful and smart just like her.

"Thought so" said Damon with a laugh. He noticed a brunette haired girl with them, she was nothing compared to those two girls. If he wasn't gay he would have probably asked them both out by now - if they hadn't had boyfriends.

Alice must have noticed his curiosity and said "This is Bella Edward's girlfriend" she noticed Damon was a teeny bit disappointed. It was then she knew Damon must like Edward a little if he was disappointed in more ways than one.

"It's nice to meet you" said Damon softly; it surprised him greatly that a gorgeous guy like Edward Cullen was going out with someone as plain as Bella Swan. Considering his sisters were going out with good looking guys even if they were his adopted brothers. Then again he knew love was more than just about looks.

"You as well" said Bella looking smug about something.

"Well I best get going" smiled Damon happily he had books to read tonight after all.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow then" smiled Alice.

"Sure will bye!" said Damon going up to the counter to pay for his things.

"Bye" replied Rosalie and Alice, Bella didn't even so much as wave her hand.

The girls continued on with their shopping, they took Bella home afterwards where Edward was waiting on them, and the couple spent a few hours together before Charlie told Edward it was time for him to get home. Bella feigned tiredness and told her father she was going to bed. He helped her up and said goodnight, she smugly waited on Edward coming back, he never did. She woke up the next morning furious that Edward hadn't come to her.

Damon as well had spent the entire night again reading books it was so addicting being in this strange world full of strange incantations he couldn't put the books down.

-0

"Where were you last night?" asked Bella suspiciously.

"Spending time with my family Bella I can't spend every night with you" said Edward softly sending Bella a loving look.

"Oh" said Bella, she couldn't blame him for that, it's just ever since that boy had moved here it was all Edward spoke about. She had felt special being with Edward at first, noticed loved, wanted by every boy in Forks. Then he had told her that someone else had the ability to block Edward from reading this mind. She wasn't sure what to think

of that, she was better at reading people than anyone realized even Edward.

"You're fathers coming" said Edward suddenly disappearing, Bella lay back down and pretended to be woken up with her father coming in.

"Are you awake Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, what is it dad?" asked Bella her father hardly ever came into her room.

"You're cousin needs somewhere to stay until she gets back on her feet so she's coming to stay" said Charlie never one for beating around the bush must be part of his police persona.

"Where is she going to stay?" asked a very surprised Bella. Edward could have warned her about that piece of information.

"In the living room, I'm going to set up your old crib before I go to work" said Charlie before turning and leaving the room.

"Great" groaned Bella now she was going to have to put up with a cousin she hardly knew and a screaming baby to boot.

Bella got dressed grabbed a piece of toast and met Edward in his car, before they hit the trail.

"Did you know what Charlie was going to tell me?" asked Bella.

"Yes" said Edward softly.

"Why didn't you warn me?" asked Bella.

"I didn't have the time Bella" replied Edward.

"I suppose" sighed Bella, she didn't know what was wrong with her she was being so picky, and possessive with Edward that it was scaring her. She had never been like that before in her life. Was this how she was going to be with all her boyfriends? Because if it was she had to change she didn't want to scare Edward away.

"Are you alright?" asked Edward softly.

"I'm fine sorry about earlier" said Bella smiling for the first time since she got in the car.

"Good, we're here" said Edward getting out of the car at slow human pace.

Still he managed to get to the other side before Bella was out of the car, smiling softly at her he took her arm and took her into school. The car beeped behind them indicating that Edward had locked his silver Volvo.

"I'll see you after class" said Edward softly, swiftly moving away from her and going to his own class after escorting her to hers. The first thing he did when he got there was look for his only other blind spot - Damon Gibbs. He found the teen sitting at the back of the class looking utterly exhausted; his eyes had brown bags under them. It was like he wasn't sleeping perhaps he was an insomniac.

What got Edward was that he was looking for the teen; wanting to make sure he was alright and worried about him. He hadn't been like that for anyone other than Bella before…what the hell was that all about. Shocked by the sudden facts he sat down and didn't even blink when Alice went up to Damon. He didn't think anything else could shock him anymore. He was glad for the silence of no one beside him, not that he could have utter silence people were always chatting away in his head he needed the time to think.

What was it with Damon Gibbs? Why was he getting these feelings again? Didn't he love Bella anymore? It was all so confusing. He needed to talk to Carlisle; he was as new to all these feelings. In all his years he had remained brooding and detached to everyone apart from his family - then two people who he had feelings for come along in the past two years why wasn't life fair to him?

There were a few things he did know - he wasn't going to leave Bella for a boy, he wasn't sure what the feelings were for said guy. He also couldn't believe he was having feelings for a boy full stop.

His family noticed he was more brooding than usual even with Bella and that was saying something. By the time Bella had gotten home she was glad Edward wasn't staying over that night - he was in a right foul mood. He had almost bitten her head of for asking him if he was ok! She just hoped he got it sorted out before it began affecting them as a couple.

When she got into the house she noticed her cousin had already moved in and the baby was asleep in the crib.


	14. Chapter 14

A Different Moon

Chapter 14

"Now remember to swish and flick it's very important to use the magical words properly, if not that's how accidents happen" said Edmund. "Try again" he finished patiently.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Damon watching in pride as his feather floated up towards the sky.

"You seem to have good control of you're magic that's good" said Edmund softly. Normally they either went to fast or to slow and fell back down on the first try. Perhaps it was because he was older - Edmund wasn't sure but it helped that Damon had control of his magic the faster he would learn.

"Do people normally have trouble controlling their magic?" asked Damon softly.

"Yes they do when they first come to us at the age of eleven you're age might have something to do with it" said Edmund.

"I see" said Damon nodding his head floating the feather back down.

"Now try it with this brick" said Edmund.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Damon, Edmund watched on in pride as the spell worked exactly as if it would should someone with five years of controlling their magic.

"Now put it down and try this bench" said Edmund.

The bench was by far the heaviest object there, and Edmund would be surprised if Damon got it any further than a few feet. So far though he was very impressed with his students learning. He was very glad he had taken it upon himself to teach him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Damon his concentration sorely on the bench trusting his magic to be able to do as he commanded it to do.

Just as Damon asked for - it did what Edmund didn't expect he raised more than just a few feet. Edmund just smirked as he watched it rise up; it seemed he was underestimating his student - something he swore not to do again.

"Try sending it in a different direction faster than you are now" asked Edmund.

Damon thought about it before he knew it the bench was flying though the air at top speed. It came to an abrupt stop before Damon slowly lowered it to the ground; he had already mastered a spell it took first years a good few weeks of trying before getting.

"Well that's another spell mastered" smirked Edmund.

"I'm not really using my wand" admitted Damon.

"Excuse me?" asked Edmund frowning.

"I'm using my mind I'm not channelling my magic though my wand I'm doing it though my hand or mind" said Damon looking down wondering if he had done something wrong.

"That is very unusual but not unheard off" said Edmund stunned.

"So I'm not strange then?" asked Damon relieved.

"You are certainly one of a kind" said Edmund refusing to lie to the boy.

"Without the wand I want you to think of putting this brick in the pond using the spell - stolawasi" said Edmund.

"Stolawasi" said Damon concentrating on the area just above the pond so he could see it emerge in the water. The brick flew though the air and stopped exactly where Damon wanted it. Abruptly it splashed into the pond and disappeared, the ripples soon stopped too.

"It seems you are going to be very good at wandless magic" smiled Edmund proudly. He had a feeling this boy was going to be the best apprentice he had ever taken on.

"That was harder than the others I'm feeling sort of exhausted" Damon tried to explain.

"No no it's using magic that does it…use too much at once then it can make you fall unconscious. You have to build your magic up the more you use it the bigger your magical reserve becomes" explained Edmund softly.

"Oh right I see" said Damon he had yet to read anything about that.

"Now why don't you go to the library and pick out some books, then meet me at the lunch hall for something to eat and a break before we begin some transfiguration" said Edmund.

"Yes sir" said Damon softly; he had a map of the school so he wouldn't get lost.

Damon ended up taking twenty books out of the library; the librarian had told him he could only take four out. Damon had been confused and told the woman that Edmund had said he could take out whatever he wanted. She then realized he was an apprentice not a student and apologized. Giving him a backpack to keep the books in telling him the spell to make the back feather light and enlargened

"Thank you" smiled Damon softly.

"You're very welcome" beamed Alyssa. She loved students who loved reading and apprentices obviously did.

Damon then went to the lunch hall and ate at the teachers table with a few of the other apprentices. Damon was glad to have had the break he was already feeling better. Damon swore to practise magic as much as he could so he could do more and more with Edmund without getting tired.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Edmund softly.

"Fine thank you sir" said Damon softly he always had a respect for his betters - his parents had made sure of that.

"Good good, now come along we have much to learn" beamed Edmund he wasn't going to tell Damon he had already did everything he had wanted to teach him in a fortnight in a few days.

They spent the rest of the morning learning the vanishing spell, "Evanesco" the unbreakable charm, and the cleaning charm "Tergeo" to rid dirt, blood grime and such things from someone. Then he proceeded to show him the other spell which could do the exact same thing "Scourgify" unfortunately it was the last thing he could learn.

"I shall see you here tomorrow again, this time we will be brewing the pepper up potion. You can keep that and continue brewing it whenever you need it" said Edmund.

"Ok" said Damon softly "What do I do with the wand?"

"Keep it; make it look like you're using it. It will give you a great advantage in battle" said Edmund.

"Why would I need to be in battle?" asked Damon alarmed.

"You should read these" said Edmund handing over a big massive wad of clippings.

Damon took them just as his Portkey activated; he was back in his house before he knew it. Swiftly he began reading the papers Edmund had given him.

_Brother of boy who lived kidnapped! _Which magically soon turned into _Boy who lived fine_

_Harry James Potter has been kidnapped from his home in Godric's Hollow. How can we be sure Lily and James are appropriate parents for Alec Potter he is after all the chosen one. Already destined for greatness at the tender age of one. _

Damon gasped so he had been kidnapped? Who had kidnapped him and why? The paper only mentioned him at the very beginning the two pages are then devoted to his brother.

The other papers were official Ministry papers, declaring him dead five years later. People who had looked for him, Auror's and there had only ever been two. They soon stopped after just ten days; he had been forgotten just like he had feared. There had never been a Muggle investigation opened for him just in case he had ended up there. His parents had never done interviews to try and encourage people to look for him they had done nothing.

He was the brother of Alec Potter? The chosen one? Well he hadn't seen that coming. He might as well quit while he was ahead, there was no way he could ever be better than his brother.

That was until he came across a reference about Alec Potter being boy who lived because he had defeated Voldemort. Yet Damon had a feeling something was wrong with that, then he realized no one had been there when it happened…so it could have been him as well as his brother.

Sighing softly he put the clippings away and used the time turner, his other self was already at magic school by the time he stopped twisting the dial on the time turner. Gathering his school things, he swallowed a pepper up potion before grabbing his keys and eating a hasty breakfast before saying goodbye to his parents.

-0

"Carlisle I don't know what's wrong with me" sighed Edward coming into Carlisle's office. Carlisle liked to sit in there and read his books, and relax before going to work in the morning.

"What is the matter Edward?" asked Carlisle softly in his non judgmental soothing way.

"You know I love Bella right?" stated Edward.

"Of course" said Carlisle immediately.

"I'm beginning to have feelings for someone else" admitted Edward looking utterly ashamed.

"Do you want to turn this person?" asked Carlisle now watching Edward intently.

Edward looked stunned at the question, even more stunned with what he was thinking. He did want to turn Harry, claim him, mark him as his look after him and make sure no one ever hurt him. Even with the vampires' after Bella he hadn't wanted her changed.

"What is happening Carlisle" moaned Edward looking utterly devastated.

"I think you might have just found you're destined one" said Carlisle looking quite shocked himself.

"But Bella is my mate" said Edward trying to convince himself and his father.

"You know that's not true, you would never find your destined one in a singer" said Carlisle rebuked softly.

"You will hate me" declared Edward suddenly.

"I could never hate you Edward, you are my son you must know that" soothed Carlisle softly, the same things were echoed inside Carlisle's head at the exact same time.

"Even if my chosen was a boy?" snapped Edward bitterly.

"Not even then my son" said Carlisle, Edward didn't seem to understand what Carlisle felt for him. He loved Edward as if he was his own, and to Carlisle he was his son and would never change that not for anything.

"Thank you" sighed Edward feeling as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders.

"You should know by now no matter what happens you will always have us…unfortunately the time has come to make a choice. Choose wisely my son because they are with you forever. Take you're time get to know him you might surprise yourself" soothed Carlisle reassuringly.

"I must go the others are already at school" said Edward his lanky build trying to toughen up as if he was bracing himself for something.

He and Damon got to school in the nick of time completely energized, he thanked the gods for the pepper up potion without it he knew he would be utterly exhausted. Making his way to the class he sat down his mind dwelling on the things he had learned today.

"Hey Damon are you ok?" asked Alice bouncing down beside him, Edward and Bella were sitting behind them today.

"I'm fine you?" grinned Damon happily he was almost as hyper as Alice.

"I'm good thanks" grinned Alice.

"Looks like you got a decent sleep last night" observed Edward, Damon no longer had big brown bags under his eyes.

"You as well" said Damon softly, he had noticed the bags under the Cullen's eyes but they were gone now. He also noticed their eyes were much lighter than normal too. They were obviously feeling much better, Edward just grinned crookedly at him.

Damon's heart nearly stopped at that smile, gulping unnoticeably by everyone other than Alice and Edward he turned back around. Edward and Alice giggled softly; Alice obviously had seen something which was confirmed when Alice spoke to him.

'He's perfect! Whoever you choose I will be with you every step of the way' promised Alice.

Edward looked relieved at that, grinning softly at the colour on Damon's cheeks. Bella had only ever done that a couple of times, when he had caught her staring at them when she first moved here.

"You ok?" asked Bella frowning.

"I'm fine" answered Edward immediately smiling at Bella.

She just nodded she too had a lot on her mind, she had spent quite a bit of time with her cousin's baby. She knew the score if she wanted to be with Edward she couldn't have one. She had to choose what she wanted more, a family or Edward…she couldn't have both. Guilt churned in her stomach what she was doing to Edward wasn't fair.

* * *

Will I have Bella understanding in this story or a bitch? will she end up with jacob? and be able to have children? will edward and harry get on well? R&R Plz :)


	15. Chapter 15

A Different Moon

Chapter 15

"Damon come sit with us!" beamed Alice cheerful as ever, from the top of the lunch line, Damon was half way down. He nodded to her and drummed his fingers on the tray he wasn't exactly patient. So when Alice brought a tray full of food towards him and led him towards the Cullen table he was surprised. Not only that she had got it for him but because she knew what he liked. He saw Bella looked very surprised, in fact she was the only surprised one there.

"Hey" grinned Damon sliding in beside Alice and Edward.

"Hi" said Edward and a few of the others.

"I guess your mums a good cook" said Damon his head cocked to the side.

"What makes you think that?" asked Rosalie softly.

"You hardly ever touch your lunches not that I blame you" explained Damon reaching out for his apple the food had absolutely no seasoning in it.

"Esme is a great cook" grinned Bella better than her own mother.

"Mines is too" said Damon.

After a few minutes of awkward silence he added "Are the teachers always arseholes?"

Everyone was surprised by his language "What do you mean?" asked Edward with a frown on his face.

"The lit teacher underlined every single mistake I made which was only ten and failed me he is making me do it all over again! It's not proper mistakes either just silly ones! I mean how hard can it be to know what happens in Wuthering heights?" sighed Damon.

"Let me see" said Rosalie.

Damon drew his homework out of his bag and let her see the few mistakes he had made. He hadn't meant to complain but it was better than the silence. Plus he wanted to know if his teacher just hated him or was he always just a tightwad.

Rosalie looked it up and down, surprised by the fact he had been failed for such minor mistakes. The teacher was usually fair as well, he must really dislike the teen for failing him for that.

"I think you should have your mother speak to him" said Rosalie handing the work around the table for the others to see.

"Thought so" muttered Damon, so he did have a problem with him.

"That's not fair! I made one less mistake than you and I got a pass!" exclaimed Bella quite angry on Damon's behalf.

"Try explaining that to him" moaned Damon his head slumping onto his arm in defeat. He was exhausted and going to have to re-write an entire essay all over again.

"What about the other teachers are they alright with you?" asked Edward getting a tight grip of his anger on his destined behalf.

"They are alright so far it just seems to be him" shrugged Damon in defeat.

"Do you want me to re- write it for you?" asked Edward.

"And have another reason for him to chew my backside? No thanks" muttered Damon his voice slightly muffled.

"It will only take you another hour to re-do…unless he wont let you re take it?" asked Bella softly.

"If he doesn't go to the head teacher" said Jasper.

"I'm not a sneak" said Damon.

"Well unless you want to fail that class completely then you don't have much of a choice" said Alice, she looked tense, Edward looked doubly tense. Thankfully Damon didn't notice, he was too busy sulking no magic reading for him tonight. He needed sleep without it he was going to cause an accident.

"I don't see the problem it's only school" shrugged Emmett.

Rosalie slapped him, for his thoughtless thinking Damon laughed though. That might be true for him, but Damon wanted to pass all his classes who knew what the future held.

"Don't worry about it just now as the saying goes 'What's going to happen is going to happen and all you should do is worry about it when it comes' said Edward softly.

Damon smirked and nodded. 'too true' he couldn't help but think.

He remembered the way Edmund had said use it in battle, as if he knew something Damon didn't. He hated when people did that, he hoped to god he wasn't going to be in any battles to come.

"I'm going to get to my class I'll see you all late" said Damon softly.

"What do you have?" asked Edward softly.

"History" said Damon looking happier.

"I have as well I'll come with you" said Jasper. He wanted to get to know the boy who seemed to have Edward's affections without trying.

"Ok" smiled Damon.

With that Jasper and Damon walked towards the classroom they use for history. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of American history from the Civil war era to the most recent American battle. Damon noticed Jasper seemed more at ease when he walked into the history classroom. Wither it had anything to do with the fact there was hardly anyone in it or because he liked it.

"Do you like history?" asked Damon sitting down.

"Yes I do" said Jasper his posture becoming even more relaxed Damon couldn't help but think he looked way less constipated.

"So do I" smiled Damon softly.

That said Damon got the rest of the day over with, last two classes flew in, Jasper in History and he had Alice in Art. Before he knew it he was off in his Volvo towards home. He was utterly exhausted by the time he got home, he smiled at his mother and managed to eat a little soup she had made.

"Wait a minute Damon dad wants to speak to you" said Diane.

"What's up?" frowned Damon confused.

"How do you feel about us adopting again?" asked Damien.

Wide eyed Damon couldn't respond he hadn't seen that one coming a mile away.

"You will always be our favourite and first son…you are already grown up now and going to be working soon. Your mum is getting lonely by herself and would like with your permission to adopt again" said Damien.

Damon watched as pictures flew past of growing up with Damien and Diane. He knew whoever they choose would be a lucky little child indeed, and as they said he was growing up he no longer needed them. Plus he was hardly with them, he was so amerced in the wizarding world and school work he didn't have time for even himself.

"I'd love to have a brother or sister" smiled Damon softly.

"We think we will have a little girl this time, call her Danielle" beamed Diane.

"Great" smiled Damon. Maybe one day they would get to have the grandchildren they so longed for.

"Just remember son we still love you as much as ever" soothed Diane hugging her son.

"I know me too" said Damon hugging her back tightly. "Just promise me something?"

"Anything?" beamed Diane.

"Do not tell her she's adopted when she's a teenager" scolded Damon.

"That is a lesson we wont forget son" laughed Damien.

"Yeah" sighed Diane for years she had feared she would never get her beloved son back. Now she hadn't need to fear as he was back and lovelier than ever.

"I'm going to go get some sleep I'll see you soon" said Damon the tiredness he felt finally showing.

"Of course" said Damien they knew what he was doing and how many hours he had been awake.

-0

When Edward went to see Bella he saw her playing with her cousins child, a look of utter love on her face. Edward felt his heart break, he knew he was loosing her each and every day. Not just because of his feelings for his chosen but because of the child. It was the one thing he would be unable to give her, he could never change her. He would hate for Bella to resent him just like Rosalie resented Carlisle for changing her. He knew it would be inevitable she would resent him at some point.

With an unheard sigh he left the Swan resident without anyone knowing he had been there.

He went back to spend the night once again with his family.

As he promised Jasper he didn't even contemplate going to Damon's.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update i dont have an internet connection so you are going to have to bare with me! but here is a chapter i hope you enoy it. Will Edward end it with bella and make it easier for them both? or will he explain everything and let her choose? who will she end up with? Jacob or someone else as Jacob is overdone? R&R plz


	16. Chapter 16

A Different Moon

Chapter 16

"Hey Bella," said Edward softly.

"Hey Edward" grinned Bella answering the door.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Edward looking tense.

"Sure do you want to take a walk?" asked Bella, seeing how tense he looked she knew this conversation was going to be worrisome. She wondered if he had seen how distracted and guilty she had been looking. She wouldn't be surprised if he saw - Edward noticed a lot part of being a vampire she supposed.

"I'd like that" said Edward softly.

Bella smiled slightly, she liked it when he reverted back to how he spoke when he was alive. Back in the day people always spoke politely and properly and Edward never really did speak the lingo of today's world.

"Ok hang on a minute" said Bella grabbing her coat shouting to her cousin she would be back soon. Shutting the door before she even got a reply and put on her jacket shivering at the cold before walking towards the wooded area of the town. Knowing Edward wanted to talk to him obviously about something important. She didn't want a chance of anyone overhearing anything, not that it would happen with her boyfriend being a mind reader and all.

"Edward what's the matter?" frowned Bella, this was a first she knew Edward didn't talk a lot but this was beyond normal he wasn't even talking to her at all. They had been walking for ten minutes now and he had a frown on his normally gorgeous face.

"You do know I love you right?" begged Edward, alarming Bella all the more.

"Edward what's wrong" asked Bella, where the Cullen's leaving? Now that she knew their secret she knew they could only remain in one place for so long.

"Remember what I said about mates? And how Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle had all met there's?" asked Edward softly sitting down on the base of a trunk looking like he was having a heart attack.

"Yeah" said Bella sitting down near Edward.

"I've met mine" whispered Edward.

"Oh Edward," sighed Bella, this would make everything so much easier if she knew Edward was going to be alright.

"I'm so sorry Bella" whispered Edward so softly it was barely heard by Bella.

"Edward its ok…we haven't been going out all that long, I love you, and you know that you will always have a special place in my heart. I've been spending time with my cousin and her baby…I know you cannot give me one I guess I was being selfish….but" sighed Bella she was interrupted by Edward.

"You have never been selfish!" said Edward abruptly.

"I was the past week I've said with you but felt so guilty and depressed" said Bella feeling good that she was getting it off her chest "I don't know how long I could have kept it from you".

"You couldn't I could see something was bothering you" replied Edward.

"That doesn't surprise me…I'm never going to hear the end of it from Rosalie" sighed Bella rolling her eyes.

Edward laughed his beautiful heartbreaking laugh, he nodded he wasn't going to either. Why did he feel so good about something so heartbreaking? He was just glad Bella wasn't in tears or threatening to expose his family's secret unless he stayed with her.

"I'm…" started Edward.

"Stop apologizing, it was fun while it lasted, are we still friends?" grinned Bella happily.

"Friends" nodded Edward, so he wasn't loosing her completely that was good.

"So are we going to tell your family or will I leave you with the honour?" asked Bella.

"I best tell them alone" said Edward, he knew Alice was alright about it, but he wasn't sure how the others would handle it - not with her knowing about them.

"I best tell Charlie, the rumours at school are going to hit the roof" sighed Bella just after it had stopped after the accident and after her just going there.

"I know" sighed Edward he hated attention being drawn to him and his family.

"So who is the lucky girl?" asked Bella as an after thought. She hoped it wasn't Jessica she couldn't keep a secret if it killed her.

"It's not a girl" admitted Edward "It's Damon"

"Ah that makes sense, no wonder Alice befriended him" laughed Bella it had been bothering her for ages. She knew the Cullen's kept to themselves and for good reason. She had been puzzling over it for ages, but hadn't had the guts to ask Alice why she had befriended him. Even Rosalie seemed to like him for goodness sakes why made her ponder all the more.

"Are you ok with this?" asked Edward, he knew people were horrible about gays being able to read everyone's thoughts he knew just how much.

"Yup but I'm not going to be happy if people say I turned you gay though" frowned Bella.

"Don't worry I will make sure that doesn't happen…I don't even know how Damon will react to me or even if he will accept me" admitted Edward softly that thought was killing him.

"I'm sure he will be fine" said Bella.

"I don't know, you are one of a kind Bella…I'm not sure if someone else could react the same as you" confided Edward.

"Edward…he will be ok but can I give you a bit of advice?" smirked Bella.

"What?" frowned Edward.

"Don't try and scare the hell out of him by doing what you did to me" Bella giving him a pointed look.

Edward laughed again before nodding his head; he had tried to scare Bella away for her own good. She had smelt too good for him to resist but he hadn't been able to resist getting to know her. It was great not being able to read her thoughts or know what she was going to say.

"Good" said Bella satisfied.

"I'll see you at school on Monday if you need me call me" smiled Edward softly. They were going hunting tomorrow, before school started up, it wasn't going to be sunny all week. Carlisle was off tomorrow so he had planned for a family outing called battle the bear.

"Ok Edward, I'll see you soon" said Bella, kissing him on the cheek touching his face lightly. Smiling sadly she turned and walked back home, sure she was sad they had parted ways but it was for the best. Better not keeping up the charade of a relationship she wanted a child when she was older more than ever she was sure of that.

Edward went home, when he got there all the family was smiling sadly at him. They already knew about it, Carlisle put a supporting hand on his shoulder and said "You did the right thing"

"Thanks Carlisle" said Edward.

"So I've got two best friends!" beamed Alice happily jumping up and down.

"I'm glad you're ok" said Jasper he could feel his brother was happier there was a lingering sadness but it wasn't too bad.

"Thank you Jasper" said Edward; the support of his family meant everything to him.

"I knew you and her wouldn't last" sniffed Rosalie, filing her nails "But I am sorry" she finished hugging her brother; she knew he had been alone for a long time. She was glad he had found someone else, wasn't too happy it was a human but she wanted her brother happy. It didn't mean she was happy about it but Damon seemed alright to her and more beautiful than Bella and had good clothes and cars.

Edward just laughed the irony was killing him, kissing Rosalie on the cheek he went up the stairs. He needlessly took a shower and thought about everything. He wondered if he should get to know Damon more, he wondered if the Teen would like to do something. What was it that teens did during the day? Or all the time. Bella liked reading, eating and that was pretty much all he knew about her apart from all about her history and her parents things like that.

"I'm coming we are going bowling!" beamed Alice jumping up and down as soon as he walked into the living room to tell them he was going out.

"Fine" sighed Edward at least he was still going to see Damon.

Jasper and Alice got into the car; Edward drove them towards Harry's house. Which was probably the only house as big as theirs in the small town that was called Forks. Their house was more open and made of glass than this house was.

"Can I help you?" asked Diane politely smiling at them. '_Who are these people' _she thought.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen, these are my siblings Jasper and Alice we were wondering if Damon was home?" smiled Edward charmingly.

'_My son no doubt probably likes this one he is gorgeous' _she thought before shouting for her son to see if he was awake.

Edward was surprised, most women or teenagers drooled over him, and thought about him intimately. She hadn't even thought like that, she obviously loved her husband very much. Smiling charmingly he found he liked her very much and could see where Damon had got his loving nature from - adopted or not.

"What is it?" asked Damon.

"Friends from school are here to see you" said Diane kindly.

"Oh who?" frowned Damon thinking please not Jessica please not Jessica Edward would have laughed in amusement if he had been able to hear him.

"Edward Alice and Jasper Cullen" shouted Diane back up.

"Oh tell them to come up" shouted Damon, "I'm just about dressed"

"Go on up, his room is up the stairs to the right it's the only one open!" beamed Diane kindly.

"Thank you" said Edward softly.

"You're welcome" said Diane '_I wonder what Damien would like for dinner? I hope he's ok…I wonder if he will be able to get Danielle alright, I've finally got a daughter to love…I hope my son knows I'll always love him' _

Edward smiled all the more, she was very dedicated to her family, she was much like Esme in that regard. This was rare in itself, Esme was to Edward one of a kind, she complimented Carlisle fantastically. Both kind heartedly and generous it was no surprise to him that she was his mate.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" asked Diane softly.

"Oh no thank you ma'am we had a bite to eat before coming out" smiled Alice happily.

"Are you sure?" asked Diane smiling softly, '_She's a hyper one and very cute, I wonder if Danielle will be like that?' _

"Of course" said Alice happily.

"Very well" said Diane gesturing them to go up the stairs.

"They guys" grinned Harry, making his bed he looked like he had just got up. They had no idea he had just spend hours at magic school learning yet more spells.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come bowling with us!" beamed Alice happily.

"Huh…sure as long as I don't bump into Jessica Stanley I was afraid it was her at the door" said Harry looking relieved.

Alice let out a tinkering laugh, Jasper snorted in amusement and Edward laughed caused Harry to blush to the root of his hair. He had never heard a laugh like that before in his life. Harry didn't get it, how could he be so attracted to a laugh? It seemed Edward Cullen was beyond perfect.

Tying his shoes together, willing away his red face, he stood up once it was clear and said "Ready to go then" said Harry.

"Emmett would like this room" said Jasper trying to make conversation.

"How come?" asked Harry curiously.

"He loves movies probably as much as you do" said Jasper taking in the amount of DVDs Harry had.

"Ah, well I'm proud of my collection, it's a bugger to pack them up I like them in a certain order…by the main actor or actress" admitted Harry, closing the door behind them they walked down the stairs. Harry told his mum he was going out; grabbing his wallet and cell phone he took his car keys before meeting them outside the door.

"So who's car we taking?" asked Harry as Edward's Volvo beeped indicating it had been unlocked.

"Mine" said Edward.

"I call shot gun" shouted Harry quickly getting around and into the front seat having no idea that if they had wanted to they could have bet him in a second flat. Edward grinned in amusement, before long they were all in the car on the way to Port Angeles.

_'I like him' _thought Jasper smirking.

* * *

Will Rosalie go cold towards Damon and end up liking Bella now that shes not with Edward or will she be just as bad to both of them? will Damon tell them about his magic? will the laws of magic be lighter in USA? than anywhere else? able to use magic when he liked? will harry be attacked in town? R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 17 **

**More Magic, Finding Harry aka Damon and What The Hell Is Going On**

* * *

"What did you mean about using magic in battle?" asked Damon warily. He had been practicing magic and working up his courage to ask. Damon didn't know why he was so afraid to ask; only thing he could come up with was he didn't really want the answer to that question. However, he had to know if something or someone was coming after him.

"Sit down," said Edmund softly; knowing that if he didn't answer Damon wasn't going to perform his magic to the best of his ability. He had known something was bothering the teen now he knew what it was.

"I'm not going to like the answer am I?" asked Damon unhappily.

"No, I don't think you will. Did you read all the clips of newspapers I gave you?" asked Edmund straight to the point.

"Yes, I know I used to be Harry Potter, that I've got a twin brother that defeated Voldemort and that my parents declared me missing but never bothered looking properly." said Damon somewhat bitterly, more bitter about it than he would have liked anyway.

"That's right but the thing is…Voldemort came back, he's ensured ways to keep himself Immortal or as immortal as he could get. No one knows what exactly happened that night so it could have been you as much as he. They are training Alec Potter for his upcoming battle against evil. However, I got told a prophecy and I think you might be the one who actually saves Britain from the war against the dark." said Edmund.

"What?" yelped Damon looking stunned and very angry.

"I shall tell you the prophecy 'He of two names, shall appear on the register unexpectedly. Magic bound but strong, he is the Dark Lord's equal and shall defeat him for neither can live while the other survives. Born as the seventh month dies he shall end the war before it's at its greatest' this is what it said" sighed Edmund softly.

"That's why you are training me isn't it?" asked Damon bitterly.

"Oh no, I did not make the connection until last week" said Edmund softly, feeling hurt that the boy could think so lowly of him - but understanding him all the same. He too would have thought the same, only he would have blew up angrily. His respect for this boy was going leaps and bounds; he truly did have a good head on his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry" said Damon blushing red in embarrassment.

"Don't be you had every right to think it" said Edmund soothingly.

"This prophecy could be anyone" said Damon half heartedly.

"Indeed it could be" said Edmund, he unlike some people didn't believe prophecies so completely that he would manipulate someone's life over it. Plus this was Damon's life and he wasn't going to tell the young man what to do.

"But you don't believe that do you?" smirked Damon wryly.

"No I don't I believe it does refer to you, however, I believe things happen in their own way. It's not like I could force you to do something you don't want to do, as I've come to realize it's like putting a wild goat into a string bag" smirked Edmund sounding amused.

Damon snorted in amusement feeling much better about everything.

With a sigh he confessed "I think it might refer to me too, you see I wanted to go back to England to see my parents and my brother. I had wanted them to regret giving me up or not looking for me. Until I got that bunch paper clippings from you, then I realized why would they want me when they have Alec 'the boy who lived'"

"That's not unusual for children who have been abandoned by their parents" conceded Edmund placing a caring hand on the teen giving him a small measure of comfort.

"I don't know why I want their approval I mean I have the best parents in the world," sighed Damon sounding bitter once again.

"Like you said before you want them to regret giving you away, their approval would mean regret in the long run" replied Edmund. He felt sorry for this child, who had his magic bound and unable to learn as children did. He was proud that this child continued his Muggle education and had friends his own age.

"I also want to know who bound my magic" snapped Damon angrily.

"Yes, indeed I would too" said Edmund calmly, he shuddered at the thought of not having magic. He was a pureblood, and had his magic since he was born the thought of being without it for even a day made him feel sick. He was an old man now that still didn't mean he would or could live without his magic.

"I just don't understand why they didn't look for me properly, I even had my mum and dad get in touch with the local police to track them down. They never did find anything; if I was kidnapped as a child…the police would have had records of it if my parents had told them. Then you handed me those papers - they told the papers but there wasn't an official investigation opened they just seemed glad it wasn't Alec that was taken" ground Damon looking defeated and well and truly pissed off.

"All I can say to you Damon is that you shouldn't be trying to win their approval. You have a brilliant mother and father, the Potter's do not deserve you. I will tell you this if you had been my child I would have searched high and low for you" said Edmund honestly.

Damon blushed and muttered a heart felt "Thank you"

"Now come on then, get home and get that time turner out good luck at school" said Edmund softly. Poking the teen in the ribs galvanizing him into action, smiling softly he portkeyed away. Edmund truly was becoming attached to the teen; Damon was obviously coming to see him as a confidant. Not just about his parents, but everything even his Muggle school work. He wasn't impressed with the school teacher who seemed to be singling out Damon like that. He knew Damon wasn't exaggerating - he wasn't one to do that.

X.X.X

"What are we going to do now Remus?" asked Sirius looking exhausted; they had been searching everywhere they could for Harry. They had gotten a run of good luck while in California, one of them recognized him.

Remus knew more about the Muggle world as he always found work there as it was impossible for him to find work in the Wizarding world as a werewolf. They would find out eventually as he was gone for days after the full moon.

So it had been better to just work in the Muggle world, which he had taken to doing while looking for Harry.

Or should he say Damon Gibbs now, they had stilled a photo of Alec and Glamoured the hair brown just like 'Harry's' had been. They stood in front of a very empty house, feeling defeated.

"Can I help you?" asked one woman kindly, from the next door.

"Yes we hope you can…tell me do you know where the Gibbs' have left for?" asked Remus sounding more than just a little hopeful.

"Can I ask why?" asked the woman a little suspiciously.

"We know the son Damon Gibbs and have been unable to contact him," sighed Remus morosely hoping against hope the woman didn't ask TOO many other questions.

"My son was best friends with him…they did leave an alternative address…hold on a minute" she said going in shouting for what they assumed was her son.

"Daniel do you still have the address for Damon?" she asked her very grown up son.

"Um sure why?" asked Daniel confused.

"These men know Damon but don't have his new address" said Liz.

"Oh, sure hold on a minute I'll get one of the letters" murmured Daniel going to his room and presumably retrieving the letter. He came back down with the said letter and a piece of paper and pen. He wrote down the name and address down and gave the paper over to Remus. "If you see him say hi for me" he grinned good-naturedly.

"No problem" grinned Sirius liking the kid already.

"I can't thank you enough for this!" said Remus smiling softly his amber eyes twinkling in triumph.

"Its cool" shrugged Daniel.

Remus and Sirius walked away and decided on what they were going to do.

"We can't just apparate so I guess we will be going back to the hotel and figuring how to get there the Muggle way" sighed Sirius. "I need some sleep as well, my feet are killing me"

"Good idea" murmured Remus agreeing completely. At least they could apparate to the hotel. Remus let his best friend sleep, while he arranged their transport to Forks Washington. It was decided to get a bus to the airport and he already had tickets to Seattle. A rented car waiting on them at their arrival, from there they would go to Forks. Remus used a map, writing down every direction they would need, as he had found out years ago - Sirius didn't know how to navigate if jumped up and danced for him. He also didn't know how to drive; Sirius didn't want to waste precious time learning when Remus could drive. It had slowed precious time down anyway; Remus had to stop in at hotels and motels to sleep. During the times looking for him they both found work, they had been everywhere around the world. First they searched every nook and cranny of England, Ireland, Wales and Scotland. It had taken them three years searching every orphanage, and police station they could find. Sitting with the picture asking people if they had seen him anywhere. It was a good thing that Lily continued to give them pictures of Alec along with letters detailing absolutely everything he had accomplished. They also searched every magical community - Harry was magical after all, but that had turned up nothing.

Then luck had finally panned out as they searched every state in America during their trip to California. Someone had recognized him, they worked for Damien Gibbs and had seen the pictures in his office of his wife and adopted child. They had been directed to the address, they silently wondered if it was just another goose chase. However they would be damned if they gave up. Harry had meant the world to them, Sirius was his godfather and Remus - Remus' wolf had declared Harry its cub.

"What do you think Harry will be like?" asked Sirius softly from the bed, Remus was startled he had thought Sirius had fallen asleep.

"His name isn't Harry anymore, best get used to it or we might alienate him" sighed Remus tiredly; finally they were going to be going away soon. Remus created a magical alarm and settled down on his own bed.

"Right Damon that's going to be weird" murmured Sirius looking at the address longingly. He didn't want to admit it to Remus but he had given up hope years back of ever finding him. Remus was the only thing that had kept him going over the years, when he had learned what James and Lily had done (not even bothered about the fact their son had been kidnapped) he had walked away. They never replied to Lily and James - they knew what they were doing but continued on as if nothing had happened. It had killed Sirius that, James had been his best friend since he was a kid. He would never in a million years thought him capable of giving up on his own kid like that. It reminded Sirius too much of his own parents - whereas he had left Harry had been abandoned.

"It will take us at least two days to get there," summarised Remus.

"Can't we just owl him? Ask for a picture?" sighed Sirius glumly, with a picture of his home they could apparate right to him. It wouldn't have them wandering for two days getting to him.

"No Sirius, you don't know if he has been in the Wizarding world, for all we know he didn't accept his place in a magical community. Plus he doesn't know us, he might not even want anything to do with us - I'd rather convince him face to face that I want to get to know him and don't condone what his parents did - heck, he might not even know who his parents are. We don't even know if he was rescued this man might have been the one to kidnap him…he might disappear with him again" said Remus quietly.

"Do you think this man had kidnapped him?" asked Sirius quietly his voice holding nothing but doubt.

"No, from what I can gather he seems like a Muggle, and he has no fear of people knowing who Harry is. Whoever took Harry maybe though it was Alec and dumped him somewhere. Maybe this man adopted him from a Muggle orphanage?" sighed Remus sounding and looking hopeful. If this man had kidnapped him it would be hard for Harry to accept if he ever did.

They would need to watch them for a couple of days before approaching them.

X.X.X

"No sleep last night?" asked Alice softly.

"Urgh no," sighed Damon feeling like pouting he was exhausted. It had to be this way; he couldn't go to Muggle School then go back in time then magic school. It would be dangerous magic was dangerous if it wasn't handled with care.

"Hasn't your parents helped any? Something to help you sleep?" asked Edward.

"I'm not taking anything like that" said Damon grimacing. He was tired because he was awake for nearly two days now instead of being up for twelve hours then sleep.

"I had fun yesterday" beamed Alice happily.

"Of course you did" huffed Damon looking put out.

Alice's tinkling laughter met his ears - Jasper, Edward and Alice got perfect scores. Strike after bloody strike. Damon had gotten a few strikes and a few spares, other than that his score had been truly embarrassing compared to the other three.

"Don't feel bad we are very good at bowling" smirked Jasper.

"Yeah you could have told me, instead of letting me humiliate myself" smiled Damon showing he didn't mean what he said.

"Better work this time Mr. Gibbs" said the teacher smirking as he put it down in front of him.

Damon just murmured a thank you, quite resentfully too, unable to believe how childish his teacher was being. He was glaring at his teachers back; he didn't hear Edward growling low in his throat. Jasper had to influence the mood; Edward was getting very possessive of Damon. It didn't help that he had yet to tell Damon how he felt, or that he was now a vampire mate. It was a good thing Damon didn't seem to be interested in anyone else - or the shit would have hit the fan. At least Damon looked like he could withstand a mating, unlike his little Alice. It was a good job his mate had already been a vampire, Alice didn't look like she could harm a soul and certainly wouldn't have survived a vampire mating.

Too bad Edward seemed to always have bad luck - his mate being human testified to that.

School thankfully didn't last too long, most of it spent doing his work and getting to know the Cullen's better. Alice, Jasper and Edward were in his classes, Emmett and Rosalie further up. Jasper said it was because he was very ill one year and missed an entire year of school. Despite the fact that they were twins and all, Damon couldn't see the resemblance at all. Damon liked them all, Emmett and Rosalie he didn't know as well as the other three. Emmett made him laugh though, he reminded Damon of his friends back home. He was honest, funny and mostly out going and Damon really liked that.

It wasn't long before classes were over and Damon went home and ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

X.X.X

When Damon woke up from his nap he noticed it was around eight o'clock and he had a light cover on him. His parents had left him a note saying they were going to get Danielle now and finalizing the adoption. They should be back tomorrow morning, looking in the drawers and cupboards he noticed there wasn't anything in the house to drink. Damon sighed and decided to have a take away tonight. It was dark out, getting into his car he grabbed his wallet and began driving.

Suddenly out of nowhere a black dark haired man jumped in front of the car. Damon freaked out and hit the breaks, his car skidding to a halt. Damon's heart was thumping a mile a minute, evil red eyes latched onto his, and every bone in his body screamed to get out of there. Looking behind him he put his car into reverse and tried to back out. Looking back he saw that the dark haired guy had lifted his car off the tarmac.

Damon didn't know if it was safer to stay in the car or get out!

* * *

LMAO! What did you think of that then? Who's the Vampire? Will i make it Laurent or perhaps a new vampire? what would you prefer? a different one to spice up the story or just the usual three vampires who cause trouble? will James and Victoria be with him? will the cullens see anything? or will Damon be turned into a vampire? before edward could do anything about 'mating' with him will this new vampire have a gift to make harry like him? or would you prefer edward and harry to bond over the fact he saves harry's life? will harry even be able to use magic or will he have frozen up which makes edmund step up his training? specially in the dark arts? R&R plz


	18. Chapter 18

**A Different Moon**

**Chapter 18 **

**They are vampires **

* * *

Swearing grimly, he almost fainted in relief when the strange creature let go of his car. He hit the accelerator hard but his door was being ripped off its hinges before he could stop it. He was lifted up by his shirt before promptly being put on the floor. When those red eyes latched on to his own Damon's body stiffened in fear. He didn't even think about all the training he had, this creature was strong and powerful whatever it was. His entire body was taught like a bow, his senses were screaming for him to run, to get out of there.

He slammed his hand down as hard as he could, against the creature trying to get its hands off him. He regretted it almost as soon as his hand made contact, as his hand burned with ferocious pain that came with breaking bones. He barely heard the laughter that coursed though the creature as he tried to cradle his right hand to his chest. Trying to keep the hand still as not to cause any more pain.

* * *

Everyone had just returned from a hunt, Rosalie and Emmett went up the stairs. Esme went up the stairs to take a shower, Carlisle went into his office to read a new book he had just purchased, Alice and Jasper were just about to go up the stairs themselves. Edward went through to the Piano room to make some music feeling more up beat than ever before, after all he had found his mate he just needed to work up the courage to tell him what they were.

He had no idea they would be telling him whither they liked it or not.

Alice stopped automatically as Jasper and she walked up the stairs, Jasper after years of seeing it happen knew what was coming. He held on to Alice, he didn't need to but chose to do so. Jasper wasn't in any way surprised when Edward flew out of the music room and right to their side. That too had been happening since they had joined the coven. As Edward could see everything Alice did.

"Damon's in danger" murmured Alice blindly.

"Another vampire" hissed Edward furiously the fury was distracting Jasper, he had to calm Edward down before he made Jasper unreasonable.

_X.X.X ALICE'S VISION X.X.X _

"_What do you want" hissed Damon, furiously. _

"_You" purred the vampire. _

_Damon did a double take, he could do nothing as the vampire prowled closer to his face. _

"_Back off!" snarled Damon, his heart felt like it was about to explode. Why wasn't his magic reacting? He tried and failed to get this creature to float away from him. Nothing was working and he felt useless, he wasn't about to break any more bones it obviously hadn't worked the first time. _

"_Now why would I want to do that? Hm…" purred the vampire seductively, however the vampire seemed surprised the boy wasn't reacting to his seduction. _

_Damon closed his eyes and turned his head away feeling sick, he had more energy than he knew what to do with. The adrenaline was kicking though him with no release, still unable to use his magic he felt betrayed by his own magic. _

"_You will do, you will be mine I know someone that will ensure that" grinned the vampire maliciously. _

"_What the fuck are you?" asked Damon his voice shaking on the last part the only show that he was scared. Of course he didn't realize the vampire could feel how erratic his heart was. The vampire could probably smell the fear rolling of the teenager. _

"_Haven't you worked it out yet? I'm what the myths like to call … Vampires" smirked the vampire, his red eyes grinning maliciously at the beautiful boy in front of him. _

"_Why me?" was the next question Damon ground out furiously. Trying and failing to back away when the vampire pushed their faces even closer together. _

"_That matters not" replied the vampire before he struck, Damon seeing it coming tried and failed to bring his hands up to defend himself in time. If he thought the pain in his hand was bad enough, the bite was ten times worse. The vampire let go and let Damon fall to the ground screaming in pain. _

_The next thing Alice saw was this unknown vampire picking up the writhing teenager and slinging him over his back as Damon continued to moan in pain. Then they were running, trees flying around them at an unrelenting rate. _

_X.X.X END OF ALICE'S VISION X.X.X _

"What happened?" asked Jasper urgently, trying to keep Edward calm as well as Alice now. Jasper knew anger or fury didn't help anyone in any situation they needed a level head.

The others hearing the urgency in Jasper's voice quickly began descending the stairs. They knew Alice must have had a vision of some kind, everyone watched the three of them concern written across their faces.

"A vampire's going to take and turn Damon…he said something about making sure Damon was his…could it be a member of the Volturi? I've only ever heard of one and that's Chelsea" said Alice looking deeply troubled.

"I don't care I'm going" hissed Edward, already making way for the door. He didn't even bother grabbing his car keys as he could run faster than the car anyway.

"Let's go" sighed Carlisle; he didn't want anything happening to Edward or Edward's mate who he hadn't even met yet. Tonight was going to be an extremely long night if they couldn't prevent the events from happening.

That said the Cullen's began running, Edward was already out of sight. Which didn't surprise them after all Edward was the fastest out of them all. Thankfully Alice was leading the group, she was the second fastest and also the only other one that knew where it was happening.

Despite the severity of the situation as always Emmett was enjoying himself. He hated being bored and nothing fun ever happening, so when situations like this came up he loved it. He believed though that Alice had visions for them to prevent it, so he also believed they would get there in time. Emmett actually really liked Damon, he was cool for a human not that he didn't like humans - but most of them were a bunch of bloody gossips.

Of course being a family like they were it was to be expected really, they gossip they were used to actually as they got it every five years or so when they had to move to avoid suspicion. Was it really so hard to believe in this day and age that a woman could adopt five children? Well sure it was odd them all dating but Christ couldn't they come up with something else to talk about? It never ended. Every new person that came to Forks was told as if they were having lewd affairs.

* * *

"What do you want?" hissed Damon furiously, he really should keep quiet but he couldn't. The pain in his hand was getting worse, his magic was not reacting and he was scared not a good combination really. He had no idea what this creature was and he saw no way out of his current situation. The roads were deserted, and to be perfectly honest he didn't see what help anyone else could be.

"You" purred the vampire, using his seduction to melt any resistance the teenager had. He wanted this strange scented, gorgeous boy for himself and he would. He also wanted the teenager to submit to him willingly, or even under the influence of his vampire abilities. He pulled the teenager closer, still purring dangerously.

"Back off!" snarled Damon.

This surprised the vampire, why wasn't the boy bowing down to his commands? They usually became overwhelmed, quit resisting and would willingly do anything for them. This was new instead of angering the vampire it made him all the more determined to have this boy.

"Now why would I want to do that Hm…" purred the vampire, once again trying to use his powers on the boy. Every vampire could seduce someone; it was part of their camouflage. No one in this vampire's history had been able to resist him.

Damon closed his eyes and turned his head away feeling sick, he had more energy than he knew what to do with. The adrenaline was kicking though him with no release, still unable to use his magic he felt betrayed by it. He wondered why this creature was toying with him he was jerked out of his thoughts by the vampire's next words. Dread filling every part of his body with just those words.

"You will do, you will be mine I know someone that will ensure that" replied the vampire a malicious grin filling his features, it was true he did know someone with that ability. It wasn't widely advertised of course, because this vampire's power was better than the one the Volturi currently used. All vampires knew that the Volturi always traded up, and this vampire wanted no part in the Volturi. You didn't need distance, once it was done it was permanent unless of course the vampire was killed and the bonds broken.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Damon, cursing inwardly when his voice trembled at the last word. He didn't want this bastard knowing that he was very afraid. Too late really, he knew the creature would pick up on his weakness and exploit it.

"Haven't you worked it out yet? I'm what the myths like to call … Vampires" smirked the vampire, his red eyes grinning maliciously at Damon. He loved the lead up to eating or of course in this case turning someone. He had three days to get to Timothy, who was the vampire that had the ability to make this beautiful boy all his. This boy would be loyal only to him when he finally woke up and he was going to enjoy every second of the deception.

Fear tore through Damon, swallowing heavily he was about to open his mouth again when something happened. Another blur joined in, the presence seemed very familiar but he couldn't think again as he had been propelled away from the creature. He fell onto the ground with a thud, his head smashing against the tarmac so badly he was seeing stars. Not only did his hand hurt now but his back, ribs and head were now killing him.

"Touch him and die" hissed Edward angrily, crouched nearly in front of Damon shielding him from the vampire.

"He's mine move" hissed Laurent angrily.

Wrong thing to say to about a vampire mate, especially an unclaimed vampire mate at that. Suddenly Edward lunged at Laurent, full force causing the road to vibrate with the force of it. Every time Laurent tried something, Edward just avoided it as if expecting it. The more he missed the more furious Laurent became, making mistakes and being silly. Eventually Edward got the opening he had been waiting for, and spun Laurent around and twisted his head clean off his body.

* * *

The Cullen's could hear Damon now they were that close, driving themselves even faster hearing stone against stone knowing Edward and this vampire was fighting. Finally they broke out of the forest and into the clearing, Emmett and Rosalie despite the situation winced at the state of Damon's car. They joined Edward in time to destroy the rest of the vampires' body, Emmett and Rosalie ran with the pieces of the dead squirming vampire into the woods. Before setting the pieces alight, the only way to kill a vampire was to do just that. It didn't take long for the pieces of the vampire to stop squirming, even less long for only ashes to remain. Once they ensured the vampire had no way of coming back Rosalie began to call Carlisle to see what was to be done.

* * *

Carlisle on the other hand went straight to Damon, who was still lying on the floor. He quickly began assessing the teenager, being extra careful of the hand when Damon moaned in agony. He could sense the bruising on his back, as blood pooled around bruises. He could see one of the teenager's ribs were broken after he ripped open the teenagers clothes, feeling around ignoring the moans of pain coming from Damon, he had to make sure Damon's rib hadn't penetrated or was going to penetrate his lung.

"How is he?" demanded Edward as soon as he dispatched off the vampire, feeling overly possessive of Damon at the moment. His claim had just about been dissolved so it was no wonder. Jasper put his hand on Edward, calming him down. Alice stood beside both Edward and Jasper looking worried for Damon.

"I have to get him to the hospital" said Carlisle gravely.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Jasper warily, mate of Edward's or not Damon was a threat to their secret being exposed. He would very much prefer for Carlisle to fix Damon up himself. He didn't even think about killing Damon to keep their secret, he could never do that to Edward. It was a good job actually otherwise Jasper and Edward would have fought. Jasper wasn't stupid, between a real fight between them it would be hard to decide the outcome.

"Take him home first Carlisle" said Edward softly.

"What about the car?" asked Alice looking back at Damon's wrecked car. The door had been ripped of its hinges and it had dents in it now where Edward had rammed into it.

"Jasper, Alice get it home, I'm going to take Damon now" said Edward gathering the unconscious teen in his arms.

Alice and Jasper just nodded already making their way over to the car; Alice jumped in Jasper lifted up the door and ran with it. Alice drove back, with great difficulty as the car kept beeping at them as the door was open technically speaking. It also kept stalling whenever she drove over sixty miles per hour. It truly was wrecked, they were going to have to buy him a new one, and put the old plates onto it so no one would know also the PIN number so no one would ever find out.

* * *

"Where are you?" asked Rosalie.

"We are back at the house Rosalie, is he been destroyed?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes" said Rosalie, "I'll be back in a minute" before she pressed the call end button.

Emmett didn't need to ask what was said as he heard just as if his ear was pressed against the speaker. Nodding both husband and wife ran back home, wondering if Damon was alright, and if they had gotten everything done.

* * *

"Finally, I don't know how much more I can take" sighed Sirius, stretching as he got off the plane. They didn't have anything to get from the overhead compartment so they were one of the first few of the plane. They also didn't need to go to the baggage area to pick up anything; everything they needed was shrunk in their pocket.

Together both men walked towards the car rental desk and waited in line. Thankfully the line wasn't long, only two people were before them and they too were just picking up a car not actually ordering one from the desk.

"I've got a rented car to pick up under the name of Raymond Lupin" said Remus softly, his name was too strange for the Muggles and had gotten him weird looks. So he had changed it and Glamoured his identifications so it always came up as Raymond.

Sirius too had a different name, Simon Black usually Remus called Sirius Si or Siri so it wasn't too bad. They didn't get asked for Sirius' identification very often thankfully. Mostly it was Remus that had to hand his ID over, when renting a car both had to when they got on a plane obviously.

"Right here sir," said the woman kindly, the name on the badge was Kim. She handed the paperwork and keys over, signing them with a flourish thankfully not putting his real name instead of his fake one like he had done a few times much to his embarrassment. Sirius had found it funny, of course Remus had just said 'it's my middle name which I prefer to use' as way of excuse not one he had to use often now.

"Thank you" replied Remus quickly leaving the airport and finding the car. Handing over the paperwork he got in and started it up. It wasn't long before they were on their way to Forks Washington, to a rented flat they had just agreed to use for three months. Which had already been paid for in advance, afterwards it was paid for monthly.

"I can't wait to sleep" groaned Sirius already trying to sleep in the small car they had just rented.

"I thought you wanted to see your godson?" teased Remus.

"Pft won't see him tonight! He's probably like all other teenagers sleeping!" murmured Sirius tiredly.

Remus just smirked in amusement looking at the paper making sure he was following the directions properly. It took him only fifteen minutes to get to where they were spending their time from now on. Parking the car in the spot with the number of their flat he got out along with Sirius and entered the small flat. They didn't do much else other than clean the bed with magic to ensure it was alright as well as the sheets. As soon as that was done, they slumped onto their individual beds and were sleeping before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Carlisle did what he could for the teenager; once the rib was put back in place he wrapped bandages around them. Keeping it tight and secure without suffocating the teenager by not making it impossible for him to breathe.

The hand was another matter altogether, it was going to take a lot to get that fixed. He was going to be out of service for months, he wasn't going to be able to write anything. He hoped Damon could write left handed or his school work was going to suffer. He placed a plate to keep the hand in the one place before he wrapped it up keeping it in secure.

Edward had gone to Diane and Damien's home only to find the letter they had left Damon. He let out a relieved breath; at least he wasn't going to have to make any excuses, well not yet anyway. Damon was going to have some explaining to do; when they saw him they couldn't hide the multiple broken hand. Edward didn't stick around, he just took the letter and ran back home. He didn't like leaving his mates' side for any reason, but only he could really go or Jasper. Edward so he could hear their thoughts and know if they had bought it. Or Jasper to manipulate their emotions so they accepted whatever Jasper said.

"They are gone" said Edward coming in and handing over the letter to Carlisle.

"Hm that's good gives us a day at least before anyone worries" said Carlisle putting the letter down on the table.

"Did you give him something for the pain?" asked Edward sitting down needlessly on the chair beside Damon's bed.

"I did" nodded Carlisle to emphasis his answer.

"Good" said Edward, Jasper and Alice had gone to bed along with Emmett and Rosalie. Esme was cleaning, something she always did when she was worried. The house was spotless as always but it calmed Esme down so they no longer protested.

Damon felt much better when he felt himself swimming to consciousness. He frowned trying to remember what happened, then he did remember and he groaned unable to believe something like that had happened to him. He could hear someone talking to him, so he reluctantly opened his eyes and winced at the bright light that was next to his face. It was turned off and he was told to open his eyes again.

"Where is he?" asked Damon trying to sit up, but he was a little woozy. With Edward's help he managed to sit up properly, he wasn't sure if he should be glad or angry that Edward was a vampire. Glad he was a vampire or angry that he hadn't been told. Then again he had a secret of his own and he hadn't told Edward or anyone else so he wasn't in any place to get angry.

"Don't worry we took care of him, he wont be hurting you again" said Edward soothingly.

"Fantastic, I guess you are all vampires?" said Damon it was more of a statement than a question really.

"We are" said Edward looking worried.

"Where exactly am I?" asked Damon looking around the room, he knew he wasn't in a hospital despite how white the room was. The room was missing the sterile smell that accompanied hospitals.

"You are in our home" replied Carlisle softly.

"Why am I here instead of a hospital?" demanded Damon.

"We wanted to make sure you didn't tell anyone, as it stands no one knows about the vampire world. There are three main vampires called the Volturi that oversee everything and would interfere if they heard about it" said Carlisle.

Damon got the underlying message, he wasn't stupid, and he knew with great certainty what would happen. He would be dealt with and probably any vampire in proximity. Which of course would include the Cullen's so they brought him here to keep their secrets and make sure he didn't say anything. Not that Damon fancied his chances so he would have to remain quite about it.

Thankfully though he knew Edmund would be able to help him, his bones would be put back together very quickly. Which meant he could avoid any questions of his injuries, which would include his parents. He just had to get away from them and get to his Portkey so he could get to the school. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy. If it came to it though Damon knew he would have to tell them, they would be suspicious anyway when he came back fully healed. He just had to ask Edmund if it was ok, but as far as he could figure vampires must be magical beings so maybe he would be able to tell them.

* * *

Will Edmund come looking for Damon when he doesnt show up? or Will Damon have to go to him? will Damon be allowed to tell the vampires? or will Damon be told hes not allowed to tell them? perhaps its a law that vampires are not allowed to know about the wizarding world? especially Muggle vampires? or will Edmund go himself to tell them everything? will Damon be alright? when will Remus and Sirius see Damon for the first time? will both men try and kill the vampires thinking they were harming damon? or will they try and watch only to be found out and nearly killed by the vampires themselves? or wll damon be warned who they are and who they are thinking about and damon go to them wanting answers? will he like both men? will sirius still be the head strong foolish man or a proper grown up who likes the occasional prank? just for fun and to release pent up energy? R&R please


	19. Chapter 19

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 19 **

**Ok - I have Edited chapter 9 of this story - please do go back and read it! Ok? As I've removed several paragraphs regarding sixth and seventh year as they are just happening now - I've also added something happening to Alec's fifth year Neville Longbottom fell through the veil ok? Not Sirius obviously and as you know Ginny Weasley died opening the chamber. So those two characters won't be in the story. That's basically all I've changed so enjoy. **

**Edmund Meet's the Cullen's **

* * *

Damon had been given yet more drugs to help with the pain, in turn they also put him to sleep they were that strong. Carlisle had called the school and told them his children wouldn't be attending today, that they had all come down with 'food poisoning or a stomach bug' including himself who didn't go to work. So the Cullen house was full, but each doing their own things as usual. Except Edward who had yet to leave his mates side for any reason. Not since he had gone to Damon's house anyway, not even Carlisle could convince him to play the piano for a while. Carlisle had known Edward long enough to know music was his escape, Carlisle's escape was books. Esme's was cleaning of course, Alice just wanted Jasper when things became too much for her. Emmett's escape was playing baseball, Rosalie's was shopping. They all had something to do that made them relax and forget everything that was happening around them.

"Shouldn't he have woken by now?" asked Esme softly.

"The body will wake whenever it's ready" said Carlisle softly. It was different on everybody and he knew that better than most being the doctor in the family. Not that he was the only one; Edward had also trained to be a doctor.

"It's after one o'clock!" said Esme looking worried still despite Carlisle's reassurances.

"Don't worry he wont suddenly start to go under malnourished for a few missed meals" teased Carlisle softly.

Esme relaxed at Carlisle's teasing when she realized it mustn't be that bad if was teasing her about her mothering.

"We will have company in twenty minutes" said Edward, his eyes sort of vacant as he concentrated on the vision Alice was having. He let the entire scene play out, before focusing on Carlisle once again, once Carlisle knew he was in the room with him instead of listening in Alice's head he answered the question.

"Good or bad?" asked Carlisle even though he had a good idea or Edward would already be trying to disappear with Damon in his arms.

"Can't get much on him but Damon knows him" replied Edward stiffly. Edward wasn't sure why he was so bothered about Damon knowing this man but something about the look of him rubbed him up the wrong way. Plus the mysterious way he appears in Alice's vision was kind of scary as well, and better yet how this man knew where Harry was and how to get him. They both knew, Alice and Edward, that Damon would be furious if anything happened to the old man.

"How does Damon know this man? And how does he know to get him here?" asked Carlisle a look of alarm on his normally angelic serene face.

"That I cannot answer, but I do know Damon won't be happy should we do anything" said Edward a frown marring his usually perfect features.

"Well we shall greet him graciously" said Carlisle simply, obviously nothing was going to happen or Alice would have seen it surely.

Edward just scowled at the thought but if he didn't want to be on his mate's bad side it was something he was going to have to do. The time seemed to tick very slowly, everyone else had been informed, if anything Jasper was tenser than Edward if possible. He didn't like the fact that a complete stranger was going to be in their home.

Damon remained asleep unaware of the tense atmosphere; the Vampires were creating in their own home, a place they had come to see as sanctuary.

All too soon but feeling a lot longer than twenty minutes a knock surrounded their home.

"Can I help you?" asked Esme kindly, looking at the older man a kind look in her amber eyes.

"I sure hope so! May I speak to Damon Gibbs please?" asked Edmund a worried look on his wrinkled face.

Esme looked stunned at how worried Edmund was and immediately told him to come in; she led him up to the small room that Damon was currently lying in. Edmund looked stunned; he didn't even bother paying attention to any of the vampires. He took out his wand and began diagnosing Damon immediately, Edward snarled defensively before he could do anything Edmund looked straight at him and began talking.

"Peace! I am doing him no harm, I am merely checking to see what has happened to him" said Edmund his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle as kindly as he could given the situation.

"My name Is Edmund Quebec I'm headmaster at Damon's school" explained Edmund kindly.

"We go to the same school as him so try again" said Edward coolly.

"I meant his magical school, Dragon Academy" said Edmund kindly despite how hostile Edward Cullen was being at the moment.

"Magical?" asked Carlisle looking inquiringly at the man a curious look in his amber eyes now.

"Indeed, it is very real I'm sure you will have no trouble believing me seeing as you are vampires yourselves" said Edmund not one for beating around the bush. Taking out a small square piece of material, the three vampires in the room watched in awe as the bag expanded very noticeable once Edmund tapped his wand on it. They had no trouble believing him after seeing such a display; they noticed a curious assortment of vials with different coloured liquids sitting in each of them.

Edward was held back by Carlisle when Edmund pointed his wand once again at Damon, with a muttered "Enervate" Damon was stirring, tired green eyes opened a smile broke out on his face when he noticed Edmund. Edward felt very dangerous; his vampire was almost coming out in a very feral way after what happened yesterday nobody could blame him.

"Edmund! I'm glad you came" said Damon looking really grateful.

"What happened Damon?" asked Edmund sitting down on the chair unconcerned about the three vampires that surrounded him.

"I was attacked, by a vampire" winced Damon feeling the pain in his hand once more.

"I see, drink these and it will help with the broken bones and heal your broken ribs," said Edmund passing over two potions. Damon swallowed them without complaint grimacing at the taste of them but already familiar that potions didn't taste nice, sweeteners destroyed them, rendered them completely useless.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can take them! Or I'd have some explaining to do…will have to explain how I crushed my car though…the door will be hard to explain unless I say a car clipped it" said Damon, sitting up groaning at the pain in his back.

"What's wrong?" asked Edmund.

"My back's very sore," said Damon honestly.

"Let me see" said Edmund concerned.

Damon shifted slightly hissing in pain and pulled a shirt that wasn't his by the way, over his head showing the bruise that ran the entire way up his back. Edmund winced and removed yet another potion from his kit; he could hear the growls coming from the youngest vampire. He had a feeling he knew why, also why they had saved him too. Damon must be this young vampires' mate, perhaps it would help in the end having someone else to trust and love. It might help Damon forget about his parents, he knew more than most how depressed he had been over the fact his parents hadn't looked for him. Especially considering he believes himself inadequate compared to his brother the so called 'boy who lived' he had his doubts though. He believed through and through that Harry or Damon now was and always had been the true 'boy who lived'

"Here, rub this paste into his back, don't hold back it looks rather painful" explained Edmund, handing the stunned boy/man the jar.

Edward nodded grimly, stood behind Damon and began to softly but inevitably hurt Damon to put the paste on. As he did he began to notice an immediate difference, the swelling reduced and the colour changed to a faint yellow which would indicate almost immediate healing.

"Sorry Damon" said Edward softly, after hearing all the hisses he had let out, it must have been worse than they had expected. Then again it had been a long time since any of them were human; they hadn't realized just how painful bruising could be.

"It's alright" hissed Damon, it wasn't just the bruise that was hurting, his hand and ribs were hurting too. It was as if someone was sitting poking them back into place, Damon took the shirt he had on right off. He didn't notice Edward's sudden intake of breath at the lightly muscular back was displayed to him but Edmund had and smirked knowingly at the vampire.

"I was rather worried when you didn't show up this morning" explained Edmund.

"He is at school every morning" said Edward bluntly.

"He uses a time turner, at first he comes to Dragon academy, Portkey which is a magical means of transportation it takes him instantly to and from school. He then uses the time turner and attends normal school." said Edmund.

"Which explains why he's so tired all the time" said Edward as if he was connecting the dots.

"No doubt but Damon here didn't want to choose one and opted on both opinions so he has two choices for when he decides what he wants to do with his life which is very commendable" said Edmund proudly.

Carlisle and Esme looked at Damon with new respect; this was one level headed teenager that was for sure. They wondered silently if he was sixteen years old, he seemed too mature for that his parents had raised him right that was for sure.

"I cannot give you a pain reliever for two hours Damon, as it would interact with some of the ingredients" said Edmund softly.

"Its fine, I'll survive…I'm lucky to be alive I suppose" said Damon truthfully.

"Indeed it looks like we owe these people a debt of gratitude" said Edmund kindly.

"Edmund this is Esme Cullen, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Edward Cullen who I go to school with" said Damon introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you" chucked Carlisle warmly.

"You as well Doctor" said Edmund respectfully.

"May I get you both something to eat?" asked Esme looking longingly at them to say please.

"I don't mind if I do! I was too worried about Damon here to eat much breakfast or lunch!" beamed Edmund happily.

"Brilliant! Lunch coming up!" beamed Esme kindly as she rushed out to begin to prepare Lunch.

"She doesn't get to cook much, it's a passion of hers" explained Carlisle a fond smile on his face.

"I see" said Edmund nodding softly.

"After you get something in you I can give you that last potion" said Edmund taking out the pain reliever and putting it on the oak beside cabinet. He rolled up the pouch and shrunk it and returned it to the pocket he pulled it from.

"You keep potions with you?" asked Damon looking amused.

"I was a potions Master before I became Headmaster" smiled Edmund his way of explaining.

"Oh! I had no idea…that explains why you are so much more passionate about potions than any other subject" said Damon looking as if he wanted to slap his forehead for being so stupid and thoughtless.

Edmund just laughed amused.

"I'm sorry I won't be getting any work done today" sighed Damon exhausted.

"No worries I'm just glad all is well" explained Edmund. "One day cannot hurt you are advanced well enough that I'm having trouble keeping up! You are doing things scheduled for at least five months in advance"

Damon just smirked in amusement, he was just glad he was able to do magic at all.

"Alec Potter was in the newspaper, apparently one of his friends has been killed recently, it is months old but still it happened" said Edmund making conversation.

"When?" Damon asked surprised.

"At the end of his…fifth year at Hogwarts" explained Edmund.

"Bloody hell what happened? I thought Voldemort wasn't active?" asked Damon.

"He was trying to retrieve something from the Department of Mysteries" grinned Edmund proudly.

"What's in there?" asked Damon baffled.

"A hall of Prophecies and a veil apparently, which is a gate way to death" said Edmund.

"Who is Alec Potter?" asked Carlisle sitting down on another chair trying to make the humans more at ease.

"Damon's twin brother" said Edmund softly after getting a nod from Damon.

"They separated twins? That's very unusual" said Carlisle the adopting agencies tried to find a place for twins to stay together.

"He wasn't adopted, he stayed with…my biological parents…I was supposedly kidnapped and put into an orphanage" said Damon bitterly.

"How…I mean what…won't your parents want you?" asked Carlisle completely shocked.

"No they never looked for me…to busy with my all important twin brother" sneered Damon sounding even bitterer if possible.

"He speaks the truth, he was reported missing in the magical world, and no one was sent to look for him. They didn't even think about going into the Muggle world to find him the Muggle world being the normal world. They did indeed concentrate on their other son for the simple fact they think he got rid of a powerful Wizard at the age of one" explained Edmund when it was obvious Damon wasn't going to explain much.

"Well I do hope they regret their actions" said Carlisle rather coldly towards the parents he had never met.

Damon smirked darkly at him; those were the same thoughts that travelled through his own head at times.

"Which is why I want to do so well, not just for that but my proper parents don't accept anything less than my best" grinned Damon his dark mood evaporating.

"You should only care about them, they saw the real you not some figurehead look alike or someone insignificant beside a twin brother. They raised you right, the same cannot be said for Alec Potter" said Edmund.

"So what is your real name?" asked Edward curiously, touching Damon's muscled shoulder lightly, just wanting to touch him again.

"Harry James Potter" sneered Damon.

"Your teacher is right, do not care for those who deserve not even your distaste is shows you care" said Carlisle truthfully.

Damon grimaced "I know I just can't help it…I want them to regret it so much" sighed the teenager.

"A normal reaction I assure you" nodded Carlisle he had done a course on psychology.

"It's not as if I want their approval…I truly do have the best parents in the world…even if they like moving around too much for my taste" said Damon smirking slightly.

Carlisle laughed at that nodding his head he knew that feeling as old as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were they hated moving. Jasper didn't mind as much as the rest of them, if anything he just detested the disgusting gossip that always surrounded them.

Esme came back then with the food on two trays one in each hand, balanced delicately as if they were simple plates not entire trays full of food. She put them in front of the two humans smiling kindly at Damon, she had obviously heard everything.

"I couldn't use my magic when I was faced with that vampire why?" asked Damon suddenly remembering.

"Sometimes fear paralyzes magic, it's very common, considering I've never taught you about them it's not surprisingly I guess I will have to teach you defence more. Perhaps we can hold back Ancient Runes and concentrate more on Defence" said Edmund soothingly.

"Well that's helpful" moaned Damon, hungrily devouring the food in front of him like a starving man.

Edmund too ate but at a more sedate pace.

"That was lovely thank you Esme" grinned Damon graciously.

"Oh you are welcome dear!" beamed Esme kindly.

* * *

"So why are we here?" grimaced Severus an ugly look on his face, no wonder considering who was sitting next to him. James Potter, Lily Potter, Alec Potter and Alistair Moody the four people he hated above all others. He sometimes wondered if Dumbledore was trying to kill him, or have him kill them and put everyone out of their misery.

"As much as I hate it he has a point! What's he doing here?" asked James glaring through his circular glasses at Severus.

"Yeah!" chipped in Alec, very much his father's son with his own glasses he looked every bit Potter Jr and Severus hated it. Alec was not skinny, nor was he by anyone's definition of fat he still had that baby fat look around him. His face was round like his glasses and he had robes that were tight fitting indicating he had put more weight on lately. The first thing Severus and Moody planned on doing was whipping him into shape, running round the Quidditch pitch twice a day outta do it. Put him next to his twin brother which nobody would believe he would look like a little nobody - that people wouldn't notice far too interested in gawping at the boy next to him. Not something Alec Potter would like after all he was 'The boy who lived' which he would soon realize won't get him anywhere in life.

"He is here because I asked him to be!" snapped Dumbledore grumpily, he hated when people questioned his actions.

"Sorry Albus" said Lily rolling her eyes at her husband and son.

"I think perhaps it's time we gave Alec some proper training, I know his sixth year is hard but I do feel it's necessary" said Dumbledore soothingly.

Severus began to get a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach - he had a funny feeling he knew why he was here.

"What's my sons education got to do with Snape?" asked James bitterly, honestly he couldn't get a school grudge go. Not that he was the one bullied of course; no if anything Severus should be the only one bitter.

"He will be part of his training, Severus is the best we have" said Dumbledore patiently as if he was talking to an eleven year old who was arguing that the sky was black not white or blue.

"Who else?" asked Lily, she wanted her son to survive and if it meant training with Snape it was something she was prepared to allow. James hadn't said anything so perhaps he was thinking the exact same thing. They didn't want to loose another son, not Alec he was the most precious child in the world.

"Alistair here and perhaps even myself next year" said Albus smoothly.

"If I'm giving up my job to do it he better be committed, I ante going soft on him" grunted Moody dangerously. His magical eye spinning around in its socket, he didn't like the things he had been hearing about Alec Potter. He was too spoiled by far for Moody's likes, probably one of the things him and Snape ever agreed on.

"Good this is war and he will be properly trained…now Alec what do you want to do once you leave Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore kindly already knowing the answer and his eyes were twinkling big time.

"I want to be an Auror like my dad" said Alec puffing up proudly.

"Good, all you need for that is Potions, Herbology as they require knowledge of herbs, Defence of course and transfiguration" nodded Dumbledore thoughtfully, but he knew his name alone would get him into the Auror academy.

"I didn't get the grades for Potions" whispered Alec embarrassed.

"I know, school has been going for a while…which is why Severus is becoming the defence instructor and lucky for you the new teacher only requires Acceptable" said Dumbledore beaming brightly at Alec.

Severus snorted in distain.

"Now Slughorn has agreed to get you caught up with the class, and will see you this weekend and brew each potion you missed" said Dumbledore.

"But its Hogsmeade weekend!" protested Alec. The things he had to give up to train, to defeat Voldemort were getting ridiculous. Why couldn't Voldemort just come out and let him deal with him now, he would be able to relax if he did. Alec had no doubt that he would kill Voldemort, if the snake man hadn't used the Cruciatus curse on him he could have killed him no doubt about it. That thinking would be Alec Potter's downfall if he wasn't careful.

"This offer is only open if you can brew these potions" said Dumbledore his twinkle disappearing a little in disappointment. The boy didn't seem to care about the fact he had gone into a lot of trouble for him to get his way once again.

"Ok then" sighed Alec pouting ungratefully.

Dumbledore had to restrain himself from wiping that look from his face in agitation, it seemed Moody and Severus was doing the exact same thing. Lily and James on the other hand were just nodding approvingly at the boy.

"Have you heard from Sirius and Remus?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

James' face looked extremely pained "No" sighed James sadly "I don't even know if they have been getting the updates we give him on Alec"

"Have they sent nothing to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing, but the letters do not come back so surely they must be getting them?" asked James looking more hopeful than anything.

"Indeed he must" nodded Dumbledore.

"It's a curious thing though," said Moody, they had been in the Order surely they knew Voldemort was back. He knew Sirius and Remus they weren't cowards; something must be holding them back.

"It is" nodded Dumbledore looking troubled as always when it came to those two, he couldn't believe they were still looking for the boy. No, they must be doing something else perhaps even looking for Order members abroad. They hadn't responded to his letter either, he just hoped what he had written got through and they would show up with reinforcements before anything bad happened.

"The Dark Lord is eager than ever to get a hold of the boy, the Death Eater children have been ordered to weaken him" said Severus smoothly.

"That's not good news, we must keep an extra eye on them and Alec" said Dumbledore sighing softly.

Severus nodded curtly in agreement.

"Have any of them joined?" grunted Moody, he did have a grudging respect for Snape for what he did - didn't mean he had to like the man.

"I have no idea, no one has joined when I was at a meeting but we both know he calls the others" said Severus grudgingly.

"Aye laddie that he does" grunted Moody. "I will hand in my resignation Shacklebolt can take over as head of the Auror academy and whip the new recruits into shape. We will get this laddie into shape, he will be better than most Auror's by the time I'm done with him"

Severus smirked in sadistic glee behind his hand, Moody of course saw with his magical eye instead of getting angry he just smirked in Severus direction. The Death Eaters and Voldemort weren't going to be nice to him - so they weren't either it was training not defence class.

"So I shall let you get on with plans, I'm sure Severus has a lot of things to move to his new quarters" said Dumbledore.

Severus grimaced; he actually preferred the dungeons that was the only downside to being the new Defence teacher.

* * *

"Damon…I need to speak to you if it's ok?" asked Edward softly, Edmund had left hours ago, and Damon had decided to have another sleep. He was no longer in pain the potion continued to do its work; Damon nodded curtly for Edward to come in.

"What is it?" asked Damon curiously, sitting up flexing his muscles feeling better than ever its amazing what a few hours proper sleep did to someone.

Edward had to stop himself staring, shaking his head he sighed before sitting himself down in the chair Edmund had occupied hours ago.

"I guess you realize we don't usually interrupt vampire feedings in the area" asked Edward promptly.

"Obviously or there wouldn't be any vampires left" said Damon smirking slightly.

"Aren't you curious why?" asked Edward cocking his head to the side, wishing more than ever he could hear Damon.

"Not really I've just been too grateful to be alive, before that I was in an incredible amount of pain" said Damon bluntly.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to say it and stop beating around the bush, all vampires have mates, Esme and Carlisle are, Rosalie and Emmett are also Jasper and Alice" said Edward.

"Mhmmm" said Damon an eyebrow rose in query.

"You are mine" stated Edward bluntly.

"I see" said Damon not as shocked as he out to have been.

"What do you think of that?" asked Edward cautiously.

"Well I hope you aren't expecting me to just fall in love with you and declare my undying love, or expect me to get all girly" said Damon honestly "I am gay, I have known for years I guess we can start by getting to know one another"

Edward felt like he was on cloud nine, pretty much when he drank human blood after sustaining on animal blood for years.

"I couldn't think of you as a girl" said Edward honestly, trying to avoid looking down at Damon's chest and looking nope nothing girlish about that chest anyway. It put Edward's body to shame, perfectly sculptured or not. Damon's muscles outdid his; unfortunately he would remain stronger than him until if and when he became a vampire. It made Edward want to purr that this male perfection in front of him was his mate; the only remotely girlish thing about him was his long hair. Not that Edward was going to say that, he rather liked Damon's long hair.

"Good because I'm not one and wont be treated like one" said Damon.

Edward grinned in amusement, nodding his head curtly.

* * *

Was Damon in character do you think by saying those things...i wanted him to be manly not girly like in most of my other stories! did i do good? lol so wll severus and moody give Alec a hard time? will i write scenes about it? :P when will alec go back to england? will Lily have had other children i can add in or will she just have another child before Damon comes into the picture? will he go back with the Cullens? or with remus and sirius or both? will damon move again becuase of his parents or insist on staying in forks when they leave taking baby danielle as well?after all Damon will be off age soon and they wont be able to force him? whats it to be? will damon move into the cullens then? will Damon be a vampire when he goes to england or will it be years after once he's been there done that wore the t-shirt and destroyed auld voldie? will severus like him? will james and lily feel guilty before alec is declared not the boy who lived or only afterwards? R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 20 **

**Remus and Sirius **

* * *

Remus and Sirius got up early next morning; they got into their car and began driving around. Once they got to Fork's high school they asked a few students if Damon had arrived at school yet, acting as if they knew him.

"No, he hasn't arrived yet" said Jessica Stanley.

"I see do you know where he lives?" asked Remus hopefully.

"Of course I do" scoffed Jessica rolling her eyes "21 Forks Washington it's the biggest house down that way, you can't miss it" some jealously entered her voice. She would have loved to have a house that big, as hard working as her parents were they stayed in a two bed roomed house. In fact she just wished she could move from this small town to somewhere bigger. She was sure there would be more to gossip about in bigger towns.

"Thank you" said Remus curtly, rolling up the window and hitting the accelerator peddle once more. Once they were near enough the house, they watched curiously, noticing there wasn't any cars in the drive way. For all they knew Damon/Harry didn't drive yet so they were happy to continue watching.

"How long are we going to sit here for?" asked Sirius curiously?

"Do you want to see your godson or not?" asked Remus in irritation, Sirius could still be very immature sometimes, and had the patience of a gnat. No Sirius wasn't one for waiting and never had been. He loved Sirius he really did, but sometimes he could be so childish.

"Sorry Remus, I'm just…I've waited so long for this and now it's within grasp and we are going to wait some more" sighed Sirius in explanation.

"I know don't worry so much" said Remus softly, forgiving Sirius for his thoughtless words.

A Silver Volvo went past, a copper haired boy got out, they knew immediately he was a vampire. Then a black haired boy got out of the passenger side. He was very muscular and a little familiar, but he looked nothing like Alec could that be his twin? They had been going on pictures of Alec to get to where they were. They had imagined someone that looked exactly like him, not this stunning creature in front of them.

As they were walking in the copper haired vampire said something to Damon. Causing Damon to look back, narrowing his eyes on them, and looking shocked and amazed. Sirius and Remus shared a stunned look, they hadn't said anything surely those two people couldn't know? Could they? But they did because Damon and the vampire were making their way over.

"What do we do?" panicked Sirius not sure whether to run or not.

"We tell the truth, this is the moment you have been waiting for- time to face the music and meet your godson" smirked Remus, taking the keys out of the hole and getting out of the car letting the two boys approach him.

"Werewolf" hissed Edward dangerously.

"Really? Cool" grinned Damon still walking, shrugging off Edward's hand as he tried to grab his arm and stop him going further. Damon's head was cocked to the sure staring at them curiously; his green eyes glinted with some unidentifiable emotion.

"Damon!" hissed Edward catching up with his mate no problem.

"Oh shush" said Damon, rolling his eyes at having to put up with an over protective vampire.

"Can I help you?" asked Damon coolly, not showing his inward struggle, they were vaguely familiar to him. It was as if he knew them from somewhere, but where? Could this man really be his godfather? Why wait until now that was the question buried under millions more.

"Hello Damon, my name is Remus Lupin, beside me is Sirius Black your godfather" said Remus softly, as if he was afraid at how Damon would take it.

"Damien Gibbs did not kidnap Damon, he adopted him from an orphanage" said Edward coolly able to read their minds.

"How did you know we were thinking that?" asked Sirius his eyes narrowed.

"I can read minds" said Edward just as coolly as Damon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon curtly.

"We have been looking for you since you went…missing" sighed Remus truthfully.

Damon gazed at them before turning to Edward, who in turn nodded he realized these men were indeed telling the truth.

"Why look for me?" asked Damon cautiously.

"You are our godson, why do you think?" said Sirius gobsmacked as if he couldn't believe Damon was asking such a silly question.

"Yes, don't you have another godson in England at the moment?" asked Damon snorting in disgust at the thought of his so called 'family'.

"Yes but he wasn't kidnapped and abandoned somewhere" Remus pointed out softly.

"How did it take you so long?" smirked Damon.

"We searched everywhere in the United Kingdom, we got lucky a few states down. Someone recognized a picture of you and told us where you lived…we were too late your best friend told us where we could get you" said Sirius honestly.

"How do you have pictures of me?" asked Damon defensively not like that at all.

Edward grabbed his arm and said "They aren't really pictures of you, they are pictures of your twin" this caused Damon to relax well as least he knew they weren't stalkers or something taking pictures of him without his knowledge.

"Oh, makes sense I suppose…what doesn't make sense is why you tail after me instead of being with your precious boy who lived like the rest of the world" said Damon trying to stop the distaste showing but not succeeding very well.

"We didn't care about that Damon" sighed Remus sadly.

"I'm surprised…you must be the only ones" said Damon bluntly.

"We don't care about that either" said Sirius just as bluntly as Damon.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Damon.

"We want to get to know you" said Remus softly "If you would allow us of course" conceded Remus.

"I don't know, between two schools I won't have much time to myself" said Damon honestly.

"Magical school? Which one?" asked Remus softly his amber eyes alight with passion.

"Dragon academy" said Damon without twitching not showing his surprise.

"Good choice!" beamed Remus happily.

"Yes Edmund is brilliant he's teaching me himself" said Damon smirking with no small amount of satisfaction.

"Really? The potions Master? He's brilliant, probably the only thing me and Snape ever agreed on" said Sirius grudgingly.

"Snape's better though he made a potion that can make me keep my mind during the full moon" explained Remus.

"I've only known about the Wizarding world a few months, whoever kidnapped also bound my magic before dumping me in an orphanage in Ireland" said Damon.

Sirius and Remus paled in horror and disgust, as evil as even Voldemort was - he had never gone as far as to do the unforgivable and bind someone's magic. To Wizards and Witches binding the magic is the worst thing they could do, even worse than killing them in their opinion especially the Pureblood's. Sirius and Remus had grown up magical so it was even more horrific to them than it would be to say a Muggle born.

"Bloody hell" whispered Sirius disgust clear as day on his face. "If I ever get my hands on that bastard!" he couldn't even finish as his face contorted in rage.

"You would need to get in line; it's within my rights to duel to death with the person that tampered with it. Not even the Ministry of magic could interfere" smirked Damon in satisfaction.

"For someone that hasn't known long you know a lot" said Remus impressed.

"Edmund is a good teacher" explained Damon.

"Your parents are coming" said Edward softly.

"Do you have a mobile phone?" queried Damon.

"Yes" said Remus pulling it out, it had no credit in it though and he said so.

"That's fine, just give me your number and I'll get in touch soon" said Damon. For some reason he didn't want his parents aware that someone from his past had entered his life. Not after just adopting someone else, it might make them think Damon didn't want them anymore.

The number was given, Damon saved it and nodded curtly already texting them his mobile number. Sirius looked disappointed as if the meeting hadn't gone how he had imagined. Damon shook their hands curtly before he walked in the opposite direction Edward following him.

"What's with them?" asked Damon curiously. He already knew about Edward's gift and that it didn't work on him. For that Damon was truly thankful, especially some of the thoughts he had, had of the copper haired vampire.

"They weren't exactly sure how the meeting was going to go, but they are disappointed you didn't want to know more" murmured Edward softly, knowing werewolf hearing was better than most humans and not wanting him to overhear.

"More about what?" asked Damon curiously.

"Everything, your parents, your magic, them" said Edward opening the door for Damon without thinking. Thankfully Damon didn't pay attention and they both quickly entered the living room and waited on his parents coming home.

"Oh don't worry I will be asking more questions later" said Damon getting himself comfortable.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" asked Edward softly.

"Where?" asked Damon, raising an eyebrow knowing good and well Edward didn't eat human food.

"Cinema, maybe go for a meal afterwards?" asked Edward softly.

"Sure why not?" said Damon, it would be nice for both of them to get to know one another better. They weren't exactly going out yet so it would give him a chance to get to know him. He had meant what he said; just because they were mates it didn't mean he was going to suddenly fall in love with him.

"I suggested it because I know you like your films" said Edward his way of explanation.

"I do I love films, especially comedy" smirked Damon.

"Rush hour would be the best thing to go see then, as it's an action comedy" suggested Edward.

"Cool, then that's what we shall go see" nodded Damon.

"Damon! Are you home?" asked Diane from the door, not shouting as usual she must have the baby in her arms.

"We are in here" said Damon quietly but loud enough for his mother to hear him.

"Hey son, decided to give school a miss?" asked Diane not even acting surprised to see Edward there.

"Where is your car?" asked Damien coming in looking concerned.

"At school, I drove Damon over for a change" said Edward smoothly.

"I see it's nice to meet you Edward! My wife told me about you" smiled Damien kindly, shaking the cold hand of the teenager not even twitching. He had shook his fair share of cold hands in his life, after all most come in from the freezing cold for him to interview. He didn't even think twice about it, he knew about the magical world it didn't mean he knew the existence of Vampires.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Edward smiling back just as kindly.

"She's so cute" grinned Damon cooing at the little girl in his arms. She had black hair and blue eyes, she was only one year old, she was also very quiet. Something Damon couldn't blame her for, but she would soon realize that her new parents weren't going anywhere.

Edward just smirked watching Damon with his new sister.

* * *

"Do you think he will even get in touch?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Of course he will, or he wouldn't have asked for the number. We shouldn't have expected anything less he's a sixteen year old boy who's got a family." Remus pointed out softly.

"I know don't remind me" grunted Sirius.

"Don't get so down, he maybe just wants to talk to his parents first" suggested Remus.

"Your right of course that's what it could be" said Sirius nodding quietly to himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry Albus but I cannot take this boy on" said Slughorn sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"Why not?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

Severus had to stop laughing; he had been trying to tell Dumbledore for years that Alec Potter was a disgrace at potions. Yet the old fool didn't believe him and thought him prejudice well lets just see how prejudice Slughorn was supposed to be by the end of the afternoon. Slughorn had decided to start the potion training earlier, and so Dumbledore had acquiesced to his request. Right now Dumbledore, Severus, Lily and James as well as Alec and Slughorn were in Dumbledore's office again.

"He cannot brew a potion to save himself!" stuttered Slughorn looking ready to succumb to an apoplexy.

"Surely you exaggerate!" spluttered Dumbledore wide eyed.

"How did you stop him blowing anything up Severus?" cried Slughorn he looked ready to have a panic attack at the thought of having Alec Potter in his classroom.

"Fear" said Severus smirking smugly.

"I cannot do it Albus! I refuse! He just about blew a crater the size of China adding an unknown ingredient!" blustered Slughorn "If I have to leave so be it"

He did not work with stupid students, only the best got into his Slug club. It was a shame, as Slughorn would have liked to have added Alec Potter to his slug Club students. He was nothing like Lily Evans that was for sure, she had been one of his best.

"There's no need for that, I shall think of something else" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Perhaps its best if I teach him?" suggested Lily quietly.

"Perhaps" said Dumbledore looking thoughtfully now.

"On your head be it…or lack of it" murmured Slughorn shuddering dangerously.

Severus withheld another smirk that wanted to break out.

"What if we pay you?" suggested James cautiously, his son wanted to be an Auror, all Potters had been as long as he could remember - it would be an embarrassment to the Potter name if he couldn't get his Potions grade up to get into the academy.

"I have spoken!" said Slughorn quickly.

"I shall do it James, its ok" said Lily smiling grimly, disappointment was written across her face. Potions was his one weakness, he wasn't very good at it, despite how studious he was, he got good enough grades in all his other classes.

"Maybe Remus would do it, perhaps I could get in touch with him see what he says" said James; he never truly got a clue when it hit him in the face. However, he knew Remus needed the money and it would force him to come back - or so he thought.

"Good idea!" beamed Dumbledore that way he would have his two soldiers back.

"Can I go now? I have potions to brew!" murmured Slughorn.

"Of course!" said Dumbledore gesturing for him to go.

"Goodbye" said Slughorn leaving the room as quickly as his legs could carry him.

* * *

LMAOOO now Dumbledore knows how badly Alec is at potions will he cause a big accident and almost kill his mother? will remus and sirius fail to bond with damon and go back? when will alec begin his training? will Damon be further ahead than alec in his magical abilites and classes? will edmund end up in contact with severus them both being potions masters? R&R plz


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 21 **

**Remus and Sirius **

* * *

It had been two days since they had seen Damon; he had yet to get in touch with them. They were beginning to fear the worst actually, but they refused to give into hope. Not after all those long lonely years of searching for him. Sirius had been annoying him for twenty four hours, constantly worried that Damon hadn't been in touch. He kept asking stupid questions, staring at the phone as if willing it to ring. He had of course topped up his mobile, or rather what the American's call Cell Phones. It was now the weekend, just as two owls swooped in, the phone went.

They ignored the letters in favour of answering the phone.

"Hello?" said Remus.

"Which one are you?" asked a very amused sounding Damon Gibbs.

"Remus" smiled the amber eyed man kindly.

"Can we meet up?" asked Damon softly.

"Of course!" said Remus far too eagerly.

"How about a restaurant?" asked Damon.

"There's a café five minutes from us if that's ok?" asked Remus hopefully, he didn't like crowded places and a restaurant was going to be.

"Fine no problem just tell me the name?" replied Damon.

"Paddy's café" said Remus.

"No problem we will meet you there in five" said Damon knowing very well he and Edward would be there before five minutes.

"Brilliant, we shall see you there!" exclaimed Remus happily.

"Bye" said Damon clicking the phone closed before even Remus could say goodbye back.

"Let's go" said Remus, who was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans today. Sirius had a black t-shirt on, blue jumper and stone washed jeans. They both might have been in the wizarding world their entire life, but they were so used to Muggle attires now they constantly wore them. In fact they preferred them to the winter cloaks most wizards wore.

Sirius smirked before grabbing the two letters, letting the owls go before practically apparating to the car. He godson had finally gotten in touch and he was so excited to meet him again. Before long they were pulling into paddy's café, they found the Volvo was already parked outside it. Walking into the café they looked around and found Harry…Damon and his mate in the corner booth. He nodded in satisfaction that would give them privacy seeing as no one else was around.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" asked an assistant named Derek softly.

"Pick something" said Damon curtly opening his own menu.

"I'll have the hamburger and chips, diet coke and a cappuccino in a take away cup" said Damon.

"I'll have the same" said Sirius.

"Me as well but can you make that coca cola instead?" asked Remus.

"No problem" said Derek looking curiously at Edward.

"Nothing for me thanks" said Edward smoothly.

Nodding curtly he walked away to the service bit and handed over the piece of paper.

"So tell me more about yourselves" said Damon curiously.

"My name is Sirius Black; I'm your godfather as you know. I was your biological father's best friend until you went…missing. When they didn't even attempt to look for you we left. I'm a pureblood, which means I've got a long line of Wizards and Witches for family. I got disowned when I was sixteen years old, and ran away to your grandparent's house. I lived there until I passed my Auror training, which is a bit like a police academy" explained Sirius softly. Stopping briefly when the food was placed in front of them, Damon took the receipt and paid the man upfront.

"How much was ours?" asked Sirius intending on paying his share.

"I paid for lunch…not a holiday to the Caribbean" said Damon bluntly. He had used the same tone with his friends. He always had more than them, it was inevitable. He had always paid for his friends to get into the cinema; go bowling hell even took them go-karting. That was the excuse he used, that he was just paying for whatever they were doing not paid for a holiday in the Caribbean.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you considering you don't even know us" said Remus kindly, nudging Sirius stopping him from alienating Damon.

"It's hardly going to make me penniless" explained Damon before taking a bite of his burger and digging into his lunch.

"So why were you disowned?" asked Edward curiously.

"I did not believe in my family's values and belief's" said Sirius honestly.

"I see" said Edward wondering about the dynamics of the Black family to disown their own flesh and blood for being different. It was a new concept to him; he still had a hard time accepting what had been done to his mate by his family.

"I'm Remus Lupin, your father and godfather's best friend; I was bitten when I was five years old. Ever since then I've turned into a wolf every full moon. It's pretty much the same for me, I thought of both of you as my cubs. When you were kidnapped I had a furious row with your biological mother and father about it. Not long later, me and Sirius began searching everywhere we could think for you. In magical and Muggle world's, hoping for any lead"

"What made you think I was even still alive?" asked Damon curiously.

"We couldn't think like that" said Remus grimly. The thought alone had nearly sent him reeling for months afterwards.

"It was someone magical who had adopted him so why did you look in the Muggle world?" asked Edward bluntly.

"We wanted to do a thorough search" said Sirius. "We didn't know why he had been kidnapped or how. We wanted to believe they had taken him to raise as their own. We thought perhaps they had gotten the twins mixed up"

"That's not possible we look nothing alike" said Damon scoffing at the very thought.

"The only difference between you both back then was the hair colours. There hadn't been a picture of Alec in the papers I don't think not until you were kidnapped" said Sirius thoughtfully.

"What is he like?" asked Damon curious about his twin.

"Here" said Remus handing over the now un-Glamoured picture over to Damon.

"He looks like the runt of the litter" said Edward looking at the chubby sixteen year old in shock. He looked nothing like Damon; he was a little overweight, pudgy looking if you like. He was moving in the picture giving a wave, and Edward could tell from the picture alone he was a cocky little bugger.

Sirius coughed to hide his laugh at Damon's mate's words.

"My name is Edward Cullen actually" said Edward getting sick of hearing himself called 'Damon's mate' in their thoughts. Not that he minded it but it was the other way around. Damon was his mate, he was the vampire. It was probably the first time he had called himself a vampire without the 'monster' next to it.

"Well it's nice to be officially introduced to you" said Remus softly.

Sirius just nodded.

"I guess he knows a lot of magic" said Damon feeling rather envious.

"He's ok, he didn't make the grades for Auror training that he wanted" said Sirius.

"What grades do you need for that?" asked Damon curiously.

"Outstanding in Potions, Exceeded Expectations in Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts" said Remus.

"He didn't get outstanding in Potions?" asked Damon looking delighted with that information.

"No. No exception was made either…the professor doesn't like Potters" said Sirius in his way of explanation.

Damon smirked he liked the sound of the potions teacher.

"He's the one that made the Wolfsbane potion for me, his name is…" before Remus could finish Damon did.

"Severus Snape" said Damon nodding his head eagerly. "I've read his work, even if it's under a different name. S. Prince I think isn't it?"

"His written books are yes, but his…" again he was interrupted.

"Potions are under his own names yeah I know" nodded Damon grinning widely. "He's my favourite Author he's just fantastic at his potions. He helped me a lot when I first began, Edmund always did say he was the best"

"The Half Blood Prince Journal right?" asked Remus smiling. He liked Damon he seemed to have a passion for learning all kinds of things.

"Yeah that's it," nodded Damon.

"Do not get overly excited about it, he truly doesn't like Potter's" said Sirius cautiously. "We have to admit it was our own fault"

"What does that mean?" frowned Damon.

"We bullied him; very badly James saved him from a prank gone wrong. Very wrong, he also liked Lily, hem…your biological mother more than proper" said Sirius.

"That doesn't make him a bad guy you know, can you imagine loving someone who doesn't love you back?" asked Damon sadly.

"True" said Sirius reluctantly he hadn't truly thought about it from that point of view before. He supposed you couldn't help who you loved at the end of the day.

Remus just smiled that smug satisfied smile once more.

"So what else do you know about Damon's brother?" asked Edward curiously. He knew Damon was curious too and was asking to stop Damon looking desperate. He knew he had hit the nail on the head when Damon gave him a small smile. Sometimes it paid to be able to read others, even if he couldn't read Damon's mind.

"Hm like what? We haven't him since he was one years old" said Remus looking contemplating.

"Favourite subject? What's his magic like? Did he ever attend normal school?" asked Damon curiously.

"No he didn't attend normal school, he was home schooled in basic education. Reading, writing, mathematics and Latin" said Sirius "It's the same with most pureblood's even if he wasn't one himself his father is"

"And if he wants to do something in the Muggle world?" asked Edward incuriously. Picking up the name from Sirius and Remus as he read their thoughts.

"He cannot obviously" said Remus shrugging "Unless he attends night classes and gains qualifications or of course makes a fake"

"That's just ridiculous" said Edward blinking sharply unable to believe what he had heard.

"That is what's done" said Remus.

"So he has no normal qualifications? Bloody hell what else?" asked Damon.

"Well James is disappointed he never took to our ways, he doesn't prank much. He doesn't have many detentions, prefers sitting in his common room reading books that aren't of academic nature such as books about Quidditch a sport in the Wizarding world" explained Sirius.

"I see" mused Damon so they weren't that alike but not totally different.

"His favourite subject is Transfiguration and even at that he only scored an Acceptable in his exam although they couldn't figure out why" said Sirius "Apparently the examiner had something against him"

"But you don't believe that" said Edward straight away.

"No I don't" said Sirius shaking his head.

"He's supposed to be powerful or that's all we have heard. However, his scores indicate otherwise. Magic doesn't mean everything, everyone has different quantities of magic inside them" said Remus.

"How about you? How are you doing?" asked Sirius leaning forward wanting to hear about Damon not talk about Alec.

"Fine, um completing my normal education and magical one too" said Damon stopping noticing the man coming to clean away the plates. Once he was done the opened their cans of juice so not to have a reason to leave. Once he was out of earshot he continued as he meant to.

"I'm being mentored by Edmund himself, as I was too late to join my year. He was worried I wouldn't be able to do their magic as mine had just come unbound" smirked Damon slyly. "However, he found out he was wrong quite quickly, I'm learning Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, history of magic, and wandless class instead of Muggle studies as I have no need for it"

"What are your favourite classes?" asked Remus eagerly. He couldn't believe Damon was good enough to actually attend wandless class. Nobody he knew had ever qualified for that class, hell; they had stopped doing it at Hogwarts because no one was good enough to do it.

"Potions is my favourite, defence is next and I like charms too" said Damon honestly.

"I liked defence when I was young, potions was also an easy subject for me. I could smell the ingredients but I was nowhere near good as Severus or Lily" said Remus.

"My…Biological mothers a potions Mistress?" asked Damon frowning in confusion.

"Oh no, no not at all. She's a stay at home mum she never perused a career" said Remus clearing up Damon's confusion.

"How unusual, most people do both these days" said Edward surprised.

"They do," agreed Remus.

Sirius remembering the letters took them out and began reading them as Remus and Damon continued to talk. Mostly now about defence and what he had learned so far and Remus was indeed surprised.

"Look Remy!" said Sirius looking amused. He handed the letter over to Remus - the one by Dumbledore.

_Dear Remus and Sirius, _

_James Potter fears something must have happened to you, but I know that's not the case. You surely cannot be still looking for Harry Potter after all those years. You must face facts if you are still looking that it's a lost cause. Come back to your friends they are worried for you both. _

_While you are away, would you mind terribly at gathering a few people to join the Order? We can never have too many Order members. With Voldemort being back and after your godson Alec Potter we will need all the help we can get. Voldemort is getting more active as the day goes on. So please do what you can and I shall see you both soon. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"He has got some bloody cheek!" snapped Remus furiously.

"Look at the next one, it's actually only for you" said Sirius darkly.

Edward had of course heard the letter read allowed in Sirius' Black's thoughts and already knew the contents of both letters. He didn't like whoever this Albus Dumbledore was. The phrase that got to him the most was probably _you surely cannot be still looking for Harry Potter after all those years. You must face facts if you are still looking that it's a lost cause. _It made him grind his teeth furiously; he knew Damon wished for his parents to regret their actions. It wasn't their love he wanted; it was the satisfaction of seeing them regretful. Carlisle wasn't the only one that had taken a course on psychology. He hoped for Damon's sake that he did get the Potter's feeling at least a little regret.

_Remus _

_I want you to come back and teach Alec Potions, Slughorn doesn't want to teach him. Simply because his standards aren't high enough for the slug club he loves so much. He can't expect everyone to be as good as me and Snape. Personally I think Snape has gotten to Slughorn. We will pay you a thousand galleons a month, if you can get Alec to pass his Potions exam so he can become an Auror. _

_He misses his Uncle Moony terribly, and this is a way for you to bond again. He asks after you all the time did you know that? For years after you left it was always where's uncle Mooy and pafoo as he couldn't pronounce them right. Please come back James misses you as well he constantly broods when a Quidditch match is on or when its Sunday the day you all used to head to the pub after a hard weeks work. _

_Please get back in touch within a fortnight if you cannot do it I'm afraid I will have to do it myself. Me and James are trying to have another baby so we would rather I wasn't near Potions so much. After what happened to Harry we were afraid to have another, but we feel the time is right we cannot any longer wait in hope that he appears. If he hadn't appeared by now I fear he never will, as much as it pains me to say it I think he's dead. _

_P.S - Alec really hopes you accept enclosed another picture of him. _

_Lily Potter _

"How dare she" snarled Edward furiously.

"Stupid bitch" snarled Remus more or less at the same time as Edward spoke.

"My thoughts exactly" grimaced Sirius.

"Well at least we know she's wrong" said Remus coolly.

"Using emotional blackmail to get what she wants well she's not stupid" mused Damon out loud.

"Oh no she's anything but that got top grades in school, made all the purebloods furious with her too. A half blood and Muggle born getting the best grades at Hogwarts those years. Snape and Lily" agreed Remus.

"You were third" teased Sirius good naturally nudging him.

"I wonder if there's a way to find out who bound his magic" mused Remus.

"It will have to wait for another time, me and Edward are going on a date - ice skating" said Damon, he had enjoyed his first date even if it was unnerving having Edward watch him eat without him eating or even moving his eyes from him.

"Oh well I've got your number we can arrange to meet up again!" said Remus "I've got letters to reply to anyway"

"No problem, see you later" said Damon getting up Edward following him before they both got into a silver Volvo. His blue Volvo was coming this afternoon, Rosalie was going to change the plates and get the pin in. For all intents and purposes it was the same car and his parents wouldn't suspect a thing. He hadn't been able to believe they were buying him a new car, he had told Edward repeatedly he wasn't having it that he would pay for it. Edward had just insisted that it would just raise questions on how he had spent so much. In the end he had reluctantly agreed after days of arguing. Edward felt it was partly his fault, his fault or not Damon knew he wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for Edward.

* * *

What did you think? will Damon decide to go to England and meet them? or go with Edmund to meet Severus Snape and make all hell break loose? meet his family and end up stuck at Hogwarts for some time...how will everyone realize alec isnt the boy who lived? Trelawney giving a prophecy about damon in front of the great hall of hogwarts? prompting them to check? how will they check? i've never mentioned marks so neither of them are marked. the poppy scanning thing has been done to death but the reason for it is different this time around the prophecy could make her have to do it or will damon be hurt and she do a full scan on him unaware of his history and needing it? if so who will have hurt damon from behind? alec? James? Lily? Dumbledore? or numerious hogwarts students? a male student that was jealous of his good looks :P did you like the conversation they had? what else would you like them to talk about? will remus and sirius go back to england? will the offer of money be too much temptation for remus? R&R please tell me what you think


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 22 **

**More Bad News - The Gibb's Are Moving Once More**

* * *

Damon Gibbs once known as Harry James Potter was driving home to his family alone. Edward and the others hadn't attended school because of the sun, so before it had come out Edward had come over and took him to his 'new' car. He had gotten a piggy back ride from Edward, and found it really fun. He was going to have to ask Edmund to let him go on a broomstick. It had been very exhilarating, riding on Edward's back; no doubt it would be just as good on a broomstick. He went from the Cullen's to school facing the gossiping chits alone unfortunately. Edward had looked rather worried; he supposed it had something to do with a vampire hurting him. He had barely gotten there in time to stop Laurent or so he had come to know him as.

So after attending both his schools he was exhausted, today Edmund had gathered a few young vampires to test him with. It seemed Dragon's academy was very versatile with its students. There were werewolf's, vampires, Veela's and of course wizards and witches. The Vampire's named had been Tanzie, Viktor and Charlie and Damon rather liked them. He managed to throw some really nasty curses at them, he was just glad they healed very quickly or he would have felt very guilty.

He was truly shattered and he only wanted to sleep, he was grateful to park outside his very big house. Taking the keys from the ignition he plucked the key for the house and let himself in. Even if his parents were in the door was usually shut out of habit mostly, so it didn't surprise him that when he opened the door and his parents were actually in.

"Hey mum, dad I'm back!" shouted Damon.

"In here son." said Damien.

"Hey, how was Danielle?" asked Damon slumping down his eyes already wanting to close.

"She's fine…but Damon we need to talk…its time." said Diane.

"No way!" snapped Damon adamantly. He picked up on what they meant immediately and was furious. He wasn't about to let them move him once more he had only been in Forks for a month or so. He was putting his foot down, he was finally having a decent relationship, and he was getting to know someone from before he was taken. He loved the Cullen's, Remus, Sirius and most of all he loved Dragon's Academy and he refused to leave. He couldn't keep doing it, he didn't want to have to, and they hadn't even been there that long. Usually they stayed in one place longer than this! He hadn't been expecting it at all.

"Damon please don't start this again." sighed Diane.

"I'm not coming - you can go without me but I refuse to leave I'm sorry." said Damon shaking his head sadly.

"Y-y-you'd stay here? Without us?" asked Diane wide eyed, hurt spreading through her life wildfire.

"You don't understand I love it here…I'm old enough…I'm doing it with or without your blessing I'm sorry." said Damon unable to continue looking at his stunned parents. His fathers jaw was on the floor and his mothers eyes were willing with tears ready to fall. He grabbed his eyes and walked right back out of the house feeling wrenched.

Damon called the only person he could think of calling - Edward. He just wanted someone to talk to.

"You are always welcome here you know that" said Edward answering the phone without his usual hello's. He had obviously seen something through Alice, perhaps the conversation he had just had with his parents.

"I'll be there in five minutes." said Damon sadly hanging up.

He turned off his Cell phone not wanting anyone to call him not in the mood he was.

* * *

Damon drove the Volvo that had just been bought for him because of what happened to his previous one. A vampire named Laurent had decided he wanted Damon as his mate, for reasons he didn't quite understand himself. Edward had said it was just opportunity because he liked the way Damon was and how he responded. His scent had also intrigued Laurent as well and he became adamant about having Damon all to himself.

He wondered why Edward had been so defensive of someone he hardly knew. Someone that was supposed to be his mate at the end of the day. He wondered just how protective and possessive Edward truly was. He couldn't deny he was beginning to really like Edward, the outspoken insistence that he wasn't leaving told him more than he liked to think. He had yet to be truly introduced to everyone else, so far it's just him and Edward getting to know one another. It had caused a big stir when they sat away from the rest of the Cullen's on Edward's insistence. Damon personally couldn't see the point; they could hear the conversation anyway.

It had nothing to do with Edward telling him they were 'mates' but he was spending time with him. Getting to know him, who he truly was inside and like him Edward put family first. Right now though he wasn't happy with his family, unlike the Cullen's his family had no reason to move every few years. Not happy was putting it lightly really; he hadn't been here very long and now? Now his family wanted to move again. Well he would be damned if he went through with it. He was staying here even if he had to fight tooth and nail for it.

He pulled into the hidden drive that leads to the Cullen's, it was hidden by bushes, trees and all sorts. They obviously didn't want people finding their home, not that Damon could blame them for that. He was one of the few who knew just how to get to the Cullen's. Pressing he accelerator even more when he was off the main road he was up there in minutes. Not as fast as the Cullen's would go but he wasn't a vampire thank you very much.

Edward was waiting on him at the door - a vision of perfection at it's greatest. How he could look so damn sexy with his hair muzzled like that Damon didn't know. He put Adonis to shame, by his reckoning he hadn't actually taken the time to truly look at him. He regretted that right now as he just sat in his car and looked a pensive look on his face.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward pulling Damon out of his thoughts. He then realized Edward was no longer at the door - but had opened the door to his car and was staring at him in concern.

"I'm pissed off." huffed Damon remembering why he had come here.

"Come in." gestured Edward softly. Edward had been extremely worried when he got that vision. He was scared he was loosing his mate; he couldn't exactly keep following Damon around. Especially where the Gibbs' were planning on going - Spain of all places. He wouldn't last a week in Spain before ending up exposed that was for sure. However, Damon's adamance that he wasn't going had given him hope. Alice had looked even deeper and found that Damon did stay.

"You saw?" asked Damon getting out of the blue Volvo and bleeping the key's twice and locked it. Not that he would have to worry about his car being stolen here of all places, if anyone tried they would be in for a surprise. Seven big nasty, scary surprises especially if it was Edward's Vanquish or Rosalie's red convertible.

"Alice did…she wasn't looking." said Edward in defence of Alice getting defensive of the way Damon had said 'you saw' as if accusing him of something.

"I never said she was Edward." sighed Damon as he entered the beautiful wide open, nearly all glass house. It was a beautiful house, spacious, open and most of all welcoming. It wasn't a house you would associate anyone of trying to hide something in anyway that was for sure.

He hadn't been able to really admire it the last time he was here he had been in too much pain.

"Hello Damon! Nice to see you again," beamed Esme happily. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind I'm actually pretty hungry" said Damon flushing brightly, both in embarrassment and shame at his actions towards his parents.

"I'll bring it to you!" she positively gushed at him.

Damon smiled softly at her she reminded him of his mother - even if he wasn't happy with her at the moment.

"I'll show you to my room" said Edward gesturing to Damon to go first.

Damon raised a single eyebrow curiously he wasn't a girl and he didn't need led around. He shook his head and went anyway, one way or another he was probably just being too touchy. For the simple fact that he was pissed off right now, and he didn't want to fall out with his well…boyfriend. To Damon the name was too childish, he'd rather say lover or perhaps mate it sounded better.

The first impression of Edward's room was like 'WOW' there was an entire wall covered with a massive shelve full of CD's, records and of course his stereo and record player. There were various other nick knacks spread around them but the majority of the wall did have music of every kind on it. Chaise lounge lay at the other side, beside the windows outside you could see miles of forest and to the right slightly you could see a small stream. A huge TV and DVD player filled the other wall; there were also pictures all over the place. Not the ones you'd expect in a 'teenager's' room like Damon's but actual portraits by probably well known artists.

The most obvious thing missing was a bed but that didn't surprise Damon at all.

"The others are all out, it's just Esme and I." explained Edward wishing more than ever he could read Damon's thoughts. It seemed he was always destined to be with someone whose mind's baffled him completely. First Bella now Damon, it was all rather strange two people within a year or so together both able to elude him. Nothing like that had happened in his eighty years in the world.

"Oh right what are they up to? Didn't you all just feed?" asked Damon curiously, walking over and sitting on the chaise lounge. Staring at Edward curiously, Edward in turn sat down as well obviously aware that he was making Damon uncomfortable with his stillness.

"I fed earlier but the others decided against it…so they went tonight Emmett was bored" explained Edward.

Damon snickered "Nothing like tackling Bears eh?"

Edward smirked in amusement.

"I think it's ironic he was a bear hunter when he was human…now he's still hunting em only for a different reason." said Damon relaxing, exhaustion once more sweeping through him again.

'Knock' 'knock'

"Come in Esme" said Edward. Esme never usually knocked on his door, it was only because Damon was there and she didn't want to offend him. She didn't know him well enough to assume things about him.

"Here you go!" she beamed setting the tray in the middle of Edward and Damon. She had a big glass of Diet coke, and a full meal which looked mouth wateringly delicious. Any sleepiness he felt evaporated as he dug himself into his meal. Esme had left almost immediately after Damon said thank you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Edward, content to just have his mate in his room. Filling the room with his scent, so even when he felt it would content the vampire inside of him for now. The quietness was beginning to bug him, then again Damon was eating at the moment so it was to be expected really.

"I'm just…why do they do it all the time? I was four states down for years, five years almost. They drag me away from my best mates, who are all working to save for college and cannot visit me. I'm only here for a few months now they want to move again? I'm…tired of it…making new friends, new enemies, new everything it's not as easy as it seems…I just want to stay in one place long enough especially now I've found someone to share it with" sighed Damon he put they tray on the floor having finished it.

"Now that you also have Remus and Sirius people shedding light on your past…you feel more strongly about it?" guessed Edward edging forward at an excruciating slow pace not wanting to startle Damon and also to give him the chance to say no.

"That too." sighed Damon shaking his head warily. He noticed Edward's actions and if he didn't know any better he'd say Edward was either afraid or unused to comforting people. The closer Edward got to him the more his face flushed, he truly was the most magnificent looking guy he had ever seen. There wasn't even a blemish on his perfectly sculptured face.

An arm curled around him, Damon laid his face on Edward's exceptionally hard chest. Hard it was but not because of muscles, not that he didn't have any because he had them just not as much as Damon did. He wanted nothing more than to curl up like a baby, but that was impossible he was far too tall and muscular for such a thing.

"You know you are welcome to stay here whenever you want, which might be a good thing. You cannot cook to save yourself, and Esme would love you forever if you did." suggested Edward. If he had been able to breathe his heart would have been beating erratically. He wanted Damon to say yes more than ever, he wanted his mate with him all the time. Damon had been grounded and he was very humble for a rich kid, but he couldn't cook. Cooking had been left to his mother or Maria their; for the lack of better words hired servant.

"I'll need to speak to my parents first…I don't want to do this to them but…" sighed Damon in agitation.

"I know you don't want to move again." nodded Edward his hand unconsciously carding through Damon's long thick hair. It still baffled him at how different Damon and his twin brother were. They looked nothing alike, apart from their face but Damon's was mature whereas Alec's was chubby and babyish. Alec was also chubby all over, whereas Damon was muscular very much so. He was actually glad that Damon was his mate and not Alec Potter.

It was hard to believe that Damon was born with another name, Harry James Potter. He mused to himself that the name Damon suited him much better; he half wanted to tear the family apart from causing his mate such hurt and devastation. He could hear Esme's and Carlisle's bewilderment that someone could abandon their child. Whether he be a savior or not it mattered little when children were concerned. They couldn't understand and probably would never be able to. Even if he somehow managed to read Damon's biological parent's thoughts - nothing they could say would make Carlisle and Esme understand.

Esme had a child, for a short while before he died, she too was utterly devastated, enough to kill herself. She didn't succeed; Carlisle changed her that was of course after Carlisle had changed Edward. The three of them had been content, although it was rather awkward back in the day pretending to be Esme's younger brother. Especially considering Esme always mothered him. Then Carlisle had changed Rosalie after seeing her in an alleyway raped and beaten left for dead. He had in the beginning turned her for him, which had caused massive awkwardness especially when she found out. She had been hurt and confused that Edward didn't want her. She had assumed it was because of what happened to her, and Edward had to tell her it wasn't that. Despite her pig headedness Edward loved her and she was a great big sister. She was very protective of everyone, especially Edward and Esme. She and Jasper both were very protective and very animalistic when it came to protecting the others. They had very similar personalities and looks; it had fitted in for their story. Edward would never have dreamed back then Carlisle would change so many, or that so many people would join the coven.

They were well known you would have to live under a rock to not know the Cullen's. They were well liked and well respected; it was mostly because of Carlisle. More so than the Denali Coven which was saying something - it wasn't just because of their diet. It was well known not just by Vampires' but the Shape shifters that Carlisle's compassion baffles and awes them.

Edward hated the rumours and thoughts that circulated about his family. That is what they were and would remain - his family. They weren't like normal vampires; their ties couldn't ever be broken not even by the Volturi. Even if the rumours weren't true they still disgusted him, and especially what they thought of Esme. Just because they thought she had adopted them all. In her own way she had, Esme could love even the darkest of creature she wanted so badly to find the best in everyone. Unless of course they were planning on harming her 'children' then all hell would break loose. Esme wasn't a fighter but she would move heaven and hell for each and every one of them.

Damon was now another one on her list of loved ones.

He looked down and was startled to realize that Damon had fallen asleep on him. How long had he been thinking? It was a good thing he could sit for hours without moving. He didn't want to wake him up, he must be utterly exhausted.

"Esme? Can you bring up a pillow and a blanket please?" asked Edward his lips barely moving hardly any sound emerging from his mouth. Esme heard him fine just the same as she was digging into a cupboard to retrieve them. He had been meaning to get a bed, it had originally been for Bella but now it would be for Damon. He would need to buy it soon, specially if he got his way and his mate was living with him, he would be sleeping in his room.

Esme entered the room without knocking this time, Edward lifted Damon's head a little and the pillow was put on his lap. Damon stirred slightly but didn't wake up, his head now resting on a soft plush pillow. The blanket was draped over him, Edward smiled and thanked his mother who touched Edwards face lovingly before leaving. She was so happy for him, he deserved this after being alone for so long. It was a good thing she hadn't gotten too attached to Bella; they hadn't been dating long enough for that.

Edward spent the rest of the night just gazing at Damon, who in Edward's opinion was the epitome of perfection. Eventually he picked up his phone and called the Gibb's they had to know Damon was alright - even if he was angry with them.

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end he knew to be Diane she sounded frazzled.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen…I just want to let you know Damon's here he's fallen asleep on our couch he's exhausted." said Edward softly speaking as quietly as possible. He had to speak loud enough for Diane to hear him though; as he spoke he carded his fingers through Damon's hair once more. Hoping to sooth him, keep him asleep as he spoke to his mother.

"Oh thank god he's alright!" whimpered Diane relief clear in her voice.

"I just thought I'd let you know I'll wake him for school tomorrow…if it's okay for him to stay over." asked Edward, he had no intention of wakening Damon up no matter what Diane said. Damon needed sleep; he was basically awake nearly eighteen hours of a day. He was lucky if he was getting six hours of sleep, which wasn't good for his human. He was driving himself into exhaustion, and Edward didn't want that happening. Although he was proud of Damon for wanting the best of both worlds.

"That's fine, no problem I shall speak with him tomorrow…his cell phone's been switched off." she said sounding put out.

"He's very upset." said Edward in defence of his mate.

"Yes, I realize that." sighed Diane heavily.

"I have to go my mother want's to use the phone, I just thought I'd let you know." lied Edward he didn't want to stay on the line and continue talking. He didn't want to wake his mate up and risk him going back home. Not when he had the chance to have him here all night, he didn't care if he sounded possessive. Damon was his mate no matter what, and nobody was going to take him away - not even the Gibb's.

"Oh, okay then thank you very much for getting in touch." said Diane sounding sad now.

"No problem, bye." said Edward before ending the call and putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

* * *

What do you think? will The Gibbs go? or decide to stay for a while longer or will Harry be at the age where he can get a house of his own and do so? Unfortunately the gibbs aren't going to be a major part of the story they are just muggles after all! they will always be well thought of when damon tells how he was brought up in that etc... i do not want to kill them off so i've decided one way or another they will be leaving whether it be now or later i dont know its up to you! :) like how close edward and damon are getting? big question remains how do i get damon to england? will slughorn leave and dumbledore hire the headmaster of dragon accademy and have damon come with them - they having no idea who he was? or will he take him a trip to see his faviourite author and hogwarts itself? during the summer when edmund thought the potters wouldnt be there? R&R please


	23. Chapter 23

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 23 **

**Will The Gibbs' leave? **

* * *

Damon woke up to the smell of a delicious fry up, considering he knew everyone in the house was a vampire he knew it was for him. He was fast becoming very fond of Esme, she always went out of her way to make him feel welcome, so did the others but not in the same way as Esme. He didn't know why he was so fond of the heart shaped caramel haired vampire, but he was indeed. It might be how small and dainty she was, she didn't look like she had much strength but boy he knew looks could be deceiving. Esme was a vampire and she could crush a car if she wanted to and a lot more. He knew the danger it was being with them, one slip and his life would be over. It made him even more respect for them all, what they were willing to put up with to let Edward be happy. He knew Jasper had the hardest time of the lot, he could see it in the very lines of his face sometimes. Some of the time he was relaxed and happy, when it got close to needing to feed he found it harder Damon had observed. Shaking off his idle thoughts he got up and washed his face to wake himself up even more. Unfortunately there wasn't a flannel anywhere to be seen, or toothpaste come to that - vampires obviously didn't need it.

Smoothing or rather trying to smooth out his now crushed clothes from lying on them all night he left the room. Thankfully his hair seemed fine as it had been brushed back and put into a pony tail yesterday morning. Remembering the way from coming up last night, for a house so very spacious it wasn't actually that big. He had no idea Edward hadn't left his sight that night, spending it all with Damon in his arms. He had only left five minutes ago when Alice alerted him to the fact Damon would wake soon. Edward didn't want to take the chance of Damon freaking out on him so he had come down the stairs to watch Esme cook. He walked down the stairs and saw the front door, to his left was the kitchen where Esme and Edward were.

"Good morning Damon, I hope you slept well," said Carlisle coming out of his office a book in his hand.

"Hey, I did thank you," said Damon smiling kindly at the Vampire doctor.

"Great!" exclaimed Carlisle kindly a small smile spread upon the perfectly sculptured face.

"The kitchen is that way I'm sure Esme has outdone herself," explained Carlisle pointing in the direction as he too walked down the stairs slow enough not to startle Damon.

"She shouldn't have," grinned Damon his emerald eyes twinkling brightly.

"Oh she loves to cook, she is very glad to be able to indulge once again." said Carlisle fondly. It was evident on his face just how much he loved his wife, it made Damon wonder more about Carlisle's story. He wasn't rude enough to even consider asking, it really wasn't any of his business but it didn't stop him being curious.

"I thought you had work today?" asked Esme as soon as she caught sight of her husband.

"I do, I had something I wanted to check up first," smiled Carlisle fondly kissing her on the cheek.

"So where is everyone?" asked Damon curiously sitting next to Edward who had a strange wistful smile twisting on his face.

"In their rooms," explained Edward his full attention now on Damon.

"Oh…I best let my mum and dad know I'm alright I didn't meant to sleep all night!" gasped Damon hitting himself on the forehead for his thoughtlessness. Rummaging through his pockets he located his mobile phone just as Edward reassured him.

"It's okay, I called them when you fell asleep last night explained that you had fallen asleep." Edward said quickly.

"Oh, well that's alright I guess." said Damon relieved.

"Are you going straight to school?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'll need to Portkey to school then use the time turner then come back here…then I'll be ready for normal school." said Damon.

Edward didn't reply to that, it was a weird notion that Damon could turn time backwards. He would have liked nothing more than to be a part of Damon's life, or rather that part of Damon's life. The magical part, he was actually a magical creature so why not? Why couldn't he be a part of it? Before he knew it that question was slipping past his lips without him even meaning it.

"May I come with you?" asked Edward.

Damon blinked he hadn't thought Edward would bother about that; it was only him being trained really. It's not like Edward would or could get tired, it would just mean his day was longer than usual. So without much other thought he nodded his consent if Edmund wasn't happy then he would just Portkey them back and come alone. He couldn't see why Edmund would be unhappy really, it's not as if Edward was truly dangerous not there. Anyone could defend themselves, especially against one vampire. When he was thinking earlier about the danger he was only one person, there was seven vampires in that house at the best of times. Seven on one he wouldn't stand a chance magical or not at the end of the day and he wasn't stupid enough to think otherwise.

"Brilliant," said Edward suddenly excited about this whole new other world out there.

"Eat up first!" chimed in Esme putting a plate of food in front of Damon, then four or five more with different things. Pancakes, a fry up, cereal, yoghurt and fresh fruit. Damon decided to try a piece of everything, not wanting to offend the vampire who had obviously gone into a great deal of trouble for him. For someone who couldn't eat she whipped up a great meal Damon was fit for bursting by the time he gave in and told Esme he couldn't eat any more.

"That was beautiful Esme but I'm sorry I'm utterly stuffed I couldn't eat another bite," explained Damon regretfully.

"It's alright," beamed Esme just so glad he had obviously enjoyed it. She put the rest in the bin and began washing everything. Carlisle had already left for work after kissing Esme goodbye and saying to everyone else that he would see them later and he hoped they had a good day.

* * *

"Hold on to it, if you want to come that is," explained Damon a cheeky smirk on his face.

Edward held onto the pendant, a curious look on his face he wondered just how it would happen and what it would feel like. Damon wasn't being very forthcoming; in fact if he didn't know better he would say Damon was looking forward to any reaction he could get out of him. Damon whispered a few words and suddenly the room began to spin and he felt a curious sensation tugging at his gut it made him want to…laugh for some strange reason.

They landed outside a castle, it was huge and he knew it was quite close to where they lived as it was the same climate. The weather hadn't changed at all; he followed Damon as he began walking to wherever he needed to go.

"Vampires," growled Edward crouching defensively bringing his mate close his amber eyes narrowing as he looked for potential threats.

"Edward cool it, it's a bloody magical school," sighed Damon.

"You didn't tell me you knew other vampires…how come I didn't smell them?" asked Edward sounding hurt.

"I've only met them to train against them when I was attacked by Laurent," explained Damon softly. He could hear the hurt in Edward's voice and wondered why he was so hurt just because he knew a few vampires. Was he scared that he would be hurt? Or that he would fall in love with one of them?

"Oh," said Edward sounding surprised and a little contrite.

"It's alright now come on I'm late," said Damon putting his hand in Edwards to calm and reassure the obviously insecure vampire.

"Damon! Good to see you everything alright?" asked Edmund looking enquiringly at both Edward and Damon.

"I'm alright now…I've just…had a small argument with my parents." admitted Damon.

"I see…what's wrong?" asked Edmund softly. Gesturing for him to sit down, Damon loved that if he had anything he wanted to talk about Edmund was always there. Always made time to talk to him and let him get everything that was trapped inside of him out. As much as he loved his parents they didn't do that, his father worked hard, very hard no doubt and he never sat down and actually asked Damon if everything was okay.

"They want to move again," groaned Damon.

"I see…so soon? Have they given a reason for this?" asked Edmund, of course he knew by now that Damon's parents tend to move every few years. Yet it had only really been a few months since they moved to Forks, since Damon had become his apprentice. It wasn't a very wise choice to keep moving teenagers especially at this age. Teenagers at this age want solid friends, perhaps find someone to explore things with, to love and their education was important also.

"No reason they just think its time." shrugged Damon.

"It's Spain they are planning on moving to," Edward explained further.

"Ah, that's bad indeed the magical part of Spain is…very strict you need their permission to Portkey or even apparate in and out of the country. You would not be able to continue your education at this school." Edmund explained hesitantly looking very put out. "They are very…how shall I put it…the Spaniards like to keep the magical community quiet and they find it insulting if they wanted an education elsewhere."

"I told them I wasn't going…wasn't moving again." said Damon sadly.

"Well you are at an age where it is possible for you to find a place of your own. However, are you ready for that Damon? For independence? I know you are working hard at your education but this…this is different you have to do everything on your own." cautioned Edmund. Who was by the way hoping Damon chose to stay but he felt it was his duty to let Damon know what he was getting into.

"I was going to suggest him coming to stay with us, if he truly wants to stay." Edward couldn't help but add his own two cents into the conversation.

"That is very doable," said Edmund nodding his head in respect.

"I don't want to hurt my parents though…it's going to kill them." confided Damon sadly.

"There comes a time when we have to let our children go, let them learn to make their own decisions and mistakes. It's a hard time for any parent but independence comes to all children Damon, it just so happens yours is happening now. If they had, had more than one child they would understand that. There will be a time when your newly adopted little sister will want to spread her wings also. They will learn to live with it, if that is what you want to do." said Edmund softly.

"Yeah I suppose so," said Damon nodding his head in understanding.

"Now let's get on with our training you are almost ready to take your OWL's Ordinary wizarding Levels and NEWT's nastily exhausting wizarding tests and UDWT's (Utterly Draining Wizarding Tests which only apprentices can take). I've already made a date for your OWL's and NEWT's a week today you take your OWL's and two weeks later you take your NEWT's. If you pass those two flying colours I shall make a date for your UDWT's." Damon knew all the acronyms he was saying it mostly for Edward's benefit.

"You think I'm ready for that?" gaped Damon surprised.

"You have worked very hard Damon, harder than any student to ever walk these halls. I am proud of you and the initiative you have shown, and I know you will do me proud in your exams. Your magic is unlike anything I've ever seen, your wandless magic is just breathtaking and the way your mind works is mesmerizing to watch. You shall be the youngest graduate, to ever grace these walls." smiled Edmund pride literally pouring off of him.

"Thank you!" grinned Damon a flush working its way up his entire face.

* * *

"That broomstick was so amazing!" said Damon dreamily they were now on their way to normal school. Edward still as awake and alert as ever, Damon on the other hand had been exhausted until he took a pepper up potion. They were in Edward's car on the way to school; alone they had been told the others were already away. So Damon must have been running behind, thankfully though they didn't have to worry about being too late. Having a vampire for a boyfriend came very in handy especially when they could get from place to place quickly yes even in a car.

Edward scoffed "I outran you on that thing without even trying," he teased.

"I don't think so, I nearly won," snorted Damon in amusement.

"Only because I let you," said Edward grinning in happiness. He hadn't had a challenge like that in the longest time, and he hadn't needed to hide himself. He loved it, the other vampires he had met he liked them too. To his surprise they were animal drinkers too, he had always assumed only two covens were vegetarian drinkers. He was wrong, there was about seven of them at magic school. None of which had ever drank human blood before in their lives which was a rare thing indeed. Their number had been added to his phone and he had promised to keep in touch should he not go to the magical school again. Edward only hoped he could, he had rather enjoyed himself and he could see why Damon continued with it.

"In your dreams," taunted Damon as they pulled in at the school.

"I'll see you second period," said Edward as they both got out the car. Everyone was inside which meant they were late, as much as Edward would have liked to run towards Damon's class with his boyfriend on his back he couldn't. He couldn't risk exposure, so different from magical school he only wished he was actually magical. Those vampires he had seen were wizards/vampires it was rather curious if you were a wizard or witch you'd grow until you reached around nineteen despite what age you were turned at. Viktor and Charlie had been turned into vampires when they were five years old in the same attack, their fathers were Indians and used to hunting. They hunted for their sons bringing back blood. By all rights they shouldn't have survived, they began to assume perhaps it was their magic that helped them survive. Carlisle was going to be very fascinated by the books he had borrowed from the library (under Damon's name of course). They were currently waiting on him getting back from work, he was only half day today unless something came up so Carlisle would be back before the rest of them.

"Alright," said Damon quickly making his own way to his class.

* * *

"Are you alright? You look exhausted," said Edward concerned as he drove them back from school.

"I'll be alright, I gotta go home, and I cannot avoid them forever I have to talk to them. After that I am going to sleep for America." yawned Damon in exhaustion. He jumped out of his skin when his mobile started ringing.

The name Remus was flashing across at him.

"Hello Remus," said Damon answering his mobile.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Remus sounding concerned.

"Alright, just tired." replied Damon.

"Would you like to meet up with us on Saturday then?" asked Remus.

"Uh sure as long as its not too early, how's eleven o'clock sound?" suggested Damon.

"That's perfectly fine!" said Remus sounding positively more cheerful now.

"Great then I shall see you on Saturday same place as last time." said Damon.

"I will look forward to it," said Remus.

"Alright, bye for now." said Damon.

"Bye," both phones ended their call.

Remus had to tell Sirius everything that was said, Damon on the other hand didn't have to say anything. Edward had heard every word spoken, his ears were so sharp that it was like them being there having a conversation in front of him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Edward looking over at his mate wondering just how much more of this Damon could take.

"I think that would probably be best," sighed Damon he might as well get it over with.

Edward just nodded and instead of going down one intersection that would have led to the Cullen's he kept going. It didn't take him five minutes, before he was parked outside the Gibbs's house. He knew it was wrong of him to hate them for trying to take Damon away from him. He couldn't help it, he was furious with them, so utterly angry at them for trying to take away his mate. Thank goodness for Alice's sight or he might have gone mental who at he didn't know perhaps even the Gibbs's.

He knew Damon stayed and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

There we go! what would you like to see Damon and Edward doing together? i want them to do something unsual thats not been done before...instead of the normal amusement park...eating...cinema i want them to do something together thats' not been done before any help? will the gibbes go? or shall they be around for another while? will severus go to a conference and meet damon unaware of who he is until they meet again somewhere somehow? R&R please!


	24. Chapter 24

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 24 **

**Conversations and surprises **

* * *

Damon entered the house, feeling his heart pounding a mile a minute, he wasn't looking forward to this up coming conversation. He didn't want to see the look of devastation on her face, it would kill him but Edward's face flashed through his mind. Edward was worth fighting for, seeing him in the wizarding would had made Damon realize just how much he liked Edward. He wanted to see where they could go, wanted to continue dating him, getting to know his family as well. They were going on a date for the entire weekend, it was a duelling tournament two days worth. They were using the grounds at Dragon's academy for the duelling, most students were attending having nothing better to do or see. The next weekend they were going to see a Quidditch match, Tanzie had told Edward about it, and before Damon could say anything he had two tickets in his hand. They were accepting his American money, apparently they got more for the dollar. So in reality he had been ripped off, Edward had let them know, and told them he couldn't really care less he had enough money to last him twenty life times. Damon was looking forward to the up coming weekend and of course the next week he had never seen a Quidditch match.

During and after that though he was going to be setting his exams.

"Oh Damon!" screeched Diane flinging herself at her son clutching him as if she was afraid he would disappear again. Damien just sat on one of the chairs with a sad look on his face, he unlike Diane realized this day would come and he wasn't very prepared for it. Diane hadn't thought about it much less prepared herself for it, it was a mistake on his part.

"I'm fine," murmured Damon patting his mother on the back sighing sadly.

"Don't ever do something like that again! I was so worried!" she said her voice hoarse and thick as if she had been crying all night which increased Damon's guilt tenfold.

"I'm sorry," sighed Damon sadly.

"Well son, you've made yourself pretty clear this time." said Damien sitting back on his seat. As much as he wanted to just stay here he wanted to leave, he did not like cold weather. His body wasn't as young as it used to be, he wanted to go somewhere warm to retire somewhere his bones wouldn't freeze and get stiff and sore. Diane was younger than him and didn't feel it so badly yet.

"I wont move." stated Damon firmly.

"Oh Damon! don't start this please! You have to come!" cried Diane sadly.

"I won't, I refuse." said Damon adamantly.

"You cannot stay alone!" said Diane taken aback by her sons adamance he wasn't leaving Forks.

"I can, if it makes you feel better I wont be alone, Mr and Mrs Cullen have offered to let me stay," said Damon. Well it had been Edward actually but he couldn't very well tell his parents his one hundred year old vampire wanted him to stay. Carlisle and Edward might be father and son but they were also independent men and Edward knew what he wanted. His family obviously wouldn't mind or he wouldn't have suggested such a thing…or Harry hoped so at least. Even if it was just a front until his parents left then he could get himself a little house nearby.

"You really would remain behind?" whimpered Diane.

"Yes," said Damon facing them both showing just how serious he was - he wasn't leaving even if they disowned him and left him with nothing.

"Very well son, I can see nothing will dissuade you, if I am honest I cannot blame you for not wanting to move. If you want to remain here you can, this house is yours to do with as you wish. Stay with the Cullen's or stay here, I shall be calling every day to make sure you are safe and healthy." said Damien understanding how important this was to his son. He was in his last few years at school before college, he was completing his magical education, and he had a boy he was obviously very interested in. Whenever Damon was around Edward wasn't far behind, even if he was just dropping him off home like he had done today.

"Alright, I can agree with that." agreed Damon feeling like whooping in joy that he finally had his way. He would never move again if he could help it, or at least until he had completed his education and decided on what he wanted to do for college. Or if he wanted to go and look for his parents after he finished up his education, he was curious about the family that abandoned him for the fact he wanted to know how much he was like them. Why they had given him up and why they had damn well bound his powers. It was a logical conclusion to assume that they were responsible for it, after abandoning him to an orphanage.

"Damien!" gaped Diane shocked with her husbands words. He was agreeing to let their son go! Without so much as a protest. Usually they said they were going, Damon would argue, stomp off in a huff and they would go. This was unexpected and she felt her heart breaking Damien wouldn't change his mind either. There was one thing she knew about her husband was when he gave his word it was a word kept, nothing not even her would change his mind.

"He's at an age now Diane that he can do what he wishes, he has a right to be angry. His magical education is important you know this. It's been blocked so long if he doesn't get it educated and controlled it will have catastrophic effects. Damon wouldn't be able to live with himself if something like that happened, plus he deserves to finish school in a language he understands best." sighed Damien.

"But he's my little boy!" she whispered her eyes tearing up.

"Mum! I'm always going to be your son, nothings going to change that. I just wont see you every day! I'll be visiting!" said Damon trying to convince her that it was going to be alright.

"I'll agree on a few conditions," said Diane sadly.

"What?" asked Damon warily.

"You stay with the Cullen's, you call every day and let me know how you are," said Diane who looked as if she had just had her heart broken.

"Alright agreed" said Damon hiding his grin not wanting to upset his mother anymore than she already was.

"Excuse me," she said sniffing slightly as she turned away and presumably went up the stairs to her room.

"I'm sorry dad," said Damon hesitantly.

"It's alright son, I knew this day would come and I don't blame you. Don't worry about your mother she will be fine." replied Damien.

Damon nodded softly.

"Now you must make sure Mr and Mrs Cullen want to do this," said Damien. "We leave in two days." which would be Saturday and probably first thing in the morning no doubt, it was when they usually moved.

"I'll tell them tomorrow I'm going to sleep I'm exhausted," Damon said yawning tiredly, feeling rather elated, saddened and tired by the happenings of the day. How could a day that was so good turn so damn bad at the end of it.

Damon went to his room, stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, which was how he usually slept. He grabbed his mobile phone from the side of the bed and sent Edward a text message, telling him everything that had happened. Within three minutes there was a reply, four pages long for some reason Edward was incapable of texting words as he would. He wrote the proper word and never made them smaller. When he wrote G8 or info or such words Edward had to write entire word great information etc. hence his text messages were always rather long compared to what Damon was used to but he had gotten used to his boyfriends ways.

Edward told him his parents were alright with it, in fact he wrote that Esme was looking forward to having another mouth to feed. Which Damon knew meant Esme was happy to have a mouth to feed at all, with all the phone/internet hacking that could take place Edward and the others were always careful with what they said. Plus mobile phones could be misplaced, lost or stolen, so yes, they were even discreet on text messages.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Edward as soon as he picked Damon up, aware that he had already been up for eight hours magical training. He also knew Damon was probably feeling a little down with the conversation he had with his mother and father.

"Exhausted," groaned Damon sliding into the car and buckling up.

"What did you do today?" asked Edward already driving his car towards school.

"A lot of wandless magic, a potion and a lot of reading and a big quiz at the end of it," explained Damon closing his eyes and sitting there relaxing for as long as he knew he was going to be able to. The potion he took every morning wasn't working as good as when he first started. He was building up immunity to it and he was getting exhausted a lot quicker now of days.

"At least you got a break," said Edward, he knew Damon was taking too much on and if he didn't stop he was going to end up exhausting himself completely.

"True," conceded Damon eventually.

"You are going to tire yourself out if you keep this up…should we just forget about the duelling tournament?" asked Edward.

"Why would we do that? It's afternoon not morning that the tournaments start." said Damon snorting, but he was touched by Edward's concern. He knew Edward wanted to know more about his world, and the fact he was going to these lengths warmed Damon.

"I just thought perhaps you should rest for the weekend," said Edward seriously.

"Ah don't worry, after my exams I can calm down, I'll probably only see Edmund twice a week to learn passed apprentice work." explained Damon softly, opening his eyes and not a moment too soon as they were driving into the parking space at school. As usual parking right next to a red convertible that belonged to Rosalie. The monster truck wasn't there so obviously they had all went together in the car.

"When are they leaving?" asked Edward staring at Damon instead of getting out of the car.

"Saturday morning," sighed Damon getting out of the car and heading towards the school knowing Edward wouldn't be far behind him.

"Are you sure you are alright with that?" asked Edward, he wasn't sure if he would have left his parents if he had been granted a choice. Unfortunately the epidemic and taken them both and he had been spared thanks to Carlisle.

"Yeah as I'll ever be I love them both but I can't move again…maybe if they had told me before I went to school and learned about magic but now no I don't want to move. I just hope my mum understands that sooner or later, I don't want her crying all the time. Thankfully she has Danielle now someone else to dote and concentrate on." Damon explained softly.

Edward just grinned a crooked grin at him and Damon felt his heartbeat pick up ten paces faster than normal. That grin did things to him he was sure wasn't normal even if you were attracted to someone, that grin should be illegal.

Thinking about his parents he realized it was going to be a long weekend, but at least it was Friday and he was going to be in the same place on Monday morning.

* * *

will alice see a vision of damon going as damon for one second contemplates going? will he move in with the cullens or remus and sirius? will severus make an appearance? R&R pls!


	25. Chapter 25

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 25 **

**Saying Goodbye and Tournaments **

* * *

"….Remember and do all your homework, and remember that the button always sticks on the washing machine!" Diane continued on telling Damon everything he could possibly need to know. Things Damon actually already knew as his mother clutched at him looking terrified of leaving her son alone. Damon had long ceased rolling his eyes in exasperation; he hugged her back feeling a peculiar mixture of happiness and worry. This was the first time he had ever been away from his parents before, well since he had been adopted anyway. They had raised him, he was going to miss them and he was worried about that. He was happy though, for a chance of independence and a chance to stay in the one place longer than three or five years.

"Who's that?" asked Damien curiously at the approaching car.

Damon turned around curiously and his eyes widened, he knew without a doubt if his parents found out about them they'd make him go with them. They did not like strangers, and certainly wouldn't trust his well being with them either.

"It's a friend of Carlisle's no doubt they are here to see Edward," said Damon immediately.

If Edward was surprised he didn't show it, he just nodded his head and smiled at Damien and Diane kindly. Before saying "Excuse me, I'm going to see what they want, ill meet you at the car Damon."

"Alright," said Damon.

"Goodbye Edward," said Diane smiling sadly tears still running down her face.

"Mum! I'll be okay," said Damon in exasperation.

"If you ever want us to come get you, just say the words and we will come back alright?" said Diane adamantly.

"I will I promise," said Damon honestly.

"Goodbye son," said Damien taking over and giving his son a great big hug. As understanding as he was, he couldn't believe it was finally here. His son was old enough to be on his own, wanted to grab his independence and live his own life. He was glad Diane had already adopted another child before this happened, or it would have been worse for all involved. In the back of his mind he saw his son as a child, when he had first brought him home, and he smiled. The years had gone so fast, but here they were his son fully grown and ready for his own adventures. Adventures that he was only going to hear about not experience.

"Bye dad," said Damon feeling an overwhelming sense of love and adoration. He loved his dad there was no denying that, even when he constantly moved. Damien had rescued him from a place he would surely have died in, or remained in for the rest of his childhood. Brought him up, gave him everything he could have hoped for. Nobody would replace them, he suddenly felt like an idiot for caring what the Potter's had done or thought. If not for them he wouldn't be the man he was now. He wouldn't change a thing; he finally realized they had indeed been enough for him.

"Bye baby," said Diane grabbing one last hug before they got into the car.

Damon watched it leave, waving his hand in goodbye, he didn't have to worry he'd see them again. He'd visit them often, but for now he was staying here. Where he could learn and train his magic, be with Edward and know more about his godfather and a family friend.

Speaking off, he had asked them not to come by his house - so needless to say he wanted an explanation for it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon once he had jogged over to them.

"We hadn't heard from you in a few days, and then someone said you were moving I guess we panicked" said Sirius looking contrite.

"I would have been if they found out about you," said Damon shaking his head in irritation.

"Why?" asked Remus softly.

"My parents don't take well to strangers, especially when it concerns me. If they knew you know my biological parents they would have taken me with them." explained Damon.

"Worry and irrational jealousy can do that," said Remus nodding in understanding.

Damon nodded curtly in Remus' direction.

"Don't worry, nothing happened," said Edward wrapping his arm around Damon in comfort.

"Thank god for that," said Damon.

"So you're not moving?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"No, it's just my parents and adopted sister that's moving - to Spain," explained Damon.

"Oh, good! I was worried that maybe you didn't want to know us anymore," said Sirius. Which would have killed him after all the looking they had done for him.

"I would have told you if I didn't, I wouldn't have tucked my tail between my legs and ran like a coward," smirked Damon truthfully.

Both Sirius and Remus had to concede the point, Damon was painfully honest.

"We have to go," said Edward looking at his watch.

"Another date?" asked Remus curiously.

"Yep, going to see a duelling tournament then a Quidditch match, we're staying at the school in one of the guest rooms. We'll be back after the weekend, want to meet up on Monday night?" asked Damon curiously.

"Will you be alright to?" asked Remus worriedly. He knew just how much Damon was working; it's bound to be exhausting.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything other than watching a tournament and seeing a Quidditch match …Edward's making sure of it," grinned Damon in amusement.

"You'll be grateful for it on Tuesday morning," snorted Edward.

"The second day of the week is always the worst," laughed Damon.

"I'd ask to come but seeing it's a date I best not," pouted Sirius childishly.

"No you had best not," said Damon he wanted some alone with Edward. Without his siblings being there or him being busy with homework from both schools. Just a nice quiet weekend to themselves, it's why he had stayed up until his homework had been done. Although Edmund, hadn't given him as much as usual, no doubt knowing how hard he was pushing his student.

"When are you leaving?" asked Remus looking down at his own watch.

"Half an hour," explained Damon.

"Portkey or apparating?" asked Sirius before Remus could open his mouth.

"Portkey," nodded Damon. "Are you both sticking around then?"

"For a few more weeks yeah, but we cannot leave it too long or Dumbledore will come looking for us. We usually go back when we fail to find any sign of you." admitted Sirius.

"Well if you can leave it off for about a month I'll come with you," said Damon.

"What?" choked Edward his amber eyes wide with apprehension.

"Why?" asked Sirius and Remus in unison.

"I told you, I want to see what they are like, plus Edmund is going to see someone about a potion and I want to go," said Damon. "Two bird's one stone."

"I thought you had gotten past this?" asked Edward sadly, the need to see his old family.

"Don't worry, I don't want to be a family alright, I just want to see my brother." said Damon.

"To what end? This makes no sense Damon," said Remus looking at Damon with dread.

"You think I want to hurt him?" snorted Damon bitterly.

"No you misunderstand, I'm worried for you, what it could do to you," sighed Remus.

Sirius closed his eyes and choked out "Lily and James…didn't care…when you were taken…they were just glad it wasn't Alec." this wasn't something he wanted to tell his godson. However, he'd rather tell him than see the agony on his face when he finds out his family didn't care or want him.

Edward's face closed off, tightening his hold on Damon, he knew better than to argue. When Damon decided something he stuck to his guns, he knew that deep down Damon wanted his family to regret it. What they were saying made that seem deeply unlikely. To do this right after his family had gone off wasn't a good idea.

"Look I'm glad they did, I had the best parents in the world growing up. Yes, there was a part of me in the beginning wanted them to regret it. Regret not looking for me, regret being glad Alec was the one not taken. Now I just…want to throw it in their faces, what they missed," sighed Damon realizing he would have to tell them the truth so he did. "I no longer care, but I am slightly curious just how much like me Alec is…it's I don't know…I…he's my twin at the end of the day. Its curiosity, need…I need to see him."

"If you want to do this, I want us all going," said Edward, surely no wizard in their right mind would want to deal with seven vampires. Plus he knew how much Damon loved them all; he'd need them all if it went bad. Damon could be fiery independent at times, at the end of the day he was still a young boy, a teenager. It was easy for Edward to forget that, right now he was reminded of it with a startling clarity. If it went bad, meaning they truly did want nothing to do with him then he'd have the comfort of all the Cullen's behind him.

Sirius and Remus stared at each other, it seems as though the couple had made up their mind. Once Damon had finished his exams he was going back to the United Kingdom to confront his family.

"What us all?" asked Sirius curiously.

"You don't truly think I live alone do you? I have a family of my own," said Edward smirking sardonically at them "No, not biological adopted."

"It freaks me out when you do that," shuddered Sirius, having someone nit picking through his thoughts like that. There were people who could do that in the wizarding world true, but at least you had a defence against it. They had to meet your eyes and you could feel it. Sort of like a slug or wind brushing against your brain. With this man he couldn't feel anything; it wouldn't surprise Sirius if Edward had been an untrained wizard before being turned.

"I'm not," said Edward.

"Who is it that Edmund's going to see? There's only one potions master better than him for him to possibly see…" said Remus thoughtfully.

"I didn't ask, he didn't say but you're right, it's probably Severus Snape," nodded Damon.

Sirius and Remus barely withheld a grimace - they didn't bother telling him that Snape might not take well to him. He didn't look much like any of the Potter's and he didn't have the same name so he might get away with it.

"Just don't be too disappointed about Alec…he's nothing like you," admitted Remus.

Damon looked kind of conflicted there, on one hand he still wanted to go to see, make sure for himself. Another part of him wanted to just stay here, the truth would be different from being told he knew that. He was stronger than that, if they didn't want him fine; he just wanted them to regret it. His resolve strengthened he nodded his head in understanding.

"It's okay," said Damon.

"We really do have to move now," said Edward, instead of getting in the car he locked it.

"I'll see you on Monday," said Damon.

"Alright, bye Damon" shouted Remus as both Edward and Damon were going into the house.

"Do you think Damon knows what he's doing?" asked Sirius staring after his godson worry and dread almost consuming him whole.

"He's seventeen Sirius, even if by some miracle he listened to us - he's entitled to know himself and he's old enough to as well." said Remus.

"Do you think he knows what he's getting himself into?" questioned Sirius as they got back into the car.

"All we can do is be there for him," said Remus as he started the car "How do you think Snape will react?"

"Merlin's knows! Depends on what Edmunds told him about Damon, we know Snape loves potions above all else," snorted Sirius, belting up.

"Yeah, Sirius I just hope he wont be too disappointed, Alec is a complete different boy from Damon." said Remus wondering how he'd feel if he had a twin somewhere in the world.

Used to the random change of subject by his old friend he just sighed sadly. At least Edward would be there, help him through it if it all went bad. Sirius snorted to himself, if it wasn't if, it was when, Alec was a spoiled selfish brat as much as he hated saying it, it was true. Alec would see his twin as a threat, to his fame and family. This wasn't going to end well, they knew it so did Edward if he read their thoughts.

* * *

what do you think will damon go? R&R


	26. Chapter 26

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 26 **

**GOOD NEWS - I won the Energize W.I.P. Award  
In the category "Most promising Slash FanFiction Crossover " for this story! I'm ever so pleased so thank you for those that voted for me. **

**I know its short but next chapter - Hogwarts here we come! lol :) hope you all enjoy it. I've had a very big writers block hence why i've sort of skipped a few months.  
**

**Sirius And Remus Meet The Cullen's Hogwarts Here They Come **

* * *

"How are you all going to get there?" asked Sirius curiously. "We can Portkey there if you like?"

"Edmund is taking a Portkey, everyone else is going the normal way," said Damon Immediately "We are coming back, we don't need inconsistencies on how we got across the pond without any known means of travel."

"Why not just Portkey there and back?" asked Remus, who couldn't help but pointing out the obvious.

"A few of us aren't comfortable with the thought of using magical means to get us anywhere." stated Damon, not mentioning names, but he did think them. Rosalie and Jasper did not trust magic, or anything having never experienced them before. Their significant others had been excited at the prospect too. Alice and Emmett had been almost jumping in glee at the thought of travelling by Portkey. Of course all was forgiven but only because they were getting to experience this magical world.

"They are completely safe," said Sirius immediately, trying to console the Cullen family knowing Damon liked them.

"We trust Damon, but we don't trust anything else have normal people used these travel means?" asked Rosalie, giving herself away.

"That's fine," said Remus immediately before Sirius could stick his foot in his mouth with the family. "Would it be okay if we accompany you?"

"That's fine," said Carlisle smiling kindly at the two wizards. He was very curious about their world, their way of life. He had learned a lot from Damon, but he was sure to learn more from these two men. Who had experienced the magical world from a whole different perspective, from Damon who had only ever seen magical school.

"Are you sure you want to do this Damon?" asked Sirius repeating himself for the millionth time.

Damon had finished magical school; he had learned everything Edmund had to offer from normal schooling. He had passed his Owls and Newts - even his UDWT's (Utterly Draining Wizarding Tests which only apprentices can take). For which Edward was very grateful for, because he had seen how much it was taking out of Damon to complete them. Not only had he finished Wizarding School he had finished his final year of normal education too. Normally now the Cullen's would be planning on what college courses and actual colleges to attend. This year was different; they weren't doing it this time. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward were rather grateful for the interruption, in their normal going through the motions life.

Damon sighed in irritation, he was sick of that question; it wasn't just Sirius asking but Edward and Remus too. He just wanted to meet him that was it; there was no harm in it because he didn't have any expectations. Well other than the fact his twin brother was very…spoiled. Probably wouldn't welcome him, he wondered though what the rest of the world would make of him.

"For the final time, I'm going!" snapped Damon. "Plus I told you I want to meet Master Snape!"

Sirius squeaked at the term Damon used for Snape. It wasn't one he had heard before, usually the words for Snape were degrading. He also realized if he resorted to his immature…impulses he would loose Damon. It seemed Damon didn't have a tolerance for bullies, especially for people he respected. Unfortunately for Sirius Black Damon, did indeed, respect Severus Snape, as a potions Master.

Remus simply rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics wondering how he was going to stop Sirius from putting his foot in it. For most part he succeeded but with Severus - Sirius was like a sixteen year old all over again. He would need to talk to him before they left, otherwise he would loose Damon.

"I have already booked a private plane for us all to use," explained Carlisle defusing the small tension that had built up.

"Brilliant!" grinned Damon, he loved private jets they were so much better than going commercial. He didn't mean to be bigheaded about it, but there was much more breathing room on a private jet.

Esme smiled softly before jumping at the chance of cooking once more. "What could I get you to eat?" she loved cooking for Harry, and now she had three people in her home who could eat.

"It's okay, I'm fine," said Remus immediately, he was supposed to eat more than the regular human. His body needed it, being a werewolf but Remus didn't do that. He couldn't afford to eat and in turn that screws everything up. Remus didn't realize it but it's why he had a tough time when he transformed. His body just wasn't getting the sustenance it needed. He however was too polite to let her know he was actually ravenous. Unfortunately they could hear his stomach rumbling, vampire hearing was very handy at times.

"I'm starving!" chirped Sirius immediately; he unlike Remus wasn't as polite. Plus it had been a long time since he had, had a home cooked meal that he didn't have to pay for or sit in a restaurant or café for.

Damon didn't bother replying, he was used to Esme by now. She would cook for him without him replying, or even if he did say he wasn't hungry. She had taken it upon herself as a sworn duty to look after him and cook for him. She phoned Diane every day, spoke to her and made sure she knew Damon was being looked after. It helped Damon, because he wasn't having to call her every day, just every other day. Diane was disappointed that Damon had yet to visit, but she was occupied mostly by Danielle - Damon's little sister. Damon had many pictures of her, she was growing up so fast even hard nosed Rosalie had to admit she was a little beauty.

"I'll be right back!" said Esme cheerfully. She wasn't sure how many times she would be able to cook, once they were in this magical world. So she was going to make as much as she could, she loved being complemented on her cooking. It made her entire year hearing it.

"No problem take your time," teased Sirius, knowing good and well she was fast.

A tinkering giggle and a swish was his answer as she disappeared into the kitchen. Small banging could be heard, as she went about making something to eat for them all.

"I'll be right back," said Edward, disentangling himself from Damon. Once Damon had nodded he moved away towards Esme. He was aware that Remus, as a vampire had better hearing than most. So he had to whisper to her.

"Give Remus extra, he should be eating more than he is you know how the shape shifters are." stated Edward. Reading peoples' minds made Edward more aware of their needs. He could see that Remus was constantly hungry, but couldn't afford to eat as much as he should. Or rather he hadn't been able to afford it now his body was used to it.

"Of course!" said Esme immediately, not that she knew all that much about them. Just what Edward was able to glean from them when they signed up for the treaty. Which was a very long time ago, the man (who was dead) they had dealt with had a grandson now. Jacob Black if Esme wasn't mistaken.

Soon for better or worse, Damon would be back in the place he had been born. Edward could only hope that Damon didn't get hurt, if he did he would be there for him every step of the way.

Hogwarts here they come.

The magical world would never be the same again.

They had better watch out Damon Gibbs aka Harry Potter was back in town.

He wasn't there for quietness.

* * *

Will Severus like him? will he be a big part of the story? a part of the Cullen's life? create Potions? or will he just be apassing character? how will harry be turned? critically wounded fighting voldemort? or a different way? ive never seen him turned (already knowing the cullens) or by one of them after being hurt fighting voldemort have you? it would be something new wouldnt it? will alec like damon? or will he be insanly jelous? what will lily and james think? dislike him or happy to see him? or will i just surprise you? lol :P R&R PLEASE! wooot woot i came first in the award :) so happy thank you all so very much! thank you!


	27. Chapter 27 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 27 **

**Returning To His Birthplace - his Hometown **

* * *

It looked as though Remus Lupin had gained two stone, in a few days. Esme was feeding him more than a human could possible consume in a year. Werewolf metabolism was very different from humans. He had been magically locked in the basement of the Cullen house two days ago. Sirius and Damon had taken charge of the wards to make sure he doesn't get out. Not that they had to worry in that regard, with seven vampires surrounding him. Unfortunately Remus was always terrified he hurt someone, he'd rather be hurt himself than risk hurting others. He truly was what you would call a bleeding hearted Gryffindor. Remus though had, had a temporary reprieve, he remembered that night. Damon had made the Wolfsbane Potion for him. Remus hadn't taken the potion since Severus had tried it on him; he had been the man's test subject. Remus had of course agreed anything that would help his fellow Werewolf's lead and have a better life. The only problem was it was extremely expensive, and very difficult to brew. There was only one person Remus had known how to make it, and he hadn't asked, he also hadn't had the money to buy it. He refused to take Sirius' money, no matter how much the Black's had. He was too independent for that, although Sirius had been paying their way for a while now.

He smiled remembering the conversation with them.

**========Flash Back to the Night Before the Full Moon==========**

"Did you put a silencing spell up?" asked Remus his amber eyes showing worry.

"Why do you need one?" asked Emmett curiously. He had seen the shape shifters changing and howling he wouldn't be any different would he?

"It's a very painful process changing into the werewolf," said Remus honestly.

"Your werewolf Remus, not the werewolf, if you accept your wolf as a part of you it wouldn't be so painful. At least that's what the books say, I have a pain reliever that wouldn't interact with any of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion…would you like it?" asked Damon. He had been asking questions for days about werewolf's he was so interested in them. Having not known about the wizarding world for long - he was always eager to learn more. The Cullen's had all been questioned about everything Damon could think to ask.

"What book?" asked Remus, he of course had avoided all books about werewolves? Apart from the book he had during school year, it had been his seventh year defence book. Dumbledore hadn't wanted anyone finding out about him, so he had ensured nobody read up about them for school work. Dumbledore hadn't been able to talk the teacher out of it, during Remus' seventh year. Not that anyone joined the dots.

"Didn't you read books to help you?" asked Damon confused.

"No, I was in denial, always was," admitted Remus ashamed, "I was only a little boy when I was turned. Fernier Greyback, a Death Eater done it."

"What about your parents?" asked Damon curiously, the vampires all listened intently wanting to know the answer as well, even Carlisle.

"My father was a wizard, my mother was a normal woman, and she couldn't handle it. My father died when I was eighteen years old. I think the guilt grew too much, you see he had offended Greyback, and turning me into a werewolf was payback." said Remus sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Damon, referring to the man's loss.

"It happened along time ago, I was just glad I had such great friends." said Remus.

"Did they…I mean when did they find out?" asked Damon curiously.

Sirius let out a big bark like laugh obviously amused.

"We found out during our fourth year, so that's when Me, Pettigrew and James all decided to become Animagus'. It took us a year to be able to change forms, and then we became a pack following Remus' around on the full moon." said Sirius bittersweet remembrance.

"What were you all?" asked Alice jumping up and down. The entire family was there, each sitting in different seats beside their significant others. Edward was sitting next to Damon, his mate nestled into his rock hard chest. Jasper was trying to sooth Alice; make her less hyper - it didn't work - much.

"James was a stag, Pettigrew was a rat and I'm a large black dog." stated Sirius changing forms causing gasps to ring around the Cullen's home. They were obviously very impressed with the new piece of magic they were getting to see. He changed back looking very smug; sitting himself back down on one of the seats he had conjured. There hadn't been enough room for them all, there had only been seven seats in the Cullen's home. Or rather two three seater couches and a love seat as Esme called it. Sirius had conjured two, keeping the colour scheme, despite wanting to conjure two seats that would remind him of Gryffindor common room. He refrained from doing so, not wanting to upset their host.

"Why do you say Pettigrew with so much hatred?" asked Jasper curiously. Forget being able to hear the distaste he could feel it leaking from the man.

"He was the one that betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort; he's the one that caused James and Lily to act how they are. He escaped Azkaban prison, from what I can gather, the wards preventing him from turning into his animagus form weakened. Enabling him to escape from the island. He was also the one responsible for returning Voldemort to his body. If I ever get my hands on him I will kill him." he said his voice cold and dark - very different from the Sirius they had all come to know. Sirius was a cross between Emmett and Edward. Funny, loved a good joke, yet he could be very solemn often.

"Er, I don't think you should go about revenge that way you know…might bite you in the arse." said Damon bluntly.

Sirius cracked a smile at his godson's bluntness; he knew Snape and Damon were going to get on just fine.

"Here, Remus," said Damon flinging the book at the werewolf, who caught it with great strong reflexes. The amber eyed man then buried himself in the book, learning everything about werewolves. Turned out Damon was right, if you accepted your wolf, the transformations weren't so painful.

"We can set up a lab in the second basement if you like? So you can brew," suggested Edward softly, knowing how much his mate liked brewing. Plus he didn't want Damon wanting to stay in the wizarding world; if he had to create a lab for his mate to keep him he'd do it in a heartbeat. He could see how different Damon was in the magical world, at Dragon's academy.

"Why bother Edward? I mean you end up moving anyway?" said Damon.

"Can't you magically take it with you?" asked Edward confused.

"I guess so," said Damon thoughtfully. It could be done; magic can do just about everything. The question was would it be worth creating it here? He wasn't sure how long the Cullen's stayed in one area before moving. Maybe they were going to stay here for a good bit still. Unless of course he created something…to help make the world think they were growing old. It would enable them to stay in one place for so much longer.

"Then it's decided, when we get back we shall make you one," said Edward smug at the fact he had gotten his way.

"Where is Edmund meeting us Damon?" asked Rosalie, retrieving her laptop from the side of the couch.

"Well we can go to Kings cross station, let Damon ride on the Hogwarts express or we can just apparate you to Hogwarts itself." suggested Sirius.

"Edmund says he'd meet us at Hogwarts he's actually already there or just about to leave." said Damon looking at his watch.

"What would you all prefer? A magical ride to see Hogwarts properly…it truly is a magical experience. Or just apparating to the front gates of Hogwarts…?" questioned Sirius curiously.

"I think it would be nice to take a train ride!" beamed Esme, at least Damon would get to see what he would have if he had joined Hogwarts. Sirius seemed extremely enthusiastic about it; she wanted to see what excited him so.

"Then it's decided," beamed Sirius happily.

"Er, Sirius…what if the portal won't let them through?" asked Remus pointedly.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know…I've never seen a muggle on the other side have you?" questioned Remus.

"Good question…I'm not sure if we have to I'll apparate them onto the platform." said Sirius his blue eyes twinkling. He really was looking forward to seeing Damon's face, when he got his first glimpse of Hogwarts.

**=========== End Flash Back=================**

Since that conversation, Remus had learned Damon was correct, accepting his wolf helped wonders with his tranformation. He was happy now, the pain had reduced quite a bit along with the Potion, he felt normal for the first time since he was a young boy at Hogwarts. Now they were going back. The Cullen's had fed once more, their amber eyes very light, before they all left for the airport. Then it was a twelve hour plane ride to England. Once that was done, Sirius and Remus apparated the Cullen's and Damon to Kings Cross station. Making their way towards the barrier, Sirius was praying that they could get through. Apparating onto the platform just didn't have the same feel as running through the gateway.

* * *

"Edmund, it's good to see you again," said Severus nodding his head in respect.

"You also Severus, how have you been keeping?" the Headmaster asked.

"As well as to be expected having been teaching dunderheads the subtle arts of potions making," said Severus wryly. "Although I'm no longer the Potions Professor, I teach the defence Position now."

"I hadn't heard, congratulations, I know you love both subjects equally," said Edmund.

"It's not so hard to teach the little brats defence," smirked Severus wickedly. "Would you like some refreshments?"

"I wouldn't mind at all!" replied Edmund.

"Great Hall or my Quarters?" asked Severus still walking along beside his old friend and one time Potions Master. He had completed his mastery in two years, the youngest to ever achieve it. He had been nineteen years old, between brewing for Edmund, spying for Dumbledore and being a 'Death Eater' for Voldemort - it truly was a surprise.

"While I'm here I'd rather avoid crowds if you don't mind, particularly while eating." said Edmund amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Of course," said Severus, and he changed course making his way towards his Quarters that were right above his classroom. "I thought you said you were bringing your current apprentice I hope all is well?" he enquired.

"Oh he's coming along, just not right away." stated Edmund firmly.

"When shall we expect him?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow in closed off curiosity.

"Tomorrow, he opted on coming the Muggle way," said Edmund in exasperation.

"Muggle born?" he asked, opening his door to his classroom, flicking his wand removing the wards he had erected. Not that he minded any person wanting to brew Potions and become a Master had his respect. It was his life's work after all, Potions was quite frankly a dying art. Not many people studied potions anymore; there were less Potions Masters and Mistresses this century than ever before. The statistics weren't good at all.

"You could say that, he's only known about the magical world for year," explained Edmund.

"Now you are being vague," said Severus his curiosity really peaked. Sitting down on his desk, creating a comfortable seat for Edmund to sit on also. He wasn't about to offer his old mentor a seat the children sat on. He was an old man after all, well, compared to Dumbledore he was rather young Severus mused to himself.

"Thank you," said Edmund sitting down gratefully.

Severus clicked his fingers and waited patiently for a house elf to appear.

"Hows cans I be helpings Masters?" beamed Winky grateful for a job. Dumbledore took the elf on when it was sacked by Barty Crouch Senior. All because the elf hadn't managed to keep control of his son. Who had been under the imperious curse, probably since he had been snuck out of Azkaban. Barty Crouch Junior was no more now, just a shell of the man he used to be. He had his soul sucked out by a Dementor per Fudge's orders.

"Bring up some lunch and tea set." stated Severus.

"Yes sirs," said Winky popping away, she was back not even a minute later putting it on his desk before departing again.

"Tell me more about him," said Severus, wondering why his old mentor was being secretive. Surely Edmund hadn't taken on an eleven year old apprentice? If so he must be a pretty powerful child. Passing over a mug of tea, aware of how he took it. Once he had served Edmund he made himself his own coffee, black, little milk just how he liked it.

"What would you like to know?" asked Edmund.

"Anything you wish to tell me, it's obvious you are being elusive on purpose," Severus said sitting back.

Edmund smirked at him before he nodded his head, "His name is Damon Gibbs, and he's seventeen years old. He was raised by adopted Muggle parents, but he has Magical parents."

"And I'm assuming he just move into the area and you spotted his potential?" asked Severus sceptically.

"Actually you are correct on that account, he did indeed just move into the area." said Edmund wryly.

"What school did he attend before that?" questioned Severus he was getting rather peeved at his old mentor for his evasiveness.

"He didn't," replied Edmund eating a piece of cake from the platter.

Severus didn't bother replying, just stared at his old mentor with a disgruntled look on his face. He wasn't about to play any games, so he deliberately stayed quiet hoping he'd get answers soon. Edmund didn't just take anyone on as an apprentice, he knew that. It had taken Severus a month before Edmund had approved of him, and took him on and everyone had known his brilliance at potions.

"His magic was bound, it had been since he was a year and four months old." said Edmund when it was obvious his old Apprentice wasn't about to play his word game with him. Which was a disappointment he do loved to brag sometimes.

Severus was naturally pale, but he paled even more upon hearing that. To bind someone's magic was a horrific thing. Especially to a wizard who'd had magic all their life. They couldn't conceive what it would be like to be without it. To be denied who they were, to do such a thing was worthy of a life sentence in Azkaban at the least. "I see, does he know who?" swallowing thickly, placing his coffee down looking sick. He wasn't a man to show emotion often, something extreme usually had to happen.

"No, it was the same time he was placed in an orphanage. I think perhaps it might have been the parents, although I cannot say for sure." admitted Edmund.

"Why haven't you brewed the Prosapia Nemus Potion?" asked a baffled Severus. The potion would show you, your entire family tree. Your parents, grandparents, great grand parents and so on and so forth. That's what the name of the potion was translated to from Latin to English - Family Tree - Prosapia Nemus.

"He knows who his parents are," said Edmund reassuring.

"Has he confronted them?" asked Severus, he of course suspected the worst. He thought it was likely the parents had bound the child's magic. Since they obviously didn't care for him, they had given him to an orphanage after all. There were four things he detested in this world, child abusers, having been abused himself. He hated those who abandon their children, and then there was Death Eaters. He hated himself, for taking the mark but at least he had tried to redeem his actions by spying, in the process saving many Wizards and Witches as he could.

"He has only worked up the courage now," said Edmund.

Severus narrowed his eyes "They are here?" asked Severus incredulously. His mind spinning, trying to think who they could be. He doubted it was Dumbledore that just made him shudder. Minerva was too old, that just made him doubly shudder. Sprout had a family as far as he knew, so did Flitwick. He didn't know the rest of the staff well enough to know their families. Slughorn didn't have a family, but he always said he'd love one.

"I didn't say that," said Edmund.

"No but you implied it…" said Severus grimly, "It's…not me is it?" he asked his voice getting lower.

"Goodness gracious Severus no, if that had been the case I would have told you. I know you, sometimes more than you know yourself. There was no way you would give up a child of your own, never mind bind its magic." said Edmund quickly reassuring his friend/apprentice.

Severus relaxed at that, it would have explained it though giving the child up. He had done many things he regretted over the course of his life, a tiny part of him was disappointed a part he didn't even recognize. Severus had always wanted to be a father, to be a better father than his own. Give a child of his a better life than he had received. Someone to teach, watch grow up and love. Someone that would pick him above everyone else in the world. It's what being a parent was all about, and he hoped one day when the war ended he'd have the pleasure of holding a new born son or daughter in his arms and welcoming them into the world.

"Latest letter indicated that Alec Potter wasn't getting to be a Potions student? What's that all about?" queried Edmund curiously. If he had outright asked him about the Potter's it would have given it away. Which he didn't want to, he wanted Severus to meet Damon without any preconceived notions.

Severus smirked in pure devilment "I've been telling Albus for years that Potter was a danger in my classroom. He never listened to me, of course when it came about that I wasn't allowing Potter into my classroom for seventh year - I don't take anyone unless they receive a Exceeded Expectations from me during their sixth year. Potter failed abysmally, Albus decided to let me become Defence instructor and took on Horace Slughorn for Potions. He somehow convinced him to let Acceptable into his class, needless to say it didn't last long."

"Slughorn? I do not believe I've heard of him," frowned Edmund he knew all the Potions Master in this region or so he thought.

"He's not a Master, he's never created a Potion in his life," said Severus dismissively.

"I see," said Edmund his confusion cleared up. "So what happened?"

"Alec almost blew up the Potions classroom, judging by Slughorn's horrified expression when he told Albus I'm assuming he was understating it." said Severus smoothly amusement clear on his face.

"Sounds like a nightmare, how did he pass his owls?" asked Edmund cautiously.

"He managed an Outstanding on his potion during his owl; I think his father had something to do with it. He is an Auror and has connections to the Ministry. I think he brewed it before his exams until he got it right. Being an Auror is a family tradition and Potter no doubt expected his son to follow in his footsteps. Even if he had to resort to cheating to accomplish It." said Severus his lip curled in disgust just talking about them.

"How many Potion students is there this year?" asked Edmund.

"Next year there will only be twelve students, unless he moves it back down to acceptable then it will be twenty - if they all accept a place in Potions for their NEWT's year." explained Severus.

"Isn't Alec Potter already in his final year?" asked Edmund, Damon was seventeen, nearly eighteen years old. He would be eighteen in less than a month. School in America finished very early June. His birthday was July 31st. Hogwarts only had two weeks to go before it finished for the summer. Hogwarts finished Mid June until September the first.

"Technically yes, but because of all the things he had been through he's retaking his newt's year." said Severus curling his lip, exactly what he needed - Potter for another year. "Plus Albus wants to train him under Hogwarts protections."

"All he's been through?" asked Edmund blinking as if he was trying to understand what Severus meant.

"He lost a friend during his fifth year here; he was tortured with a blood quill for two weeks before that happened. Then his sixth year, he was hurt enough to land him in the Hospital wing in a coma. Despite the training myself and Mad eye Moody were giving him. The Death Eater children were told to 'Weaken him' I never figured out why. The Dark Lord was furious regardless, so whatever he planned didn't go according to schedule or plan. He used this excuse for his bad OWL's; his parents just assumed that instructors were being unfair on their son. Seventh year was bad, he was constantly targeted, if it hadn't been for the Anti-Portkey wards, making Portkey's without the Headmaster's magical signature on them useless, he would have been kidnapped. Avery Junior I'm afraid was caught responsible for it, he was given a life sentence in Azkaban instead of being expelled." said Severus bitterly, he tried to save all the students he could but he failed. It didn't help when Albus had made sure he was imprisoned instead of given a chance.

"I see," said Edmund incredulously rushing through him, he didn't think that was right at all. Children were impressionable. If they were taught right from wrong properly, they could be redeemed. If someone just took the time to explain it was wrong, they might have been able to save him. Now he had just learned a seventeen year old child had been sentenced to Azkaban, a place he knew to be hell on earth - it made him shudder. He was suddenly very glad to be an American Citizen.

"So yes, he will be completing his NEWT's again, the boy needs to grow up regardless. He is a spoiled little pompous brat with no regards for anyone but himself." said Severus.

"He's alright about repeating his NEWT's?" asked Edmund.

"All he was bothered about when offered a chance to get into Potions class was missing Hogsmeade weekend." said Severus disgustedly.

"And this is the boy they are saying will destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort?" asked Edmund sceptically. Damon wasn't going to like his brother at all, they were very opposite people. Damon loved reading, learning everything he could both in the Magical world and Muggle world. Hell Damon had kept up his Magical training and he was excelling everything. Exceeding ever single one of Edmund's expectations. His ability of wandless magic was just very exciting to watch. He was breaking every preconceived notion he had ever held about wandless magic. The books he had read were all proven wrong. He was in the middle of getting a new book on wandless magic published. Information he had learned from Damon himself. Despite the fact he had completed his apprenticeship, there was still so many things to learn. In fact Edmund had learned a lot from Damon by just observing him and asking questions. Mostly about wandless magic and how it felt doing each spell.

"Unfortunately," sighed Severus rubbing his eyes tiredly, and it was only early morning. "Every attempt at teaching him failed, mad eye tried to get the boy physically trained. We told him to run around the Quidditch Pitch once; he took one look at us and laughed. Nothing we did made the boy move, no amount of detentions or threats. He had just gone crying to his mother, who took his side no matter what anyone else said."

Edmund just nodded silently once more, Damon truly wasn't going to like him. It seemed as though Sirius and Remus weren't exaggerating when they feared Alec would see Damon as a threat to him.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way to hear about Potter, how about brewing a potion?" asked Severus deciding on a new and safer subject.

"Sounds spectacular Severus, it's been a while since I've seen you in action." said Edmund smiling at his ex-Apprentice. Someone he counted as a friend, he had stayed in touch with him. Received letters from him every other week, and he of course replied.

Severus simply smirked - it was his version of a smile. "Indeed," he agreed and they both made their way down to the Dungeons. The private lab he had used was still exactly that private. If Slughorn wanted to brew he'd better well use the classroom. Thankfully the school had helped him hide his private lab,

* * *

It had been a long day, Damon was glad to see the back of that small cramped train. He couldn't believe he had let Sirius persuade him to get on it; it's alright for the Cullen's they couldn't get uncomfortable. The fact they had to spilt up didn't endear them to the Hogwarts Express at all. Once they hopped off the train at Hogsmeade station, the boat ride made it all worthwhile, the view was honestly breathtaking. As vampires had seen a lot in their life, they had to agree too. Although they could see the school a lot better than Damon, it was night and the darkness was cloaking them.

"So how will Edmund know when we get here?" asked Rosalie loudly, from the other boat.

"I'll send him a magical message, he will get it," said Remus.

"You can't Remus what if he's still with Snape? He'll hate Damon simply because we are with him." said Sirius bluntly.

"He knows yours too," Remus pointed out.

"I know," said Sirius exasperated, it was a way the Order had used to communicate during the war. Dumbledore had figured out the Patronus wasn't good for just driving Dementors away - but sending messages. Secure messages. The beauty of it was - you didn't need to be able to form a proper Patronus, the smoke would tell the message for you too.

"I'll do it," said Damon rolling his eyes in irritation. He was tired he just wanted to sleep, and stretch his bloody legs. He had been stuck in small cramped things all day, and he was at the end of his tether.

"Okay," said Remus and Sirius together, realizing Damon's patience was wearing thin for the day.

Soon they were standing at the entrance of Hogwarts, still admiring the view. Damon cast the Patronus message and it sailed off to find who it had been made for. Damon found a vicious grin appearing on his face - he was home. He'd get answers and Merlin help whoever took his magic - he was going to kill them. Merlin rest their soul, it was time for his revenge.

* * *

what did you think? will alec attack damon when he finds out furious? or will he just tell him some home truths? that their parents didnt want him, that he wasnt missed that they hadn't looked for him being spiteful and jealous? what do you think of him re-taking his newts can you see it happening? wasnt sure about it not that they will be there for it of course...at least not all of alec's seventh year er repeated seventh year :) will lily and james embrace him or deny him? will severus even want to talk to edmund or damon when he finds out? would you like to see damon and severus create a potion? R&R Please guys!

I also want to add that i have a yahoo group where im storing my stories just in case they get deleted from here. So if you want to join feel free- the link is on my profile and will only take you a few minutes hope to see you there! x

Debs


	28. Chapter 28

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 28 **

**Being At Hogwarts **

* * *

Severus and Edmund stood side by side, in the private potions lab, brewing simultaneously. Identical ingredients, identical cuts, identical brewing methods. Nary a book in sight, both of them brewing from memory and very much enjoying the peace of brewing. The lab was different now though, Severus had removed all his books, scrolls, and journals he used for brewing ideas. It was empty except from the usual brewing things, and he hadn't left the best of his brewing equipment down there.

"So, why are you still here Severus? You are in your youth still you should be brewing full time. What you have created so far…is amazing considering you were spying, teaching children, detention, patrolling the halls, creating the next year curriculum. Then the useless staff meetings, and I know the Dark Lord likes to use the Cruciatus curse." stated Edmund not pausing in brewing, the stirring rod slowly stirring clockwise ten times, then anti-clockwise fifteen time before adding the next ingredient. Severus matching his movements before he answered his question.

"If I left the Dark Lord would have no use for me," said Severus rather bluntly. "He think's I am his spy, and that's what he demanded of me many years ago. I do not mind," he continued, as he stirred the potion a thoughtful look on his face, "It protects me from having to what Malfoy likes to call 'Revels' I do not have to participate in them. I'm too useful as his spy and he wouldn't want me caught or recognized. If I was no longer spying…I'd imagine he'd have me brewing potions for him all the time. Something I couldn't condone, I will not have my abilities used to cause others pain." everyone thought he was an evil man; it's the way he preferred it really. They had no idea what he did for them, and never would.

"Why don't you join me in America?" asked Edmund.

Severus remained quiet brewing the potion, until eventually ten minutes of silence he finally answered. "I have a lot to atone for, what I did while I was a true Death Eater hasn't been washed away."

"Of course it has Severus," snorted Edmund unmanly. "You were a Death Eater for one year, one lousy year, the good you have done far out weights the bad you did in that short time."

"It's my duty to see it through," argued Severus and his reply were as weak as his voice at that moment.

"I see, and it's everyone else's duty to sit at home and cower I assume?" asked Edmund his disgust at British Wizards obvious. "Or train a seventeen year old boy to defeat a man who's had fifty years more magical education? That does indeed make sense."

Severus didn't reply at all this time, unfortunately for him Edmund's logic was correct on this one.

"I am sorry," said Edmund quietly, "It is just irritating really…what happened to Neville Longbottom shouldn't have happened. He was a fifteen year old boy, what the hell had he been thinking rushing headlong into danger?"

"I know, the boy couldn't brew to save himself but he didn't deserve to die, I told the Order what was happening but they got there too late." said Severus curling his lip in disgust.

"As usual I suppose?" questioned Edmund.

"Indeed that is correct," said Severus putting the stirring rod down, his potion was complete; it was the right colour, consistency and thickness. He noticed Edmund mirroring his movements, and he gathered the vials for when it was time to bottle them up. You couldn't do it right away, but you couldn't do it when they were completely cold or it would be wasted. Vials trapped the air inside, stopped them from wasting, or rather stopped them wasting right away. Potions only lasted a few years, unless of course you put individual preserving charms on them.

Severus looked up when he saw a Patronus enter his lab; he frowned when he noticed it wasn't a phoenix. It was normally only Dumbledore who ever got in touch via Patronus Messenger. He didn't know anyone that had a Raven Patronus. It was beautiful, and very clear, whoever it was had powerful magic matching or more powerful than Dumbledore. No matter, it wasn't for him because it stood face to face with Edmund and a young voice full of exasperation came out.

"We are here Edmund, at the Entrance Hall," was all the voice said.

"A year of magic? You have been busy," smirked Severus wryly, impressed despite himself. He could cast a Patronus, and send messages as well as anyone else - but he only did so to tell Dumbledore he was called. He never did one in public; Dark Wizards were unable to perform such light magic. Could you see Voldemort having enough happy memories and emotion behind it to conjure a Patronus Charm? He snorted at the thought.

Edmund used a Patronus charm to send a message back, bottling up the potion with practiced efficiency. Severus followed Edmund's example, wanting to meet Edmund's apprentice, wanted to meet the powerful boy that Edmund had taught and told little about.

* * *

Damon waited patiently, or as much patience as he had left he was exhausted. It didn't help that the others with him looked wide awake and hyper! He blamed it on the fact that he had been sleeping regularly lately. Half a year ago it wouldn't have bothered him, because he hadn't been sleeping much anyway. He calmed when Edward wrapped his arms around him. Letting him practically lean on the vampire, take some weight off his exhausted body. Despite that he was rather curious about the place, the statutes, the pictures, everything was extravagant. The place was also very, very clean. Damon jumped out of his skin and gaped in awe as he caught sight of a translucent figure floating in mid air. It was the most awesome thing he had ever seen yet.

"Now that's cool," murmured Damon.

"There's no ghosts at Dragon Academy?" asked Remus slightly shocked.

"No," scoffed Damon, why would there be a ghost at school anyway? He asked the question he was thinking.

"Good question, one I cannot answer…I'm used to them. I was taught by one, Professor Binns while I was a student here." stated Remus.

"Why? Was the Headmaster unable to employ a teacher?" sneered Rosalie in apparent disgust.

"No, he was a teacher, he died in his sleep, sometime during that time he came back as a ghost and continued teaching his classes." stated Remus smiling friendly at Rosalie, aware of her ways. She was much like Severus Snape Remus thought. She sneered snarled, turned her nose up at people, but really she loved those she was loyal to and her family and would do anything for them. Severus had done the same, had always done the same.

"Nobody thought to say two little words?" asked Rosalie "I don't know like 'You're fired'?"

Damon snorted in amusement "Rose, stop being so testy, I know it's weird but everyone has their ways."

"Weird is right," said Rosalie, she could never imagine being taught by a ghost.

"He is actually, he only goes on about Goblin and Giant wars, for most part me, James and Pettigrew all slept through them. Remus stayed awake, taking notes for us all." chuckled Sirius in amusement, adding his own thoughts. The other Cullen's remained quiet, happily looking around the admittedly huge but beautiful school.

"You slept through most classes, especially after the full moon," snorted Remus.

"What do you expect? I'd been awake all night?" cried Sirius in mock hurt.

Suddenly white light began making its way towards them, obviously Edmund was replying. It was the shape of a snake, and it was rather odd to see a snake speaking in Edmund's voice.

"I shall be there momentarily," was all the snake said before it disappeared in a puff of smoke having delivered his message.

"Right well we best get going," sighed Sirius, they truly didn't want Snape hating Damon, who was so looking forward to meeting Severus. There might be a chance he still will when he finds out who he is. They didn't want to spoil Damon's chances so they said goodbye and made their way to Dumbledore's office despite the lateness of the hour.

"I'll see you around," said Remus and they were gone.

"Does this Professor Snape even know we are here?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I don't think so," said Damon.

"That's not a question we need to ask…but rather if everyone is comfortable with a family of Vampires being in a school?" said Carlisle softly.

"Why wouldn't they be?" asked Damon frowning in confusion.

"I cannot smell even a hint of vampire in the building, trust me the smell lingers for a long time. Vampires mark their territory, and it remains sometimes for years," explained Edward quietly to Damon.

"How odd," said Damon, "Remus is a werewolf, he was here…why wouldn't there be vampires?" he had met many vampires at Dragon's Academy.

"Vampires are dark creatures…perhaps the United Kingdom have different views on us?" guessed Esme looking upset at the thought.

"They had better not," sniffed Damon quite angry on their behalf.

"I'm not getting a signal," groaned Emmett, who was currently waving his phone around trying to get one and obviously upset that he couldn't.

"I couldn't either…I think it has something to do with the Magic," said Damon, Edward nodded in agreement. Edward hadn't gotten a signal when he had been with Damon to his school.

"That sucks!" moaned Emmett, how was he supposed to use his phone to browse the internet? He consoled himself with the fact he could still play his games.

"Oh shush!" said Rosalie whacking her husband of thirty five times, then again there might be times she had forgotten about.

* * *

"Something you've forgotten to tell me?" asked Severus dryly seeing the magnificently beautiful vampires standing around a young boy, who was equally beautiful but tanned with green eyes setting him aside from the seven vampires. He was obviously the mate of the copper haired man, judging by the possessiveness in his movements.

"They mean no harm," said Edmund honestly and adamantly.

"Considering you accept students like them into your school I shall trust your judgement." stated Severus simply. He didn't have the fear of vampires like he had for Werewolves. Nobody could blame it for scarring him; he had been fifteen years old. He had thought he was dead for sure, sometimes he had wished it were the cast. He had loathed carrying around the life debt he owed Potter; it had long since been repaid though thankfully. He knew Dragon Academy was very different from Hogwarts, Edmund's school didn't discriminate. They accepted those who truly wanted to learn and posed no threat to the school or its students. Vampires had to take a suppressant to stop their thirst at the beginning of the year, and werewolves had to take the Wolfsbane Potion. Their 'Guardian' as they were called at Dragon's Academy instead of 'Head of Houses' since they weren't put into individual houses. Their Guardian made sure they never forgot, and the Guardian was actually the same as them. The Wizard and Witches had Wizard Guardians, the Werewolf's had a Guardian that was inflicted like them too same for the Vampires. So they had someone to go to that understood what they were going through.

"They don't take a suppressant Potion," explained Edmund well other than Jasper, "They actually live on animal blood and have immersed themselves in the Muggle world."

"How strange…" mused Severus out loud.

"They are not Magical Vampires, although I think a few of them were magical before they were turned." confided Edmund, very aware that the vampires could hear him.

"How so?" asked Severus.

"These secrets are not mine to tell, however I shall - only because I know you will keep it to yourself. Jasper the blonde haired male, he is a civil war vampire and an Empath a very good and powerful one. Edward, the copper haired young man can read minds," said Edmund causing Severus to freeze in shock and wariness. "Do not worry yourself so, he cannot read my mind, I doubt he could manage to read yours. Alice the petite black haired girl has the ability to see the future, can you see why I thought they were Wizards and Witches before?" he continued and Severus began moving once more.

"Indeed," said Severus, if this boy, Damon Gibbs was the vampire's mate it stood to reason the vampire would follow. Vampires were a very possessive species, especially when their mates were human. Once they turned they weren't quite so possessive anymore. Considering there were about five million ways for a human to die, the vampires did have a point. He didn't see the point in the entire coven coming though, but watching them they seemed rather close. He would soon realise they didn't think of themselves as a coven but a family.

After a few minutes they were within talking distance from them, Damon's eyes were twinkling brightly.

"Damon, I'm glad you made it did you experience any problems?" asked Edmund smiling brightly at his apprentice. Although he wasn't really his apprentice anymore, he had succeeded in all his subjects, and passing his Potions. Although Damon was still coming to him to learn Wandless Magic and Potions (he wanted to gain his mastery). He wasn't far in completing it, in fact he'd steal Severus' place as the youngest Potions Master.

"Apart from being squeezed in a small compartment for hours it was brilliant," replied Damon honestly.

"You took the Hogwarts Express?" asked Severus a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, it was suggested I might like to see Hogwarts from across the water," said Damon "On the boat." he clarified.

"Indeed?" replied Severus letting his smirk show.

"Damon this is Severus Snape, Severus this is my apprentice Damon Gibbs," said Edmund.

"It's great to meet you Master Snape," grinned Damon, his tiredness gone and the only thing stopping him bouncing up and down was Edward's hands held tightly around his arms. He had so many questions for the man, who had helped him so much with his books. It had made him so passionate about potions too, it was hard not too when the passion was literarily jumping of the page. This was a man who adored his Potions there was no doubt about that.

Severus stared at the boy curiously; he wondered how the boy had reacted, to finding out at the age of seventeen that he was actually a wizard. It was a shock to the system for most eleven year olds, but they were children they easily accepted the transition. He'd imagine it must be incredulous for a seventeen year old to believe it, despite that the boy had obviously worked very hard to get to where he was. One year on with a Magical education and had the ability to cast a Patronus. He was also Edmund informed him, completing his Mastery, it blowed his mind really and despite himself he was curious to know just how good the boy was. The boy didn't look like a normal seventeen year old boy; in all honesty he looked around nineteen years old. It might have something to do with the muscle the boy had built up, his long hair or the wisdom hidden in those green eyes. He was also taller than most of the students at Hogwarts too. He decided he approved of the teenager, the respect the child had given him also helped a great deal. He knew the proper greeting, not many had the courtesy to use it anymore.

"You also Apprentice Gibbs," said Severus respectfully. "Normally Guests sign in, but I am sure that can wait for tomorrow. There is no point in disturbing anyone, and the school of course is not in session at the moment. Since I know you don't sleep," he said gesturing to the vampires, "Would you prefer separate rooms or a main one?"

"Please don't trouble yourself on our behalf, one room will do us just fine," said Carlisle smiling softly at the Potions teacher.

"As long as there is one bed we will be fine," said Esme sweetly, Damon was exhausted, his excitement hadn't lasted long at all.

"Of course," said Severus, Carlisle reminded him of Edmund, when he was younger, not in looks but his demeanour, none judgemental and extremely nice to those he met. Esme reminded him of Lily, when she had been a school girl and friends with him. Especially her heart shaped face, and eyes despite being a different colour they had the same kindness she used to have. Key word being used to, she had changed since marrying Potter and become irritating and difficult to be around. They way she was with her son would have Mrs. And Mr. Evans rolling around in their graves. If it had been his son, he would have ensured he had no place in the war, protected him from everyone and everything until his last breath. He sure as hell wouldn't trust Dumbledore with any child, prophecy or no prophecy. In fact he'd have protected his child even more if he was supposedly prophesized. He had never had much belief in Prophecies, he believed in free will and Prophecies were only a guide to what could happen if that. He believed there were many roads someone could travel.

"Follow me," said Severus and he took them on a very long trek towards the Defence corridor, giving them a room that was beside his classroom. His rooms were above his classroom, so they were as close as he could get them should they need him. "This will be your room for tonight," he told them opening the door, he entered and found it was pretty adequate for their needs. He conjured large hammocks for the vampires, should they wish to lie down for any reason. There were plenty chairs, a roaring fire and a double bed, with a bathroom co-joining it.

"I shall see you tomorrow morning, around eight o'clock that is when breakfast is served." stated Severus calmly. "If you need anything, my rooms are above the classroom next door." he rather hoped they didn't need him but it was the proper thing to do with guests.

"Thank you," smiled Carlisle gratefully.

Severus merely nodded his head, "Edmund there is a room across from here that you should find comfortable."

Edmund sighed gratefully, as much as he liked the Cullen's and Damon, he'd rather not share a room with them all. He was an old man, he liked his privacy, and he hadn't shared a room with anyone since his wife died. He lived alone now, well as alone as you could get in a castle full of students. His children all had families of their own, and he visited them when he wasn't teaching. He always got a guest room there too, so he wasn't unused to guest rooms. "Thank you Severus, I am grateful you could accommodate us, I had thought we might have to go to The Leaky Cauldron. We still might I suppose if Professor Dumbledore is apposed to us staying."

Severus merely nodded his head knowing it was the truth, he had no say after all it was Dumbledore who was Headmaster and in charge. "Indeed." was his reply.

He closed the door and guided Edmund to his room, making sure it really was alright for guests. He said a quiet goodnight to his mentor before retiring himself. They had spent nearly the entire day brewing potions, much to his surprise; it had been along time since he had done that. Done nothing but brew potions, with his duties he seldom had the chance.

"Goodnight Severus," replied Edmund, spelling the door closed once Severus had left. He didn't want anyone coming into the room while he was asleep. As an afterthought he added a detecting charm, which would wake him if someone did break though his charm to keep the door closed.

* * *

Next morning Damon surprised Severus by being up and ready when he knocked on the door at seven thirty. He certainly looked out of place he had Muggle clothes on, which by the way suited him very well, if there had been students no doubt they would have all drooled at him. He was of course meaning it in a detached way; he did not like his own gender thank you very much. Not that there was a problem with that, although he'd rather not see anything if he was honest. Plus the boy was old enough to technically be his son at the end of the day.

"Hello Master Snape," said Damon his green eyes again twinkling brightly.

Severus was rather taken aback by the greeting, it truly did seem as though the boy was happy to see him. Nobody was normally happy to see him, especially not a seventeen year old boy. Then again the only seventeen year old teenagers he saw where his students. They all feared him with good reason, and didn't want an excuse to spend any free time with him.

"You may call me Severus," said the black hair and eyed man.

"Thank you, you can call me Damon," said the emerald eyed teenager.

"Would you like to come?" asked Severus staring at the vampire family.

"No, we would only make people rather uncomfortable, I think it best should we stay," said Carlisle speaking for the entire family.

"Very well, we shall be back up in roughly forty five minutes, no doubt with Headmaster Dumbledore to deliver the verdict," said Severus dryly.

"Of course," said Carlisle.

"If he is indeed alright with you remaining here, I shall show you the library…I think you might be impressed with the collection we have." said Severus, if one of the coven was going to be mated to a wizard it was best they knew as much about the Wizarding World as possible.

"That sounds perfect," replied Carlisle his amber eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

Severus nodded curtly and together he and Damon walked down the stairs of Hogwarts. Quietly and quickly at least until Severus asked a question that had plagued his mind during the night.

"Was it hard to accept finding out you were a wizard at the age of seventeen?" asked Severus, trying and failing to keep the curiosity out of his voice. Edmund was still asleep, Severus had knocked but received no answer. He wasn't about to barge into his mentors temporary room. If he wasn't in time for breakfast he'd take him down to the Kitchen it was as simple as that.

Damon snorted, "I didn't want to believe it, it was all rather odd, I went to bed one day, and then I began feeling very odd. I had an awful fever that night, felt as though I was boiling from the inside out. I couldn't even scream…to let my parents know what was happening…not that they could have done anything - neither could anyone else have."

Severus couldn't help but shudder at the thought. There was a reason it was illegal.

"You should never have done through something like that," said Severus grimacing in disgust at whoever had done it.

"How did your parents handle it?" he asked after they had moved along the corridor stepping now onto the stairs. Thankfully they moved in the direction they wanted to go in, the stairs had known to be pest! Especially to people who were unfamiliar to Hogwarts. He didn't say adopted, because he knew that they were his parents for all intents and purposes. Adopted or not.

"They already knew about the magical world, they had siblings who were magic," said Damon.

"That will have made things easier for you then," nodded Severus. "I hear you are training to be a Potions Master is there anything else you like to do?"

"Potions are my favourite, the others are all there but nothing excites me like Potions. The first book I every read was yours the half blood prince text. Your enthusiasm just leaped from the page, and made me feel what you did for the subject." explained Damon.

Severus felt his smirk soften into a genuine smile, unfortunately it didn't stay there, he could hear whining coming from the great hall. Oh great, that's the only problem with staying for the summer holiday's he also had to put up with the Potters.

"What the hell…" murmured Damon curiously, what on earth was that whining? "Do you have a pre-schooler here?"

Severus was unable to stifle his urge to laugh, unfortunately Damon didn't know him and didn't know how so very rare it was to see or hear Severus like that. "No, unfortunately it is a spoiled seventeen year old boy who always has to get his way." a sneer twisted onto his face.

Damon just started at Severus incomprehensively.

"You'll see," said Severus grudgingly, "Just do not think that this is normal behaviour here in Scotland or Hogwarts for that matter."

"Okay," said Damon confused still. What on earth stood behind that door? Was the boy mentally handicapped? It didn't seem so otherwise Professor Snape would have told him…wouldn't he?

They walked into the room, and Damon despite his best efforts felt his face morph into shock. He had been expecting many things, but not this…this boy was his brother…his twin. He was the spitting imagine of the pictures Sirius and Remus had shown him. He was shrieking at Sirius and Remus, any hope of actually getting to know his brother sailed out of the rafters of the Great Hall. Has jaw was still sitting against his chin despite his best efforts, Alec Potter was throwing a tantrum worthy of a two years old. All because Remus had turned down the offer to teach Alec Potions…from what he could get from the caterwauling and babbling he was doing.

Remus and Sirius saw him and grimaced - they really wish Damon hadn't wanted to come back here.

It was going to be hell.

At least Snape and Damon seemed to be getting on rather well.

Alec seeing he wasn't getting the attention he wanted anymore, he started up at the others who were staring over him. Growling angrily he spun around and jealously spread like wildfire in his chest, what the hell was another student doing here? And with Snape? He was meant to be the only kid at Hogwarts! He had special permission! And from Albus Dumbledore too.

"Who the hell are you?" sneered Alec "What do you think you are doing coming here?" his wand drawn.

"Put your wand away before you get hurt," sneered Damon right back. Sirius and Remus had been right after all, damn it all he wanted was to meet him properly, it seemed as if his brother was a spoiled little shite beyond redemption.

* * *

ooo will Alec try and best Damon only to find he can't?will that be the only reason Dumbledore allows them to stay at Hogwarts? when do you want them to find out Damon is Harry Potter? IF so what do you want their reactions to be? will Damon join the order or will the war come so abruptly that he doesnt even have time to iniciate? will harry/damon actually defeat voldemort or will i make it a twist where alec was actually able to? R&R PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 29**

**Big Thanks To CullenGal For this chapter - because without her I wouldn't have been able to write it! I had a huge writers block. The chapter just wouldn't come to me at all. **

**Confrontations And Shocking Confessions **

* * *

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" asked Alec pompously, his chest puffed out as though he was better than anyone else there. He couldn't believe the nerve of this stranger! How dare he say anything like that to him? He was Alec Potter The-Boy-Who- Lived, the one that was destined to defeat You-Know-Who.

"A boy who likes to caterwaul like a pre-school child." stated Damon, regarding the boy with open curiosity and stunned disbelief. He really couldn't believe that this boy, this teenager was his brother. They looked nothing alike, body wise, he was a bit taller, and a lot thinner than his brother. It seemed as though the boy had never gotten rid of his puppy fat. The boy also had red hair, red messy hair at that his was black and ran down his back and in a tidy ponytail. The only thing that looked alike was their eyes. They both had green eyes, had they made a mistake and he wasn't this disgusting caterwauling boy wasn't his brother? He could dream right?

Alec inhaled sharply unable to believe someone was speaking to him like that. Nobody, well other than Snape, had ever spoken to him in such a way. "I am Alec Potter!" snapped the teenager, as if he expected Damon to start gawking at him. When he did no such thing he frowned in confusion just who was this boy.

"Well I'd expect you to know your own name…well done," stated Damon dryly.

Severus forced his face blank, amusement thrumming through him, he really liked this boy. He had never seen Alec Potter so bewildered or confused before. He truly thought the world revolved around him, he was sadly and he used that word with scorn, learning this was not the case. Well that wasn't true, he had seen him bewildered, during his first potions class. It had been a deeply unattractive look on the boy, and it was still unattractive even more so now he was seventeen years old. He could see James and Lily Potter staring at Damon in incredulous disgust and Dumbledore seemed completely puzzled. Weirdly enough Black looked as though he was going to collapse laughing? Lupin was hiding his face in his hands! Had the world gone mad? The other teachers were eating their dinner, not paying any attention.

"I am the boy who lived!" shrieked Alec angrily, his hands balled into fists and his face red with rage and embarrassment.

Damon stared at Alec intently, half expecting his head to explode. He shook his head in disappointment the boy didn't even have a decent comeback. There was no one telling the boy to stop acting so immaturely. He turned to Severus and said "I think someone should give him a pacifier before he starts bawling again. I'd rather have my eardrums left intact."

"You'll regret that!" snapped Alec removing his wand a look of revulsion fixed on his face, and he shouted "Locomotor Mortis!"

Damon was rather surprised with Alec's choice of spells; it had been one of the first ones he had learned. He had removed his own wand in participation of a spell coming his way; he barely twitched his wand banishing the spell before it could get near him. Really did the boy think he couldn't defend himself against a silly little trick like that?

Lily was staring at her son in worry, what was he doing getting into a duelling contest with someone he didn't even know? He was obviously very powerful, because he didn't even say a word to evaporate the spell Alec had banished at him. Of all the spells her son knew he had to send that particular one? He was a seventh year now - not a second year school boy. Starting to stand, wanting to protect her baby, James held onto her stopping her from getting up. "You cannot stick up for him forever Lily; he had to learn from his own mistakes. Just remember who he's going to have to face one day?" said James grimly. He was undeniably disappointed in his son; he had used that spell in his first year against Snape, not as a seventeen year old boy. It was as though all that training he had done had been for naught.

Dumbledore had watched the confrontation, he was curious to know who the young man was. Whoever he was he didn't know Alec, which was a very rare thing indeed. He also realized it wasn't a coincidence that Sirius and Remus showed up, and then this boy did. Just watching him banish the spell easily, he knew why the boy was here. Remus and Sirius had obviously recruited him in their quest to help his Order. Perhaps this boy would be able to teach Alec a few things. They wouldn't have just picked up anyone, surely not? He had heard James' words, and they were all here should the situation get out of hand. Perhaps it was time for Alec to learn to think before acting, and to stop letting his emotions rule him. Now that he was going to get Snape to teach the boy Occlumency it was needed.

"Is that the best you can do?" drawled Damon his face a mask of boredom.

Severus had moved to the side, out of the line of fire deciding not to intervene since no one else seemed concerned. Plus he had been looking forward to the day where someone, anyone, would take Alec Potter down ten pegs or so. He was impressed once again, by the display of wordless magic.

"Obscuro!" snarled Alec furiously, he would not stand there and be insulted by a boy his own age and take it.

Damon rolled his eyes impatiently and batted it away as though it were a fly, enraging Alec even more at his casual display of wordless magic.

"Everte Statum!" shrieked Alec in a blind rage.

Damon yawned in fake tiredness, lifting his wand and banishing yet another spell. Arching an eyebrow, smirking nastily at his brother. He was better he knew that now. He suddenly understood what everyone had been telling him, he didn't need the Potters' in his life. He didn't care about the Potters, he was just glad he hadn't grown up to be anything like Alec Potter. Finally his parents, the Gibbs, were well and truly enough for him. He was finally satisfied about who he was, he didn't even need to get to know his brother. He had come all this way for nothing, for some stupid curiosity about maybe getting on with his brother or proving he was better to gain his biological parents. Now there was only one reason he was here, and that was to find out who had bound his magic. Damon heard the next spell leaving Alec's lips and decided to end this farce. The sly idea began to form in his mind; it was risky but what the hell? It would be fun. Unfortunately he didn't foresee Alec Potter's next move.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Alec, smirking in triumph when the wand was whisked out of the boy's hands. The smirk faded seeing the bored look still stationed on Damon's face; he would give the boy a reason to be scared of him! He just would.

The door of the Great Hall opened, unseen by the staff as they were too busy staring at Alec Potter in pride. They were too stupid to realize that Damon could have stopped the wand being summoned. Edmund took in the scene and realized what was happening. He sighed in exasperation at the silliness of youth today. He had no doubt that Damon hadn't cast a spell; otherwise Alec wouldn't have looked like a strutting peacock. After all Damon could do Wandless magic, so he wasn't afraid for his apprentice. Edward followed in behind him, tensing at the scene in front of him. Worried about his mate, he was just a human and he wasn't sure what protection he could offer his mate against magic. He felt very sorry for Damon, it seemed as though he wasn't going to get on with his brother after all. It had been one of the reasons Damon had wanted to come. He relaxed hearing his mate's thoughts, knowing he would be fine.

Severus was staring at the boy in veiled curiosity, why wasn't he angry? Why had he let the spoil brat disarm him? Why was he smirking in a very deranged and dark manner? All his curiosity left like lightening, fury bubbling under the surface when he heard the next spell spoken. His entire body freezing in shock, wondering how the hell Alec Potter knew that particular spell. He could do nothing other than turn and stare at Potter in apparent shock and anger.

"Sectumsempr-," Alec was yelling one second. Not getting to say the entire spell, 'Sectumsempra'. A spell that was lethal without the counter curse, and caused massive scarring unless it was treated straight away. It was a spell that stopped magic from returning anything lost with the spell. Such as if his arm had been hit, he would loose it, and it wouldn't be able to be magically healed. If it hit his hand, he'd loose it; if it hit his ear he would permanently loose that too. It was dark magic, and it had been created by a boy who had been bitter and dark. The man had grown up, and stopped blaming the world for how his life had turned out. That said man was standing in that very room, fury boiling past breaking point at the fact a seventeen year old boy had just cast it.

Severus stared past Alec, zoning in on James Potter, his eyes narrowing even further leaving just slits. He realized who the only person was, that could have possibly taught the boy that spell. Of all the irresponsible idiotic things the bloody arsehole had done - this went straight to the top. The worst still, he looked on in pride at his son, as he spoke the spell, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. That was how ominous and shocking this event had turned into.

Severus flicked his wand from its holster, having every intention of stunning Alec Potter. Stopping him from doing something truly unforgivable, not for the boy's sake, but for Damon Gibbs. Unfortunately he wasn't needed, because before his eyes - he saw Wandless and Wordless magic being performed by a boy who had only one year of magical experience.

Alec Potter was suspended in mid air, magical ropes tightening around his throat. Causing Alec Potter to begin choking, his hands frantically trying to loosen the hold the spell had on him. Unfortunately the more he struggled the more the ropes tightened around him. Alec couldn't speak, too shocked as he was to find himself magically suspended in the middle of the Great Hall. Gasping in what air he could in greedy gulps, his eyes bulging from their sockets. If he had been able, he would have been begging for the boy to release him, to let him go.

"Damon enough," said Edmund his own wand out, deflecting spells that James and Lily Potter had fired at Damon in hopes of getting the seventeen year old to let their son down. Both of them were pale yet furious with Damon, he wasn't setting a good example if he wanted his parent's approval. After this display he was certain it wouldn't be something his apprentice wanted. He understood why Damon was angry, he was too there was no doubt about that. He couldn't believe what the boy had been about to cast, he knew what it was. He also knew who had invented the spell, Severus had confided in him with everything he had done and regretted.

Edward upon hearing Edmund speak practically appeared at his mates side, lowering the raised hand, that was no doubt keeping the boy magically suspended. Trapping his mate against his body, his arms grounded tightly at his side. Edward began whispering words of comfort to Damon. Calming the furious teenager down, keeping tight rein on his own magic. He realized by Damon's thoughts what the spell would have done, and why his mate was so utterly furious. He tightened his hold further, afraid he would loose control if he let go and killed Alec Potter himself. Nobody hurt his mate and got away with it, both Edward and his vampire agreed.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling calculatingly; he had just seen the boy perform Wordless Wandless Magic. Even he couldn't do that, he had to have the boy on his side of the war. If he went to Voldemort's side there would be no hope for any of them. How could you defend yourself against something you didn't know was coming? Simply put you couldn't. Excitement began thrumming through him; with this boy fully trained he'd be even better than Alec Potter. It was a great back up plan should the prophecy complete negatively on their side. In other words if Voldemort should kill Alec and complete it, neither could live while the other survives.

"How dare you attack our son!" snarled Lily furiously, her red hair and face blazing in total anger. Her wand rose as if she was about to curse him.

"No, Lily, don't!" cried Remus, getting up trying to stop her from harming Damon.

"How dare you take this…boy's side over your godson!" snapped James angrily, how could Remus actually side with this boy.

"He's your son too!" snarled Sirius.

You could have heard a pin dropping the hall had gone completely and utterly silent.

* * *

Yup evil cliffie i just had to leave it there! so what did you think? do you like that damon is more like Severus than James? he has a way with words doesnt he? pacifier indeed :P Sorry if anything seems out of character i tried to keep it in character as possible...with the help of cullengal :) thanks for your help hunni so how will the Potters react? will they even want to get to know their son after nearly seventeen years of seperation? or hate him becuase of what he did to Alec? what would you like to see sev doing to james for teachng alec that spell? will there be anything done for what alec almost did? will damon and the cullens even be able to stay at Hogwarts? or will dumbledore send them packing? R&R PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

**A Different Moon**

**Chapter 30 **

**Not So Disappointed **

* * *

The silence was so thick it would have taken a chainsaw to cut it, the looks on everyone's faces would have been amusing if it had been different circumstances. Sirius looked stunned at what had come out of his mouth, his anger disappearing rapidly replaced by dread. He wasn't sure how Damon would react to him blurting it out like that. He wasn't even sure if Damon had planned on telling them or getting to know them as an outsider. Remus looked pained; Sirius had always been harebrained, quick to anger and couldn't keep a secret to save himself. He had thought after all those years; he might have learned his lesson - now he might have just alienated Damon. Damon as they had gotten to know didn't like people doing things for him. There was also the fact he had been angry when they went by his house, when he had explicitly asked them not to. How was he going to react to the fact Sirius had just blurted out his secret? And in front of everyone too.

Lily and James were frozen on the spot, unable to process what Sirius had just said. That boy was their son? It was impossible he looked nothing like Alec; they stared at the teenager, trying to see resemblance. The second they met his eyes, they realized the truth. His eyes were exactly like Lily's, yet completely different. Lily never had such a cold cool look in her eye, never stared at anyone the way his boy was, such disgust and contempt. Although it seemed more geared towards Alec than anyone else.

The teachers were all sitting in various degrees of shock; Professor Flitwick had his fork lifted half way to his mouth. His mouth open, unable to even give his customary squeak at surprising information. Too stunned to even fall off his stool. Professor Sprout, still had her goblet at her lips, later she'd muse it was a good thing she hadn't actually drank any of it. She was staring at the newly revealed Potter in surprise; he looked nothing like a Potter. All Potter's looked the same, had done for centuries. James was exactly like his father and Alec was exactly like James. Pomona Sprout had to admit, if any of this was true, and if Sirius believed it, then it most assuredly was, the boy was stunning. The difference in the twins, were as opposite as one could get. As opposite as the north and south poles. This boy looked and acted more like a hero, he was undeniably right about…well his brother, she supposed. His brother was a spoiled caterwauling child who needed strict discipline. As usual she kept her opinion to herself; it was after all nothing to do with her. Plus she wasn't close to anyone at Hogwarts, she did her work, spoke to them but she didn't know them enough to actually share her true opinion.

Professor McGonagall looked pale and drawn, unable to believe her eyes or ears. This was the lost Potter boy? Harry Potter? Why was he showing up now? How was he showing up now? They hadn't been able to find him when he was eleven, Albus hadn't been able to find him either. How did he know who he was? And how the hell did he get so powerful and remain below the magical radar. His accent was different; he sounded American unless she was very much mistaken. He was a very handsome man, and very powerful, any parent would be proud to have him as their son. She looked forward to seeing what Harry was capable off, and she also wanted to know the child. He was a Potter after all, and she had always had a soft spot for them.

Severus Snape stood motionless, astonishment, anger and complete bafflement enveloping him. Astonishment at what had just been announced; it was surprisingly to say the least. This teenager looked nothing like either Potters. Black would never have blurted it out unless it was true. Just how had Black managed to find him when Dumbledore could not? Not that he had tried lately, not to his knowledge. He had been asked to brew a tracking Potion, when the boy was eleven and didn't show up at Hogwarts. With Potter and Evans blood, it kept leading them to Alec Potter, even when the boy was standing next to them. He had told Dumbledore the boy was most likely dead for the tracking Potion not to have worked. With the new information he had, he realized why the Potion hadn't worked. Damon, as he was going to continue calling, he obviously preferred that name, had his magic bound, which meant no magical means would have ever found him. Binding the magic hid half of who you were, it was done back in the day to protect children. When they were too powerful, or in danger such as fire starters, people who had the ability to start fire without the aid of a wand. They had been coveted by Dark Wizards and Dark Lord's alike. Unfortunately it was now illegal; it wasn't so easy to get rid of dark Potion texts that had been in families for hundreds of generations. Anger thrummed through him as well, although very unexpectedly not for the reason he'd have liked. It had to have been someone the Potter's knew who managed to get Damon, and bind the child's magic. They had been in a warded house, despite Voldemort being gone - suspicion and safety came first. Especially after what happened to the Longbottom's. Potter wouldn't have been stupid enough to let anyone into his home. Which was baffling him, suspicion began worming in, and his trust in the Order had been fragile at best - now it was non-existence. He didn't even think Potter had the guts to bind his own child's power.

Dumbledore was barely able to stop him paling beyond measures. This boy who had just humiliated Alec Potter was Harry Potter himself? This boy had magic that made Voldemort look like a third year Hogwarts student. How the hell had the boy managed to get around his magic binding Potion? It was supposed to be permanent. At least until he 'rescued' the boy. Giving him more power over the Potter's for his generosity in finding their son. In the same time help Alec who had always gotten their sole attentions. Making Alec like him better, which would have helped him, be the most important person in his life. Enough to make Alec Potter controllable, and under his fine hands. Of course nothing had gone to plan. Now the boy he had hoped to control, along with Alec was standing in front of him, pissed off, independent and pretty damn powerful. He felt apprehension thrum deep in his bones. He didn't look like he was looking for a nice family reunion. If the boy was anything like him, or anyone else with half a brain, he was probably looking for revenge. To find out who had bound his powers, unfortunately he couldn't stop himself paling when he saw who exactly was behind Harry Potter. A vampire, swallowing thickly barley managed to keep himself looking nervous. It was quiet a feat for a seventeen year old boy, to make the supposed most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world worried.

Alec Potter fell with a very undignified thump, his foot twisting painfully, and his hand getting crushed under his backside. He would have cried bloody murder, but he was unfortunately too dazed and upset. He had known he had a twin, but had never given him much thought. His parents didn't seem unduly upset at loosing his twin, because they had him no doubt. They only mentioned him in passing, neither one ever looking defeated, sad or hurt. He had been deeply grateful that the boy seemed dead, according to what Snape had said anyway. He hadn't wanted a brother coming into his life, sharing anything with him least of all his parents. Now staring at a boy his Uncle Sirius had declared his brother he felt angry and jealous stir through him. This boy was his twin? He looked nothing like him. Why was he here? Why had he humiliated him like that? He had so much power - he felt like a first year and it didn't sit well with him at all. His brother was a lot better looking than him, he felt deeply inadequate just staring at him. His face flushed red in humiliation. He was just glad no one was at Hogwarts, as in his friends to see this. Him being bested by his own brother magically and in looks too.

"What?" gasped James, managing to eventually stutter a word out.

"I'm sorry Damon," winced Sirius stiffly waiting on the inevitable blow up.

"Sirius you better stay away from me," snapped Damon angrily, not really meaning it just pissed off at him.

"I said I was sorry!" sighed Sirius his shoulders slumped; Damon was nothing like James, which had never been a problem until now. Damon didn't have James' seemingly endless forgiveness. He had no doubt his godson would be a Slytherin through and through. He realized though he didn't want his godson to be like James, but it seemed as though he was going to have to work for it.

"Y-yoo-ur Harry?" whispered Lily her green eyes large and round, her eyes were glazed as though she was in shock and not sure what else to feel.

"My name is Damon Gibbs, I've not been Harry Potter since I was adopted," said Damon simply. "I'm here for only one reason."

"Which is?" asked Dumbledore his stomach tied in knots. Everyone else was practically silent wondering what was going to happen.

"To find out who bound my magic and kill them," growled Damon furiously, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"You didn't come here to see us?" asked James his eyes flashing in betrayed hurt. Ironically enough, if Damon had come seeking approval he would have been rejected. Life was a funny thing, and knowing certain things changed everything and everyone's reactions.

Damon snorted in disgust, "You seriously think I'd come all the way here to meet the parents who didn't give two fucks about me?" incredulity was written across Damon's face. "You didn't even look for me! I wouldn't have been that hard to find. Sirius and Remus found me after all." anger darkened Damon's face at their hurt looks. Really they had to play the victims? They had no right! None at all.

"We did," protested Lily but her defence was weak.

"Really? When did you do that? I have the records from the Ministry, nobody looked for me. I know you are an Auror which means you probably hold a great deal of influence in the Ministry. Not only that you have more than enough money to throw around, make others do your bidding - yet you did fuck all." snapped Damon, his demons finally coming out. Things that had been hurting him came spewing forth with no stopping him.

"I think perhaps we should take this somewhere more private," said Dumbledore delicately.

"It's okay Albus, we shall leave," said Flitwick kindly, getting up followed by Sprout. McGonagall and Dumbledore remained seated; Severus also remained standing having no inclining of leaving.

Dumbledore started at Edmund then Edward expecting him to also leave.

"They are with me before you start ordering them around," stated Damon sharply.

"Perhaps you could make introductions?" asked Dumbledore, he was too curious about these visitors.

"Albus this is Edmund Quebec, Headmaster of Dragon Academy, my former Potions Master and Damon's current Master." stated Severus his voice as normal cool and aloof.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a fellow Headmaster!" beamed Dumbledore, so this was the man who had taught Harry Potter. He would play nice for now; find out everything he could about this Potter.

"Indeed," said Edmund, who had been thinking along the same lines as Severus. The Potters' were very good at warding their properties; it had to have been someone close to them. Which meant he wouldn't trust anyone here, he'd help Damon in his quest for answers.

"This is Edward Cullen, Damon's mate." said Edmund, Severus didn't know who they were so he couldn't answer obviously.

"Why don't we all get comfortable?" said Dumbledore, waving his hands making the tables vanish and be replaced for one. A circular table, in the middle of the hall. It had tea, coffee, breakfast, and juice in it.

"As I've said I'm not here for a family reunion." stated Damon firmly.

"But why?" asked James desperately.

Damon sighed in exasperation.

"Damon you need to eat, you didn't eat much yesterday," said Edward quietly, guiding his mate towards the table. Edmund followed their example suddenly feeling rather hungry himself.

"Well how could I? I'd rather eat sick than eat the food on the plane." grumbled Damon sitting down rolling his eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you Damon," said McGonagall, kindly towards the teenager.

Alec gasped, his eyes flaring with betrayal and anger that was his head of house! What was she doing speaking to him? What the hell was going on? Why were his parents even talking to the boy? He was their only son now! And always would be damn the idiot for coming into his life. Looking at the table, his parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the strangers and Snape (who was even taken with Damon! Not him!). He knew better than to try anything, the boy had Wandless wordless levitated him and tried to strange him! He did the only sane thing for him - he fled. Unable to take being second fiddle to anyone.

"Alec wait!" cried Lily desperately to her retreating son's back.

"Let him go, he's got a lot to think about," said James grabbing her before she could leave.

"It's nice to meet you too…." said Damon some confusion on his face.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall; I have a Mastery in Transfiguration. I teach it here at Hogwarts, I'm also Head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress." stated Minerva. Picking up Damon's wand, she passed it back to the teenager looking proud.

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall," said Damon a small smile on his face, at least she wasn't going on about knowing him when he was a child. That wouldn't have endeared him to the woman at all. He had noticed she said 'Mastery in Transfiguration' it was a way of respect and demanding respect.

"You may call me Minerva dear," said Minerva, after all he wasn't a student and never had been. Anyone trying to gain a Mastery in their chosen subject deserved respect.

Severus smirked in amusement; so far he was the only student at Hogwarts that had ever been asked by the stern woman to call her by her first name. Then again it had been when he was a teacher though, when he first began teaching he should say. It seemed as though she was taken to Damon. He could see how dismayed James and Lily were acting, but he knew they had brought it upon themselves if what Damon had said was the truth. How could they have not looked for their son? Damon was right, the Potter fortune was immense they could have hired a private investigator in both the Muggle and Magical world. They weren't going to last long before voices began getting, how shall he put it? Loud.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster here at Hogwarts as you have no doubt deduced since you are a bright young man!" beamed Dumbledore introducing himself since nobody else seemed inclined to do so. That made him bristle inwardly not as much as Damon's reaction.

Damon rose an eyebrow, he didn't know why but the tone of voice sounded condescending to say the least. He wasn't sure if the old man realized he had done it or not. No doubt he had, shaking his head he didn't bother himself by replying.

"Why don't you give us a chance?" asked Lily shrilly, unable to take being completely ignored by the son she had given birth to.

Damon swallowed some scrambled egg, with one hand, the other comfortably in Edward's. Who by the way was really tense and ready to pounce any given moment. "I've already explained my reasons to you. If you have a problem with them that is not my problem." stated Damon firmly.

"You cannot waltz into our lives, tell us you are our son and back out of it!" snapped Lily angrily.

Sirius and Remus tensed again, they had been keeping very quiet trying to not raise Damon's ire anymore than they already had. Well Sirius was Remus was just quietly hoping Sirius hadn't screwed all their chances.

"Truth be told, I wasn't going to tell you," said Damon, throwing a withering stare at Sirius. Who blushed in shame, Remus just shook his head, Severus smirked wickedly this was turning out to be quite a fun morning. He hadn't had this much entertainment in ages.

James and Lily looked crushed. McGonagall tried to hide her sympathy not wanting to alienate the newcomer. She was surprised Remus and Sirius didn't seem unduly upset about Damon's words. Other than slightly embarrassed and contrite, but that was more to do with actually revealing his secret. Even Dumbledore looked…disgruntled by Damon's lack of response. Severus she saw was quite thoroughly enjoying himself; his eyes were gleaming with excitement. It was a twinkle that put Dumbledore to shame! And she'd never seen that look on his face before. He looked relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"Why?" gasped Lily her green eyes brimming with tears, as she was haunted by images she had forgotten along time ago. Of her little boy, her little Harry, with his black hair like his daddy. The first year of his life, how proud she had been of them both. Then she was more haunted by the fact she never looked for him. Just relieved it hadn't been Alec that had been taken.

"Take a look at your son," said Damon bluntly, "If I had acted like that with my parents…I would have been punished. Severely. What you have done to him…is awful."

"What?" asked James completely confused his entire face contorted in confusion and bewilderment.

"That boy isn't equipped to deal with the world, it's as though he has the mindset of a two year old child. If someone saw that boy in the Muggle world they would think he is mentally challenge and in a way he is." stated Damon.

"What makes you come to that conclusion?" asked Minerva puzzled.

"You are kidding right? What would you do if it was your son screaming murder?" asked Damon sceptically.

"No son of mine would have dared to do that never mind in public," said Minerva answering automatically, in turn answering her own question.

"If he doesn't get what he wants, he whines like a little boy, that's not right…" said Damon warily.

"I can see your parents," said Severus, relishing the pain on the Potter's faces. "Raised you to be very independent, I have no doubt it's helped you evolve into the young man you are today."

"Too independent in fact," said Sirius proudly. "He's not only managed to nearly gain his mastery, he finished Muggle School too."

* * *

Its going slower than id like but you were all dying for a chapter and i didnt want you waiting for long so here we go! do you want damon ending up liking dumbledore making the betrayal hurt more? or will damon ever figure it out? continueing to like dumbledore unaware of the man that had hurt him in the worst way possible - depriving him of his magic? will voldemort attack hogwarts during the summer in hopes of making it easier to claim? sit someone in as headmaster ''Severus'' and control the students? will dumbledore die and damon never find out? as you can possibly imagine edward cant read dumbldeore's thoughts :D R&R PLEASE!


	31. Chapter 31

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 31 **

**Conversations And Arguments **

* * *

"Technically on paper he's completed his Mastery, at least his written part anyway. He completed his UDWT's a few months ago." stated Edmund proudly. Utterly Draining Wizarding Tests were tests only Apprentices took, that allowed them to pass the written part of their Apprenticeship. Normally they passed both parts at the same time, but Damon had been too busy to do such a thing. Fortunately it would not take him long to actually complete his entire Mastery. He was extremely proud of Damon, and very glad the young man had appeared in his jurisdiction. With Damon's help, he had written books on Wandless Magic. The old theory was wrong, so this book should do very well - especially in his school. He planned to encourage more students to at least try Wandless Magic classes.

"What were your scores?" asked Severus curiously, wondering if the boy had done as well as him.

"Eighty two out of one hundred," said Damon rightfully proud of his accomplishment.

"You've completed a mastery already?"…"In what?" asked Lily quietly, her green eyes full of bitterness and sadness? Damon had graduated school, passed the written part of his apprenticeship and well on his way to being a Master. His twin? Still attending school, she suddenly felt very threatened and inadequate. As both a mother and a woman, it just did not sit well with her at all.

Damon started at her with no emotion on his face, "Mostly, and I'm going to be a Potions Master." he sad with confidence. It was not misplaced confidence, or false confidence his parents had instilled in him like the Potters had done with Alec. His parents, his true parents, the Gibbs' had always told him. That if he put his mind to something, and did his best anything was possible.

"A noble profession my boy! Sadly one that's not so popular anymore." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yes it is," said Edward smoothly, irritated, he could not read Dumbledore or Snape's mind. They were blank canvases; it was almost as if they weren't thinking at all, which he knew was impossible. Maybe they were like Damon, and somehow they were magically able to keep him out? If that was the case, why had he been able to hear Alec Potter? Still hear Lily and James Potter also Minerva McGonagall. Edmund he could not hear but Sirius and Remus he could, he had known that for a while obviously. It was being in unfamiliar territory, with people he did not know and couldn't read that was irritating him. He didn't know if they were a danger to Damon or not. Protecting his mate was his first priority. Damon would be glad to know that the Potter's were jealous and angry as well as regretful with Damon.

"That is rather well done," said Severus impressed, "I received an eighty for my written part and ninety for my actual brewing process." he stated.

"I received seventy three for my written and eighty eight for my practical," said Minerva sharing personal information with them. Something she did not do very often at all, the Scottish woman was usually rather quiet unless riled.

"Transfiguration is hard," said Damon.

"You find it difficult? If so I can help you if you wish?" suggested Minerva.

"He means Wandlessly Minerva," said Edmund smirking in pride amusement. "Since I'm not capable of Wandless abilities, it makes it hard to teach a student who wishes to do it as such." there was no point in trying to pretend Damon wasn't capable of it, he had shown them all he could. After his earlier display of levitating Potter in the air and proceeded to choke him with the binding spell. He had used a light piece of magic and turned it into something lethal and dangerous. Quite impressively too, he had kept control of himself as well which made Edmund even more proud of the teenager.

"Ah," said Minerva nodding her head in understanding. She mentally made a note to herself to see Damon in action sometime soon. She was very curious to see what he was capable off, and she had not seen a student with Wandless capabilities before. Taught right and they would be capable of anything. Edmund seemed a very capable instructor, and he had obviously taught Damon well over the years. She wrongly assumed of course.

"As for you, what the hell were you doing teaching your child how to perform that spell?" snarled Severus finally snapping, and unable to keep quiet at all. His untouched plate rattled with force as he slammed his fist down, showing just how furious he was. Severus never lost his composure enough to wave his hands about like a raving mad man. He could slice you open with words alone; he did not need to use his hands.

"It's my son Snape, I can teach him whatever the hell I want!" snarled James furiously his fork and knife held in a knuckle-cracking grip.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if he used that spell on anyone else?" hissed Severus furiously, his onyx eyes flashing with true anger and danger.

"Well he didn't did he?" said James rolling his eyes, truly not understanding the concept of what could have occurred.

"He could, I could get him arrested for attempted murder, I was defenceless, and he would have succeeded in casting the spell if I hadn't stopped him." said Damon sitting back arching an eyebrow in challenge at James Potter.

"You wouldn't," gasped Lily her green eyes widening in fear.

"If that's what it takes to get through to him that he cannot do what he likes regardless of consequences then yes." stated Damon shaking his head. "Attacking a guest in the school is bad enough but an American Citizen? I have every right to have my own Ministry taking matters into their hands. Force them to extradite him to America and suffer the penalty there. Fine you know their laws are less forgiving than you lot are."

James paled in realization; it finally sunk in to what both Snape and Damon were trying to say. The America's were ruthless when one of their own was attacked, once they found out how powerful Damon was - it would be ten times worse. The Americans' liked power; it protected them, their country, their Magic. The prospect of having someone so powerful in their 'proud' country would be quite a haul for them. Which would mean, regardless of who Alec Potter was he would be punished severely. In addition, Fudge had worked hard to gain the Alliance of the American Prime Minister, Richard Rodriguez and his wife Mary. He would do anything to keep that peace, even hand over his son. His influence only went so far. Even worse, they had the death penalty for Murder over there, instead of Dementor's they used the killing curse on you. Either that or a series of Potions that would quickly end your life.

"I'll speak to him," croaked James utterly terrified that Damon would go through with his threat. "Just don't do it. I'll do anything."

Sirius and Remus remained very quiet, very aware of how serious this had gotten in such a short space of time. They had been angry with James and Lily for such a long time, the arguments they had gotten into had been quite…colourful. Being friends for so long, they knew how to wind each other up. Despite the explosive argument that had occurred five months after 'Harry' was taken, they had continued writing letters. At first, it was to apologize, then the letters every three or four months on Alec's progress. They hadn't replied so they had been surprised they continued to come. Of course, they later realized it was a good thing; it let them show pictures of what 'Harry' looked like. Just Glamouring his hair black instead of red it was. They were still surprised to this day, that the worker recognized him, Damon looked nothing like Alec, how he had seen any resemblance was astonishing to say the least. They were nonetheless grateful he had, because now they had their godson. Unfortunately, tensions were running very high, too high and they needed to get Damon out of there. He had not taken to his parents at all and Alec even less. It had been expected, but never to this extent.

"Damon, come on," said Sirius getting up, "Edward a little help." seeing that Damon was not going to cooperate with him.

"Excuse us," said Edward politely.

Minerva just nodded her head; quite shocked at the abruptness it had gone from strained politeness to complete fear. Dumbledore looked completely stunned, and it took a lot to make Dumbledore speechless and unable to form a coherent sentence. Lily was clutching at James, looking as though her life was ending. Her green eyes were filled with complete fear, as she stared in stunned disbelief at the boy she had given birth to. A worm of sympathy shot through her though, but Damon was right - eventually Alec was going to have to face the consequences of his own actions. Right now, she was curious about it, what was the spell they kept mentioning? She seemed to be out of the loop because no one else was confused.

"Can I ask what the spell would have done?" ventured Minerva, Transfiguration had been her thing not Latin and defensive spells.

"Made mince meat out of Damon," said Severus bluntly, "Had Damon not stopped him, and I not been here…there would have been nothing anyone could have done. Think cutting curse fifty times worse." his face a mask of stone.

James paled drastically, he hadn't realized what the spell had done, Snape had only cut him once. On the cheek, so why would all that have happened to well…his son he supposed.

Minerva swallowed sharply, well it certainly sounded bad, "Why you Severus?"

"I created the spell," snapped Severus, it was not something he was proud off.

"When you said it I only got a small cut," croaked James, wincing at the tight grip Lily had on his arm. He was not in the mood to try to comfort Lily he just wanted to get out of there.

"I can control the spell," sneered Severus his lip curled in repugnance.

"Perhaps we should leave and let tempers cool?" suggested Dumbledore standing up, commanding attention or at least trying too. Nobody bothered giving him a second glance, not even Minerva who seemed paler than normal, a grim line forming across her face.

"You taught your son a spell you didn't know?" asked Minerva her voice full of incredulity.

"Come, Damon," said Edward, hoisting him up, rather forcefully. Still careful not to hurt him, it wasn't Damon he was angry at. He just wanted to rip Alec and James Potter to pieces. For hurting him and causing his mate pain, especially emotional pain, that was not as easy to fix as physical pain was.

"I'm coming, I have nothing more to say to them," said Damon quite angrily.

"Do we have your permission to stay here?" asked Edmund getting up, his attention on Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Minerva at once, as Deputy Headmistress she could give them permission.

"Damon and his mate, as well as his family is here also," explained Edmund.

"Severus why not bring everyone to my office for lunch? We shall speak then." said Minerva, everyone needed to calm down, Severus, Edmund and Damon. She needed a stiff drink and it was only what? Early morning yet.

"Of course," said Severus stiffly.

"If you are up for it Severus…I'd like my Apprentice to see another Master at work," said Edmund.

"Then we shall, after we have met with Minerva," said Severus curtly.

"Fantastic, now do you need to feed?" asked Minerva her attention on Edward Cullen.

"No, we wont for at least a fortnight, we fed before coming," said Edward.

"Just remember you shall need to leave the Wizarding world to feed, you cannot drink from animals here. The only animals in the vicinity are Centaurs, Unicorns and giant spiders, nothing which I'm sure sounds appealing to you." said Minerva wryly. Sirius and Remus laughed in amusement.

"Indeed not," said Edward making a disgusted face at the thought, although there was a small bit of wonder on him. They had unicorns here? Well he should have suspected it. Men with horse's bodies? It sure was going to be an experience living here that's for sure.

"I shall give you a tour of everywhere, how about tomorrow?" suggested Severus.

"Sounds great," said Damon. Still firmly wrapped in Edward's arms, it seemed as though the vampire wasn't going to let him go.

"We have to go, we will see you sometime tomorrow okay?" said Sirius.

"Where are you going?" asked Damon curiously.

"To my house, we will be back tomorrow afternoon okay? Don't worry." said Remus.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." said Damon nodding his head in understanding.

Dumbledore, James and Lily wearisome, they felt as though they were invisible. Nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention, which was actually worse for Dumbledore than the Potters. James tugged at Lily, taking one last look at the boy that had been his son once upon a time; he left the room his tail tucked firmly behind his legs.

"I'll see you at lunch time," said Damon nodding his head.

"Ah, Severus mind if we talk?" asked Edmund.

"Count on it," said Severus he had a lot more questions for him now that the truth was out.

Edmund smirked in amusement and nodded his head.

"Bye," said Edward and Damon both of them leaving the Great Hall.

"Will they be alright getting to their rooms?" asked Minerva concerned.

"Edward is a vampire Minerva, have no fear he probably already has the way memorized and Damon has an excellent sense of direction." said Edmund.

"Where exactly did you put them Severus?" asked Minerva, knowing it had to have been him. Dumbledore had been surprised so it hadn't been him. Sprout and Flitwick would have come to her no matter the time if and when a guest came to Hogwarts. Therefore, the only other person it could have logically been was indeed Severus.

"They are near my own Quarters Minerva," said Severus.

"Good, they won't cross paths," she said letting out a breath of relief. The Potter's were staying near Gryffindor common room. In a completely different direction.

"No they won't," said Severus sardonically. "Now if you will excuse us, we shall be in my private lab." he was glad that Slughorn had not chosen to stay, Horus loved budding up to famous people. Which he would have done to Edmund, and Edmund hated that sort of attention. He hated it as well, but he knew how to get people to piss off Edmund was too kind for that - for most part. You would need to really piss Edmund off to see how alike he was to Severus Snape.

"Of course Severus…as if you go anywhere else," said Minerva just as sarcastically.

A grin appeared on Severus' face briefly before it was wiped off, and both men were vacating the Great Hall.

"Albus are you alright?" asked Minerva not really caring for the answer. She just wanted to get to her office and think.

"I'll be fine," said Dumbledore extremely troubled.

Minerva made a noncommittal noise before she walked away completely deep in thought. Things were getting interesting here at Hogwarts, perhaps she had better not leave for the holidays.

* * *

Finally finished the great hall scene! wooohoo thank goodness for that lol so what would you like to see happen? anything? do you like how its going? will dumbledore admit it feeling guilty or will he keep it hidden hoping no one ever found out? will jasper find out? that would be cool after all he should be able to feel dumbledores guilt? haha! R&R please


	32. Chapter 32

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 32 **

**Lunch and Potions **

* * *

Edward kept a tight grip on Damon the entire way back up, before forcing the exhausted teenager into his bed. He'd not had a good night last night; he'd woken up five times with either nightmares or just restlessness. The time difference wasn't helping either, and the magic use had just pushed Damon over the edge. "Sleep, I'll wake you up at lunch time." it was the first time Edward had been for the lack of better word so bossy with him. He was too tired magically, physically and emotionally to argue, he was asleep almost immediately as his head hit the pillow.

"What happened?" asked Esme coming over immediately, carding her hand through the sleeping boy's hair in concern.

"Everything," sighed Edward walking away from his mate, finding it difficult - but he didn't want to wake him up. Damon's body seemed to be very sensitive of him, one night he'd touched him and he'd woken up immediately. He'd at first thought it was his cold touch, but he'd spoken to Jasper, who'd been in the living room down stairs at the time - Damon had woken up then! It was ridiculous! It seemed as though Damon was very in tuned to him.

"What does that mean Edward?" asked Carlisle cautiously. He put aside the book he had brought with him, it was a good thing he had - he was extremely bored being cooped up. He couldn't wait to get out and explore, or just do something other than sit and stare at the Red and Gold walls and bed. He scooted a little giving Esme room to sit down, smiling soothingly at her - not wanting her to worry. Unfortunately Esme knew Carlisle, he had a tell tale V at the top of his nose in the middle of his head. It was a sign of confusion or stress. It wasn't prominent enough to be stress, so she knew he was just confused. She returned his smile and curled up beside her husband staring at Edward in askance as well.

"The Potter's are worse than Sirius and Remus described them to us," sighed Edward sitting himself down, across from his family, who were all watching him. Even Rosalie had given Edward her undivided attention. Which was hard to do, she even normally sat filing her nails when Carlisle was talking to them.

"Well Remus and Sirius did explain that it had been years since they saw them," said Carlisle trying to calm his son down. He looked stressed to the max, if Edward didn't watch he'd wrench his hair from its scalp. Edward hated the thought of his mate being hurt in any way, he'd tried to warn Damon against coming here but he'd not listened. Now he had to stand back and watch everything unfurl around him, while stopping his own temper coming out and attacking one of the Potters.

"Edward what happened sweetie?" asked Esme, getting more and more anxious the longer Edward sat gripping his hair head bowed low.

"I'm not sure how it started, but I do know how it ended," said Edward an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. "Got there in time to see Alec Potter disarm Damon, then he used another spell, which made Damon furious. He snapped, ended up using two Wandless Wordless magic spells to suspend him, and wrap invisible restraints around his neck. He kept it on for at least five minutes, exhausting himself." replied Edward.

"How did Alec manage to disarm him?" gaped Carlisle, from what Edmund always said - Damon was an extraordinary boy, with capabilities he'd never seen before.

"I'm not sure," admitted Edward his face twisted at the thought of his mate's twin brother.

"What happened after?" asked Jasper cautiously, hoping his brother's mate didn't get hurt. He knew it wouldn't end well for whoever ended up on the receiving end of Edward's anger. He could feel it pouring off him in waves.

"Sirius let it slip out that Damon was their son," said Edward wryly.

"Wasn't that the plan?" asked Rosalie confused.

"No he wanted to get to know them objectively," said Edward "If they got on he was going to tell them the truth. That's not going to happen, Damon's extremely pissed off, he threatened to have Alec arrested."

"Excuse me?" asked Esme blinking in incomprehension.

"The spell he used could have killed him," growled Edward, sounding very inhuman. If any human had been in the vicinity they'd have peed themselves and ran for the hills yelling for their parents.

"Is he even safe to stay here?" asked Rosalie grimly, she knew Damon could protect himself, and they could protect him - but they couldn't be there all the time. Then there's the fact Damon did not know Hogwarts at all, whereas Potter probably did. Her question was drowned out by Emmett's exclamation.

"WHAT?" snarled Emmett ferociously.

"Don't worry I don't think he'll be trying anything like that again any time soon," said Edward wryly, he was still pissed off, but he knew the Potter parents were about to give Alec, a scolding he'd never had before. If he did well, Edward would be there - and Potter would never realize what hit him until it was over.

"Good," said Esme her face still contorted in horror at the thought of Damon dying.

"Yes he'll be fine Rosalie don't worry, I'm not letting him out of my sight," said Edward grimly. "I'm also going to talk to Edmund regarding magic, I need to know if it will harm us." if not he knew he could safely jump in front of his mate should the need arise.

"That's a good idea," said Carlisle nodding his head, "I cannot wait to see the Library, if it's as good as Potions Master Severus said - it should be quite riveting."

"I'm bored and I don't want to read books," pouted Emmett looking his age. A bored seventeen or eighteen year old wanting to play rather than do anything educational.

"We are going to Lunch to meet Minerva McGonagall, she's a transfiguration Mistress and quietly very fond of Damon. She respects him a great deal, because he's so grounded and in control of himself." said Edward a fond smile playing across his face.

"We?" asked Emmett his pout miraculously disappearing at the thought of meeting yet someone else magical.

"Yes - all of us." said Edward answering Emmett's unasked question.

"How nice," said Esme kindly. Wondering what the witch would be like, this whole world still boggled the mind. She had known Damon was a Wizard that Edmund was. She also realized he had gone to a school for magical beings, but this, this school, everyone being magical it was mind blowing. Learning magic in a castle was bound to be an amazing opportunity. As she looked at the lavish surrounds, she wondered how many children ended up being left with uncontrolled magic, because they were unable to afford to attend this school. She put it aside deciding to speak to Minerva about it later.

* * *

"Damon?" said Edward shaking his mate awake, "It's lunch time, do you want to go or sleep in? Ill explain it to her if you are still tired." suggested Edward. He was crouched down face to face with his groggy mate.

"I want to go, just gimme a minute," murmured Damon, trying to wake himself up. Stretching himself spread eagle on the bed, a yawn stretching across his face. Nodding to himself he got up and smiled at Edward in thanks.

"Let's go," said Damon, once more back to his normal self.

"You feeling better?" asked Edward curling an arm around Damon's shoulder and back possessively.

"Yes, actually I am." grinned Damon.

With that Damon and the Cullen's made their way to McGonagall's office. Now that Edward had 'smelt' her he'd be able to find her anywhere. As long as her scent was fresh of course.

"Ah, I was just coming to get you all!" said Minerva turning a corner and seeing them, a surprise look taken over her features. "I'm surprised you know your way around Hogwarts?" she said digging for answers.

"We have a great sense of smell," said Edward wryly.

Minerva's lips twitched upwards, it was as though she was suppressing a smile, and she knew this family would get on famously with Severus. It seemed as though they had similar sense of humours. She nodded her head and made a gesture with her hand, and with that everyone began walking in silence towards her office.

"Come in, sit down," said Minerva kindly, closing her door she sat at the other side of her desk facing the entire family. "Are you hungry Har…Damon?" asked Minerva correcting herself smiling sheepishly at her mistake. If anyone had seen it they would have thought they imagined it. Minerva McGonagall did not do sheepish, she did not do emotion period. Well she did do emotion, and the only emotion she showed was anger and fury when she was upset.

"Yes actually I am," admitted Damon - he was used to four large meals a day, larger these days because Esme couldn't do anything in moderation. He was convinced she was trying to fatten him up.

"Winky?" said McGonagall loudly and sternly.

"Yes Mistress McGonagall?" asked Winky standing there, swaying back and forth slightly, a huge hiccup leaving its lips.

Everyone was gawking at the House elf as if they had never seen one before. Of course they hadn't they doubted they'd ever forget either - it was such an odd sight just what the hell was that thing? Emmett's eyes were filled with wonder and mischief. Edward knew he would have been jumping up and down whooping if he hadn't been more composed.

"Four lunches please, some juice and in half an hour bring up some coffee and biscuits. That is all thank you Winky." stated McGonagall firmly.

"Yes ma'am," said Winky her voice slurred as she popped away.

Minerva smirked at the gob smacked vampires, it wasn't often she got to see those kind of looks. She was startled to realise she was actually really enjoying herself. The smirk left abruptly, she'd been living in dark times for so long, and that left nothing to really be amused about. "That was a House Elf; they cook and clean Magical households and establishments."

"Are they related to the mythical elves? With the same pointy ears?" asked Alice grinning widely.

"No, I'm afraid those kind of Elves are just that - myths." stated Minerva calmly the small smile back.

"What is wrong with their speech?" asked Damon "And why are they dressed like that?!" he was appalled, and everyone in the room including McGonagall could see that. She knew she had to choose her next words wisely; otherwise she'd end up alienating him for something she had no control over.

"They always have a rather high pitched squeaky voice, I'm afraid Winky here is drunk, she's always tipsy I'm afraid. We took her in, when her previous own sacked and she's been terribly unhappy since." said Minerva.

"The clothes?" asked Damon coolly.

"Ah," said Minerva, she should have known better than to think she could get around him. He was a very intelligent, forthcoming honest young man, who didn't give up easy - traits she admired in her students. She only wished she had been able to teach him, it would have been a sight indeed. "House Elves cannot get clothes, it's their way of being freed - fired if you will."

"Freed is a dead give away of how they are treated," murmured Damon picturing the house elf again.

"I'll have you know they are treated with complete dignity and fairness here at Hogwarts." said Minerva indignantly. But muttered contritely that it wasn't the case all over "Unfortunately they aren't everywhere else, Hogwarts has always been a safe heaven for House elves, it started with one of our founders herself, Helga Huffelpuff and it's remained so ever since." she said rightfully proud.

"I apologize that was very presumptuous of me," said Damon rather embarrassed himself.

"It's completely understandable," said Minerva, Damon wouldn't be the first person to cast accusations and certainly wouldn't be the last. At least he wasn't too arrogant to apologise or realize his mistakes. He truly wasn't anything like Alec Potter at all. She didn't think she had heard anything resembling an apology.

"Can I ask you a question regarding the education in this school?" asked Esme when silence began stretching.

"Of course!" said Minerva, the house elf popped in and put the food on the table before them and disappeared.

"Help yourself Damon," said Minerva, hoping she hadn't strained things between them - she rather hoped to train him in Transfiguration. She'd never had anyone with the aptitude for Wandless Wordless magic. She knew it took a lot out of the magical core, but with intensive training it would come much easier. She wondered just how much training he had done; just seeing what he had done to Alec was so amazing she mused it probably had been years.

A knock surrounded the door.

"Come in," said Minerva, Severus and Edmund nodded curtly and took seats of there own.

"Hi," grinned Damon grabbing a plate of food and cutlery ready to eat he was famished.

"Hello," murmured Severus taking his own plate, Edmund doing the exact same as him a few seconds later.

"So your question?" asked Minerva smiling kindly at the 'mother' vampire. She was a very beautiful woman, and very kind spirited and hearted. She could tell by looking at her, in the time she'd been in her office, she's stared fondly at her entire coven. She was very proud of them, and she respected her for the fact she lived on animal blood and respected human life.

"How many are invited to Hogwarts to study?" asked Esme.

"You mean each year? We invite around eighty students to join us," said Minerva curious as to where the mother vampire was going with this.

"How many accept?" she then asked curiously.

"Forty maybe less sometimes more but only by three or four extra students." said Minerva.

"So what happens to the other forty students?" she demanded.

"Some of them attend different Magical schools, some of them cannot afford to attend." said Minerva wondering where she was going once more with this.

"Isn't there scholarships for that kind of thing?" asked Esme cocking her head to the side, something Alice, Edward and Emmett had all inherited from her by living with her so long.

"There is, they pay half the tuition and we only offer so many each year," said Minerva.

"What about the children that cannot afford it?" asked Esme "What happens to them? To their magic?"

Severus cocked his head to the side, he was rather curious as well; he'd never thought about it much before. Now that the question was raised he was undeniably curious about it.

"We cannot help everyone," said Minerva grimly and that was the truth in it.

"What happens to their magic?" Esme asked again shaking her head.

"It goes untrained," she finally replied after a few seconds of pause.

"Isn't that against Ministry regulation?" asked Severus broodingly. "What happens if their magic acts up?"

"It's never happened in my lifetime." said Minerva honestly.

"You take on the most magically powerful don't you?" asked Damon his face passive revealing nothing of what he was thinking.

"The scholarships go to the ones with the most potential," admitted Minerva, and that wasn't something shared between anyone other than the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"So I wouldn't have received mine if my magic hadn't been strong?" gaped Severus totally shocked. That was something he had not know, or believed could happen. All he years of working here and he hadn't known that. He didn't know whether to be shocked or appalled by the

Minerva flushed looking mighty embarrassed; perhaps she shouldn't have admitted that. "As I said Severus - we cannot help everyone." said Minerva. "We can only take the ones that are most likely to succeed as a Witch or Wizard, pass their exams. Their work ethic is taken into a lot of consideration."

"That's unfair, circumstances can change someone - it can make them work harder." said Damon. "Aren't there people who help? Give scholarships to those in need?"

"We have sponsors at Dragon's academy." said Edmund nodding his head in agreement with Damon's question. Placing his empty lunch plate back on its tray, he had been the last to finish.

"We do not have things like that," said Minerva.

"Despite the amount of Pureblood's you have?" asked Severus.

Minerva just shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Next year I'd like you to refer those not considered worthy of attending Hogwarts to me." said Damon, "I'd like to help those that are left to fend for themselves."

Her lips thinning she mutely nodded conceding the point. She had never been made to feel like an unfeeling woman before, yet these people had done so in the space of half an hour. The house elf appeared with the coffee, which Severus, Edmund and Minerva gratefully took cups off.

"Have you taught anyone beyond N.E.W.T's Level before?" asked Damon.

"I have not, the one student who excelled enough did not have any intentions of becoming a Transfiguration Master." said Minerva.

"Potter," snorted Severus

Minerva nodded. "Yes," she confirmed.

"Are you capable of any Wandless or Wordless transfiguration yourself?" asked Damon curiously.

"I can, but nothing to the extent I am sure you are capable off, it's mostly what's taught during the first year at Hogwarts I'm capable of. Never more than once at a time or I'd end up extremely drained." she replied. "I'd be honoured if you would allow me the pleasure of teaching you."

"No, it would be my honour," said Damon nodding his accent.

"Great!" Minerva positively beamed at him. Then she sobered when she realized she didn't know how long he planned on staying. She asked her question and hoped it would be long enough to see what he was truly capable off.

"I have no idea," admitted Damon, "I came on half a whim, under the impression I needed this to find out who I truly was. Everyone tried to warn me unfortunately I was pig headed and stubborn."

"Perhaps you'd like to start tomorrow afternoon? After your tour of Hogwarts?" asked Minerva.

"I'd like that," said Damon his excitement clear his green eyes were twinkling devilishly.

Minerva found a smile on her face yet again, his excitement was clear for all to see - he really valued his education.

"If you'd like I can show you the Library," said Severus to the group of vampires, then pointing his finger between himself, Edmund and Damon, "We can get started on brewing."

"I'd like that very much," said Carlisle courteously.

"Hey can anyone make a potion?" asked Emmett perking up.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow in brief confusion.

"Could I make a potion?" rephrased Emmett.

"Of course," said Severus.

Edward smirked at their thoughts - Severus had brought that on himself.

"oooo ooo me me me! Can I make one?" exclaimed Alice her hand in the air waving around.

"Anyone else?" asked Severus deadpan.

Emmett's hand went up, causing Damon to snort in amusement.

"I'm coming as well," said Edward adamantly he'd always wanted to be more intertwined with Damon's magical education and now was his chance to truly see what the fuss was all about. To learn just what made Damon so passionate about them.

"Then let's go," said Severus his eyes going skyward.

"I'll take them to the Lab Severus," suggested Edmund.

"I'll see you there in ten minutes," nodded Severus curtly, and then he escorted the rest of the Cullen's the Hogwarts magnificent library.

* * *

There we go, this feels like a filler chapter...and guess what? I've got a serious case of writers block i have no idea what to write! it was hard enough writing this chapter never mind the next ones. I know what i want to happen in the end its getting there thats gonna be a pain in the butt. so what do you want to see? Lily james begging? or them trying to get to know a son that doesnt want to know them? having the cullens tell them where to go? will alec try again? than again id have to make him complelty idioic to try again - Damon is very powerful compared to him! hm what about Dumbledore? his character has come to a stand still for me what would you like to see happen? him trying to befriend damon and find out what he knows about his magic being bound? will severus have a potion that takes months to brew that would reveal anyone that had used magic on him? or would you rather it be Edward and Jasper finding out about Dumbledore's deception? will one of the cullens be abducted by Voldemort? who wants the coven to join him? infurating Damon and causng Voldemorts demise? will damon survive human? or will he be a vampire before he leaves Hogwarts? would you like to see damon and edward engaged? in an purely magical ceremony? R&R PLEASE! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 33**

**Yeah guys i screwed up so here's the edited version! *Slaps own head in exasperation* ya'd think after twelve years of Harry Potter I'd know the different between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade! lol :D well there we go edited and ready to go! **

**Having Fun And Serious Discussions**

* * *

Yesterday had been rather fun to say the least, Alice, Emmett and Edward had brewed a first years Potion, a cure for boils. Edward of course had been quite proud of himself, almost preening like a proud peacock. Emmett had been ten times worse! And Alice hadn't stopped jumping up and down in triumph. Damon had laughed in amusement at their childish enthusiasm. Edward had been desperate to understand this new world, fearful that he might eventually loose Damon to someone that knows and understand his own world. What he seemed to forget was until recently, it had not been Damon's world either. No he had no worries about Damon leaving; Damon was as old fashioned as Edward. It was mostly thanks to his parents Damien and Diane that he was. They were old fashioned in the regards to marriage, sex then a child, anything out of order they didn't approve off. Edward had been born in a time where it was expected of everyone to do it that way.

So right now they were being given a tour of Hogwarts and her surrounding area. Everywhere in Hogwarts had been shown first, all the important classrooms, common rooms and the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore had been noticeably absent. In fact Dumbledore hadn't been at breakfast either, if anyone had cared they would have thought he was actually avoiding someone. Or a group of someone's.

Minerva was taking them, before they had left; Severus had asked to speak to Damon alone when he had time. Damon's curiosity was peaked, and he was impatient to speak to him, to see what he had to say. Edmund had stayed with Severus; he'd seen the magical world and didn't need another tour.

"This is the Forbidden Forest, no child is allowed in here unaccompanied," said Minerva crisply, in her no nonsense lecture voice. "There are many things dwelling in this forest, and mostly dangerous."

"Such as?" asked Damon looking around curiously.

"Centaurs, giant spiders, unicorns…many things had made this place their home." said Minerva,

"Woah," said Emmett bouncing up and down, staring straight through the trees, just as the human's heard twigs snapping and hooves beating against the earth. The Cullen's were dumbstruck, staring at the 'Creature' before them. They'd never imagined human or vampire that these sorts of things existed. Even being told hadn't' brought it home for them but it did now.

"Ah, Firenze it's nice to see you, this is Firenze, he was the divination teacher a few years ago." said Minerva in her best explanation voice.

"Hi," coursed everyone together grinning, smirking, or beaming at the centaur.

"Mars is bright today," said Firenze cryptically.

Damon frowned, mars? Mars was bright? That's what the Centaur chose to say? He was being very obscure, but why? From what he read most centaurs didn't associate themselves with humans. So what was he trying to say? He stared at the blue eyes that were gazing at him with a knowing look that bothered Damon. Mars? What did he know about that planet? What did it signify? Mars was the roman god of war, was he warning them of an upcoming battle? That didn't sit well with Damon at all, especially considering the Prophecy Edmund had told him about. "A Battle?" asked Damon curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"Unusually bright," said Firenze, he was actually impressed with the young ones immediate grasp on his meaning. His brother hadn't realized what Bane or Ronan were talking about. In fact Firenze had been forced to spell it out for him. Of course he had known even then, that Alec Potter was not the one who defeated Voldemort. He knew the young one in front of him was in fact the true hero. However, they stayed out of human situations, as fond of Dumbledore as they were - it wasn't their business. Telling him might lead to something completely different occurring. They knew how the war ended, or at least what the sky was telling them and they knew better than to interfere.

"So you've said," replied Damon dryly.

"I bid you good day," said Firenze, he didn't want to alienate the herd anymore than he already had. They'd accepted him back, it had taken all his and Dumbledore's coaxing to succeed.

"Moving on," said Minerva obviously used the vague ways the Centaurs talk.

Everyone looked at each other Minerva walking on oblivious to it. They weren't sure what to make of this strange encounter. Whatever it was though, they felt as though he shouldn't have been taken lightly. Not as lightly as Minerva had taken it anyway, Damon mouthed the words "Later." at them. They nodded in agreement; they would talk when they were alone again. It was obvious that Minerva didn't hold any regard for the wisdom of these peoples er, creature's beliefs.

"Come on then get in the carriages, they will take us to Hogsmeade," gestured McGonagall smiling at them all. She had never really given a tour of her country before, or rather her world not country. It wasn't a country after all just a small part of it. An extremely small part. Edward, Damon, Jasper, Alice and Minerva hopped into one, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie hopped into the other.

"How long does it take?" asked Jasper curiously, watching the strange horse thing pull the carriages along.

"Not long at all, fifteen minutes at most," explained Minerva a small smile on her face. Summer was her favourite time of the year, she loved teaching don't get her wrong. However, getting to relax mostly, and be off duty was a good thing especially for someone as old as she was now.

"What's pulling the carriages?" Damon asked receiving a confused look from the Cullen's in his carriage, Minerva though had a small understanding smile on her face - much to their confusion.

"Can't you see it Damon?" asked Edward confused, looking at his mate worriedly.

"See what?" asked Damon confused.

"Don't worry you aren't seeing things, and you aren't missing anything. These animals can only been seen by those who've witnessed death. They are called Thestral's and vastly misunderstood. Mostly because of their association with death, much like the Grim." said Minerva her voice laced with authority and understanding. So Damon hadn't seen death, at least he wasn't that jaded. His brother though unfortunately had, and so he could see them. He'd made a big deal about it, upon returning to Hogwarts after the death of Neville Longbottom. He'd had his parents fussing over him in the Great hall, it had made many students uncomfortable, some unhappy and a few envious.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about them, but the ones I read about were wild ones…they like red meat don't they?" said Damon excitedly.

"They do, that's what they live on, you should meet the Groundskeeper, he would like you." smiled Minerva, by smile her lips twitched. She wasn't one for displaying emotion much. Jasper though could feel her happiness and amusement, and Edward knew through Jasper's thoughts.

"How come?" asked Damon curiously.

"He has an affinity for animals, in fact he's not only the Groundkeeper but also the teacher for Magical Creatures class." said Minerva. "Anyone that knows about them has his respect, of course he could speak about them for days without pause!" she added. Everyone liked Hagrid; you couldn't help but do so despite his size. Unfortunately as happy as Hagrid acted, he was also extremely sad inside. She could tell sometimes when he saw others performing magic. Hagrid was expelled and didn't get the chance to graduate Hogwarts, thus he wasn't allowed to perform magic. She didn't feel he should be teaching classes with his inability to cast magic, but so far there hadn't been any complaints. Other than Buckbeak of course, and that wasn't Hagrid's fault, just Draco Malfoy's. He had changed his last year of Hogwarts; he'd become withdrawn and quiet. She knew he wouldn't have what it takes to be a Death Eater seeing him like that. She was hoping he'd come and speak to Albus, seek asylum from the war. Perhaps even fight for their side, either way nobody should feel pressured into taking sides. What she felt unfortunately didn't matter, as it was true, everyone had to choose sides. Some of them even forced into it, speaking namely of Death Eater children of course.

"That's nice," Damon replied sounding preoccupied.

"Yes it is," said Minerva, looking out the widow they were nearing the small town. "So far what do you think?"

"Its beautiful," said Damon "Different from Dragon's Academy, just different not a good different - I really liked Dragon's Academy. It's just I didn't attend there until last year, and I didn't get to go outings with everyone. To magical towns and see the areas like I am now."

"Excuse me?" asked Minerva blinking in shock unable to process her thoughts.

Damon just stared at her as though she had lost the plot.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" she demanded quietly, staring intently at Damon. Surely she couldn't have heard right? It was impossible, not just one year of magical education. Perhaps he had attended a different magical school? But he didn't sound like he'd grown up anywhere else other than America.

"I like it here, it's nice. I also like Dragon's Academy. I didn't attend it until last year so I didn't get to go on the trips like the others did." said Damon wondering what had gotten the teacher so wound up. Edward was staring out the widow a strange smirk splashed across his face. Its only then did Damon notice he was being unusually quiet, was he eavesdropping on Minerva's thoughts? He had to suppress his own amusement. Nobody knew what Edward could do, or Jasper and Alice for that matter. Well no one other than Edmund of course, and Severus.

"Where did you attend magic school before Dragon's Academy?" asked Minerva so sure she would be told a different school. There was no way a child could learn Wandless magic with one year's magical education. It went against every belief in magic that she knew.

"I didn't," said Damon eventually and sounding reluctant. People treated him differently when he mentioned it. A lot of the students he had met had changed too, only a few of them had remained the same. So he'd rather not tell if he could avoid it, but he wasn't about to outright lie about it.

"I see private tutor? It's not very often people are home schooled these days, with a range of schools to attend," said Minerva impressed. She knew he had money; all she needed to do was look at him. She might have lived in the Wizarding world all her life, but she had taught students for the majority of it. She knew things like that without paying attention, mostly thanks to talkative students such as Lavender Brown.

"My," a nervous cough left Damon's throat, "Magic was bound until last year, I don't know how or why but it became unblocked. Edmund offered to take me under his wing the next day." explained Damon.

Minerva was shocked into silence, and it was the second time in the past few days too. Normally Minerva was similar to Severus, in regards to always having a reply ready for anything. She was completely shocked when Sirius told them this boy was the lost Potter boy. Now she was being told, the very same boy that had Wandless capabilities that she'd never seen before never mind in an eighteen year old boy, and he'd only been practicing magic for one single year.

"Let me get this straight, you've only had your magic for one year?" she asked her voice full of disbelief.

"That's already been established," said Damon dryly.

"Yet you can do Wandless magic?" asked Minerva simply overwhelmed and amazed.

"I worked hard at it to get this far," said Damon feeling backed into a corner.

"I have no doubt you did," she said just as dryly as Damon had replied to her earlier question. If she didn't know before, she knew now. Damon was nothing like his brother Alec; the other boy would have proudly boasted such a fact.

"We are here," said Jasper looking out and seeing the little town. The others were already out their carriage and waiting on them. Jasper, Alice, Minerva, Damon and Edward climbed out their carriage and rejoined the rest of the Cullen's. Who had by the way heard the entire conversation - they were vampires after all.

"Everything okay sweetie?" asked Esme immediately as he descended.

"I'm fine," grinned Damon feeling better now that the conversation was away from him.

"There is a sweet that you will enjoy," said Minerva inspiration hitting her. "Why don't we go and see? Then perhaps Damon you would like to try our world famous Butterbeer?"

"Okay," said Damon and off they went.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley; They had Floo'ed to Diagon Alley from Hogsmeade. Once they had done and seen everything anyway. There wasn't much to do in Hogsmeade, they went to Zonko's Joke shop, Honeydukes (where they got their bloodpops), One taste of the blood pops and they were hooked. In fact each of the Cullen's went and bought a few boxes to take home with them. Gladrags (everyone bought themselve a cloak, quite gleefully too). They went to the Three Broomsticks for the Butterbeer Minerva promised Harry. Minerva took them into Gringotts to get their Muggle money changed into Wizarding coins, and the Cullen's paid Minerva back, for she had loaned them money to get the things in Hogsmeade. Fred and George seemed ecstatic to have them in their shop, (they bought a much bigger varitey of Blood Pops from Fred and George, who were 'experimenting' with different animals to see if the taste was 'better' or 'worse'). Fred and George were more excited when they realized who Damon was. Fred and George weren't real fond of Alec Potter; he was just too much of a peacock as they said. It didn't help that Molly Weasley was constantly on their back to be more like 'Percy and Alec'. Stuck up idiots in the twins book, and Damon surprisingly really liked the twins. He seemed to forget his troubles, and actually acted his age with them. Fred and George left Lee in charge of the stop and went for yet another Butterbeer with him this time in the Leaky Cauldron.

Emmett bless his soul seemed to turn into a Weasley right there and then. The twins worshipped him, and his ideas. They'd never considered turning Muggle ideas into Wizarding ones before. Damon came up with a few too, but nowhere near as much as Emmett. Emmett had found carefree souls just like his who just loved having fun. Fortunately Emmett wasn't stupid enough to eat anything they offered. Much to their disgruntled amusement.

They left Diagon Alley, the twins promised to come up to the castle and see them. After that Edward and Damon went down to the Dungeon's to see Severus and wondered what he wanted to speak about.

"Hello Damon, did you have a good time?" asked Edmund as soon as the soul mates stepped foot in the Dungeons.

"It was really fun, we bumped into a few people, they are going to come to the castle," said Damon grinning widely.

"Who?" asked Severus curiously, looking up from his potion, his hair had gotten very greasy in the time they'd been away. Which meant it must have been a potion that required constant supervision. Otherwise the hair wouldn't have ended up greasy with sweat and potion fumes.

"Fred and George Weasley," said Damon.

"Ah, yes they are smarter than they let on, if they applied themselves they'd have outdone their own brothers." said Severus.

"I know," said Damon, "It's the creative ones that you really should watch out for." he said in agreement.

"Indeed," smirked Severus wryly.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" asked Damon eagerly.

Edward just smirked in amusement at his mate's eagerness; he knew it had been plaguing his mind all day.

"Been thinking about it all morning?" guessed Severus accurately.

"You did it on purpose right?" said Damon almost pouting childishly. It's amazing what a day could do to someone. Even Severus who didn't know him all that well could see a weight had dropped from Damon's shoulder. Perhaps the Potter's presence had been more depressing than Damon liked to think.

"Actually no, I wasn't sure if the idea was feasible, I spoke to Edmund when you were away…and we've come to the conclusion it could work." said Severus smoothly. Flicking his wand and the boiling cauldron floated over to the window, settling on a triangular piece of wood. Obviously there to stop the table top getting burnt a lost cause because it was burnt in various places. The fire was extinguished and then Severus focused all his attention on the two newcomers.

"So what would work?" asked Edward cautiously. He hated not being able to read their thoughts, he might look more composed than Damon but he wasn't. He had been curious all morning as to what Severus could want. He was half worried that Severus wanted to take Damon on as an apprentice. Then Damon would end up here, and the United Kingdom didn't have enough bad weather for them to stay in.

It didn't occur to Edward that in the Magical world - he wouldn't need to keep his secret above all else.

"There is a Potion that if it works would give us an inventory of your history." stated Severus.

"Inventory of my history?" asked Damon baffled.

"Yes, magic used against you, on you, and by who," said Severus.

"On him?" asked Edward curiously.

"Yes, like cleaning charms, changing charms, and against him would be actual curses hexes, and by who is pretty self explanatory." said Severus.

"How can it tell you who?" asked Edward once more curiously.

"Magic," said Severus simply, some things you couldn't explain, it just was.

Edward rolled his eyes shaking his head in amusement.

"So why do you think it won't work?" asked Damon.

"It's not been used to my knowledge." stated Edmund.

"Nor mine," added Severus.

"Okay so it's an untested unproven Potion, but you both know more about Potions than anyone. If you think it will work then there's a good chance that it will work. How long does it take to brew? And on a grade how difficult is it to brew?" asked Damon firing off questions. There were ten grades of difficult for a Potion, one being extremely easy ten being Mastery level and extremely hard.

"I'd give it an eight," said Severus, "It takes a month to brew if you intend on being around that long."

"Well I came all this way for answers…" said Damon, he remained quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I think I can wait a month for them. Although to be honest…I'm not sure what I was thinking coming here…to begin with. I wanted answers, but I didn't think it through on how I was going to get them."

"Well you are here now, and in a month you will hopefully have the answers you seek." said Severus firmly.

"Thank you," said Damon to both of them overwhelmed by their words and actions. Their willingness to help him in his quest for answers.

"The question is Damon…" said Edmund, looking at Severus who nodded, then back at Damon before finishing his question. "Are you going to be prepared for the unexpected? To know the truth once and for all?"

Of course even Edmund wouldn't be prepared for the answer.

"Yes," said Damon without hesitation.

"Then so be it," said Severus, "In thirty days we will need your blood to add to it, then it will steep for one day, after that we shall put parchment into the potion and it will write itself out for us."

Edward shivered inwardly; Severus Snape had a way with words.

* * *

Will the potion work? will the war come to hogwarts before he gets the results? will the ministry even let him duel dumbledore withotu interferance? or will they just promise him life imprisonmet? what else would you like damon to experience? will one of the vampires be kidnapped forcing damons hand? who will it be? Alice? Jasper? Edward? or Esme? will draco malfoy be a proper death eater? or terrified into it? R&R PLEASE


	34. Chapter 34

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 34 **

**A Month Passes Quickly **

* * *

The month waiting on the potion being completed went rather fast, and that was saying something when it came to vampires. They hadn't told anyone, the only people that knew what Severus and Edmund were doing was; Damon, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. They didn't know who had bound Damon's magic, so it was best to lay low and keep it to themselves. Although a good way to find out who did it, would be to tell everyone, and wait and see who came to spoil the potion. That would have been a good way to know for sure who had done it. There had been speculation on who it could be, ironically enough - they'd never guessed the true person who had.

They had been to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley again; Fred and George visited the castle many times. Bringing with them a host of new products for their shops, Muggle mixed with magical ideas. Fred and George were truly geniuses at what they do. Emmett was well and truly in his element with the mischievous twins. They'd been plotting and planning for weeks.

They'd went to feed just yesterday, leaving through Diagon Alley to feed in the Muggle world. There wasn't much too chose from, which was disappointing really, wild animals such as cats and foxes was their best catches. Needless to say Emmett moaned for the next day, he wanted back to America! He wanted to catch some wild bears! At least they fought back.

The school had started back up; Alec Potter was attending classes the only eighteen years old to do so. So many exceptions had been made for it that it made Damon's skin crawl and made him want to puke. Everyone wanted to be his friend, everyone wanted to sit next to him in classes.

It truly was the most distrusting sight Damon had seen.

Minerva had been tutoring him in Wandless transfiguration; she had been awed by how fast he seemed to get it. He had an affinity to understanding magic she'd never seen before in her seventy years. She had been so impressed with him that she'd asked him to instruct one of her classes. Go figure it would end up being the class Alec Potter was in.

The world knew who he was; the papers had gotten wind of it the night everyone returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had stood up and told everyone, much to Damon's displeasure. It had taken him loosing his temper for people to stop calling him Harry. Now they all thankfully called him his true name, Damon. Named by the people who'd brought him up and raised him properly. He was quite frankly, after seeing Alec, glad he didn't grow up with Lily and James as his parents.

Alec was like the boy in the plastic bubble, never out of his parents sights as if they were scared something was going to happen to him. Letting him away with things because of what was wrong with him or what he'd survived. He'd lived in this cocoon and never allowed to spread his wings. Now it was as though Alec didn't want to, didn't want to leave to grow up. He was stuck at an age of adolescence and he seemed very content with that.

* * *

Right now Damon was outside the classroom, waiting on Minerva to tell everyone what was happening. He was listening to her instruct them, he didn't think he'd ever have the patience to teach children. Not that he wanted that, he preferred brewing potions apposed to teaching students magic. Hell he didn't know where Master Severus got the patience from. Although from what he could gather, he wasn't at all patient with them. He wondered why he stayed, why he didn't just go and brew potions all the time.

"I have someone very special coming to instruct you in Wandless magic, perhaps seeing it first hand - you might appreciate and try harder to accomplish it." said Minerva.

"Professor nobody can do Wandless magic!" protested Dennis Creevy, he was the one sitting next to Alec today. He was grinning like a maniac as if he'd won something big. Unbeknown to the boy, the only reason Alec was sitting there was because of the sweets Dennis had in his school bag.

"Is that so?" asked Minerva. "Care to share why you think such an accomplishment cannot be accomplished?"

"Well…we need a wand for a reason…it draws our magic from its core, it says so in the book." said Dennis an unsure look fluttering across his face. He wasn't so sure he should have opened his mouth now. His teacher did know best didn't she? Otherwise she wouldn't have said so.

"Yes, at the age of eleven, to start with to help us focus, it's true you need to be powerful for it to work…but even the simplest of wizards are capable of it if they just believed. They might not be able to do anything big, but they should at least be able to open a door or create a flame." said Minerva.

"Like Headmaster Dumbledore?" said Alec smugly.

"Right now I shall introduce you to who will be teaching you today's lesson," said Minerva, not responding to Alec. Truth be told, Dumbledore couldn't do Wandless magic. He had his wand on his wrist, which gave the illusion of powerful magic; it was only to impress the children. "Come in." she shouted so Damon could hear her.

Damon stepped through the door ignoring Alec's screwed up face.

"May I introduce you to Damon Gibbs? And please no personal questions or I shall ask you to leave the class." said Minerva. Damon had asked her to say this, sick and tired of all the questions that had been coming his way.

"Hello," said Damon coolly standing at the bottom of the raised platform regarding the seventh years curiously.

"Can you really do Wandless magic?" asked Dennis sending Damon what could only be a star struck gaze.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I?" replied Damon unable to help the sarcasm.

"Go on then Damon, teach them," said Minerva quietly, so only Damon and a few at the front of the class could hear. They gaped at their teacher, she never used first names not that they'd ever heard her.

"Put your wands on the table at the side of you," said Damon standing up proud and tall. Edward had told him not to let them see him worried or intimidated. To stand proud and tall, to speak clearly and use simple words and not confuse them. Otherwise they'd run over him and make him feel two inches tall.

The seventh years all did what they were told, almost immediately, apart from Alec. He reluctantly did it, moving slowly but with a smug smile on his face. Damon could tell what he was thinking; he didn't need to be able to hear thoughts like his mate. Alec automatically thought he was going to be able to do it. Well too bad for him, it wasn't like that it took a lot of practice, magic and concentration to be able to accomplish such a feat.

"Okay, Wandless magic isn't like drawing magic from your core with your wand; you have to accomplish it on your own. It's hard and takes a great deal of concentration. Most people don't bother because it takes too much magic. They'd much rather just rely on their wand. Most people should know the basic Wandless magic, it could save you life in the event of loosing you wand to an opponent or enemy." said Damon his face regarding them solemnly and seriously.

One seventh year raised their hand and said "Like what?" it was Amelia Nott a Slytherin.

"Well best Wandless spell to have would be the Accio, to retrieve your wand," said Damon.

"Can you do it?" asked Amelia immediately.

Damon smirked dangerously at the red headed girl, throwing her his wand. Which in turn made the entire classroom gape at him like he was nuts. Amelia caught it completely baffled at Damon's actions. She wasn't for long, she couldn't keep a grip on it, and it flew straight into Damon's outstretched hands again. "Does that answer your question?"

Amelia nodded dumbly at him.

"How do I do that?!" gasped Dennis eagerly.

"Remember what Damon said children, it's not easy and takes a lot of focus." said Minerva stepping up again.

"Can you do it professor?" asked Alec so sure his teacher could, and he was planning on asking her to help him. If his brother, much to his distaste, could do it, so could he - he was sure of it.

"Basic spells yes," said Minerva, "I am as guilty as everyone else at preferring my wand." she admitted to her students. She never admitted anything to her students; she went out of her way to avoid getting to know them.

"Push your chairs out, put a small distance between your wand and yourself," said Damon watching the students eagerly doing as they were told.

Minerva watched them inwardly impressed; Damon had a presence, a soothing calm presence in her class. They were doing what they were told by someone their own. Well only a year older, but still they were doing it. They weren't getting overly excited and blabbing endlessly. If she'd tried to do that they would still be yapping endlessly.

"Now can you remember what it feels like, drawing magic from your core?" asked Damon.

"Yes sir," they murmured, Minerva and Damon noticed that Alec didn't say anything just staring ahead petulantly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your complete lack of respect Alec Potter," said Minerva her lips disappear a sure sign of her anger. This caused every Gryffindor to glare at him angrily; Dennis moved his chair further from Alec as if he was scared to be too near him.

"Okay, now imagine your wand in your hand, draw your magic and think of the Accio spell, will your wand in your hand." said Damon his voice soothing, calming them and energizing them.

Minerva gasped in astonishment, so much for nothing happening. Most of her student's wands were rattling on the table. Some more violently than others, she couldn't have been more stunned if she tried. Perhaps Wandless magic was more capable than they'd ever dreamed off. She had to make sure they brought back the Wandless magic class was brought back.

"Keep at it, will it to come to you, you can do it, you do it as children but its deemed accidental magic." said Damon slowly coaxing them, making them see it was more possible than they ever dreamed. "It's not; it's your magic before you believe it can be only harnessed by a wand. Draw your magic, draw at it until you can feel it at your fingertips now say Accio commandingly, your magic reacts better to demands than questions. Believe you can do it."

"Accio," commanded Amelia, she positively squealed when her wand slapped into her hands. Her brown eyes glowing brightly, she'd accomplished something no other had yet. She could do Wandless magic.

"Well done," said Damon smiling at her slightly before he focused on the others, "Come on guys you can do it."

One by one they did it, and each of them was over the moon with their accomplishments. Alec Potter managed it second last in the class, even Dennis Creevy, the boy next to him got it before him.

"Right boys and girls, I think that's enough for one day, it's a good thing the rest of your classes are written lessons." said Minerva, "Now…" whatever she was going to say was cut off, an alarm was blaring alerting the entire school to something.

"Is that a fire alarm?" asked Damon stepping up to Minerva, who had gone a sickly pale colour.

The Cullen's suddenly burst into the classroom, Edward going right to Damon keeping him close. Their features were full of worry, but most importantly fear but for him not at the situation. He realized they must know something he didn't.

"What's going on?" shouted Damon over the loud wailing that was going off around them.

"That's the alarm that someone's succeeding breaking through the wards in the school." said Edward.

"There's only one person who has the power to do that," said Minerva grimly, "Lord Voldemort."

"There's no guarantee it's him," said Carlisle trying to calm the situation.

"Voldemort has penetrated Hogwarts' first defences, be ready." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. As soon as his voice started, the wailing stopped; it didn't start again after he stopped talking.

"Man," murmured Damon, well shite, it looks as though the bloody prophecy might be slightly true. "CALM DOWN!" shouted Damon all the screaming and scrambling was getting on his nerves. It shut them up instantly.

"You are seventeen years old, act like it! Now go and get the first and second years, take them up to Gryffindor Common room's now." said Damon. "If you feel like it join the teachers in helping keep Hogwarts safe."

"Someone needs to alert the authority," said Carlisle speaking to Minerva.

"I'm sure Albus is already doing that," said Minerva trying to stay calm.

"Rule number one, never assume, call them yourself," said Damon right into Minerva's ear he didn't want the others to see him countermanding her. He respected her a great deal and wouldn't like her to feel bad because of it.

Minerva stared at Damon before nodding her head, well better safe than sorry in any case. The worst they could say was that they already knew. They'd known the time would come, just a lot sooner than they'd have liked.

Once she had called from her office the classroom was empty of students. "It's done, now let's gather everyone in the Great hall." she said.

They left her office, she prayed it wasn't the last time she saw it. This was troubling times, nobody could be sure of anything anymore. Only time would tell if they survived. She'd rather her die than a child under her care, they were so young, and she'd had a long and full life. She prayed to Merlin to spare the children, if the sacrifice had to be her, then so be it. She's gracefully pay the price.

* * *

So would you like to see Damon find Ginny Weasley alive and in statis? not truly killed by the Tom Riddle's soul becuase Tom riddle didnt survive long leading to a grateful Weasley family? will they all survive? will Sirius and Remus get back in time? or are the stuck unable to get in withotu alerting DEath eaters? will they start killing them from the outside in? will Edmund join the fight and die protecting his apprentice? will SEverus survive or will the mark kill him? or will damon maracolously be able to remove it revealing him as the true boy who lived (only a few peopel realizing it)? just before the battle truly starts? R&R


	35. Chapter 35

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 35 **

**Preparing For The War - And Shocks **

* * *

The Cullen's, Minerva and Damon all made their way quickly towards the Great Hall. Of course the Cullen's would have been there by now, but with humans, they were going at a human pace. None of them dared pick Minerva up and carry her; they weren't sure how she'd react. So five minutes later, they finally entered the hall. It was packed with people, people Damon didn't know. He saw a woman with pink hair, turning darker by the second, a man with a weird eye and a stump for a leg. Dumbledore was there speaking to them, along with a tall bald black guy. Alec was also next to Dumbledore, looking supremely arrogant and important when he was neither.

"How many Death Eaters are they?" asked Damon, turning to Edward.

Edward went unfocused for a few minutes, a grimace of distaste and anger on his face. "There's around fifty maybe sixty, I can't tell the exact number." their thoughts were overlapping, and he couldn't get an exact mind count.

Damon looked around the hall mentally counting the numbers. There was only half the amount of people here. They didn't stand a chance; he caught up with Minerva who was now beside Dumbledore speaking to him.

"Where's the Auror's?" asked Damon his face full of worry, and he couldn't see Edmund anywhere either. He didn't want anything to happen to his mentor; he cared too deeply to allow anything to hurt him. Edmund could fight, but damn it, it was hard not to worry.

"They aren't coming," said Dumbledore at the same time Minerva said "They should be here in a minute."

"Which is it?" asked Damon angrily, as another boom ricocheted around the room, another ward had been broken. It wouldn't be long before they could get into the grounds.

"They will be here soon," said Minerva her lips pursed, it was a good job Damon had said something to her. Otherwise they would have been on their own by Dumbledore's words. He hadn't got in touch with them why? Why would he risk people's lives like that?

"Have you seen Edmund?" asked Damon looking around the room again.

"Not yet," said Minerva her face full of worry for everyone.

Just then the Floo in the Great Hall flared and the room flooded with red clothed Wizards and Witches. The Auror's had finally made an appearance, it made the Great Hall expand with people. Now they might be in with a chance of winning.

"Go back to your common rooms," boomed Dumbledore making Damon turn to see who he was talking too. Seventh years had just entered the Great Hall, all of them grim with determination.

"I told them if they wanted to fight they could," said Damon, his voice heard over the silent hall. Even the Auror's were silent, just waiting for orders or something to do. Maybe they were just curious, everyone knew who Damon was.

"It's too dangerous," said Dumbledore his twinkle missing.

"Then why don't you send Alec Potter to bed as well?" sneered Damon furiously.

"He's eighteen years old," said Dumbledore as if he was speaking to a five year old.

"I'll bet those seventh years can fight better than him, otherwise why did he need, to re-take his last year at Hogwarts?" snorted Damon his disgust evident. Everyone drew in a breath, as if they couldn't believe Damon would speak about their hero like that. Or maybe it was because he had the guts to stand up to Dumbledore. Only Edward knew their exact thoughts.

"It's not up for decision," said Dumbledore his voice going low.

"You can't tell them what to do. We are at war, the more people we have out there the less chance of loosing. Less chance of people dying." said Damon commandingly, with confidence an only child could have. Although he wasn't an only child now, he had a sister. For the majority of his life, his parents had raised him as one.

Damon didn't notice that everyone was watching a tennis match, their heads going from Dumbledore's face to Damon's and back again each time they spoke.

"They are too young," said Dumbledore furious that this boy was speaking to him this way in front of everyone. Even worse that he'd told Minerva to contact the Auror's.

"If Voldemort wins they will die young." said Damon always a reply for whatever Dumbledore said.

Suddenly the Floo flared again.

"We didn't miss the fun did we?"

"Yeah cus that would suck!" said the twins cheerful as always.

"We come bearing…"

"Some gifts," grinned Fred.

"Fred, George take some of the seventh years up to the towers and aim from there. First sign of trouble back off," said Damon.

To the shock of everyone, Fred and George listened to him, taking ten of the students with them. Giving a salute before leaving the hall, both grinning like maniacs.

"You aren't going to let him do that are you Headmaster?" whined Alec Potter's voice.

"Shut the bloody hell up," snarled Damon, "This isn't time for your stupid antics and jealousy! There's a bloody war at the doorstep." and everyone had to silently agree with Damon.

"Where are the weakness?" asked Damon calmly once Alec didn't have a smart retort.

"The bridge, its undefended." said Minerva quietly. Trying to think of anywhere else but there was nothing. "They can get into Hogwarts through that door."

"Alright, we need at least five people to guard that," said Damon.

"Shacklebolt why don't you take five Auror's to defend it?" said Dumbledore trying to take over. If he couldn't stop him, he'd very well take over and stop him making the decisions. He was the adult here, he was also the hero and Damon was nothing.

"Take two students as well, they can help but be protected at the same time," said Damon.

Shacklebolt nodded, shouting the names of five Auror's and pointing towards two Slytherin students before he too left the hall. Just then Edmund came in with Severus who looked like he was in pain. Alarmed Damon ran over to help him, Edward right next to him. A chair was conjured by Minerva who looked at Severus in fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon looking scared on Severus' behalf.

"The Dark Lord has realized Severus is a spy…I have no idea how." said Edmund his face panic stricken.

"Okay…was he just at a meeting?" asked Damon grasping for straws how else could he be in so much agony?

"He's killing him through the Dark mark," said Edmund.

"Let me see it," said Damon, it was easier said than done; Severus had it curled into his stomach. As he moaned in agony, probably not even aware of where he was. Eventually Damon, Edward and Edmund managed to pry it from his chest. Rolling up his sleeve, Damon looked at it a frown marring his features. "It's just a spell right? That made it?"

No one gasped as it was displayed, they'd just heard Edmund tell the group of people Severus had been a spy. His behaviour was suddenly beginning to make sense to them all. None of them judged him, since it too courage to want to spy on a man so evil.

"It's a mark of allegiance," said Edmund, "A way for the Dark Lord to call him."

Damon knelt there in deep contemplation for a few minutes, wondering if it would work. Would it be as simple as that?

"Try it, there's no harm in it. If you are wrong then you are wrong." said Edward following Damon's thoughts. He didn't need to be able to read Damon. He knew what he was doing and thinking, he'd gotten to know him that well over the past year.

"Thought you couldn't read my mind?" murmured Damon so quietly the others didn't hear.

"I don't need to be able to, I know YOU, Damon." said Edward, whispering it into Damon's ear.

"Finite Incantantem," said Damon his voice clear putting as much magic behind it as possible.

Everyone waited with bated breath, could it really be that easy to remove the dark mark? Gasps of shock started up when the mark began to loose colour. Second by second it receded until it disappeared altogether. Severus stilled as if the pain had stopped too.

"Severus? Severus can you hear me?" asked Edmund, his hands clutching Severus' head. Looking closely at his one time apprentice, a man he was very fond of. He was as fond of Severus as he was of Damon. He couldn't believe it had been so simple to remove the mark. He felt incredibly stupid for not thinking of it.

"Wha…What the hell happened?" groaned Severus his eyes finally opening staring up at Edmund in hazy confusion.

"The Dark Lord found out you were a spy," said Edmund, "Either that or he's always known and was using you."

"The mark's been removed sir," said Damon, giving Severus the respect he deserved.

"How?" gaped Severus in an uncharacteristic show of emotion.

"You won't believe it," said Edmund releasing Severus' face, which promptly closed off seeing everyone staring at him…or rather his arm. He looked down too and couldn't believe his eyes. The mark of ownership that had made him disgusted to look at - was gone.

"The Finite Incantantem spell," shrugged Damon. "He's here, breaking into the school. It's time to end it once and for all."

"I'll do doing that," said Alec smugly.

"I'd like to see you try," snorted Damon.

"I'm the boy who lived, I'm destined to kill him." said Alec puffing up with self importance. James was staring at his son in obvious pride, while Lily looked at him in concern.

"Whatever," said Damon rolling his eyes, just then another crash boomed around the school. "Where the hell is Sirius and Remus?"

"The Floo has been disconnected to stop any surprises, they wont get in." explained an Auror that Damon didn't know.

"Great," grumbled Damon.

"Well are we ready to get this show on the road?" said Emmett cracking his knuckles in what could only be anticipation.

Damon laughed and shook his head, Emmett was funny no matter what situation you put him in. "Yes." he agreed. "We would be waiting sheep in here." with that Damon left the hall, along with the Cullen's. Edmund and Severus followed, before the Auror's began trickling out too. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow. Dumbledore though kept Alec Potter at his side. He didn't want to loose track of the boy, he had to concentrate on Voldemort. It was his destiny; the Death Eaters could be dealt with by the others. He hadn't spent eighteen years preparing and training him for this moment for nothing. He was also still seething by what Damon had done; he wished he'd killed the brat instead of just dumping him in an orphanage. Nothing could be done about it now; it would blow over once Alec destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

Just then the place began to freeze, everyone got so cold they could see their breath saturating the air. In the distance they could see the Dementor's closing in on them.

"Expecto Patronum," yelled Dumbledore, a phoenix coming from his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Alec, a stag leaping from his hand. Turning to smirk at Damon wickedly, so sure that his 'brother' he thought with a sneer, wouldn't be able to do it.

"Expecto Patronum," yelled Edmund an eagle swooping from his wand.

"Expecto Patronum," boomed Damon, a lion emerged from his wand. The smirk was abruptly removed from Alec's face; it was enough for Damon to be able to cast another Patronus with the look on his face. He wondered if that's what Alec would have been like growing up with. Jealous, of anything he did first because he thought himself better.

More and more joined in some of them able to cast full Patronus' some just mist. A doe, another stag, a deer, an otter, a raven, snake, hawk, bear, tiger and a bee. With such a collection of Patronus' the Dementor's were driven back, without anyone being harmed. It was expected to happen, since the Dementor's had joined Voldemort. They had to come first or last, since Voldemort wouldn't risk his Death Eaters being kissed during battle. It could prove to be a disadvantage and he obviously didn't want to chance it.

Then the war truly started, as Death Eaters began running for them, spells already leaving their lips.

That was it. The beginning of the end.

* * *

Next chapter the war is over :D who wins i wonder? will the cullens be forced to retreat with Damon as they change him so he can survive? leaving the wizards and witches to their fate? or will he be killed for good? will the potion survive the damage done to hogwarts? or will they need to begin over agan? this time with dumbledore findng out and destroying the potion? without being found out? or will it be fine when they return to it and get the results they'd been wating for? R&R PLEASE


	36. Chapter 36

**A Different Moon**

**Chapter 36**

**The Beginning and The End**

* * *

Immediately after the action started, everyone sprang into defensive mode. Shields flew up; spells were cast back and forth, as they engaged each other in duels. Voldemort watching his dark glad figures with sickening pride. He'd waited a long time for this day, here it was and soon Hogwarts would be his. The whole world would be his. What he failed to realize was for most part the hero's always won. Too omnipotent in his belief that he was better than everyone else. He didn't have to look far to see Alec Potter, his red hair was like a beacon, especially beside Albus Dumbledore. In his normal disgusting multicoloured robes. That's when he caught sight of them, the vampires! How had Albus Dumbledore gained their alliance when even he couldn't? He couldn't believe it. They were snapping necks of his Death Eaters, when they could get close enough.

"Lucius," sneered Severus realizing who had flung the spell at him.

"How the hell did you survive?" he asked in disbelief, when he heard the last voice he expected in the fray. His lord had disposed of the spy, or so he had led them to believe. Then he saw it, his unmarked arm, how had he managed it? He'd tried for years to get the mark removed. Hiring the best curse breakers and charms masters in the world. Each of them had failed him, and he'd given up hope of it being removed. Turned out to be a good thing, since he hadn't been completely destroyed. Don't get him wrong, he proudly wore his mark. When Voldemort had died, he believed the mark would taint the name.

Severus just chuckled wickedly, firing a spell at the blonde, one of his own creations, "Effligo" it would break his bones, none were better than Severus Snape at creating spells. He was amazing, too bad he stuck to Potions, but at the end of the day he did what he wanted to.

"Crucio!" snarled Lucius avoiding the spell. He always had loathed Severus, especially after he was initiated and became almost an instant favourite of his lords. His power and ability to brew anything had earned him a place as Voldemort's number one. Depending on his mood, sometimes it was Bellatrix when she went on a bloodthirsty crusade. It had seldom been him, and he was a jealous man, he was a Malfoy and he should have been his lord's number one. He gave him money, the means to live and a place to stay.

"Cruor Vomica," said Severus firing another spell, this one was to boil the blood sidestepping away from the Cruciatus curse. The thing about most Death Eaters, they used the same three predictable spells all the time. Cruciatus Curse, Imperious Curse and of course the Killing Curse.

The spell hit Lucius Malfoy on the arm, causing him to scream, as his wand arm boiled dangerously. Switching hands he flung another spell at Severus, then used 'Finite Incantantem' on his arm stopping it. Unfortunately it still hurt too much for him to use his proper wand arm. He'd just have to make do with his other hand.

"Confringo!" yelled Lucius, desperately, he had to finish this and soon. Severus was too good a dueller to fight. He knew that which was why he was going to end this now. He had promised his wife he'd come back, and damn it he would.

"Diffindo," hissed Severus, the spell had hit him but he wasn't about to lie down and die, he'd suffered much worse at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Lucius at the same time; it was time to end this now.

Just then a firework aimed right at Lucius's spell caused an explosion, catching Lucius unprepared. The spells exploded the fireworks violently causing his robes to catch fire. Severus on the other hand was unaffected. He had his robes for teaching Potions on; it stopped him catching fire as he would have like Lucius if he hadn't had them on. Even his wand was just a charred piece of mess. Lucius rolled on the floor panic consuming him, he managed to get the flames out, and unfortunately he was suffering from burns. Moaning in agony, the next thing he saw was Severus standing over him, his wand pointed straight at his chest.

"I'm unarmed," croaked Lucius his arms up in surrender, "I'll come quietly."

"And take the chance of you paying your way out?" sneered Severus.

"I'm unarmed," said Lucius again, his blue eyes wide with fear, "Draco is your godson, think off him."

"This is why I'm going to end up before he does turn out like you," said Severus his dark eyes flashing in fury.

"Please Severus," whispered Lucius fearfully.

"You tried to kill me, it ends here Lucius," said Severus, and then he said the spell that would ensure he died a horrible painful death. For all the people he had hurt, for the life's he'd taken - he didn't deserve a mercy killing. He also didn't deserve to survive, especially considering how corrupt the ministry was. "Sectumsempra." he said, the spell hit Lucius, who began moaning in pain as he lost blood alarmingly from the cuts that automatically appeared all over him.

Severus didn't get a chance to watch, he had to rejoin the battle as a free Death Eater sought him out.

* * *

Fred kept a watch, for anyone in danger of loosing their duels; he saw the green light and reacted immediately. Damon liked Severus, and if he was honest he liked his Potions teachers' sarcasm too. He had helped them with their creations, nobody knew that, he wasn't about to let him die. He grinned in triumph when Lucius was down for the count. He noticed the Trolls and yelled to them, "Stunning spells on three!" after the count down, stupefy after stupefy rained down on the Trolls stopping them in their tracks. Unfortunately their actions weren't going unnoticed down below. People began firing spells, them being so far up they were able to back away before the spells hit them. Thankfully the tower was holding strong despite the barrage of spells.

"It's going to collapse!" yelled one of the seventh years.

"No it will hold," said Fred, they were all on the floor. "Accio broomsticks!"

"Just in case?" asked Dennis from where he sat peeking over the rail now and again to see what was happening. George and five other students were on the other tower doing the same thing. It was nice being able to help, even if it was from up there. He covered his head as the broomsticks rained up on them.

"Yes," said Fred grimly, he hoped his brother was watching so he could do the same thing.

* * *

"Pettigrew," hissed James angrily, catching sight of his portly disgusting ex- best friend. He was the reason his family had almost died. His anger was ignited by sight of him; he'd been dying to kill the son of a bitch since that night. Unfortunately he had hidden too well, and even with the Auror's they couldn't find him. His Animagus form was a good one, they couldn't hunt down all rats and try and transform them unfortunately.

"James," squeaked Pettigrew his eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm going to kill you," snapped James his hands out in front of him, as if he would personally strangle the wizard instead of using a spell.

Pettigrew backed away, throwing feeble spells at him, stupefy, Incarcerous, and the disarming charm. Neither of which managed to hit James, he side stepped them all still walking towards him. His face full of fury, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry," squeaked, Pettigrew still backing away from his advancing friend. "He made me do it, if I didn't he would have killed me…nobody got hurt…it all worked out in the end." squeaked Pettigrew bolting for the Forbidden forest.

"Extrarius," hissed James at Pettigrew's back. It was strangle him, exactly what James wanted to do to him with his bare hands.

The spell hit the retreating figure; he immediately fell to the ground, his hands around his throat in apparent shock. Gasping for each breath he took, panicking and whimpering. His eyes were almost popping out of his head by the time James Potter was hovering over him.

"Well in the end he didn't need to kill you Pettigrew I did it." sneered James.

"Please," whined Pettigrew "Take it off uss," his voice not sounding like Pettigrew but more like a possessed demon*cough Smeagol/gollum cough*. His eyes were going red with the blood vessels popping as oxygen was deprived from them. His body began to shake, as it fought for oxygen, it didn't get it. Eventually Pettigrew's lips turned blue and he stilled his heart finally giving up.

* * *

"The towers going to collapse," said Dennis to Fred looking worried, as he looked in the opposite direction. Fred immediately looked around, Dennis was right. Grabbing his broom, two others followed his example and they were in the air, flying towards the crumbling tower.

George was surprised when the tower began breaking; he'd just lit another firework and sent it on its way. The shake had him falling over the railing, cursing as he held on he yelled "Stay there! It wont hold both our weights!" to the advancing seventh year who was trying to help him.

"Wingardium leviosa!" yelled the seventh year, but it didn't work! The basic spells around Hogwarts must be holding. You couldn't use that kind of spell near here, they could only guess why! "Shit its not working!" yelled the seventh year. As another rumble gave way causing them to fall once more. Three of them had backed off, two were watching George fearfully.

"Find something! Rope! Wood! Anything!" yelled the seventh year fanatically looking around for something to help George. There was nothing there, trying to conjure anything resulted in a failure it wasn't long enough to help the Weasley twin.

Another rumble followed and it began to tilt dangerously, the seventh year that had cursed leapt for George in a desperate attempt to help him. Grabbing his arm, he began pulling him up. Unfortunately the added weight wasn't a good idea, it began crumbling under them. They thought it was over and they would die, at the last second they were grabbed.

"Fred!" yelled George hooking his leg over on the broom, helping the seventh year on as well.

"Get to the other tower!" yelled Fred to the seventh years that were inside the tower safe from harm. They nodded before they began running, just glad to be away from danger for a few minutes. "Wands out! And fire!" he told his brother and the other passenger.

"Mines on the tower!" yelled the seventh year; he'd dropped it to use two hands to help George.

"Accio Adams' wand!" yelled Fred before flinging the wand at the student. "Thanks, "he said grateful to have his wand again. Then they were flying back over, avoiding spells cast in their direction, sending their own in retribution, being careful not to hit friendly's on their side. Once they were safely on the tower George summoned their products he'd left behind. There wasn't much left here so they had to.

* * *

"The Floo isn't working," said Sirius when the Floo just spat him back out at his home in Grimmauld Place.

"I can see that," said Remus groaning as he picked himself up off the floor. He helped Sirius get up as well.

"Why?" asked Sirius shaking off the dust, he was slightly winded from the powerful landing.

"I have no idea," said Remus, "I didn't know you could seal off the Floo networks at Hogwarts."

"Yes they did…remember? During our seventh year?" said Sirius, "Oh…you were in the Hospital wing when they told us." he realized sheepishly.

"Why?" Remus asked dumbfounded.

"I can only think of one reason," said Sirius grimly.

"Voldemort," said Remus realization dawning and he paled whiter than the moon.

Both of them Apparated out of Sirius' home and to the train station at Hogsmeade it was as close as you could get. They began running furiously, stopping abruptly when they saw the damage done to the school. One of its towers was crumbling down around it.

"Damon," cried Sirius, before he broke out in a fresh run his entire body throbbing with fear and adrenaline. Which pushed them faster and longer. They must have run for a good thirty minutes then they saw the spells, flying back and forth. They were completely exhausted, their feet aching but they didn't hesitate to enter the fray.

Back to back Remus and Sirius took down as many Death- Eaters as they could, as they made their way towards the castle - they had to know Damon was alright. Remus stuck to stunning spells and such not risking the Ministry's wrath if they tried to execute him. Sirius on the other hand used any spell he pleased, including the killing curse. As an Auror he had the right to use them freely.

* * *

"Well well, well if it isn't my little cub," sneered Fernier Greyback, his amber eyes flashing dangerously at the sight of Remus Lupin. He hadn't expected the little shite to survive; he'd done it in revenge to Lupin's father. He'd annoyed the wrong person; in turn he'd made him pay. With the thing he valued the most his son.

"Greyback," snarled Remus sounding like a deranged werewolf right there and then.

"Shall we dance cub?" he spat, nastily he was using the cub as an insult.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Remus.

"Come on REMUS!" yelled Sirius, "Stop using those spells damn it! They aren't going to use them back!" "Confringo!" he yelled at an advancing Death Eater, still remaining at Remus' back.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Fernier.

Remus flung himself and Sirius to the ground; the spell went passed them and hit an advancing Death Eater on the chest. He fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the grass.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Yelled Sirius, not letting Remus loose because he was being an idiot.

Much to his surprise though, the next spell out of Remus' wand was a killing curse too "Avada Kedavra!" the spells hit Fernier in the chest, the powerful werewolf hit the ground as both Sirius and Remus continued forward without so much as hesitating.

"How do you think the Cullen's are doing?" asked Sirius curiously, as they finally made it to the centre of the grounds.

"I hope they are doing okay," said Remus worriedly, he knew what it was like having no control of what you were and how you felt.

* * *

Damon was using his wand; he didn't want to use Wandless magic. One it took too much out of him, and if he was going to have to defeat Voldemort he needed all his magic he could save. Plus it gave him one element of surprise he could use. Damon was Slytherin to the core; he didn't reveal things unless he had to. Unless there was a spy, Voldemort shouldn't know what he was capable off. He'd so far only killed three people; Edward kept interrupting and killing them before they could duel. Edward Cullen had to be the most possessive man, er vampire in the world.

He couldn't see Edmund or Severus, all he saw was masses of red - the Auror's. He was worried about them, but there wasn't much he could do from where he stood. He heard his name shouted from behind him. Turning around he smiled slightly, Sirius and Remus were here, and they were banged up a little but otherwise fine.

"Glad you could make it," said Damon ducking an oncoming spell.

"WE wouldn't miss it for the world," grinned Sirius.

"The twins said that too," laughed Damon.

"How are the others?" asked Remus firing off a spell at Damon's back, the cutting curse had the Death Eater down.

"Thanks." said Damon "So far they are fine, I can't see Edward anywhere."

"Don't worry, it's hard to kill a vampire," said Remus soothingly.

His eyes were scanning his surroundings, that's when he saw them Alec and Voldemort. "Oh shit," he said. Not out of concern for him, but more like exasperation. "I have to go and do what I got to do."

Sirius was about to follow him when he was confronted by another Death Eater, not just any death eater but his cousin - Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You," she shrieked laughing widely, her hair as it always had been a tangled massive mess.

"Great," said Sirius, "What's this? A family reunion."

"You aren't family you disgusting blood traitor!" hissed Bellatrix. "Avada Kedavra."

"Stupefy!" "Incarcerous!" "Furnunculus!" said Sirius firing them rapidly.

She just laughed "Crucio!"

"Crucio!" yelled Sirius right back, but both missing their targets.

Bellatrix sent arrows at Sirius two missed him but three embedded themselves into his arm, shoulder and leg.

"Die scum!" she yelled angrily, but to her surprise, cold hands wrapped around her neck and crack rented the air. A permanent surprise left on Bellatrix' face as her body was thrown to the ground roughly.

"Thanks Emmett," said Sirius breathing heavily.

Emmett held his breath, not going closer, he just nodded before he backed away - the smell was getting worse. It was a good thing they didn't need to breath, it's the only reason he was able to keep himself sane and not attack innocent people. Sirius removed the arrows, and then conjured bandages to wrap itself around his wounds. Remus was still fighting another Death Eater; he looked remarkably like Stan from the night bus.

Realizing it might be an innocent under the imperious curse, he yelled "Stupefy," and the man was out for the count.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus seeing the state of Sirius.

"I'll be fine," grimaced Sirius.

"He's under the Imperious curse, his eyes were empty." said Remus.

"I thought as much, it's Stan from the night bus." explained Sirius.

"Where's Damon?" asked Remus looking around wildly.

"He left, he's after Alec and Voldemort." groaned Sirius through gritted teeth.

* * *

Damon shook his head; Alec was nowhere near prepared to face Voldemort. He was a spoiled brat and he was arrogant it would only lead to his downfall. Just as he was within walking distance Voldemort cast a familiar green curse.

"Accio Alec Potter," snarled Damon yanking the teenager out of its path and summoning him though the air to land at a heap beside his feet. "Bloody idiot." he said to his 'brother' shaking his head.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes looking from one boy to the other. "Well well, it looks as if the twins have been reunited how sweet. Now I get to kill you both together…" sneered Voldemort his red eyes flashing angrily, inwardly surprised that Damon didn't so much as falter in his gaze or step.

"You can kill him if you like but you won't kill me," said Damon his face passive. One of the first lessons Edmund had taught him, if you get angry you let the other person win. An angry person is an unfocused person. And they were more likely to make mistakes, which would result in their death.

Voldemort couldn't have been more stunned by what came out of Potter's mouth. He couldn't believe it, they obviously didn't get along…this was good news. "Kill him and I'll let you live." he said. Twirling his wand around in his hand, a plan already forming.

"What too cowardly to kill him yourself?" asked Damon snidely. He'd heard Voldemort telling the other Death Eaters Alec Potter was his. That he would die by his hand nobody else's. So he obviously wanted him to turn around only to be stabbed in the back.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed "Crucio!" he said angrily, nobody spoke to him that way and got away with it.

"Reducto!" yelled Damon and the two spells struck each other cancelling them out.

"He's mine to kill!" snarled Alec knocking his brother away.

"Stupefy!" yelled Damon, and his brother fell to the floor unconscious like a little fly. "Now let's fight."

Spells were fired from their wands, one after the other, neither of them hitting their targets. Both of them trying to wind each other up, but Voldemort didn't know what buttons to push when it came do Damon.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Damon smirking as he casually sent the spell in the opposite direction.

"You cannot kill me, only your brother is destined to do so," said Voldemort viciously.

"Don't you remember what happened that night Voldie?" asked Damon "Crucio!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed stepping away from the spell as both of them stared each other down.

"What are you talking about?" hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Come on you old fool, surely you realize which twin you tried to hit!" sneered Damon. As soon as he'd seen Voldemort he'd realized. He'd had flash back, he knew now he'd been the one to defeat Voldemort. The Prophecy Edmund told him finally made sense.

Voldemort paled, the boy was right, it hadn't been the red headed twin he tried to curse…it had been the brown haired one. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" snarled Voldemort; he realized he had to kill him quickly. He was much more powerful than Alec and he realized he had quite a fight on his hands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Damon right back, moving away from the spell, it went sailing past harmlessly.

"Sectumsempra!" snarled Voldemort aiming at Damon's chest, he too moved out of the way of the curse.

Damon was flung back by the force of the spell, bleeding profusely landing on his back stunned.

"The world is mine," hissed Voldemort his red eyes gleaming in victory.

Damon in a last ditched attempt raised both empty hands up and gathered up the last ounces of magic. Voldemort began laughing evilly, thinking the boy was scared of him. His eyes just stared at Damon taking great satisfaction in watching him die before his eyes. His red eyes widened, unable to believe what he was seeing as a green lightening flung itself at him. The boy had just used Wandless magic, he didn't even have a chance to move, it happened so quickly. It hit his chest and he fell down dead, his reign over once and for all.

Damon lay gasping for breath, as the blood continued to seep out of him alarmingly.

The only one with the knowledge of how to close the wounds lay gasping for breath barely conscious as the war finally ended. Unaware of what was happening because of his spell.

Suddenly people were running for him, as Damon inhaled one last time before he went completely still.

* * *

Oh dear...not even vampires can raise the dead...will they save him? or will edward live with the knoweldge he couldnt even protect his mate? R&R PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 37 **

**Keeping Him Alive **

* * *

It was as if it happened in slow motion, especially for those that truly cared about him. Even the vampires, felt as if their world was coming to an end. Carlisle immediately went to Damon's aid. If he could get him breathing quick enough, there might be time to change him. He was a doctor he was familiar with how long it took before they were truly dead, how long before brain damage occurred. Carlisle didn't even bother checking for a pulse, he immediately tried to restart Damon's heart. Trying to stop the bleeding but it was no use, he was still loosing blood.

"Take him to the hospital wing! She can give him a potion to restore his blood before he runs out!" shouted Edmund fanatically, casting spells to stop the blood. "What was he hit with?" he asked the spells he was casting her ineffective.

"Sectumsempra?" said Emmett hoping he'd said it right.

"Get Severus and take him to the hospital wing now there's no time to loose!" said Edmund Apparating there. He didn't risk Apparating Damon for fear of it harming him all the more. Plus the vampires would get him there harmless a few seconds after him.

Carlisle put Damon's unresponsive body on the bed, as Edmund who already had the potion poured two down his throat. Emmett came in carrying the barely conscious form of the Potions Master,

"Severus?! Severus can you hear me? This is urgent!" said Edmund his normally composed state very shaky. He'd never lot a apprentice in a battle before, he refused to at his old age start now. Not with one he was very fond off. Damon was destined for great things, he knew that.

Severus moaned trying to listen to Edmund, hearing the urgency in his tone. What was wrong? Why did he need him? He just wanted to sleep! He'd used so much magic.

"Damon was hit with your spell! I NEED. THE. COUNTER-CURSE!" said Edmund hoping that would penetrate his old Apprentice's mind and start kick him into gear.

"Say it as I do," said Severus, struggling to come to himself. He couldn't let anyone die because of him. Especially not Damon, he was the person that least deserved it. He also deserved his help more than anyone else. He'd freed him of the mark. Then defeated Voldemort, Damon had given him his life back. That more than anything else kept him awake, conscious and his voice continued on as he told Edmund the counter- curse for the spell used on Damon. As Carlisle kept pumping away at his chest, keeping his heart beating.

Edward stood at the end of the bed, looking terrified his hands tightly gripping his hair in desperation. Even Jasper's gift couldn't calm the vampire down, his fear and desperation so deep that nothing could erase it. The rest of the family stayed at the end of the ward, not wanting to get too close, not just because of being in the way but because the blood was too much for them. They might not be able to smell it, but just because you can't smell it doesn't mean you don't know its there.

Their temptations had been forced to the limit today.

Edmund repeated the words Severus had told him carefully, moving his wand as he did so. Everyone was collectively holding their breath, as Carlisle continued to keep his heart beating. The relief on everyone's faces when the wounds began healing were profound.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle 'It's up to you son' he finished mentally. He could turn his mate now, or he could take the chance of Damon not surviving. Plus he'd have to live with those scars, and they really did look horrific. Especially to a vampire's eye.

Edward didn't need told twice, he sank his teeth into Damon's vulnerable flesh. As soon as he began biting, Damon began twitching as he began feeling the venom in his vein's. He couldn't go through that again, it had been the worst moment of his life. Seeing his mate lying there, not breathing and for all intents and purposes dead. He'd been too panic stricken and shocked to think about moving. Thanks to his sires' quick moves, Damon had survived. He wasn't about to chance it, not again and so Damon was being turned.

"Carlisle we need to hunt," said Rosalie, her face solemn, they had to otherwise a human would pay the price. Emmett was struggling a lot, she could see it. She knew her husband very well, and the fact he was screwing his fist up every few seconds told her he was close to loosing control. Jasper was probably feeling all their hungers on top of his own.

"All of you go, I'll stay and watch over Damon." said Carlisle, he was used to this they weren't. He was around blood all day every day at work. This was just any other day to him, he'd become immune to it.

"I'm staying," said Edward immediately, as the other vampires nodded.

"Edward…you need to be strong for Damon right now…and you don't need to see this." said Esme kindly.

"Esme is right Edward, go with the others." said Carlisle firmly but strongly.

"Nothing will happen to Damon, you have my word." said Edmund.

"Is there anywhere else we can take him? It's going to get quite loud and he is no longer in need of a nurse…it's a bed another might need?" asked Carlisle.

"You can go back up to your room?" suggested Edmund. If they were going so was he, than again Severus needed someone. Speaking of the devil, he was trying to get out of the hospital wing bed.

"I will do that," said Carlisle, effortlessly lifting Damon into his arms and taking him to the room they'd shared. He was very glad Edward had decided to turn him. Humans were very delicate, they might not have been so lucky next time. If they hadn't had magic on hand…he had no doubt that Damon would have expired before them - the venom useless again nature.

"Severus you are exhausted you need rest," said Edmund admonishing his apprentice.

"I'd rather do that in the privacy of my quarters," snapped Severus, he didn't mean to snap at Edmund, he felt very guilty afterwards. "I do not like the hospital wing." he said in a more respective tone.

"No, neither do I," Edmund said looking around. The beds were full of hurt wizard and witches. The Auror's that were well enough were bringing the wounded in on stretchers. Goodness only knows where the dead were being put, maybe they had yet to move them. "Let me help you at least." finished Edmund grabbing the potions, taking two himself then handing the others to Severus.

"Severus I'm low on potions! Is there any in the students cupboards?" asked a very exhausted Poppy Pomfrey, her face was flushed, her bun undone and her clothes saturated with blood. Also something he was pretty sure was different Potion ingredients.

After Severus had swallowed the Potions, already looking much better he replied. "I'll have one of the House Elves bring up my personal stock, once that's done they will need to get the potions from the student cupboard."

"I think you should ask for some help from St. Mungo's, there are more still coming in - you cannot do it yourself." said Edmund annoyed that she hadn't already done so. Her pride in her abilities might cause people's deaths because she couldn't heal them right away.

"I'm fine," said Poppy almost spluttering indignantly.

"You most certainly are not, call in help Poppy Pomfrey so others can be seen to and healed quicker. Less death will land in your lap that way." said Edmund sternly.

"Poppy do as he asks, there's more at stake than your pride," said Severus as he left the hospital wing, not waiting on Edmund, but he also wasn't surprised to hear Edmund behind him.

"Do you think the Potion survived?" asked Edmund walking towards Severus' lab appreciatively.

"I took all preventive measures." said Severus. "It was a good job as well." he remarked as he noticed his messy classroom. Cauldrons had fallen, glass vials were scattered and broken. The desks were overturned the house elves were going to be busy the next few months.

"Will it work now that Damon has been turned?" questioned Edmund.

"His own blood lingers for a year, its where the New Born strength comes from." said Severus.

"Oh yes, I remember reading about that," said Edmund shaking his head, he must be extremely tried to have asked such a silly question.

* * *

You all know me too well LMAOOO! well damon survived yay! next chapter well damon wakes up...and the results become known last chance what do you want Damon to do? challenge dumbledore to a duel have him arrested or kill him by draining him dryyy and hiding the evidence? after all the cullens do it all the time mawwhaa R&R PLEASE!


	38. Chapter 38

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 38 **

**The True Boy-Who-Lived Revealed - The Very Last Order Meeting **

* * *

The next day was rather busy despite the fact the war was over. The masses were helping rebuild Hogwarts, and a lot of gossiping was being done. It came as no surprise when Dumbledore called an order meeting. He had done the same thing, when Voldemort had been temporarily defeated the last time around. They were due to meet him in his office, funny thing was, everyone was solemn. The war had been won but unfortunately a lot of people were shocked and a few unhappy. The newspapers were going haywire with the new information they'd gathered. A lot of people had heard Damon saying what he had. They'd gone right to the papers; after all it was worth a lot of money. Even the Quibbler had published the news instead of its normal garbage (according to most people).

"There's an Order meeting," said Severus, staring at the letter in his hand, "Would you like to attend?" he asked his Potions Master. Edmund had stayed in Severus' quarters that night, too exhausted to move much further. After a good nights sleep, their magic had mostly recuperated, helped along with a potion or two.

"Since Damon cannot speak for himself, I shall do so for him." said Edmund, he wasn't about to let them try and spread lies about his apprentice. Goodness knows what Dumbledore would try, especially considering he'd been wrong. He knew being wrong didn't sit well with Albus Dumbledore. He might not know him very well personally, but he'd heard a lot from Severus. Most of it he didn't agree with, and had left him boiling with fury. Expecting an eighteen year old to spy was enough to make his blood boil. No he disapproved with a lot that Dumbledore had said and done. Especially the way he'd treated his apprentice. Azkaban or spying, oh yes, it had been a good thing he'd been in America or he would have ripped Dumbledore a new arse. Thankfully the news was out, and nobody seemed to want to arrest Severus. In fact he was being called a hero, and up for a nomination for the Order of Merlin.

"How is he?" asked Severus.

"The change succeeded, in two days time he will be a vampire," said Edmund. "Minerva placed a silencing spell up. It's not something they want the children to hear. The war is over; they have enough bad memories to deal with. Especially the seventh years."

"Indeed," agreed Severus fully. He walked into his bedroom, got changed into something warmer before both men left the Dungeons making their way to Dumbledore's office. The Dungeons had already been repaired; the House Elves had indeed been busy, thought Severus as they passed them. The halls weren't though, a lot of debris lay scattered it would take them a long time to repair everything.

"Minerva, how are the children?" asked Severus.

"Eating in the great hall, they are a lot more cheerful than we are," said Minerva despite her words she seemed relieved.

"Perhaps because they know they will be going home… there is no way they can stay here. Hogwarts needs repaired and it's rather dangerous right now for the students." said Severus dryly. Especially considering he knew at least one of the towers was down.

"Yes, it could." agreed Minerva smiling slightly. "The Gryffindor's stayed in Hufflepuff's tower since it wasn't damaged at all. The Ravenclaw tower was damaged so the students had to go to the Slytherin common room."

"Have the students received any letters yet?" asked Edmund speaking for the first time.

"Nothing has come as of yet," said Minerva sadly, she knew what Edmund was speaking about. Many parents had been Death Eaters; the students would receive letters of their deaths soon. Nobody should loose their parents, not at their age but unfortunately it was inevitable. All they could do was help them through it. Hopefully people would step forward and put money into the Hogwarts tuition fund to help those who cannot afford to attend Hogwarts. She had just started it a few weeks ago, after her conversation with Damon. Esme had put a substantial amount into it; she had also put money in it. Hopefully others would do the same, Damon had been right; all students deserved their magical training/education.

"Hopefully nothing will come until after the Order meeting, my students come first." said Severus, as always his Slytherin's did come first. It's probably why the students relied on Severus so much. They knew Severus cared about them, hopefully none of them would be angry at the fact he'd been a spy.

"Yes they do," said Minerva she loved her lions as well, although she didn't favour them as Severus did. She understood why he did though; none of the others favoured them. In fact a lot of the Slytherin's were admittedly treated less than favourable by the teachers. Not by the Head of houses anyway, Sprout, Flitwick treated them all the same. Slightly favouring their own house, as Severus did. "Are you going up now?" she asked stopping in her task to repair the school. A lot of people were around her, so they were speaking quietly.

"Yes," said Severus, "How's your leg?"

"Slightly painful but I got off rather well compared to some," said Minerva.

"Here," said Severus handing her a pain reliever, it was a mild one but it would have to do. He'd taken his most powerful one himself. It was his own personal stash he was dipping into now. The potions were all gone, Poppy had used them all. No doubt they were having to get supplies from St. Mungo's now.

"Oh thank you Severus," sighed Minerva looking mightily relieved, she swallowed it without grimacing and the three of them finally began making their way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "Are the rumours true?" she asked as they walked along the corridor towards the gargoyle.

Severus and Edmund looked at each other seemingly amused, "What rumours?" asked Severus in his normal sarcastic drawl.

"About Damon," said Minerva pursing her lips, sometimes she just wanted to smack the back of Severus' head. Unfortunately he'd always been that way, even as a child. She remembered after all she had taught him here at Hogwarts. Not just her but quite a few of the teachers had taught him.

"Which ones? There are quite a few," said Edmund wryly.

"You know which one," said Minerva sighing in exasperation at the men! Had Severus learned from Edmund or was it the other way around? Either way she didn't have the patience to play their games. She hadn't slept very well last night, when she had it was full of nightmares.

"We are about to find out," said Severus stepping on the gargoyle quickly. Someone had obviously just gone up. He wasn't wrong, Poppy was making her way up the clothes she always wore pristine once again. He was feigning ignorance of that subject; Edmund had told him the truth. They hadn't been sure if Damon had been the one to do it or not, then Edmund had told him a prophecy. In turn Severus had told him about the prophecy he had heard. They'd both drawn the same conclusion - it had probably been Damon/Harry all along. The odds of it not being Damon were slim to none. Severus was looking forward to this upcoming meeting. He couldn't wait to see the look on Alec Potter's face. After having to put up with his holier than thou attitude for eight years hell yes he was. Judging by the look on Edmund's face he too was looking forward to it.

Severus opened the door; he was surprised to see absolutely everyone there already. Which was unusual, they normally wandered in five- twenty minutes late, he was always on time. Sneering at them for their lack of punctuality. They obviously realized this meeting was going to be exciting, hence they were for once early. He noted that the Potter's hadn't made an appearance yet.

"What is he doing here?" asked Ronald snootily.

"Boy unless you want to loose your tongue, do not take that tone with me," said Edmund his voice soft despite his threat. His eyes though were full of steel determination, a look they'd seen in their Potions Masters' eyes to take the warning to heart. Ron flushed bright red, staring at the table top - especially when nobody else had anything to say.

Severus smirked in vindictive pleasure, especially when the parents didn't dare try and defend their youngest son. Not just youngest son, but youngest child, they'd lost their little girl seven years ago. Severus felt for them, they didn't deserve to suffer loss like that. Unfortunately life wasn't fair, and Ginny Weasley had paid a high price for not doing as her parents told her. Nobody in their right mind trusted something that seemingly had a brain of its own. Her own stupidity had gotten her killed. That was Gryffindor's for you. Act now think later was their motto, more times than not the consequences were severe.

"Where the hell are the Potters?" asked Moody obviously irritated. Not that Severus or anyone could blame him, they were always late. Entering as if the meeting was all about them, for them and unable to start without them. Worse thing they were partly correct, Dumbledore never just started without them.

"Ah, coming just now!" said Dumbledore he had spells on the bottom of that gargoyle. Everyone knew it, but didn't know how he knew who it was. Although right now it wasn't a hard deduction to make. After all everyone else was already here, it was only the Potters who'd yet to make an appearance. Dumbledore they noticed wasn't his normal buoyant self.

Instead of their normal flamboyant entrance, they entered as if they didn't wish to be seen. They'd never seen Alec Potter act like that before. He was practically hiding behind both his parents extremely self-conscious looking. The parents quickly took their seats, leaving Alec to slink in between them staring at the floor resolutely.

"Where's my son?" asked Lily staring around them confused, why wasn't Damon among them.

"He's not been your son for seventeen years, he doesn't consider himself your child." said Edmund plainly, speaking the truth. He was as he claimed, speaking on Damon's behalf today.

"He's my flesh and blood," said Lily adamantly.

"That may be so, but he has parents who are very proud of him," said Edmund.

"Enough," said Dumbledore. Since the events of last night, his entire world had shifted on its axis. He couldn't believe they'd been wrong about who the prophesized child was. Even worse he had bound the boy's magic and kidnapped him. Sending him to an orphanage, the results could have been disastrous. It was sheer luck that the boy had been here, had defeated Voldemort for them. He hoped and prayed nobody found out about his actions, or the world would turn on him like they'd discovered he had leprosy. Thankfully he'd acted alone, and the chance of anyone finding out was slim to none. But until the boy was gone, he couldn't relax or let down his guard. "However she does raise an interesting question…where is he?"

"He's in his room, going through the change." said Minerva solemnly.

"Excuse me?" choked James and Dumbledore in unison.

"You heard me perfectly well gentlemen," sighed Minerva wondering if old prejudice was going to rear its ugly head. "Can we get on with this meeting? I have a train to schedule to pick the children up. We cannot let them stay while Hogwarts is unstable."

"Well, yes, very true Minerva," said Dumbledore clearing his throat. "Is there any truth in the newspapers reports today?"

"Are you implying Damon was lying?" asked Edmund glaring at Dumbledore as if daring him to say yes.

"I mean no offence but people do lie," said Dumbledore.

"Yes they do, Damon is not one of them, you should know the truth after all the prophecy isn't wrong." said Edmund.

"Indeed," said Severus in agreement. He had known Dumbledore would go down this route, he'd put too much into Alec Potter and his training to give up easily.

"Prophecy? You mean it was actually heard?" asked Moody frowning in confusion, "I was under the impression nobody knew the contents."

"Dumbledore heard it all from the horse's mouth," snorted Severus derisively.

Moody gaped in shock, considering he thought he was a good friend of Dumbledore it was a real shock to the man. He thought Dumbledore confided in him, but how wrong was he? The most important piece of information had been kept from him.

"Yes you heard half of it! And told Voldemort," snapped James glaring scornfully at Severus.

"He did but if he hadn't warned you - you all might have died." snapped Edmund coming to the defence of Severus.

"Stop it! Both of you," cried Lily angrily.

James scowled but remained silent at his wife's outburst. Alec just made himself smaller feeling two inches tall right now. His entire life, people had been pandering to his whims because of what he'd done. What was going to happen now that he wasn't the boy who lived? It was all new to him and he wasn't sure what the hell to think or do.

"What did the prophecy say?" asked Arthur pensively.

"Basically that the boy born at the end of July would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. That he would be marked his equal and either must die at the hand of the other." said Severus smoothly.

"Harry wasn't marked!" said Lily defensively.

"Its true," said Dumbledore thoughtfully,

"Not all marks need to be visible, did you check him thoroughly? Or did you take one look at Alec's forehead and decide it was him?" asked Severus scornfully.

Lily flushed bright red, giving away that it had happened the way Severus had just said.

"There's one way to know for sure, by doing a full body life scan, it's why I invited Poppy here." said Dumbledore gesturing to Poppy respectfully.

Alec held his breath; it seemed as if this was the moment of truth. Right here in Dumbledore's office he was going to know for sure. He prayed to Merlin and the gods above, that he was the boy who lived. That he had been the one to destroy Voldemort. Otherwise he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"It will take ten minutes," said Poppy standing up rounding on Alec and began chanting the spell, a minute went past before she stopped saying the spell. Each minute that passed, more paper emerged from Poppy's wand. True to her word it was taking around ten minutes, everyone was getting impatient to know if Damon had been telling the truth or lying.

Alec wasn't the only one praying for a favourable outcome, James, Lily and Dumbledore were all praying Alec was indeed the Boy-Who-Lived as well. Everyone regardless held their breath in anticipation. Edmund and Severus though seemed uncaring, they truly didn't care if Damon was the boy who lived or not. He had done what Alec had failed to do, at the end of the day they were indebted to him.

"Severus was correct, Alec Potter wasn't hit with the killing curse, Damon Gibbs is the real Boy-Who-Lived." said Poppy no hint of feeling in her voice. She was there to do a job and find out the truth. If they'd brought the twins to her the night it happened, then she would have been able to tell them then. She would have done a full check up on them, to ensure they were truly okay and not suffering any side affects.

"So how do we handle this?" asked Shacklebolt.

"The public know the truth, they also know Damon defeated Voldemort, there is nothing more to discuss. Damon will be returning to America in two days time along with his mate and family." said Edmund. Leaving out the part where they'd find out who'd bound Damon's magic. Once they'd found out he wasn't sure what Damon had planned. They might not even know who had done it; they might also not be alive anymore. For all they knew it might have been the Potter's themselves.

"No!" gasped Lily her green eyes clouding with tears, "He can't leave!"

"You have no say in the matter, he's legally of age, and also legally someone else's child." said Edmund scornfully. Damon had been here nearly a month, yet they hadn't made one decent attempt to get to know him. Yet now she was crying over the fact he was leaving? He didn't buy it at all; she was just sore because she was loosing the real boy who lived. It seemed fame truly had gotten to them.

"I'd suggest you get to work on Potter, turn him into a half decent wizard," sneered Severus. "Albus I'm also handing in my resignation you will need to find a new Potions Master." he was going to Dragon Academy to work there, part time with Edmund. Which gave him time to work on his experimental potions.

James snarled and tried to physically attack Severus, only to be bound by Edmund who was glowering furiously at the elder Potter.

"Severus…your contract…." said Dumbledore looking constipated unable to believe he was loosing the Boy-Who-Lived and his Potions Master in one go.

"You will find it expires this year, since the students won't be here for it, you have no need of me and I won't be signing another." said Severus.

"What about your Slytherin's?" asked Dumbledore using his love against his snakes against him.

"They survived fine before I came along, they will do just fine without me." said Severus truthfully.

"Is anyone staying behind to help get Hogwarts back together? The wards need replaced also?" asked Minerva hopefully.

"Yes," said nearly all the people in the room, considering they were nearly all Auror's or powerful wizards it didn't surprise her that they'd help.

"Then meet me at my office at four thirty, just before dinner so we can have some recuperation time afterwards. The students will be on the train home by that time hopefully." said Minerva nodding her head getting up, she was ending the meeting, and Dumbledore just stared at her in shock.

It didn't help everyone else got up and began moving or leaving.

"How are the Cullen's?" asked Minerva as the three descended, just as they had gone up together.

"They are fine, they fed they aren't in any danger," said Edmund soothingly.

"I meant about Damon," said Minerva.

"Inwardly glad I think, it was a close call yesterday, I don't think Edward could have handled it happening again. Without magic he would have died, they knew this." said Edmund.

"Without magic this wouldn't have happened to him in the first place." Minerva pointed out.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Good point well made," said Edmund. "I think one of them is going to hunt for some blood to help Damon get back until they can properly hunt."

"Yes too much temptation for a New Born." agreed Minerva. "I shall miss him, and you also Severus…but I wish you all the best for the future. Do come and see me before you leave so we can have a proper farewell."

"I will," promised Severus warmed by her words.

"Good, I also hope I can see Damon, but I understand if I can't, I just want to wish him well." said Minerva sadly.

"He's strong, have no doubt about that, you might just be surprised." said Edmund.

"How do you think his magic will be?" asked Severus that had been his main thought since Damon had been turned. He felt guilty though, it was his damn spell that made this happen. No not really, Damon would have eventually been turned. Edward wouldn't have wanted to live without his mate. It was obviously just earlier than they'd anticipated.

"Oh I do hope he still has it," said Minerva, "If he doesn't at least he hasn't gone his entire life with it…it perhaps will lessen the blow."

"I think he will be even stronger," said Severus in disagreement.

"I on the other hand think his magic will remain the same." said Edmund.

"All we can do is wait and see, keep me updated wont you?" she said they had stopped where they were due to part ways.

"Of course," said Severus, they were going to see Damon, they had to get the blood for the potion now otherwise it would be ruined. They'd know before Damon did who exactly had done it. That's if they read the results.

"Good, take care," said Minerva smiling at them slightly before she began leaving for the tower.

* * *

the next chapter damon awakes and the answers they've been waiting for and the concenquences for albus dumbledore :P will he live to see antoher day when damon wakes up? or will it be his last? R&R PLEASE!


	39. Chapter 39

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 39 **

**Two Days Later **

* * *

To say the wait was excruciating would be putting it lightly. Even trying to distract themselves by reapplying the wards and helping get Hogwarts back to its former glory. Which was going just as slowing as everything else seemed to be going. They'd taken Damon's blood before he had become a full vampire. Then finished the potion, it was killing them knowing it was there. They had successfully waited until Damon had woken so they can read it. Severus wasn't a man known for his patience, to have held of two days; well he did deserve a medal. Unfortunately Damon deserved to be the first to know.

Something they would regret…for a few seconds. Maybe just a tad longer.

Edward hadn't let Damon's side, tying to help his mate through the horrific turning. He knew what Damon was going through, he had gone through the same damn thing. It was a small sacrifice to pay for eternal youth, and eternity with the one you love. It didn't make him feel any less guilty. It didn't help he was also relieved he had been changed; now he wouldn't have to worry about him being a fragile human anymore. The rest Cullen's helped with the tidying, shifting boulders and wreckage from the school. They had indeed gone to get Damon some food, which wasn't much all things considered. They didn't seem to have much large wildlife in the area. Carlisle and Jasper helped in the library a lot, all the while consoling Madam Pince. Who was inconsolable with the wreck that had become of her library. Thankfully though most of the books looked intact. The only part the two men didn't touch was the restricted section.

Minerva visited often, wanting to know how Damon was coping, and to repair any damages. They didn't have to worry about his magic, during the first day, with the intense pain his magic had lashed out. Thankfully none of it had hurt Edward during its torrent release just the room. Nearing the end it got worse, the second Harry's heart stopped beating the walls had ended up very charred. With wild flames, Severus had gotten a kick out of it.

Severus always did have an almost sadistic sense of humour.

The Potter's had been pretty elusive as of late, nobody had seen them since the Order meeting. The press were waiting outside their manor, hoping for a glimpse of them. So far they'd been wasting their time. They'd not seen hide or hair of them and they were getting very hungry for a story. It wouldn't be long before they began speculating and writing lies about them.

The Cullen's all left what they were doing when the time drew near, Damon would be wakening soon. They didn't want to miss welcoming him into their coven as an official New Born. All of them were rather excited, things always got exciting when a newly turned vampire appeared. At least for a while, until they got the hang of their new strength and constant hunger. Of course, one could argue they never got used to it, but rather learned to curb it.

Severus and Edmund would have liked to have been there; unfortunately it was much too risky to allow that. Not until Damon had at least had something to drink, and they tested him to see how he dealt with the pull for blood. They didn't expect much; most newborns took a long time to be able to handle humans. But since they didn't smell, they were a little more optimistic than normal.

Abruptly Damon's eyes opened assessing his surroundings rapidly. Jumping from the bed with grace that belonged only to the inhuman and the feline family. Crouching low in a defensive position. That was predictable, everyone had reacted the same. They knew the memories would start coming back to Damon as well. Letting him know he was safe, and with family and his mate. As Carlisle had seen numerous times, Damon relaxed his stance slightly, as a frown marred the new born's face.

"What happened?" asked Damon eventually, he couldn't remember anything after confronting Voldemort. After that everything seemed hazy, he could barely remember his family. His memories were hazy, as if he had been nearly blind, and now his vision had corrected itself.

"You defeated Voldemort, but you got hurt, you stopped breathing but between us, Severus and Edmund we managed to restart your heart." said Edward breathlessly; his mate was even more beautiful. His voice was extremely seductive and erotic to him, this truly was his mate. It was as if Damon was a siren, calling to him on a level he'd never felt before.

"I can't remember," said Damon irritation showing on his face. He didn't like the blocks in his memory it was annoying him.

"You'll get used to it, not all of us remember much either," said Emmett quietly, he only knew what Rosalie had told him. Then what he'd gathered with his own memories. Which had been quite a while down the line, when he'd researched his family. He remembered his parents; it's when he'd borrowed money from Edward to give to them. He left it on their doorstep and fled into the night, he never once looked back.

"Are you hungry?" asked Carlisle compassionate.

Damon winced "I wasn't until you mentioned it…is this what it's always like." his throat felt like it was burning.

"Unfortunately yes," said Jasper sympathetically.

"Fantastic," grimaced Damon.

Edward laughed; it seemed as if Damon had survived sarcasm intact. The fear, worry, panic and guilty relief he'd felt was swept away leaving him feeling very cathartic. The relief was purifying in ways he hadn't experienced before.

"What's so funny?" grumbled Damon, but a small smile was working away across his face. He'd never heard his lover's laugh sounding so…beautiful before. How amazing it sounded. It's as if he'd been deaf and almost blind, seeing him standing before him. He was powerful, strong, and Edward didn't have to worry anymore.

"Unfortunately we can't hunt around here, until we go home we collected some for you." said Carlisle.

"That's okay," said Damon gratefully, he didn't feel comfortable here; he just wanted to go home. Live his life, and forget about the Potter's. He'd done all he'd wanted to do. He felt vindictive but it was true. He had proved he was better than his brother, than his parents. He hoped and prayed with a vengeance that they regretted not looking for him. Finally that was enough for Damon; his past was well and truly gone. Harry potter was dead and buried. He was now Damon Gibbs and probably sometime in the future Damon Cullen. "Where's Sirius and Remus?" asked Damon panicking as he finally remembered the two men that had recently come into his life. Those people were the only ones from his past he was willing to welcome.

"They are fine, they were wounded and are due to be released from the Hospital tonight." said Edward calming his mate. They had to keep newborns as calm as possible, since they felt everything much more strongly.

"Oh thank god," said Damon letting out a relieved breath.

"We shall leave you two to it, we will be in the Dungeon's whenever you are ready." said Carlisle as the family began leaving the room.

"Why are they leaving?" asked Damon confused.

"To give us some privacy," said Edward stalking forward, for the first time he truly kissed his mate. He was the same temperature as him, no longer so very warm and delicate and Edward loved it. He finally allowed himself to react the way he had always wanted. With force that would have crushed Damon, he had them smashing into the wall. They didn't pay attention to the broken wall as they locked lips, both of them trying to force dominance on the other. Neither of them seemed set to give up. Damon pushed Edward, sending them flying into the cupboard, neither so much as twitching at the wood debris. They continued to tangle with each other, ripping their clothes off in frenzy. Neither of them seemed to be able to think straight.

Edward knew he'd need to let Damon dominate; he needed to satisfy his newly created vampire. So he stopped fighting and allowed Damon to do whatever he pleased. And please Edward he did, unfortunately the room didn't fair so well. There was going to be no doubt to what they'd been up to. Poor Minerva would probably be the one having to repair the damage of their coupling. They didn't go all the way, both of them were 'old fashioned,' Edward because of his time and Damon because of his parents.

Just wait until they were married…the room might not even survive at all.

* * *

"Take it a step at a time," cautioned Edward, catching up with his new born mate who was going rather fast for Edward's comfort. He'd just fed, but he still worried, he probably always would. He knew Damon would never forgive himself if he hurt someone he loved.

"I thought we didn't smell?" asked Damon sniggering in amusement.

"Wizards and Witches don't," said Edward, "But we all have experience with controlling out thirst. You don't I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Calm down," sighed Damon, "You're spoiling the day."

Edward rolled his own eyes, Damon was exasperating as ever it seemed. Finally he was going to know who had bound his magic. Edward entered in front of him, walking backwards keeping a strict eye on Damon.

"Edward," groaned Damon shaking his head in exasperated. Shoving him away he grinned at Severus and Edmund, he didn't feel a thing. Nary a single tug to drink them dry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Edmund smirking wryly at his apprentice.

"Fine, now let me see the results," said Damon eagerly, his hand out in expectation of receiving it.

"Thank fuck for that," said Severus making Damon jump before laughing at the Potions Master. How many days had they known the results but not given in to read it? The day after the battle so what? Two days? Man it must have been torture to them.

"You should have opened it, I wouldn't have minded," said Damon tearing it open.

"Now he tells me," said Severus huffing in general disgruntlement.

The next thing Severus saw was nothing but the parchment floating to the floor. Damon was nowhere to be seen; alarmed they rushed for the parchment as one. What had he seen? They wouldn't be able to find him without knowing.

"Oh shit," said Edward snarling viciously, throwing the parchment at Severus before he too ran from the room.

"Dumbledore?!" cried Severus and Edmund together in complete outrage.

The vampires were gone, and Edmund and Severus knew the only way to get their just as quickly. They ran for the Floo network before Floo'ing out hoping to stop Damon before he did something he regretted. Oh all right he probably wouldn't regret it.

* * *

so will they manage to stop Damon or will vengance be his? R&R


	40. Chapter 40

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 40 **

**The Consequences and Going Home**

* * *

Damon Gibbs A.K.A Harry Potter was furious, his entire body wracked with fury and the need for vengeance. His happiness and annoyance at Edward's over protectiveness had evaporated into think air a second. Now all that fuelled Damon's mind was a newborn fury and madness. There was a reason they were lethal and he was just about to prove it. With one swift move he evaded the Cullen's and ran for the Headmaster's office. He jumped onto the gargoyle and began moving it with sheer force of power. He wasn't going to sit and guess the password. After a few minutes of the horrific grinding, the magic came alive and began moving the statue itself. Damon leaped instead of waiting, shooting himself through the Headmaster's door, causing it to splinter into a thousand pieces. Confronting a completely confounded fearful Headmaster who raised a wand to defend himself.

Damon had the wand summoned and snapped in half, growling like an animal crouched defensively. Dumbledore backed away, looking around the room as if hoping for an intervention or help. Unfortunately the past he had buried deeply was coming back to bite him in the ass. Only it wasn't just a powerful child/teenager anymore, no this man was a vampire. With a grudge that made Voldemort's hate seem like a child's wave pool apposed to a tidal wave

"Why?" he growled, his voice filled with fury and red hot eyes were flashing at Dumbledore almost hungrily.

"Mr. Potter calm down this instant!" said Dumbledore straightening up, he wasn't about to cower the boy couldn't know he did it. He hadn't told anyone what he had done, and his mind shields were impenetrable. His own blue eyes glaring menacingly at Damon with anger and disappointment. Nobody threatened him, he was Albus Dumbledore a hero, he'd defeated Grindelwald and kept Voldemort at bay for many years.

The next thing Dumbledore knew, he was flying into his desk, with a sickening thud. Crying out in alarm, he heard a distinctive crack before pain flared agonizingly. He could barely breathe through it; the boy was out of control. He released as he panted lying on his now broken desk, surrounded by his gadgets - perhaps it wasn't the best idea to call him Potter. Especially when he was so angry right now, where the hell were the Cullen's? They had to control the boy now! They were not staying in his school, he was dangerous. He'd have the boy charged and executed! Defeated Voldemort or not he was now a dark creature. He hastily wiped away the tears running down his face, flushing red in embarrassment. Gasping as it caused pain to radiate up his entire torso.

"Why?" snarled Damon flashing his teeth warningly, he might not have fangs but his teeth were probably stronger than any bone he had in his body. He wanted the old fool to tell him why he had done it. Why he'd bound his magic and dropped him of in an orphanage. It didn't matter that he was glad he hadn't been brought up with Alec Potter by the adult Potter's. He dreaded how it would have been, trying to live up to their expectations or worse still having a low self esteem because they constantly doted on his brother. No it was the principle of it all; Dumbledore had denied him his birthright, his magic. By all rights he shouldn't have received it; it should have permanently bound his magic. No return, no going back. Yet he had, it was as if his illness had forced his bound magic to become free. Perhaps the fever he had done it, but he'd only gotten ill the same time his magic began breaking through. It was all guess work, he'd never know why or how he received it. Perhaps fate and destiny had intervened after all, he had a prophecy to complete, a destiny to fulfil. Something he wouldn't have been able to accomplish without magic.

"Why what?" croaked Dumbledore, his mouth had gone extremely dry, this being was intimidating to say the least. Dumbledore didn't like being intimidated, it held power over you. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the boy…_knew. _If that was the case he was well and truly screwed. All he could do was buy time, too bad Fawkes was no longer answering his call, nobody noticed but Fawkes hadn't been around for a few years. Dumbledore had not been a 'light' wizard in years, and even Fawkes had given up on trying to keep him straight.

"Why did you bind my magic?" roared Damon viciously, grabbing Dumbledore by his lapel holding him in mid air, without so much as twitching. His red eyes boring into Dumbledore's with malice, an evil intend. Considering how dangerously close Damon was to Dumbledore' jugular vein the old fool had a reason to be nervous. If the accelerated beating of his heart was anything to go by, he was terrified. It caused Damon to grin widely, showing all his perfectly white teeth. The smell of fear was turning Damon on like nothing else.

"I-I didn't," denied Dumbledore, he was hardly gong to admit it to the bloodthirsty vampire in front of him. He valued his life thank you very much. He knew if he admitted it then it would be game over. For all he knew this was all an act to get him to confess, it would explain why nobody had come through the door yet.

"I know you did, I have proof," said Damon with deceptive calmness, as he loomed over Dumbledore still crouched in a defensive position. "You can die or I can drag you in front of the Wizengamot both British and American." his red eyes were gleaming with satisfaction, sniffing at Dumbledore's neck. The fear was tantalizing, so very tasty, he almost wanted to bite down and enjoy the first proper taste of blood. Yet the sane part of Damon realized he didn't want any part of this man in him. Not even his blood, no he thought to himself letting Dumbledore go, he grunted and moaned in agony as he fell back down. He wasn't sure how much his aging body could take.

Dumbledore if possible paled drastically, his heartbeat stopping as he processed what he was being told. Perhaps what Damon was suggesting was a blessing in disguise. If he died then he wouldn't watch his name crumble to dust. "Kill me," he said his voice shaking even if he tried to disguise it. Wouldn't end up in Azkaban, which is where he would end up. Binding someone's magic was the biggest crime in Wizardom. In fact there was a chance he could receive the kiss for his crimes. The last woman to do such a thing had been sentenced to a Dementor's kiss. She had vindictively bound her cheating husband's magic. She had paid a harsh price in turn; nobody was crazy enough to get caught doing it now. Or doing it at all.

"What?" gaped Damon, staring at Dumbledore in surprise completely thrown by his comment. His anger was receding and he was finally beginning to realize what he was doing. Not that he would have cared if he'd killed Dumbledore. Unfortunately Dumbledore had just given away his greatest fear. Damon might want to kill him where he stood, but the need for revenge and vengeance won out. He was going to show the world just what kind of man Dumbledore was. Let the old fool suffer the consequences of British and American Ministry's.

"It was so easy taking you from your home, binding your magic and leaving you to rot." said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling viciously. He was deliberately goading the Newborn vampire. He didn't want the world to know what he really was, who he was. He'd spent too long building the Dumbledore name, from where it had been submerged in the mud because of his father's actions. He couldn't let it be put back down there, he'd rather die first. Nobody would believe the boy or the results if he was dead, he'd remain a hero. "I had rather hoped you perished in the fire that destroyed the orphanage." he added for good measure.

A snarl tore from Damon's throat, he grabbed Dumbledore's cloak and flung him against the far wall with all the strength he could muster. He stalked towards Dumbledore again, like a sleek panther just as a copper hair vampire wrapped his arms around him, stopping him from advancing further. Emmett was in front of him, stopping him from even being able to see Dumbledore anymore.

"He's alive," sad Carlisle "A few broken bones I'm sure can be healed no problem." he was speaking to Severus who was kneeling next to Dumbledore as well. It was hard to believe the entire confrontation had only been four minutes long.

"Damon, look at me," said Edmund standing in front of his apprentice.

Ruby red eyes looked at Edmund no sign of remorse but no one could blame him.

"I can't believe he didn't kill him," said Jasper completely surprised. He truly was overwhelmed; any Newborn should have torn right through Dumbledore. Especially with the rage he could feel still clinging to Damon like smog.

"Well he has self control, that's a good thing," said Carlisle impressed and amazed.

"Dying would be too good for him," growled Damon angrily. "I want to watch the world crumbling. See their faces when they realize their precious leader is no better than the Death Eaters they were fighting. His worst fears brought to light, no death isn't on his cards tonight…Azkaban is."

"Edward take him to hunt, he needs it," said Edmund.

"There's nowhere around here." said Edward exasperated.

Severus grabbed a fallen Trinket, and began using a spell on it flicking his wand. Once it was done he turned to the Newborn and his mate. "This is a Portkey, go home. Don't worry the others will follow behind shortly. I shall stay behind and keep you posted. Damon will no doubt be called back for the trial."

"Okay," said Edward agreeably.

"Hold on to it, it will take you to your home directly in three seconds." said Severus stepping back. Exactly three seconds later, Edward and Damon disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Let's get him down to Poppy, Edmund would you call the Ministry and ask them to come?" asked Severus levitating the unconscious Dumbledore. He would make sure Dumbledore felt the full extent of the law. He would do what Damon wanted, and he'd enjoy everyone's reactions himself. The world believed Dumbledore was light and gentle; on some level Severus had always known it was false. If he was so light, he would never have asked Severus to spy.

"Of course." said Edmund immediately going over to the fire.

"Why are we staying?" asked Jasper frowning in confusion.

"I need you both to tell Lupin and Black, and stay as witnesses, you heard him confess. The more we use against Dumbledore the better; they won't be able to deny it. If they do deny it evidence could be purposely lost." sneered Severus not at Jasper or the Cullen's but the situation. The world loved Dumbledore, held him on a pedestal, with the downfall of Alec Potter…Dumbledore would be the straw that breaks the camels back.

"Of course, we will find them immediately," said Esme concerned.

"I shall be in the Hospital wing," said Carlisle following Severus, he was very curious about the Potions and magical means to heal people. They'd managed to bring Damon back, and that was a miracle itself. If he'd been normal there was no way he'd have survived.

* * *

"Damon?" asked Edward as soon as he gained his bearings; he was worried about his mate very worried. They were in the living room he realized, he was back in Forks it had true to Severus' word taken them home. How had Severus known how to make the magic take them here? So much he didn't know about magic. He was learning through, but he realized there was just some mysteries to magic he would never figure out. Damon would be going back to Dragon's Academy soon, and graduating as a full Mastery in Potions and Wandless Magic. Perhaps that would be a good time to read more about it. He shook himself out of his musings when Damon spoke to him.

"I just don't understand why he did it," murmured Damon still not letting go of his mate, obviously seeking some form of comfort. Comfort Edward was all too happy to provide his confused mate with.

"Sometimes people do things, they never receive answers." said Edward, he wished he'd been able to read Dumbledore's mind. Offer some kind of answers or solace to his wounded mate. Unfortunately he couldn't, perhaps the trial might prove fruitful but there was no guarantee.

"The worst thing is…I don't care that he took me away, I'm angrier about the magic." the confusion Damon was feeling bled through.

"Well if you had gotten on with your family it might have been different." said Edward quietly. "As it was, you didn't and that's why you don't care. Don't dwell on it Damon it's not good for you."

"Do you think they will do anything?" asked Damon, what if they cared more about Dumbledore than justice? His eyes narrowed at the thought, and then he'd go through with his original plan. He would kill Albus Dumbledore for dare lifting a hand to him.

"You publicly defeated Voldemort, I'm pretty sure the public and everyone who saw you do it will be in your corner. Dumbledore is old news." said Edward trying to make his mate feel better.

"I'm hungry," said Damon, wiping all those thoughts and insecurities away, it must have something to do with being a Newborn vampire, because he wasn't an insecure teenager. He was always strong and confident; perhaps there was more to Newborn than just needing blood constantly.

"Come, love, let's feed on some wild bears," grinned Edward wryly, he was finally going hunting with his mate. He'd been waiting for this day for so long, to show him the ropes of being a vampire. To be able to touch his mate without fear of hurting him. The past was behind them as far as he was concerned. Now all Damon had to do was do that as well and enjoy his future. A future they would create together. With magic nobody would notice any changes in Damon. They could still attend Forks if Damon could, if not they would disappear to Alaska for a good few years. Let the Newborn years run their course and then start small getting Damon used to humans. No doubt the Denali Coven would love Damon just as they all had. Damon wouldn't be able to see his parents until he had full control. So he hoped Damon could for his sake, learn to control his thirst around humans quickly.

* * *

The Ministry officials walked briskly towards the Hospital wing. All they knew was that a crime had been committed not what had happened. Since the war had ended, things were very quiet for everyone. They'd not had to arrest anyone, for any reason whatsoever.

"What happened?" asked the Ministry official stepping forward, eyes immediately falling on Dumbledore's still form.

They certainly weren't prepared for what came out of Ex- Spy, Potions Master Severus' Snape's mouth.

* * *

again im sorry its so short :D so do you want to see damons first hunt? will he get a grizzly bear :P and who is there to hear Snape's allegations against Dumbledore? Madam Bones? Shackelbolt or Moody? ...who the heck do i have as Minister? lmaooo i so gotta read this story again before i update :D


	41. Chapter 41

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 41 **

**Hunting & Truth**

* * *

Damon and Edward ran for miles, just relishing the freedom of being together. Edward was amazed by his mate; he had always been awed by him. Finding out about magic, then seeing the school, realizing how special he was. Yet parts of Damon were like all normal teenagers, slightly insecure, always thought they knew best. Liking ending up in the Wizarding world in the first place. Damon had been desperate for his parents to regret not looking for him. Well he had probably gotten his wish, and realized that he didn't care about his biological parents. Which had been a good thing at the end of the day. From what Edmund had told him, Lily had been 'concerned' about her son leaving. Of course it had only been after Damon was suspected or pronounced the Boy-Who-Lived. It had infuriated him, but it washed away when Damon had woken up for the first time, as a vampire. That happiness hadn't lasted long, since Damon had gone into feral mode.

Damon stopped sniffing the air "I thought I'd know instinctively what animal was what!" he said almost pouting childishly.

Edward chuckled as he stopped running, returning to his mates side, gently sniffing the air. Wondering what his mate could sense, right away he realized it was bear. Exactly what he had promised his mate he could eat. "You will within a few months, now this scent is more human than animal which means it's a Carnivore, it eats meat. The scent closest to human though is the mountain lion." explained Edward.

"So it's not a lion? It has lots of hair smells like wet dog." said Damon. Then again Lions had a huge main.

"Yes, it does." grinned Edward, he was actually enjoying himself. The worst part was over; he'd never have to watch his mate suffer again. Now they could enjoy their long future together.

"I give up, what is it?" said Damon, his throat was beginning to burn, and he just wanted to feed now. It had been fun, but Damon was a Newborn Vampire. He was going to be impatient for a good few years yet. They were still unsure how he would react around humans. They weren't about to test that theory, at least not today.

"A bear," smirked Edward wickedly, there was only one, bears didn't move in groups. They only got together for one reason and that's to mate, afterwards the male leaves. This one didn't have young, they lived on animals but they weren't heartless. Sniffing the air, he hunted for his own prey, looked like Mountain lion was on the menu for him. It was a good few miles away, that was no problem for him. Plus Mountain lion was his favourite; they all had their own preferences.

"How long does it take for my eyes to change like yours?" asked Damon his red eyes gleaming with eagerness.

"A month at most," said Edward smoothly, "Another thing, do not approach a vampire that's eating."

"Why?" asked Damon a frown marring his now perfectly pale white sculptured face.

"When we feed we loose all sense of ourselves, we become predators. We'd attack first think later. Our defences are lowered you could say." explained Edward seriously.

"Even me?" asked Damon unsure of how to feel about that.

"Yes," said Edward. If his mate had been perfect before, he was even more so now. The scars that had appeared all over his chest, in the injury that had nearly killed him were gone. All scars that Damon had received over the years were gone. He was flawless, like all vampires. Although when and if he was hurt as a vampire they'd remain. Not visible to the human eye, at least not glaringly so. He hadn't stopped admiring his sculptured face since he truly began transforming.

"Alright," said Damon in understanding.

"Go on then," said Edward, and Damon didn't need told twice. He ran for the bear and caught it within seconds. Wrestling it, and he finally understood Emmett's enthusiasm for this animal. It was no fun fighting an animal that couldn't fight back. He didn't want to play with his food though; he was just too damn hungry. The burning in his throat was even worse now, knowing how close his thirst was to being quenched. Sinking his teeth in, tearing off a chunk of the bears flesh he devoured it, drinking all the blood he possibly could.

Edward watched his mate, getting more enjoyment out of it than he should have. Now he understood Rosalie's fascination in watching Emmett feeding. It was extremely erotic, not something he'd found in the past. Emmett and Rosalie had some of their kinkiest sex after feeding. Something he hated having to listen to, he always scampered off when they started. Despite the blood running down him, Damon had never looked sexier in Edward's opinion.

Red eyes flew up to meet his, full of desire he had obviously deduced what kind of scent Edward was giving off. Then again they'd had their wicked ways with each other just earlier on that day. It felt like days ago, but it truly had been just this morning. Edward grunted as he was propelled through a tree, his eager Newborn mate on top of him. The taste of bear and Damon invaded his mouth.

His red eyes had dulled just a tad; they were already in the process of turning gold. They had a long way to go yet, but they'd get there if Damon stuck to his diet. Edward wrapped his fingers in Damon's hair, holding him in place was he kissed him senseless. A guttered moan tore from Damon's throat, as he began to sensually nip suck and bite at Edward's throat. Grinding himself against the answering hardness pressed against his own. It didn't come as a surprise when they both came, hard and fast against one another. Edward who had abstained for so long and Damon since he was a Newborn vampire.

They both lay there afterwards, lost in their own little bubble as the sky darkened above them. Neither one of them seemed to want to move, as they basked in these new feelings. Edward was now more than ever, extremely glad Damon was one of them. He no longer had to hold back, if anything he was the one in danger of being hurt.

"Is it always this intense?" asked Damon after twenty minutes of just lying there holding onto his lover.

"We feel things much more deeply than humans, every sense they have is muted compared to ours." said Edward untangling his hands from Damon's hair. He jumped slightly when Damon used magic to clean them both, and sat up keeping his mate close.

Damon automatically opened his mouth to object to the 'they' term until he realised he wasn't one of them anymore. The 'human's' were truly 'they' now he was one of them. A vampire. "It's really dark; I thought it took days to hunt? I mean the camping trips?"

Edward grinned wryly, "Carlisle drives us there, running is much faster, and we always spread out. We don't feed in the same area all the time; otherwise we'd risk the animal population dropping. Truth be told it doesn't even take a day to feed normally."

"So it's like a real camping trip?" asked Damon staring at Edward curiously.

"Not really, we don't have camping gear, we drive out, feed, clean up then drive back." said Edward. Getting both of them up from the floor, wiping the huge amount of splinters and wood chips from his clothes. Damon was no longer extremely messy; the blood had disappeared from his face and clothes. He knew without looking he was the same, no doubt he'd gotten just as covered in it with Damon pouncing on him.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore," grinned Damon hyperly, the burning in his throat had disappeared again. Just like it had when he drank the goblet of blood Edward had given him earlier. Obviously it hadn't been enough to sustain him, or maybe it was just a vampire thing. Edward did say they were always hungry; it was just the matter of controlling it. "Go on then feed, and get home…I wonder if they are back yet?" he sad curiously, for the first time thinking about it.

"I think they would have phoned," said Edward before he blasted off through the trees looking for a prey of his own. The Mountain Lion he'd sensed earlier was further away but still in the area. It took no time at all to pounce on it, with grace that made a panther look bad. He didn't even get one speck of blood on his top as he drank his fill. He noticed Edward killed it as he began drinking, which made Damon feel bad about playing with the bear. Unfortunately it had just been so fun, normally bears killed humans without much of a fight, okay no fight at all. He was so strong, that the fighting bear was nothing to him. It was a new experience being this strong and he couldn't wait until next time.

Damon groaned watching his mate drink the lion dry, no wonder Edward had reacted the way he had. Edward was down right sexy, erotic to watch him drink. Damon licked his lips almost wanting to join him, but the warning Edward had given him earlier rang in his ears. He didn't want to see if it was true or not. If Edward did attack him, he knew his mate would feel bad about it for years. It wasn't something Damon wanted to put up with. Self pity had never been something he could tolerate even as a human.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Moody stepping forward "What happened to Albus?" his concern evident for his old friend, probably his only real friend. One that he trusted with his life, there wasn't many Alastor would allow that. Had his wounds from the battle been worse than the old fool thought? He seemed well enough during the Order meeting, albeit quiet but fine.

"Did someone attack him?" asked Shacklebolt concerned. He saw the vampires standing around, oddly enough fidgeting and moving around…as if they were pretending to be human. He gave them an enquiring look but didn't suspect them of anything; these vampires had helped them win the war. Plus their eye colour indicated they lived on animal blood. They had the respect of the black bald Auror immediately.

"You could put it that way," said Severus dryly.

"I'm too tired to speak in riddles Professor, you called us here for a reason…what is that reason?" asked Madam Bones, Minister of magic was an exhausting job. Since the war had ended she'd been signing form after form, death certificates to condolences for the families who'd lost someone in the battle. All the while reassuring the public, especially now they knew Alec wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Perhaps this will explain better than I or we could," said Edmund emerging from the shadows, handing Minister Bones the paper. Shacklebolt read it over her shoulder. Moody didn't need to do such a thing; with his eye he was able to read it.

"This can't be," gaped Shacklebolt denial hitting him like a freight train.

"The potion isn't wrong, the blood was human, also fresh when it was put into the cauldron." said Severus defensively.

"My family heard the confession," said Carlisle standing up his face showing sympathy for the three people standing before him. "I am sorry but we speak the truth." he felt sorry for them because they were betrayed like everyone else was. He'd never spoken to Dumbledore much; if he was honest he'd never been around. He wondered briefly if Dumbledore had been feeling guilty, thus avoided them. Or if he was just worried Damon would find out. He had but for all the wrong reasons, and now Dumbledore wanted death. Well his new son was smart to deny him. He was also smart enough to realize death truly was too good for the likes of him.

"How did he get hurt?" asked Madam Bones. "I am to assume it was the injuries he sustained in battle?" her face showed she knew the truth. In truth Damon deserved to have lost control. Given the fact he wasn't here, it was the right conclusion to draw. She knew he had been turned into a vampire; it was the only way they were to save him. Damon was one of this family's mates, so it was no surprise.

Shacklebolt and Moody both stared at her in surprise. She was usually a stickler for the rules. She always told them that the law had to be obeyed. Now they could remind her of this moment whenever those words came up in future. Both men were quiet, wondering what had lead their leader to do such a thing. They'd find out soon enough, no doubt they would use Veritaserum. They'd want answers, and Dumbledore was known for his riddles.

"Damon will return for the trial," said Carlisle, "We will also testify if the need arises."

"This pretty much says it all," sighed Minister Bones holding the paper up weakly.

"That is just a copy, on the day of the trial I will bring in the original." stated Edmund calmly. "Another copy has been sent to the American Minister."

Bones' eyes widened "You got them involved?" this wasn't just going to be a trial at the Wizengamot; no this was going to turn into a conference between two different Ministries.

"Damon Gibbs or Harry Potter as you once knew him…is an American citizen and a British citizen but an American more so. They have every right to know and defend him." said Edmund emotionlessly.

Well things were about to get extremely interesting, there hadn't been a joint investigation/trial between the British and American Ministry's before. Perhaps she could start a good relationship between two countries. So they could send aid if another Lord Voldemort happened. Or them lending aid to the American's if they need it. Things were going to be very shaky, once word got out about Dumbledore. Guaranteed it would be out before night.

"Well one can only hope it goes better than the last time," said Minister Bones. She was of course referring about the time where Crouch and then later Fudge tried to unite both countries together. Ironically enough Dumbledore had attended both meetings, but she wasn't sure what happened in them only that they never ended well. The American's didn't want anything to do with the British Ministry.

"How do I get in touch with you?" asked Minister Bones.

"All contact will go through me, I know where they stay I'll be going back and forth." said Severus smoothly. He was going to get a temporary visa to live in America. Hopefully he would be granted permission to stay indefinitely, by becoming a teacher at Dragon Academy though it was more than likely he'd be accepted.

"Very well, I shall be seeing you all soon," she said, binding Dumbledore's just healing body and levitating him. He'd wake up to find himself in a cell under the Ministry of magic. He was in for a shock, especially when he finds out the American Ministry was involved. If he was convicted by them Azkaban would seem like child's play.

The two Auror's followed completely hurt and confused.

* * *

there we go! what did you think :D did ya like it XD hehe hope so! more hunting scenes? will severus get a visa? will he start helping the cullens or have i overdone that? will severus become a vampire in this story or will they both eventually pass on knowing damon is going to be alright? Edmund will pass on he will want to be with his wife and of course his children when its time...Severus on the other hand has no reason to want to pass on he has no one on the other side but people he likes on this side. its up to you guys! :) R&R PLEASE!


	42. Chapter 42

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 42 **

**The World Knows **

* * *

To say the Order was in disarray was putting it mildly, try as they may they were just too shocked to do anything but panic and go into shock. Albus Dumbledore had been the paragon of light. He had led the battle and successfully snuffed Voldemort's reign of terror. Not in the sense he had killed Voldemort, but rather held him and his Death Eaters at bay. He was someone everyone in Wizarding Britain looked up to, his name was known to everyone and not just in Britain either. It wasn't just the order that was shocked, everyone was but it had hit the people closest to him the hardest. There was none closer to him than the Order of the Phoenix who had worked under him to defeat the darkest lord of the century. Hell some of them had died for the old fool. Secrets were pouring out quicker than a wand spouted water. His father dying in Azkaban, the secret of his mother and sisters death. All things Percival Dumbledore had died to protect were undone after over a hundred years of silence. This shouldn't surprise everyone, after all as Dumbledore had once said, if you keep it a secret, naturally the whole world knows.

The news had hit the Potter's particularly hard; they had basically been betrayed all over again. James and Lily had broken down at the breakfast table, their hearts wrenching in agony over it. It had been Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore who'd taken their son and bound his magic. Everything was his fault, and they'd never recover from it.

"How could he?" snarled Lily once her tears had ceased, Alec was still sleeping and he had no idea what was going on. Anger she realized was better, so much better than the betrayal she was currently feeling.

James swallowed the ball lodged in his throat, he didn't understand it. Why would Dumbledore take his son? He saw no reason for it! Especially Harry…had Dumbledore known which one was the true hero? If so why not take Alec? He was so confused, and extremely hurt. He wanted answers and he wasn't getting them. He suddenly couldn't wait until this year was over. It had been nothing but trouble he couldn't imagine how it could possibly get any worse. First his son! His missing son shows up, after getting into an altercation with his other son. Then he'd repeatedly ignored all attempts of reconciliation from himself and Lily. He wished it was the worst of it; no Harry had defeated Voldemort, not Alec. Then it turns out Alec hadn't been the saviour instead it had been his missing son all along! The cherry on top had to be this news! Dumbledore a man he respected and loved was the reason for it all. "I don't know." choked James passed the lump still firmly lodged in his throat.

"He won't get away with this!" snapped Lily standing up, her uneaten food nudging further to the middle of the dining table. The house elves had been cooking for them, since they'd come to Potter Manor. Unfortunately houses like these needed maintained whether Lily approved of house elves or not. So the house elves that had previously been in Godric's Hollow had been reassigned here.

"Mum what's going on? Why are you screaming?" asked Alec yawning as he trailed in, his 'last year of Hogwarts' was officially put on hold. Considering he was eighteen years old, and failed his N.E.W.T'S or rather he didn't receive enough to get into Auror training well it wasn't a very good idea. Unfortunately Alec couldn't care less; he still thought his so called fame could see him through life. Even now that it had been revealed he wasn't the hero. Unfortunately James and Lily had shielded him from the mass of howlers, and newspaper criticism that had come his way.

James and Lily looked as though they'd been caught stealing from a candy store. They were debating and conversing using their eyes, did they tell their son? He was after all probably the one that adored Dumbledore the most! But James sighed before nodding his head, he would find out about it. They couldn't keep him locked up here forever, and it would make it worse if he found out by someone else, a stranger.

"Here, read the paper son," said James handing over the slightly crushed newspaper, slowly and almost reluctantly.

Alec grabbed it rolling his eyes, opening it up wondering what all the fuss was about. His jaw hit the table when he finally read the words. As he processed everything he was reading hurt splashed across before a frown marred his features. "Professor Dumbledore couldn't have done this." said Alec in denial. He was shaking his head adamantly, here was just no way it was possible.

"Alec it's been brought before the Ministry, they don't set trials unless they have reasonable doubt and proof of the transgressions." admitted James tiredly, he had worked with the Ministry for years, since before Alec was born. He knew what he was talking about. It's why it was so hard to bring Death Eaters to justice; they didn't leave evidence lying around after all. Crimes were harder to solve when Magic was concerned, the Muggles made it seem so easy.

"He couldn't do this!" cried Alec slamming the newspaper down angrily, he couldn't believe his parents were buying the rumours about such a great man. Albus cared about him and his family, if he saw them now he'd be so disappointed. Albus was a man he looked up to, wanted to be like. He knew one day he too would be like Dumbledore.

James decided to keep quiet; it was obvious Alec wasn't going to believe them. They had allowed Dumbledore to be a part of their son's life, a big part. He's spent too much time with the old fool, and now look what was happening. His entire world was being turned upside down.

Alec huffed when his father didn't speak, turning around and going back to his room. He was suddenly not very hungry anymore, as thoughts plagued him…could it be true? Did Dumbledore kidnap his brother? Worse still…would it have been him if the real boy who lived had been named that night?

"What does it mean by it will be held at the International court?" questioned Lily seriously, staring at her husband cautiously, she had never heard of it before.

"The American's are involved," said James bitterly.

"Why?" cried Lily incredulously, why the hell would the American Ministry have anything to do with British affairs? They were cut off from one another, both thinking they were better and too stubborn to get along.

James looked at the floor completely fascinated, "Damon is an American Citizen, as is Edmund Quebec no doubt that's how they got involved." the remorseful father told his wife.

Lily looked completely shocked, since when had Harry been Damon to him? Her eyes widened as the realization hit her, "You aren't going to try and reconcile with our son are you?"

"No," said James shaking his head.

"Why?" cried Lily.

"Even IF he did forgive us there would always be that niggling doubt of why we did, we were too busy before to really try. Now we are going to have to accept responsibility for that neglect. Face it Lily he's not our son anymore, he already has a family…two families." conceded James sadly.

"What niggling doubt?" snapped Lily obviously not ready to give in yet?

"If we are doing it because we know the truth or not." said James his brown eyes were haunted, resigned and pained. He fully acknowledged that he had brought it all on himself. He had sided with his son, the one he'd raised, instead of standing back and letting it happen. But he had only raised one boy, not two so he didn't understand that it wasn't about taking sides.

"How can you say that?" gaped Lily standing there dumbstruck by her husband's accusations.

"Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind?" said James defeated.

Lily couldn't meet her husband's eyes; I was a grave indication that James had been correct.

"He's our son," murmured Lily quietly.

"I know, but we should have thought about that before, he's been here an entire month." said James, they'd tried treating him like they did Alec, and Damon had not appreciated it at all. Now it was too late, all they could do now was let Damon go, let him get on with his life.

Lily sniffled upset about her husband's decision; at least they had Alec though. That was the main thing; she couldn't live without her little boy. What she failed to realize was they weren't little boys anymore.

"I'm going to the Ministry." said James, standing up before he Floo'd out of the manor before his wife could get a word in edgewise. Lily watched him go praying that he wasn't about to do anything stupid.

* * *

"Where's Dumbledore?" demanded James his face emotionless as he looked at the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones.

Amelia looked up; she didn't seem all that surprised by his appearance. She narrowed her eyes at her Auror, unsure of what the best option was. Shaking her head, she decided on the truth, it's not as if he would be able to get to the old fool. "He has been transported to America for the trial." she had been there when the American Minister and Auror's showed up. They'd taken him from Hogwarts and he was no doubt now sitting uncomfortably in the cells tonight.

"Already?" cried James, he wanted his answers damn it! He wanted to know why he'd done this.

"Yes," said Amelia a tinge of sympathy thrumming through her. He had lost his son to Dumbledore's evil deeds. There was no worse crime that blocking someone's magic. It was a gift, a highly cherished gift. She wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore was kissed by tomorrow night.

"Who's attending the trial?" asked James bitterly. Nobody could just Portkey in and out of America. They had a wider net, and a lot more security than Britain did.

"Myself, two Auror's of my choosing will be going, also Aberfoth has been invited to go, but I do not think he will attend, he has not replied." said Amelia calmly.

"I'm coming," said James adamantly.

"I do not think that's a good idea," said Amelia immediately.

"I don't care," snapped James, he was going and that was final.

"Watch your tongue," said Amelia, she was his boss and she wouldn't be spoken to like that.

"Sack me if you like after Amelia, please I need to know." said James calming down, getting angry with her wasn't going to solve anything. So he instead resorted to her feeling bad for him and let him come.

"Do not make me regret this Mr. Potter," said Amelia curtly, reminding James of his old head of house, Minerva McGonagall. He knew she meant business so he simply nodded; he would behave…or try anyway.

"Be here at eighteen hundred hours," said Amelia.

"I will, and thank you." said James grimly.

Amelia nodded her head again, before going back to her work dismissing him without saying anything. James retreated quickly, not giving her the chance to come to her senses. Triumph shot through him, he would kill Dumbledore if he was given half the chance.

* * *

"James don't go," pleaded Lily, she knew what her husband was up to; she'd married the man she knew how he thought. It was five thirty, they'd just had dinner, and James had been unusually attentive to both of them. He'd said a lot of things to Alec, about being 'the man of the house' and how he'd have to 'grow up' and take care of himself and Lily now. Lily had nearly been in tears! Now she followed him through the bedroom, watching him dress her heart breaking.

"I have to, I need to hear it from his own lips," said James, continuing to put his Auror uniform on, wondering if this would be the last time he wore it. He'd wanted to be an Auror more than anything else in the world, more than he'd wanted a family. Yet Lily had gotten pregnant very quickly, they'd married and he'd continued his Auror training. Now though he'd give it all up to try again, to be a better man, a better father. Even with magic significant time travel was impossible unfortunately.

"Please James, don't leave me and Alec, we need you," said Lily, her green eyes filled with fear, it didn't matter what James said, she knew what he was planning. It was suicide; if he touched Dumbledore she'd never see him again. He'd be arrested and placed in an American Wizarding prison.

"I'll be back," said James, he was merely placating her, he had every intention of killing Dumbledore for destroying his family.

"James!" snapped Lily angrily; she knew her husband was mocking her.

"Lily, I need to do this," he said facing her, grabbing her shoulders softly, conveying his urgent need for retribution. "I love you both, you know that, but I need this." he kissed his wife, soothed away her tears his heart lurching. How he'd miss her, miss them both but the need for vengeance was making him unreasonable. Giving her one last hug, he escaped through the room and Floo'd before his wife could make him feel any guiltier.

He had to do this, he just had to.

* * *

Damon and Edward were sitting watching a movie when the family appeared in front of them. They weren't alone; Edmund Sirius, Remus and Severus had come with them. Severus had spoken often of wishing he coming back with them, but his duties had glued him there. Well it looked as though America had gained another Potions Master.

"Severus? Are you here for just the trial?" asked Damon standing up surprised, a small contented smile on his face.

"I applied for a duel citizenship, I was granted it," said Severus smirking wryly, as he always did.

"Brilliant!" gloated Damon; he knew Severus would become the Potions Master at Dragon's Academy. Which meant he was also going to learn even more about Potions when he started back up at school. He had passed his Mastery, but it didn't mean there was nothing new to learn.

"I'm going to shower," said Rosalie immediately, dragging Emmett off with her, she was extremely glad to be hone. Emmett murmured something about 'charging his phone and finally getting to use it' as they disappeared.

Damon didn't even bother to smother his amusement.

"I'm going shopping," said Alice, she hadn't been able to do anything for a whole month! She had a lot to catch up on that was for sure, Jasper groaned but nevertheless followed her. As he always did, he'd follower her to the gates of hell if he had to. She was his everything.

"I need to buy food!" Esme squealed in delight since they had four humans staying in her home or at least for a while. Kissing her husband she immediately dashed out and got into Carlisle's town car, dragging two flustured men with her. Remus and Srius, it wasnt often people could drag them anywhere. Then again Esme wasn't a person, she was a vampire and stronger than both of them put together.

"I have to check my messages and make sure everything is okay," said Carlisle, he'd been gone a month after all. He quietly and quickly had himself shut in his office; he had work to catch up on.

"Are they always like this?" asked Severus amused, staring around almost bewildered by them.

"Yes, but its worse because they've been bored." said Edward chuckling in amusement.

"I too have to depart, my school is hopefully still standing," joked Edmund before he added "I shall see you at twelve o'clock we depart immediately."

"Yes sir," said Damon solemnly, so Dumbledore's trial was tomorrow, it was good to know. He'd been worrying about it, and his poor Edward had paid for his restlessness. Edmund nodded before he was gone.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Damon speaking to the only person left bar himself and Edward- Severus.

"Of course," said Severus, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." his eyes were twinkling, an odd sight since usually Severus was impassive or just down right sneering or snarling.

"Would you like a coffee?" asked Edward, wanting to make Severus feel welcome, since his mate was really fond of him. Not that he wasn't, he'd just not gotten to know him well yet.

"I wouldn't mind," said Severus inclining his head respectfully and in his own way saying thanks.

"Tomorrow cannot come quick enough," said Damon, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

Tomorrow it would all be over and they could finally get on with their lives.

"How's your control?" asked Severus sitting down, knowing he was safe at least.

"We haven't been anywhere to test it," said Damon truthfully, "I do not want to risk it."

"Indeed," said Severus sitting back, accepting the cup Edward gave him, finding it cool enough to drink after being in the vampires hands. He truly couldn't wait, Dumbledore would find no comfort or allies here, and he would get the sentence he deserved. Edmund had done the right thing calling the American Confederation in.

* * *

Few more chapters of this story then its finished, the trial and probably an epilouge :) aww gonna miss it you all wanted more hunting scenes okay well i can give you one more ;) before they go to the trial R&R will i have dumbledore executed? lined up and five unspeakables firing the killing curse at him? or a potion that will let him die with minimal pain? or just sent to prison? any kind of way he can die 'legally' well why not review and give your opinion PLEASE!


	43. Chapter 43

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 43 **

**The Trial **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore paced the cell they currently had him in, his mind was going overdrive. He had woken up to find himself in the Ministry holding cells. Hurting like hell, Potter hadn't half managed to hurt him before he'd fallen unconscious. He was surprised to find himself alive, not as surprised as he was to find himself in the Ministry. He could talk himself out of it he'd thought to himself, its why he hadn't protested to the binding charm they'd placed upon him, he could move them easily enough if it didn't go his way. Nothing had prepared him for the magical restraining cuffs that had been put on him; he hadn't even seen it coming. He'd been panicking unable to feel his magic, when they'd Portkey'd him away. He had realized where he was, and he was terrified. The American's were much harsher on their criminals than the UK was. He had no hope of convincing them, they didn't care who he was! He was in deep, he'd never in his wildest dreams expected to end up here. Turning around when he heard a pop, he realized his breakfast was here, along with two newspapers. He wasn't very hungry, but also knew he'd need all his strength for today. He could stop the Imperious working; surely he could stop one lousy potion.

His face which was already pale drained of all colour when he caught sight of the Daily Prophet. They had left it there on purpose, he realized just to wind him up. They knew, he couldn't believe it, but they knew. They'd dug up his entire history, something he'd tried his entire life to keep zipped, to keep a secret. Everything was unravelling all because of that stupid bloody Potter brat, how he wished he had killed him and been done with it. Instead he'd taken mercy on the brat and let him live. Scrunching it up he roared as he threw it against the opposite wall, panting as his ribs protested violently to the scream. Closing his eyes he sat there his world collapsing around him and unsure of what to do for the first time since he was seventeen years old.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but his breakfast and then lunch later disappeared with the newspapers. He regretted not eating anything, his stomach was grumbling fiercely, and he knew it would get worse once the Veritaserum was administered. He knew it would be it was standard protocol in America's international court. His door was opened; grating heavily against its hinges two big Auror's greeted him, staring at him coolly. The cell itself was heavily guarded with magic; he doubted he would have been able to get through even without the magical restraining cuffs. He was once again bound, two wands trained on his back as he was unmercifully forced to walk towards his destination passing Wizards and Witches as they did. Albus kept his head held high, he'd done what he'd needed to do for the greater good, no matter what anyone else said.

He was finally escorted into a large room filled with what seemed like hundreds of Wizards and Witches. So different from the court rooms back in his country, you were lucky if you could get seventy people into the others back home. His eyes landed on people familiar to him, yet unfamiliar they were wearing scowls and had looks of anger upon their faces. Evidently they didn't understand what he'd done had been for the greater good. Still he kept his head held high, even as he was bound to the chair with his bonds still upon his person.

Amelia Bones looked at Albus Dumbledore, unable to believe the nerve of the old man to have his head held high. She saw the evidence; she knew he'd done everything he'd been accused off. How could he sit there self righteously after destroying more than one persons life. If only they knew just how much he'd done they would have been severely shocked. She left betrayed by Dumbledore, their entire world did. James was sitting next to her very tense, she knew he was up to something, she could only hope she managed to stop him in time. She kept her wand close upon her at all times, just waiting for it. She had promised Lily to bring her husband back safe and unescorted by Auror's for killing the old fool.

Damon stared at Dumbledore in disgust; he wanted nothing more than to rip the old fool to shreds. Yet he also wanted him to suffer tortures of the damned before he finally succumbed to deaths arms. He didn't believe there was a heaven and hell, he believed people just moved on for reincarnation. It was a good thing to believe being a vampire and all. Dumbledore didn't deserve that any time soon, he would die in agony regretting the day he bound his magic. He didn't need to look at the others to know they felt exactly the same thing. Sirius and Remus were also avoiding James; it seemed they hadn't ever forgiven him for not looking for his son.

"What is he up to?" asked Damon quietly, speaking to his mate, staring at him made Damon just want this day to be over. He wanted him all to himself, maybe they could go on another hunt. He had thoroughly enjoyed their last one. He bit his lip stopping himself from reacting; it was like going through puberty again he didn't have control over his desires.

Edward smirked at his mate, aware of his feelings he could smell it, which made him react. Fortunately for him he had more control over it, since he was an older vampire abstaining or not. His family didn't even twitch, they were used to it hell Emmett and Rosalie had been worse. Then there was the fact his family didn't need to listen to them. Damon's magic came very in handy for privacy. He zoned in on James' thoughts and his eyes widened, well damn, Damon had a right to be concerned he was also actually relieved at James' thoughts; perhaps Damon could take some solace from them. "He thinks he will be able to kill Dumbledore." whispered Edward, so low that no one other than his family and mate could hear him. It caused a stir, especially Carlisle he looked quite shocked by the news.

"I knew he was up to something," said Damon shaking his head in agitation, he wasn't about to let the man to go to prison.

"He's not going to try and reconcile with you, he knows he's screwed up, and that if he did try harder now that there would always be doubt about why he did it. Lily wasn't very accepting of it, but she realizes the truth too." Edward explained as he got more of James' thoughts.

"Good," said Damon, he really didn't want to have to put up with them. Once they were gone he wasn't going to waste time thinking of them. He was glad they weren't going to waste their time or his on what wasn't meant to be. Damon didn't even want to know them; he was passed that stage, seeing them had helped his heart catch up with his mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for the trial of Albus Dumbledore brought forth by Damon Harry James Potter Gibbs to commence." shouted a middle aged man; his glasses perched on his nose, as he glanced around the room. His name was Jack Trembley and he would be asking the questions, while the court decided upon Dumbledore's punishment. They didn't go on about who was there, and what they were it was already written down before the trial started.

Damon grimaced he'd not heard his name since he got his acceptance letter to Dragons Academy. He was thankful that nobody had said it since, it sounded down right awful, James had looked a little shocked when it was spoken. Perhaps it was dawning on him that he had truly been adopted. He was glad that his full name had been listed or he might have thrown the letter away. He hadn't known who Harry Potter was, or rather he hadn't remembered who it was, that it was his real name. No not real name, his birth name. He wasn't Harry Potter and never would be.

"The truth serum if you please," said Jack nodding to the healer sitting on the bench just a few seats from where Dumbledore was strapped in. They always had a healer just in case it was needed, especially when administering potions.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't even struggle; the healer opened his mouth and placed upon his tongue three drops of the clear tasteless potion. Once the potion had evaporated he watched his eyes for sign of anything going wrong. Nothing did, his eyes glazed over as it did for everyone who'd consumed the potion. He stood up, nodded at the room before retreating back to his seat. There was utter silence in the room, so different from the Wizengamot; they were always a loud bunch even during trials. Perhaps it was a really good thing it was held here, mused Madam Bones wryly.

"Did you enter the house of James and Lily Potter and kidnap their son Harry James Potter?" asked Jack speaking clearly to the drugged man on the seat.

"Yes," admitted Dumbledore his voice completely void of emotion, despite his attempts at trying to stop himself admitting the truth it hadn't worked. He wasn't able to overcome the affects the potion was having on him, it was nothing like the imperious curse. He didn't think, he just replied and that reply just happened to the truth. It was as if his filter between his brain and mouth had been switched off.

"Did you then proceed to bind his magic and dump him in an orphanage?" asked Jack, no emotion showing. He was of course deeply disgusted that anyone could do that but he had a job to do. That unfortunately didn't involve getting angry or upset it helped no one. If anyone had a right to be upset it was Damon Gibbs, yet he sat there quietly and he won Jack's respect for that. He wasn't crying or shouting the unfairness of it, a subject Jack knew all to well. Life wasn't fair, and he saw just how 'unfair' life was in his line or work.

"Yes," admitted Dumbledore once more without thought.

"Why?" asked Jack finally getting to the crux of the matter, the family deserved answers as stupid as they were going to be. He'd heard all manner of answers none of them had satisfied him the least.

"It was for the greater good, I didn't want him getting in the way," said Dumbledore.

James snarled but was quickly subdued by Amelia Bones, she had some strength in her despite how thin and frail she looked.

"For the greater good?" gasped Jack, his incredulity showing briefly before his mask of indifference was thrust back up. Of all the excuses he'd heard over the year this was the worst of the lot. "How exactly was it for the greater good?"

"Alec needed trained, I did not want to put up with two brats, I also needed to ensure the Potter's eternal loyalty which I would have won when I found their precious son." said Dumbledore. His voice almost sounded malicious but it was impossible because he was under a truth potion.

Jack frowned the idea was ludicrous to him really, he walked over to Amelia and whispered, "Was Alec Potter trained so early?" asked Jack, if his N.E.W.T'S results were anything to go by he would say no.

"Our son wasn't trained, Dumbledore tried to convince us but we didn't." said James grinding his teeth, he'd been bound by Amelia Bones, his wand had been removed he couldn't do anything about it. He just wanted to kill the old fool where he stood.

Nodding Jack wandered back over, another piece of the puzzle jarring everything, it didn't make sense. "How did you plan on finding him with his magic bound?" asked Jack.

"It shouldn't have been hard, unfortunately the Orphanage suffered badly from a blaze that wiped all record of Harry Potter." said Dumbledore.

Damon laughed in amusement, wondering briefly if he would have been one of the children to die if he hadn't been adopted. He had a feeling though that he would have gotten out, he had always been smart. When he first saw his mum she'd brought books with her, he had loved them, loved reading, her reading them to him. She continued to send them even before he was adopted. He wasn't as interested in books now though, but everyone grew out of something.

"You thought it was worth the risk of kidnapping a child and binding its magic despite knowing the consequences?" asked Jack blown away, death was the penalty for removing someone's magic.

"I did it for the greater good," said Dumbledore the glaze leaving his eyes a little, evidently the potion was wearing off.

"With nothing further to discuss I suggest we get on with this trial," said Jack shaking his head, he didn't want to ask anymore questions to this stupid idiot. "Mr. Gibbs since he bound your magic, you are by rights to demand what is to be done to Dumbledore in turn."

Everyone turned to stare at Damon silently wondering what he would want done to Dumbledore in repayment of raping him of his magic. They knew the spell Dumbledore had used; it was a miracle that his magic had been able to unbind itself. Under normal circumstances it shouldn't have been possible; the bonds should have had to have been removed. To have them removed you need to know they were there which he didn't. Judging by how powerful he was they realized it was no surprise his magic had become unbound.

"For the longest time I wanted to duel him," stated Damon staring straight at Dumbledore's dread filled eyes. "As I stayed in the Wizarding world I realized how unprepared I actually was for such a thing. If it wasn't for my mate I wouldn't have survived the encounter with Voldemort. I have decided death is too good for the likes of him. All I ask sir is that you show him the same courtesy he bestowed upon me."

"Well done Damon," said Carlisle smiling in approval at his new son's actions. He didn't approve of needless killing, and he truly believed Dumbledore deserved worse than death. Coming from such a compassionate man it should have shocked them but it didn't. Every member of his family was actually in agreement for once.

"I agree," said Edward his amber eyes regarding his mate full of wonder and amazement, Damon had not stopped surprising him since the way they'd met. He wondered if he'd ever tire of the feelings Damon inspired in him.

Damon smiled at them a little weakly; he just wanted today over with so he could go home and live his life.

The debate lasted all of twenty seconds before they'd come to a conclusion, much to everyone's surprise. Then again why not? They had the proof, he had admitted it, all was left was to decide upon his punishment.

"Has a decision been made about the accused?" asked Jack, as the head of the court spoke to the American Minister of magic, who nodded his head in before sitting back down. Once he'd spoken the head of the court, Jackson stood beside his people facing Jack and replying.

"There has." he said clearly staring straight at him, his eyes sliding to Dumbledore for a second before leaving him.

Dumbledore swallowed thickly, his heart beating through the roof his only indication at how scared he was by their verdict. He couldn't believe what Potter had said, to take his magic from him was the worst thing to do. The brat had been a baby, he hadn't been able to miss it, and he was an old man who had magic all his life. If anything Potter was the worst person out of them both, what he'd done had only been in the name of the light. What he failed to realize was they would have lost the war if Damon's magic hadn't unbound itself. Denial was a bad thing to have, and Dumbledore sure had a lot of it. He convinced himself he wasn't responsible for his sister's death that was just the beginning of his denials.

"What say you?" said Jack, this wasn't just an every day case, for the first time he was actually genuinely curious about what they'd cooked up for the famous British Wizard. No doubt a few of them knew him; Dumbledore to his knowledge had been part of an International circle. Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards that was it. Well he wasn't going to be for much longer that was for sure.

"Albus Dumbledore you are herby sentenced to sixteen years in a secure facility with magical restraining cuffs, after your time has been served you will face the execution squad." said Jackson seriously, his face showing nothing.

The execution squad was six Unspeakables who performed the killing curse on prisoners. The American's did not have anything to do with the Dementor's, they were just too unpredictable and none of them wanted anything to do with them. They had never been voted in but the British had been all too eager to have them. They felt that everyone no matter what deserved to keep their souls, criminals or not.

"Take the convicted away," said Jack raising his hand gesturing for the Auror's to take him to prison. The magical restraining cuffs were already on and not about to be removed any time soon. Even if he did, he would never get away. The highest magic preventing charms were on the secure ward of their prisons.

"It's very fitting," said Severus speaking for the first time, Dumbledore had basically blackmailed him into saying at Hogwarts and teaching students. He had come to enjoy teaching, especially those willing to learn. There had been few of them in between all the horrific students who couldn't brew to save themselves. Everything he'd found out about Dumbledore had shocked him regardless of his personal feelings.

"Indeed Severus," said Edmund nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me," said Damon standing up and walking towards a now unbound James Potter.

The Cullen's let him go, understanding he needed this.

"H-Damon," said James his brown eyes filled with torture.

"I am sorry," said Damon quietly, "I know he meant a great deal to you, it was obvious from the first day I met you."

"I am sorry too," choked James, "I am more sorry than you could possibly know. Please see it from my point of view…you came in out of nowhere and attacked Alec. I know I don't deserve you but please know I did love you and wished I'd done more. I know it's too late for forgiveness and I know you have your own families now. I would have been proud to call you my son, anyone would have been. Here take this." he gave Damon a picture.

Damon took it; it was a picture of four of them, James, Lily, himself and Alec, only able to be told apart by their hair colours. He didn't have a picture of himself so young, he realized for the sake of them all he needed to forgive and forget. Damon for the first time in his life hugged his biological father and whispered into his ear. "Go home, take care of Lily and Alec, and for the love of all stop spoiling him. I know why you did it, but it's got to stop he's too old to be coddled. Life is harsh and cruel, its better he realize this with both of you at his side than later when you both cannot protect him anymore. I forgive you, its time to move on."

James felt tears running down his face at his son's declaration; this was his son, his flesh and blood. It was so much harder than he thought it would be. If only he could turn back time and change things, but he couldn't. How could Alec and Har-Damon be so different? Damon was a man now; he'd been brought up properly. It made him realize it hadn't been just Damon he'd failed but Alec too. He'd spoiled Alec yes, because he'd nearly died, because he'd already lost one son and was overcompensating. Instead it had done more harm than good. Hastily wiping away the tears he stood back, gazing at his sons red eyes, memorizing him because he knew this would be the last time he ever saw him.

"Thank you," said James once his turbulent emotions were under control, he felt freer, happier somehow.

Damon nodded, before he was enveloped by his mate, he leaned back just grateful for the contact.

"Take care of everyone," said Damon before all the British people who had come to witness Dumbledore's trial were sent home via Portkey. The only ones staying not American citizens or allowed to stay in America were Sirius and Remus, who had every intention of getting acceptances. They wanted to stay, and Damon was all too eager for them to, he wanted at least some part of his past to stay with him.

"Let's go hunt," said Edward, now that wasn't an unusual thing for a vampire to say, but they didn't hear the underlying innuendo under it.

"Couldn't agree more," said Damon in agreement.

* * *

Damon Apparated them to their forest, back in forks no doubt everyone else would get home safely. So they didn't worry, both of them just started running, Damon to get his mind of everything that happened, Edward because he knew his mate needed it. Damon didn't see how nervous Edward was or his curiosity would have been peaked. As it was he was unaware of anything but the beating of hearts, and the smell of animals. Damon couldn't wait until his eyes turned amber like the others, the more he drank animal blood the quicker it would happen.

Before long Damon ran upon the unsuspecting animal, who tried and failed to get away from Deaths embrace. Damon didn't tease the Elk; he snapped its neck and drank his fill, enjoying the taste, and the feel of the blood going down his parched throat. He was very pleased with himself, as he looked down not a speck of blood could be seen. He banished the remains, knowing the others always set fire to them and disposed of them. They couldn't let anyone stumble upon so many dead animals; it would just draw unwanted attention upon the area.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" asked Damon once he came back to himself. The smell of arousal thick and heavy in the air. He knew he wasn't going to last long before he jumped his mate again. There was something about hunting with his mate that turned him on. Or maybe it was because he was a newborn vampire he didn't know and hadn't asked.

"I don't need to, Carlisle always encouraged us to only do it when we need to," said Edward, venom pooling in his mouth. His mate was breathtaking, and he wanted him to himself properly, he wanted to really make love to him. He grunted when Damon once again flung himself at him, this time though he flipped him right back over, taking charge.

Intertwining their hands above their heads, he kissed his mate passionately and dominatingly. It took everything in Edward not to claim him properly, unfortunately he couldn't it was something he'd kept with him all this time. He wanted to be married, before claiming him; it had been the proper thing back when he was human. Hissing as pleasure washed over him, as his mate arched into him driving them both insane with need. All his thoughts left him as he drove his mate wild with passion and pleasure.

They both stiffened at the same time before their release, panting Edward laid his head against his mates. Idly noticing that his eyes were a little more amber this time around, Damon would be pleased to know that. He knew his mate couldn't wait until his eyes were amber; part of Edward was devastated to have lost the green eyes of his beauty.

"Marry me," he said as he stared into Damon's eyes.

Damon's eyes widened upon hearing Edward's words, he hadn't expected them here of all places. Yet warmth sunk into him, his heart glowing with fiery joy, he already knew the answer to that question. He didn't even need to think about it, hell he had become a vampire or been turned quite willing to be with Edward for all eternity he wasn't about to say no now. "Yes." said Damon quietly, before he grabbed Edward's head and kissed him again, as both their bodies were cleaned of mess.

Edward relaxed fully glad to have his answer, a part of him knew Damon wouldn't say no, but a small part had been worried regardless. He gave himself fully to the kiss knowing his mate would be his to fully claim soon. That Damon would be able to claim him as well; he didn't want to wait long for them to marry. Grabbing the box from within his pocket, two simple gold bands, he slipped Damon's on his hand, feeling smug and superior that this creature was his. Damon in turn did the same for Edward, feeling giddy with excitement he couldn't wait to tell his parents. No doubt his mum (Diane) was going to get on well with Esme when they began planning the wedding.

"How much do you want to bet that Alice has seen this?" asked Damon giggling like a school girl as both of them managed to get off each other. Standing up, straightening their clothes as they began running back towards the house. Edward was all too eager to share the news of their engagement with his family and newly extended one (the wizards).

"She better not have," said Edward, he wanted to be the one that told the others, it was his news after all. He had worked so hard not thinking on anything regarding the ring or the proposal not wanting Alice to see it.

Damon laughed again this time more manly than his pervious giggle.

Yes they would belong to each other soon. In every possible way. It was time to break it to the others.

* * *

"I wonder who's contacting us this early," said James curiously, they were still living in Potter Manor; things had changed in the past few months. Alec had changed, thanks to the help of now determined father. Alec had a job; he was an assistant at the book store, hard work, little money but nevertheless a job that helped him grow up. Lily hadn't been happy the slightly but she'd come to learn it was for the best with James' coaxing. Lily unfortunately couldn't keep him wrapped up in a bubble anymore, plus the job was only until Alec realized his dream job or ambition. Then he could work his way from there, James had even restricted Alec's spending.

"Here you go," said Lily putting their breakfast in front of them, they ate at six o'clock now eating together before their son went to work.

James opened the letter and his eyes widened with shock. He could barely believe his eyes, yet here it was in black and white.

"What is it?" asked Lily seeing James shock; she tried to take the letter to read it for herself.

"We have been invited to a wedding," said James, a Muggle style wedding at that, he would need to buy a suit.

"Who?" asked Lily they didn't have many friends anymore, they didn't get asked too many social events now. Alec wasn't the boy who lived, so nobody cared to invite the Potters to all parties to make it 'the best' one.

"Damon, he's marrying Edward." said James, it didn't surprise him the least they were mates after all.

"I'm not going," scowled Alec, he still unfortunately blamed Damon for stealing his thunder and nothing would change that.

"You aren't invited son," said James seriously, "This invite is for myself and Lily only." it seemed Damon knew Alec despite only meeting him once.

"Are we going?" asked Lily unsure of how she felt, she had just gotten her head around the fact she'd never see her son again.

"Yes, but it's a Muggle wedding, we need to dress for the part, I need a suit," said James, he was determined to do what was asked.

"I will need a dress!" said Lily her eyes twinkling with delight, women and shopping it would never change.

"Why wasn't I invited?" asked Alec his tune changed now, he was feeling very left out.

"He knows how you feel," said James not hiding the truth from his son, he had done as Damon had told him. He had stopped smothering his son, and let him see the real world with them at his side. "Even though it's not his fault, you were being reckless and until you can acknowledge that there is no hope."

Alec just shook his head silently before Apparating himself to Diagon Alley and entered the shop; it was time for his shift.

* * *

Do you want to see everyones reaction? will alice have already seen? will she tell the others or just squeal and take off to get presents and party stuff? who will be harry's best men? will severus have a part in the wedding if so what? did you like the fact Damon invited them? surprised thatthey are actually going? not very often the potters are forgiven after all lol ;) did you like the proposal? i wanted no warning when it happened i hope i succeeded! :D R&R PLEASE!


	44. Chapter 44

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 44 **

**The News **

* * *

Esme was busy fixing a room for Severus, Sirius and Remus who were staying with them at their insistence until they got themselves on his feet. The teachers didn't stay at school during the summer in Dragon's Academy. The entire school was shut down, giving everyone a rest and proper holiday. Severus had a few months of doing whatever he wanted before the new school year started at the school. Severus had become the Potions Master; with fewer students it wouldn't be hard to do his experimental potions. The Potions classes were bunched up, first and second years brewing together, third and fourth then of course fifth and sixth years. The seventh years brewed the most complicated potions and they required longer times so they brewed alone. There were more classes than Hogwarts dared to try. Including the newly elected Wandless Magic course, although Severus wouldn't be surprised if Minerva started it up at Hogwarts as well. She had gotten attached to Damon in the short time she'd known him. He'd renewed her sense of magic, that there was more to be discovered. Then there's the fact Damon had blown everything she believed true about magic itself.

Everyone was back, Sirius and Remus thankful for it, since Esme had insisted on buying everything they could possibly need. They'd been dragged from pillar to post for hours, not just buying food but Muggle clothes. After all Sirius and Remus only had a few sets and they were getting threadbare. As it was Sirius and Remus were currently sleeping on the couches exhausted by the day's antics. They swore they'd never be dragged into shopping with any of the women again.

Alice and Jasper arrived home forty minutes after Esme, her own shopping just as successful if the bags were anything to go by. They were left to wonder just where the hell they put all their clothes not being magical. Jasper looked just as relieved to be home as Sirius and Remus had been. Severus had found the entire thing amusing, Alice had gone shopping just yesterday as well, and it baffled him to no end. Then again being a vampire he was sure the days were long and nights even longer. If humans didn't sleep he'd summarise they'd feel the same way.

Severus was just about to become even more baffled.

Alice had just put her things away when she squealed like a little girl who'd gotten her dearest wish. She grabbed Jasper before disappearing from the house still squealing incoherently. The entire family were confused by her actions which meant it didn't occur often.

"What on earth?" murmured Sirius sitting up looking confused.

"Go back to sleep Black," said Severus rolling his eyes at the baffled man sitting nearby. He snorted when Black did as he was told, it was certainly a first.

Sirius didn't remain asleep for long; he was woken once more when Damon and Edward came through the front door. The vampires that they were, they noticed the rings immediately, Esme's squeal put even Alice's to shame as she grabbed both men in enormous hugs. Carlisle was more composed as he gave his congratulations.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" groaned Sirius blearily opening his eyes again.

"They're engaged!" said Severus rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the mutt. Some things would never change, but at least they weren't pointing their wands at each other and threatening bodily harm.

"What? Really?" said Sirius sitting up, his godson was going to be married? A grin set upon his face as he hugged Damon as tightly as he could. "Congratulations pup!"

"So that's what Alice saw," said Rosalie hugging Edward, "I'm happy for you Edward, I'm glad you've found your mate and happiness at long last."

"Thank you Rose," said Edward smiling at his sister, he knew she didn't get all emotion often. She was a hell cat defending them but she didn't say what she thought very often. He knew she loved them all, despite her disinterest most days.

"So who's your best man?" asked Emmett, giving Edward a puppy dog look as he patted his brother in congratulations. He knew it wouldn't be long before Rosalie wanted another wedding, and he almost wanted to moan about it. Yet he couldn't find it in him, Edward had been lonely for a long time. He might be the joker in the family but they meant the world to him, he knew Edward had long been going through the motions until he'd met his mate. He would never grudge it even if Rosalie did ask for yet another marriage.

"I haven't thought that far," said Edward honestly, and he knew it would kill him to choose. Ironically enough he was always best man at their weddings. They were all still huddled around, but the hugging had stopped.

"I have to call my parents," said Damon, extracting himself from everyone he bound up the stairs. He was happier than he could ever imagine himself to be, especially after what had been happening these past few months. He had neglected his parents too; they were probably worried out of their minds. He grinned as he found their number, hearing Edward trying to follow him up the stairs but his family were still asking questions. Sniggering he shook his head as he listened to the dial tone hoping his parents would answer.

"Damon! Where the hell have you been young man? I've been worried sick about you! The answer better be good!" shouted Diane her fear and worry evident even from a phone call.

Damon winced; okay she was worse than he thought she'd be, Edward was beside him now, comforting him. He had a lot of explaining to do and he didn't like it at all. "Mum calm down, I couldn't get a signal in the Wizarding world."

There was silence on the line as Diane digested that her son, her baby had gone to the Wizarding world. He'd said Wizarding world she knew he meant Britain not just school. "Are you okay?" she asked, her unasked questions were just screaming to be let loose. She wanted to know if she'd lost her son to his biological parents.

"Er, mum this is going to be hard to tell you, can you come home?" asked Damon, home was America it's where he'd grown up, where Diane and Damien had raised him and stayed most of their life.

The line remained ominously silent; Diane didn't know what to say.

"I'm engaged, I need your help planning the wedding," said Damon hoping that this information would help.

"Oh Damon! That's wonderful news my baby boy's getting married!" said Diane obviously over the moon. It was a good thing Damon couldn't blush or his face would be turning tomato red right now. Edward was just grinning his happiness obvious for all to see. "We will get the plane ready today, we will back by late night or tomorrow morning." she insisted.

"Thanks mum," said Damon, he really hoped she would be okay with him being a vampire. It's not something he was prepared to tell her over the phone. She may know about the Wizarding world, but she was still a Muggle and might need…reassurance. Goodness knows how she'd react; if she was by himself he certainly didn't want to break the news.

"Oh baby I'm so happy!" she said sounding positively smitten.

"Me too," said Damon grinning widely, at least that was one thing out of the way.

"I have to call your father!" she said ecstatically.

"Alright, Ill see you all soon, I love you." said Damon hoping she'd still love him when all was said and done.

"I love you too baby, ill see you soon." she said, and Damon hung up.

"Are you worried?" asked Edward quietly.

"A little bit," said Damon sighing softly, "I mean its going to be difficult for her, she knows about magic but vampires…we are just myths to her, to them. Especially everything that's said about them in movies and books they might latch on to that." blood thirsty demons who had to drink from people to stay alive, ruthless killers who turned people into vampires just like them. He prayed they didn't react hysterically. He didn't want to loose them; they were his parents after all.

Edward just comforted his mate; he didn't know Diane or Damien well enough to say for sure. He didn't want to give Damon useless reassurances about what may and may not happen. They wouldn't have to wait long, since he had no doubt they were already planning their way back here.

"Come," said Edward getting them back down the stairs to celebrate, and it was a celebration…of sorts. Alice and Jasper was back, there were a dozen congratulations banners strewn all over the place. Damon laughed, he'd heard them come in but he hadn't known what they were up to. Esme was cooking for the humans so they could eat. They celebrated, laughed, joked and told tales about Edward all night. It was no surprise that the humans were totally zonked out.

* * *

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes," said Damon putting his phone away, they'd gotten home late at night. Not letting him know under the impression he'd be sleeping, they'd gotten some shut eyed themselves before coming here. It was early morning, and despite that most of them were vampires, breakfast was being cooked.

"Shall I get some calming draughts for them?" asked Severus seriously, no hint of mocking to be seen.

"I don't know," said Damon even Sirius, Remus and Severus could see he was extremely apprehensive about this upcoming meeting. Everyone was leaving other than Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Damon.

"Don't worry Damon, they love you, they won't abandon you for something outside your control." said Sirius, before he walked to the door, he was taking everyone to Seattle's Wizarding district, he needed to transfer his money here from Britain he had no intention of returning. The others were all too happy to come; they wanted to stock up on more blood pops.

"Everything will turn out fine, believe in that." said Remus as he too said his peace, the vampires said nothing. It wasn't a situation they'd been in before; they hadn't been able to reveal the truth to their families. As soon as they were turned they'd not been able to go home, they weren't as sure as Sirius and Remus that it would turn out favourably.

It took seven minutes after the others had left for the remaining vampires to hear the car driving up the driveway. Damon had taken to pacing the only way to get rid of his pent up emotions. Esme was the one to answer the door to the family, who were over the moon. Diane made a bee line for Damon ready to hug him to death. When she noticed the glaring difference to her son, his eyes were red, she stopped completely stunned.

"What?" she said shaking her head not understanding what had happened to her son.

"Mum…don't be scared please," said Damon his red eyes pleading with her.

"Damon what happened?" asked Damien seeing as his wife wasn't capable of forming a sentence at the moment. He placed the sleeping baby on the floor she was still in her car seat so she'd be fine.

"Please sit down, I've made a fresh pot of coffee and tea," said Esme kindly. Helping the shocked woman sit down, and placing a cup in her hands.

"What happened?" demanded Damien loudly, he wanted answers from them and he wanted them now. It was hard to believe they'd been so happy just a few minutes ago, now everything was topsy turvy.

"Calm down dad," said Damon wincing at the loudness of his voice, "Did mum tell you I went to Britain?"

"Yes she did," said Damien calming down now that someone was talking.

"I met James, Lily and Alec, my biological family, and I also found out who bound my magic," explained Damon.

"I hope he was arrested!" said Diane angrily, she was furious about it, despite the small part of her that was happy that Damon hadn't gone to magic school. Magic schools were all boarding schools, and they actually had to stay there. Damon hadn't but that was because he was too old to join them at Dragon's Academy. She couldn't imagine having to let her son leave when he was eleven.

"He was, just yesterday," said Damon reassuringly, "But something happened while I was there…an evil wizard was trying to take over he attacked the school while I was there."

"You have to understand that Damon would not have survived his injuries." said Carlisle soothingly, "If it were not for the actions of my family."

"We are vampires Diane," said Esme taking her turn.

Damien inhaled sharply before letting it out, "Blood?" he asked a little wearily.

"We survive on the blood of animals, myself and my family always have." said Carlisle smiling sympathetically at the father.

"Oh baby, come here," said Diane getting up realizing how scared her son was at their possible rejection. She hugged him, but he wasn't the same squishy son but he was still alive that was all that mattered to her. Damon hugged her back, his entire body relaxing, everything would be fine.

"Is it hard for him to be near us?" asked Damien standing up, hugging his wife and son.

"No," said Carlisle, you could tell by his stance, he seemed to have no trouble controlling his blood lust. Or perhaps it was because they were his parents and even the vampire in him didn't want them harmed.

"You have a ring?" she asked a smile sliding onto her face the revelation forgotten.

"We both do, we are having a normal wedding, then doing a ritual later by ourselves to bind us together magically." said Damon.

"Have you set a date?" asked Diane all questions now.

"As soon as possible," said Edward adamantly.

"Then we have work to do!" said Diane, both Esme and Diane squealed like little girls and promptly left the room up to Carlisle's office to discuss it further and make phone calls.

Damien and Carlisle both shared amused looks at their wives antics.

"Looks like Sirius and Remus were correct," said Edward quietly.

"My godfather is staying here, you met him before I'm sorry I lied but I knew you wouldn't like it." said Damon sheepishly.

"Don't be son, just don't do it again, the only realize we would have done is to protect you as any parent would." said Damien sternly. There was nothing he could do now, he'd obviously met him and the godfather must have been willing to keep in touch. He had noticed his son's use of their first names and the slight disgust at another's name Alec? Presumably his twin brother.

"Did you find out how you ended up in the orphanage?" asked Damien, his son always told him everything. He'd seen the papers that apparently his son had been kidnapped from his parents, yet there was no file open in the police. Nor had they ever seen a wizard around, so he was rather curious about what had occurred.

Diane and Esme came back down; evidently Diane wanting answers was more important than the wedding. Truth be told the shops weren't open yet, they had a few hours before they would be. Until then they might as well do something else.

"I was kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore, who bound my magic then left me at the orphanage. James and Lily didn't care that I had been taken just that it wasn't Alec." said Damon quietly, one would think he would be upset. Yet he couldn't be, because they had given him the best parents a child could ask for. Despite the constant moving, Damon had been very happy, even if he'd had a few rocky years after finding out he was adopted. Damien and Diane had been first time adopters with him and they'd screwed up telling him when they had. They acknowledged it, and they'd also ensured Damon learned a tough lesson in life by turning the tables on him. If he hadn't had them for parents he would never have met his mate, Edward. There was a lot to be thankful for really, especially that he hadn't turned out exactly like Alec.

"But why?" asked Diane confused, she didn't understand any of it.

So Damon spent the next few hours revealing everything, leaving absolutely nothing out. Trying to help his parents understand, but truth was - nobody would ever understand. What Dumbledore had done was inexcusable, and he didn't have an excuse for it other than it had been for the 'Greater good' which was a lot of bullocks.

By that time everyone had rejoined them, and the wedding plans were then put underway. There was no more talk about Dumbledore, kidnapped, magical binding or anything Wizarding related. It was time to wipe the slate clean.

* * *

There we go, disapointed in this chapter also i'm not sure why ah well whats done is done i hope you enjoy it regardles. Next chapter the wedding and the next one after that will probably be an epilouge. still unsure if i should have severus turned into a vampire, i guess its just a matter of whether to have him mated perhaps to one of the Denali coven? or die of course but it wont be a main focus of the story evidently since its finishing lol R&R PLEASE! bye


	45. Chapter 45

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 45 **

**Nuptials, Surprises and Happiness **

* * *

"Edward! How lovely to see you again," said Kate, bringing Edward into a hug, she was so happy for him it showed in her unusually exuberate greeting. The 'sisters' as they liked to think themselves were usually much more composed in all situations. In fact Carlisle had yet to see them react negatively unless of course it was regarding Sasha, their creator who died by the Volturi's hand. Aro having seen their innocence had decided to spare them. "Carlisle Esme, it's been too long." she said once she finished with Edward and went on to greet the rest of the family who were outside the church waiting on the very last Limo to arrive. Which Kate realized had to have been Edward's mate, since everyone else was accounted for. Kate couldn't wait until she met this vampire who had captured Edward's heart. Her sisters had tried, whether they had been serious or not, one would never know, other than Edward that is. He was quite a catch, a beautiful vampire but weren't they all?

"Katrina, its good to see you too, it has been too long," said Carlisle in agreement smiling at her extremely happy to see them all together for such a happy occasion. He had waited so long for this day to come along. Now his entire family had their partners and they could all be happy now. "You look stunning as always." none more so than his beautiful wife, Esme though.

"Irina," said Edward, kissing her cheeks before hugging her, she was like him, she wanted her mate more than anything else in the world. Her sisters weren't as lonely as Irina was, if anyone understood how it felt it was Edward.

"I'm so happy for you Edward," sighed Irina smiling at Edward, she was pleased for him, and hopefully it meant she would one day find her own mate.

"Thank you," said Edward letting her go, "Hang in there, you'll have him one day." Edward had no idea just how soon Irina would find her destined mate. Or any of the Denali Coven, fate was about to step in for yet three more vampires.

"Come on Irina you've hogged the groom long enough," teased Carmen hugging Edward next, she unlike the sisters wasn't blonde. Her hair was a reddish brown colour neither red nor brown but a mixture of both that suited her olive skin tone. Carmen and Eleazar joined the sisters as Carmen was unusually compassionate towards humans for a vampire. Much like Carlisle himself in that regard.

"Don't you mean one of the grooms?" said Edward smirking wryly as he let go of Carmen, he shook Eleazar's hand as he congratulated him. Carmen and Eleazer were companions, which meant they weren't mates but were together regardless. When someone is alone for so long, some preferred just finding companionship, others believed their mates didn't exist and they'd never find them.

"Carlisle who is that?" asked Kate her gaze fixated upon the tall imposing figure standing beside an elderly gentleman.

"That's Severus Snape; he's a Potions Master from the United Kingdom but has started living here. He's staying with us until he gets himself on his feet and used to the country," said Carlisle gazing at Kate in curiosity, his amber eyes were regarding her shrewdly, as if he already suspected what may be happening. It was instinct when you met your mate, you just new it was how they were built. If Severus was Kate's mate she had a tough road ahead of her, don't get him wrong Carlisle liked Severus a great deal, but he was very closed off. He had yet to even gape at one of the vampires; it was as if he was emotionally shut off. No normal human could resist them, even the Minister they'd gone to see had gaped at Esme for a good full five minutes before getting himself into gear. It was just a part of who they were; they enticed people, which made them all the more dangerous.

Kate continued to stare at him, she didn't care what he looked like, and she just knew he'd be the better half of her. This was how Edward had felt upon meeting Damon? This was how the others had felt? It was beyond anything she'd ever felt before. It was as if her world was right, it had stopped spinning.

"Word of advice, go slow, watch what you say, he analyses everything and he could take something you say the wrong way. He detests bullies and does not like being told what to do." said Edward into Kate's ear. Just because he couldn't read Severus' thoughts it didn't mean he couldn't read other peoples and find out information. More than that Edward believed Severus hated himself, and didn't think himself worthy of happiness. For things he'd done for other people, spying no doubt on the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Kate regarded Edward in confusion, why would a man analyse every word she said? Still she regarded him, a mystery to solve he realized. She was greatly looking forward to finding out more about her mate.

"Looks like you aren't the only one to find their mates," breathed Edward in surprise his amber eyes wide in astonishment. He couldn't believe the three sisters were finding their mates at the same time. He could feel Irina's astonishment, and he could feel Tanya's confusion at smelling something she couldn't quite pinpoint on her mate. Edward winced; Tanya's relationship was going to be difficult. A werewolf couldn't be turned into a vampire, it was impossible he'd start dying the second the venom entered his bloodstream. Just like the venom would harm the shape shifters down at the Reservation.

"Who?" asked Kate her eyes going wide in shock, looking around trying to get wind of who it was.

"Your sisters." stated Edward whistling in appreciation well the girls would always be glad to have accepted the invitation to his wedding today anyway.

Kate immediately took off to see her sisters, eager to share her own news with the girls she had been living with since the start of her immortal life.

"Ah, here's the limo now," said Esme positively delirious that her first son was finally getting married. For so long herself and Carlisle had feared that Edward would remain alone, and never interact with anyone long enough. She had offered Edward her little Island, something she'd never gifted even to the others; it had been one of her favourite presents from Carlisle. Their first anniversary, she had many paintings of the place around her homes. She loved it, back then it had just been the three of them. Now her family was set to expand yet again, and she was getting to cook.

"Then I suggest we head in," said Sirius, beaming like a proud peacock. He was so glad they hadn't given up their search for 'Harry' as they'd called him then. Or they wouldn't have been here to see this day. Never in his wildest dreams did he think back then he'd be seeing his godson married. Of course he'd felt some measure of guilt leaving Alec behind to look for Damon. As it was it had been Damon who didn't have anyone, Damon who had been taken, and Damon who didn't have parents or so they'd thought.

"The parents have to go in first, its tradition," said Rosalie.

Sirius blinked almost blankly, "Oh, I didn't realize." he admitted a little sheepishly.

The female vampires giggled at Sirius' red face.

* * *

Damon stared at himself in the mirror, his black tuxedo making him seem even paler than normal. His white shirt was tucked in and his blue tie crease free. He had finally been left alone, he mused to himself that it was strange staying back at his old house, even just for one night. Diane and Esme had both been adamant they stick to tradition, much to Edward and Damon's irritation. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting; Damon had decided to just have a night in with his parents and sister. She had gotten so big since he'd last seen her. She was going to be beautiful, and smart he reckoned. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, she looked completely irresistible. Esme, Rosalie and Alice had been cooing over her all morning.

"Sweetie the car is here," said Diane coming into the room, she was wearing a baby blue dress, with a matching hat. With dazzling sapphire jewellery that made her look even more sophisticated. She had her hair and nails all done up for the occasion. She was beaming at him, with such love and happiness that Damon was temporarily overwhelmed. He was so glad she had stuck with him, despite knowing he was a vampire now. "You look so handsome Damon, I'm so proud of you."

Damon smiled at her, showing his pearly white prefect teeth, he went forward and hugged her as tightly as he dared. He would never have been able to do this without her, without them. He thanked whatever deity out there that looked after him, for bringing this woman into his life. "Thank you," whispered Damon kissing her cheek softly, before withdrawing he didn't want to make her cold.

"Come on you two!" shouted Damien from below, followed by a child's cry at Damien's loudness. They heard him leaving the house with the baby and getting into the awaiting limousine. Damien was dressed in a snazzy light blue suit, he didn't want to wear a black one since he wore them every day to work. White shirt and of course a matching tie like everyone else had decided to do.

"Ready?" she asked inspecting her son, smoothing over the crinkles she'd made in his suit before nodding in satisfaction.

"Very," said Damon nodding in determination, he'd been ready for a month now. His feet may be cold but he hadn't got cold feet.

"Let's go!" she said her voice slightly high as if she was suppressing a squeal.

Together mother and son left the room and made their way down the stairs and into the waiting limo. Diane and Damien drank the champagne; there was no point in it going to waste. Damon held onto Danielle, the little girl was awake and gazing at the lights inside the limo in fascination. It took forty five minutes to get to the church; a lot of the limos were already there. So was everyone else, Damon observed vampires there, ones he'd not met before but knew them to be the Denali coven that Carlisle had invited and spoken about often.

"Let's go then," said Diane getting out, the driver pulled out the stroller for Danielle to sit in. It was much better than having to hold onto her during the entire ceremony. She'd be much comfortable in it anyway, so they all won in some way. They all entered the building, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Diane had outdone themselves. The hall was decorated beautifully and the smell was divine all the flowers seemed to compliment each other.

Damon stood next to Edward, finally glad to be beside his mate once again. It was odd to have missed him so much; he'd only been gone for a single night. He could see that Edward was just as glad as him; Damon's eyes were glamoured emerald green for the occasion. Since this was a normal ceremony the man binding them together in holy matrimony was just a normal human. Nobody had red eyes, so for now Damon was having to glamour his temporarily red eyes. He saw much to his surprise that Lily, James and even Alec were there, and Alec didn't have a screwed up look on his features today. Severus looked rather smart in his own suit, he had elected to wear a black shirt and tie. Sirius and Remus looked even smarter; Sirius was wearing a stripy navy suit, white shirt and dark blue tie. Remus had a dark brown suit on, white shirt and a yellow tie. Everyone was extremely happy, although one would be pressed to tell if Severus Snape was, considering he wasn't the paragon of smiles.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today in front of god to celebrate the union of Damon Gibbs and Edward Cullen in front of friends and family." said the Minister standing there solemnly, as the room silenced as soon as he began speaking. He noticed that the left side of the room hosted the most beautiful people he'd ever seen in his life. He practically had to tear his eyes away to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.

Edward gazed at his mate; a huge smile looked ready to crack his Adonis features. Edward had been daydreaming for this day for so many years. Marrying his mate, settling down and having happiness. Ten years ago he'd been dreaming about it less and less, thinking it would never happen. Just as he'd given up, his mate came out of nowhere and surprised him. Everyone there was happy for them; especially his family and he considered every single vampire here his family. In a few short minutes his mate would be his officially and he could finally claim him. He'd have him all to himself for a month, as they were going to Esme's Island for the entire duration. The Portkey would take them straight there; Severus had configured it a few days ago for them.

"Who presents Damon Gibbs to be married?" asked the Minister, his eyes once again wandering to the beautiful creatures before him. They had to be the most beautiful beings he'd ever seen in his life. He did not like the directions his own thoughts were taking, no not at all.

"We do," said the Gibbs's standing up, both smiling warmly at the Minister, before their faces sought out the happy couple and beamed.

"Who presents Edward Cullen to be married?" asked the Minister once Diane and Damien had sat back down having done their part.

"We do," said Esme and Carlisle clearly, momentarily dazzling the Minister once more, who was beginning to sweat, he suddenly couldn't wait until this ceremony was over.

"Do you Edward Antony Masen Cullen so swear to love, honour, cherish, help your partner to accomplish their goals and stand before them through all trials that may wait ahead, and to remain faithful for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Minister his book open in front of him. They had chosen their own words; he had noticed the lack of sickness and in health as well as till death do you apart but to each their own.

"I will." said Edward his amber eyes scorching Damon with the depth of his promise to his mate.

"Do you Damon James Potter-Gibbs so swear to love, honour, cherish, help your partner to accomplish their goals and stand before them through the trails ahead and to remain faithful for as long as you both shall live?" asked the Minister.

"I do," said Damon his voice strong and confident just as it had always been even as he had been lying dying after being cursed. His temporary green eyes gazing at Edwards with deep determination to uphold his own vow.

"Who holds the rings?" asked the Minister gazing forward, trying to stop himself looking at the others again.

"I do," said Jasper stepping forward, he was Edward's best man.

"Let us bless these rings, the circle is the symbol of the earth, the sun, the universe, there is no beginning and no end, a symbol of unity and eternally bound let us bless them with our love so when they wear them your love will follow." said the Minister.

Edward took the ring from Jasper, turning to face Damon once more he spoke, "Damon before you entered my life, it was meaningless, a half life, an existence, when you did you lit it up in a way I didn't think possible. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me feel alive," paused Edward, causing every vampire in the room stifle their laughter. "I give you my heart to do what you wish, for without you its nothing. All I ask is for us to be one…together…forever. I won't just stand by you, but carry you through life's greatest sorrows, and cherish you forever and forsake all others." and he knew there was going to be many sorrows, Damon had many human people he loved dearly. One day they weren't going to be here anymore, and it would destroy Damon.

The ring was placed upon Damon's finger, and Damon took the last one from Jasper.

"Edward when I first moved here I thought it would be boring, like all the other times I'd moved. Looking back I can see I was just being moved closer to you, that we were meant for one another. Life could have been so very different," said Damon, thinking of Alec and how it might have been how he could have been raised. "But it isn't, the past doesn't matter but the future ahead of us does. Together we will forge a future, one to be proud off. I too swear to forsake all others and remain faithful until the end. I also swear to remain by your side, and fight with you, protect your life with mine. With this ring I let it be known who I've chosen as my partner in this life."

"I now pronounce you married, partners for life, you may kiss." said the Minister, breathing easier that he'd be away from those gorgeous creatures before him soon enough.

Edward and Damon kissed briefly, far too briefly for their liking, but at least they'd have a month of solitude with one another in a few short hours.

"May I introduce you to Edward and Damon Cullen," said the Minister, and everyone began cheering and a few even wolf whistled, not that it was a mystery to who was doing. Damon had grinned cheekily over at the perpetrator - Emmett.

Then the pictures began, ones with Damon and his parents, or Edward and his parents. Pictures with just Edward and Damon, the entire Cullen family, then of course more pictures of Damon with his family now including Danielle since she was the only other family Damon had. Then there were pictures of both families together. Then the group pictures, which were taken outside the church. Damon made sure Severus wasn't hiding at the back, which he had been but not for long. Damon put him next to Edmund to make him feel a little more comfortable. The sky began to darken as the ten hired limos took them all to the reception.

It was a big music hall, with a big buffet that Esme and Diane had spent the past twenty four hours preparing and cooking. There was no point in paying for meals that the majority of the people weren't going to eat. It would just cast unwanted suspicion on them. There was only two humans working the bar the rest of the place was as private as it could get.

"Congratulations Damon, it was a beautiful ceremony, although I am surprised to have received an invite." said James, staring at the boy who was biologically his son. He couldn't deny though he'd been very jealous of Damien and Diane when they'd stood up for Damon. Unfortunately he couldn't take credit for the incredible young man his son had become. No that honour belonged to Damien and Diane. Edward took off giving them the time they needed, sitting next to his parents, who were next to Damon's.

"I told you, the past doesn't matter, I want to build a future." said Damon seriously, "Would you like to meet my parents or is that too much?"

James stared at Damon in surprise, he didn't know why but his son continued to surprise him. He was putting his feelings into consideration, truth be told he didn't know if he was ready for something like that. Swallowing thickly, he realized he was being immature. Damon could have forgotten about them, but he hadn't he had invited him to the best day of his young life. He had put aside all feelings and was as he said, looking towards the future. If Damon could do it so could he, at least he still had Alec, a son he hoped to one day be proud of.

"I'd love to," said James, his hand tightening upon his wife's hand understanding how she was feeling.

Damon smiled the first genuine smile upon his birth parents before making his way over to his family. He could only hope his parents meeting them would reassure them that he wasn't about to abandon them for James and Lily.

"Mum dad, I'd like you to meet James and Lily Potter and their son Alec." said Damon pointing to them.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Diane shaking their hands, she was a little smug at the fact they'd been introduced on first name basis. It meant she never had to worry about them taking her place. It was an extremely childish thing to feel, but for the life of her she couldn't help it.

"You too," said James his smile a little brittle but compared to Lily's it was extremely friendly.

"How are you enjoying the classes Sev?" asked Damon, as both he and Edmund took their seats. Sirius and Remus followed not long after, seemingly doing as Damon was and putting the past to rest.

"Exhausting but rather rewarding, they seem to actually enjoy brewing and know the basics required for the class I have to say I am impressed." admitted Severus wryly. They were nothing like the students he was used to at Hogwarts.

"That's because they take a basic rudimentary course before coming," said Edmund just as wry as Severus was being.

"Really? Why?" Damon asked surprised, and why didn't he know about it.

"At Dragon's Academy we strive for students that have the will to learn." said Edmund, "A standard I started and have upheld for many years."

"Why didn't I take it?" asked Damon, his thumb tracing circles around Edward's ring finger, he was his and nothing could separate them again.

"You weren't eleven Damon, and you were also a dedicated student, no doubt because you realized you'd missed many years of what was rightfully yours." said Edmund, "Thankfully you were within my jurisdiction and were able to come to my school." he had published a book on Wandless magic and its capabilities and of course downsides. No doubt with the publishing of this book the amount of fourth years electing to take the course would rise.

"Would you like another drink Severus?" asked Kate standing up, "How about the rest of you?" she asked but her gaze never left Severus'.

"Yes please," said Severus taken aback, he had noticed her looking at him, he wasn't or hadn't been a spy for nothing. He saw everything, and nobody said or did anything without him knowing about it - at least when he was around them anyway. It's what had made him such a formidable spy for Dumbledore.

"Same," said the Sirius and Remus smiling at her pleasantly.

"I wouldn't mind bourbon," said Edmund.

"You?" asked Kate regarding James and Lily expectantly.

"A beer for James and I'll have a red wine, Alec will have a Shandy," said Lily, she kicked James in the leg when she noticed he was gaping like an idiot. Kate was already away, getting the humans their orders.

"Have you tried the food?" asked Esme kindly; there was no glasses next to the vampires, just empty ones in the middle of the table for the workers to clean up. No doubt she'd have to take a huge amount home, they had gone overboard.

"Now that you mention it I am rather hungry," said Diane.

"I'll go get us something," said Damien immediately, letting his wife stay seated as he went off to the buffet to get them some food.

"Would you like something Alec?" asked Esme kindly, noticing that nobody was paying attention to the child. Whether he had been spoiled or not, he didn't deserve to be so…isolated by everyone. Even his parents were ignoring him slightly.

"Um…its okay, I'll get something," said Alec smiling at her for her concern, nobody spoke to him much so it was a refreshing change. He had indeed learned that the world didn't revolve around him, now that it was clear he wasn't a hero he'd become a nobody. It had been a tough adjustment, but with his parents beside him it helped a lot. Even if they were being different, stricter now. Part of him was glad for it; he was beginning to realize he was indeed an adult now. He had been reading a lot, he was determined to retake his NEWT's and pass them all this time. His only worry was Potions, he had never been really good at them, but since he didn't want to be an Auror it was of no consequence to him. He was still unsure of what he wanted to do with his life. He wasn't like his…brother, he wasn't ambitious, and he hadn't been great at a particular subject. He wasn't settled down, who would want to date him? He was a nobody now.

"Stay there sweetie I'll get us all something," said Lily, "Would you like something Sirius? Remus?"

"Not right now," said Sirius shaking his head Remus did the same, plus Lily hadn't been around them in years no doubt she'd forgotten what they liked by now.

"Here we go," said Damien sitting back down two full plates of food for them to take a pick from.

"So what happens to the cake?" asked Sirius eyeing it almost greedily, it looked delicious and the taster they'd had wasn't enough.

Damon laughed, Sirius ate like a pig, but Remus could eat him under the table, as well as drink him under it too. Werewolves had high metabolism rate, which meant he could consume more than the average wizard or witch. Remus looked much healthier since he'd met the Cullen's; Esme had kept him well fed. "What do you think? I'd rather not eat mud thank you very much." said Damon dryly.

"Brilliant!" grinned Sirius gleefully.

Severus rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed.

"Those humans move so slow!" groaned Kate as she balanced the tray in one hand, handing everyone their drinks.

"Er what are we? Chopped liver?" asked Sirius in a mock insulted voice.

"Sorry," said Kate sheepishly, she'd itched to use her gift on them to make them move faster. Unfortunately she couldn't do such a thing to defenceless people, she knew better.

Speaking of the talent, it was ironic really that just as she thought it Damon asked a question regarding it. "Which one of you has a gift? What is it? Edward wouldn't tell me," said Damon nudging his boy…husband. Boy that was weird just saying it, but it made him grin like a loony.

"Kate," said Tanya and Irina smiling sweetly at Damon, so far he seemed like a perfect match for Edward.

"Oh so what do you do?" asked Damon his glamoured green eyes regarding her curiously.

"Nothing as good as you, I can electrocute anyone, an electric current runs through my hands." said Kate.

"Cool," grinned Damon wickedly, he made a note to never get on her bad side. Not that he had any intentions of doing so regardless of whether she had a gift or not.

"It's rather curious, each vampire that has a gift could be considered to have been magical…the gifts all have curses or hex capabilities." said Severus.

"How so?" asked Damien curiously, he was a Muggle, he didn't understand a lot about magic, even if he knew about it.

"Edward's ability to read peoples thoughts is an art called Legilimency in my world," said Severus, "Even Kate's gift is a curse, and the more magic put into it the more it hurts. Although admittedly I've never come across an Empath in the Wizarding world. Even if there was one, I doubt very much they'd openly tell anyone. I'm sure people wouldn't be too happy that others can decipher how they feel."

"Yeah like how they'd feel if they knew Dumbledore routinely used it on people," said Sirius, "I could sense him using it on me during meetings." he would have said order meetings but Damien and Diane wouldn't have understood.

"So could they have been magical?" asked Diane puzzled.

"I doubt it, otherwise they would have showed some sign, I still have my magic." said Damon.

"Perhaps, or their magic honed in on a single purpose that would suit them," said Severus.

"Mines didn't," said Damon.

"You'll find your magic increased significantly, Wandless capabilities. It's not something we will know for sure unfortunately," said Severus conceding the point.

"Maybe in the future." said Damon optimistically.

"Perhaps," said Severus not agreeing or disagreeing with him as he drank his beer. It had been odd, getting used to the Muggle world again after being away from it for so long.

"Excuse me a minute! I must light the candles!" squealed Esme, looking at the time frankly astonished how quickly the night was passing.

"I'll help!" said Diane at once both women making a beeline for the huge three tier cake. The boy's hadn't been bothered by the cake. They weren't going to eat it; they'd left that for Esme, Alice and Diane to decide. Thankfully though it was pretty basic cake, nothing too fancy or frilly for both men.

Soon afterwards pictures were taken of them cutting the cake, much to the amusement and exasperation of the two vampires. They were getting irritated now, the vampires especially Jasper could tell. They just wanted to be on their own, squirreled away at Esme's island.

This day had been too long in coming, as much as they wanted to enjoy every second of it they just wanted time together.

As they drank more, Kate got the courage to ask Severus for a dance, which much to everyone's surprise he accepted. He moved with grace he always displayed while walking or Floo'ing, Lily's jaw was on the floor watching them. She didn't know why but she was extremely jealous of Kate, she'd been the only one Severus ever had eyes for. Despite the fact she'd never once shown an interest in him.

"Go dance, I'll watch Danielle," said Rosalie, to Diane and Damien, as they too took to the dance floor. Everyone followed, Edward and Damon, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Tanya asked Remus much to the werewolves shock. Irina asked Sirius to dance and before long the only people sitting was Emmett and Rosalie as well as the baby she held in her arms with reverence. You could tell just how much Rosalie wanted to be a mummy; unfortunately it just wasn't on the cards for her…yet. Alec divided his attention between Rosalie and his parents an air of wistfulness around him. He was surprised when Carmen asked him for a dance, and he didnt refuse it.

Once the baby tired out and fell back asleep, Emmett finally got to dance with the woman he loved. If Emmett could have given her what she wanted, a baby, he'd have moved hell itself to give her it. Unfortunately he was unable to do such a thing.

**Every now and then**  
**We find a special friend**  
**Who never lets us down**  
**Who understands it all**  
**Reaches out each time you fall**  
**You're the best friend that I've found**  
**I know you can't stay**  
**A part of you will never ever go away**  
**Your heart will stay**

**I'll make a wish for you**  
**And hope it will come true**  
**That life would just be kind**  
**To such a gentle mind**  
**If you lose your way**  
**Think back on yesterday**  
**Remember me this way**  
**Remember me this way**  
**Hmm….. this way**

**I don't need eyes to see**  
**The love you bring to me**  
**No matter where I go**  
**And I know that you'll be there**  
**Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere**  
**I'll always cares**

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm….. this way**

**And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you**  
**I'll be standing by your side and all you do**  
**And I won't ever leave**  
**As long as you believe**  
**You just believe**

**I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm….. this way**

"Funny really, I mean we are never going to age," said Damon quietly, his head resting on Edward's shoulder as they moved to the song.

Edward just laughed in agreement.

It was Damons turn to laugh at the next song, "You had to have your debussy." teased Damon as they danced to the piece that Edward adored above all others. Clair de lune.

"Ladies and gentlemen its time for the last dance," said the DJ as the song started.

**Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you**

**I've been waiting for so long**  
**Now I've finally found someone**  
**To stand by me**  
**We saw the writing on the wall**  
**As we felt this magical**  
**Fantasy**

**Now with passion in our eyes**  
**There's no way we could disguise it**  
**Secretly**  
**So we take each other's hand**  
**'Cause we seem to understand**  
**The urgency just remember**

**You're the one thing**  
**I can't get enough of**  
**So I'll tell you something**  
**This could be love because**

**I've had the time of my life**  
**No I never felt this way before**  
**Yes I swear it's the truth**  
**And I owe it all to you**

**With my body and soul**  
**I want you more than you'll ever know**  
**So we'll just let it go**  
**Don't be afraid to lose control**  
**Yes I know whats on your mind**  
**When you say "Stay with me**  
**tonight." Just remember**

**You're the one thing**  
**I can't get enough of**  
**So I'll tell you something**  
**This could be love because**

**'Cause I had the time of my life**  
**And I've searched through every open door**  
**Till I've found the truth**  
**and I owe it all to you**

**'Cause I had the time of my life**  
**And I've searched through every open door**  
**Till I've found the truth**  
**and I owe it all to you**

* * *

"Oh baby I'm going to miss you," said Diane as they left the hall and the party behind. She was barely able to keep herself up right; she had admittedly had a little too much to drink. Thankfully there were enough vampires around to help.

The Denali sisters still had their mates safely at their side, feeling very satisfied with themselves. It was a good thing they knew that it wasn't going to be an easy ride, but for their mate, they'd sit in for it no matter how rough it may be.

"I'm going to miss you too, don't worry though I'll call," said Damon.

It took them all of twenty minutes to get back to the house, paid the limo guys a tip before they were left alone. Damon conjured up beds for everyone, realizing they weren't going anywhere tonight. Well everyone other than Edmund, who took a Portkey back to the school. He didn't like sleeping with others, and preferred solitude and it wasn't something Damon could deny him. So with a hug he said goodnight and disappeared. The Denali Sisters were currently gazing at their now sleeping mates, and not paying much attention to their surroundings.

Once everyone was comfortable and sleeping, the awake and sober of course Cullen's all wished them well. Rosalie of course still had Danielle close to her, making it her duty to keep the child safe.

"Be safe," said Esme.

"Call us," said Carlisle.

"Have fun," grinned Emmett wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh don't you worry Emmett, we will," smirked Damon, not at all embarrassed by Emmett's declaration.

Emmett just smirked back not even wincing at the slap his wife delivered to his head. It's just the way he was and nothing would change that.

"Take care!" said Alice grinning widely. Her Gucci small white dress swigging as she walked she looked beautiful, the prefect 'maid of honour' as it was. She had insisted someone had to wear a white dress and took it up on herself to do so.

"Bye," said Jasper.

"We are tempted to come with you," grinned Carmen.

"Yes, they are going to be intolerable," said Eleazer in mock shock.

Damon laughed, "Take care of them for me," he said, gesturing not only to his parents but James and Lily too. "Tell them I'll be in touch…sooner or later." he didn't think they'd still be here in a month that would just be madness.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Carlisle, as he and Esme hugged one another.

"Finally," murmured Damon as he clutched the Portkey, Edward agreed nodding as he too grabbed hold. One second they were there, and the next thing the Cullen's were looking at was thin air.

* * *

There we go i hope you enjoy it and the songs i picked :)


	46. Chapter 46

**A Different Moon **

**Chapter 46 **

**The End **

* * *

It had been a three hundred years since the Cullen's had stepped foot in Forks. They'd been absolutely everywhere else on the plant. The first hundred years had been difficult for Damon, as he continued to loose people he loved to deaths arms. The first and hardest had to be Edmund, he'd finally been reunited with his wife and a son he'd already lost. It had been the funeral when Damon first met the rest of Edmund's family. The funeral had been very large; every single one of his students past and present had come to pay their respects. Edmund had been greatly respected in the magical community, especially by those who attended his school.

Severus had been made the headmaster, much to everyone's shock. He had gone on to be just as popular as Edmund. Severus as a human and vampire had continued to brew potions; his most notable work had to be the cure for Lycanthrope. Severus had delved into his work when his mate, Kate, had started worrying about her sister. As it stood Remus would not have been able to be turned, Sirius was especially worried. Yet Remus had convinced Sirius to be changed, and he had, yet it killed Sirius each day to see his old friend getting older. None more aggrieved than Tanya, she was slowly loosing her mate and she didn't know if she'd live without him. As it was Severus had come up with a solution, a potion that got rid of the gene but it hadn't turned out exactly as expected. Remus had the ability to turn into a wolf, like an Animagus. When he'd been turned he still had the ability, poor Sirius wasn't able to turn into Padfoot anymore but still regained some of his magic.

Damon had been forced to watch his parents fade away, knowing he could help them - but they'd made him promise not too. As much as they loved him and wanted to be with him, they had no other reason to stay. Danielle had grown up and had a family of her own, she'd attended Dragon's academy and excelled in her subjects much like Damon had. She got the entire Gibb's fortune, since Damon had insisted she get it. Now Damon was watching over Danielle's great grandchildren making sure they wanted for nothing. They didn't know anything, since they weren't magical.

Lily and James had lasted a lot longer, dying at the ages of one hundred and ten and one hundred and twelve respectively. Alec had settled down and eventually bought over the bookstore from his one time boss and he'd expanded it. Not only the shop but he had expanded the Potter fortune, and left his wife and two children with enough to last them five lifetimes. Alec and his wife Parvati had two children called Harry and Patricia Potter. That was the last time Damon had checked upon them, he didn't know more about the Potter family but no doubt they were doing well for themselves - as they always did.

Without Edward Damon didn't think he would have gotten through or over it. Not just Edward, everyone had been so good to him. At least he had some people from his old life, was Damon's only consolation. Sirius, Remus and Severus had surprisingly been the people to truly help him live his immortal life again. Severus more so, he'd told Damon that whether he was human or immortal he would have had to go through it. Its something all children did at the end of the day, and that at least Damon would get to remember them forever. That he had something to remember, positive to remember since Severus, Remus' and Sirius' parents had all left a lot to be desired.

The second potion was only known within the family, Severus didn't publish it, and it gave the female vampires the ability to a child. It only worked the once, they had learned but one was better than none at all. Alice and Jasper had yet to use it even after all those years. Esme and Carlisle had a little boy, they called him Charles Severn Cullen and he was his father's double. He had been fully grown within eight years, an adult as had all the others. Emmett had finally been able to give Rosalie something she wanted more than anything else in the world. They had a little girl; they named her Carly Hale-Cullen not surprising she was her mothers double.

Orion Sirius Black was Irina and Sirius' son he was a mixture of both parents. Remus had been much like Severus, not wanting one, but he had been unable to deny his mate and they'd had a girl Tanzie Rachel Lupin. Severus had been last to have a child, it had taken Kate a very long time to convince him that he'd make a good dad. He'd had a little boy with red hair and he didn't look like either of his parents other than pale and with distinct vampire traits. They had named him Kale Severus Snape, sticking to the tradition wizards had done for years naming their first born after themselves.

Since Edward and Damon were both male, well it just wasn't possible for them to consume the potion. As the world evolved, so did the Wizarding world, they were able to pay a witch a hefty sum to carry a child for them. Both of them had argued about who'd be the biological father, Edward wanted Damon to be the father, and Damon wanted Edward to be. In the end they'd had two children, both boys, Daniel Severus Cullen and Damien (after his father) Edward (after Edward's father) Cullen. Following his family's tradition of the letter D. Both boys' had their father's hair and eyes; Daniel had Damon's build and was bulkier than Damien who was built more like his father and lanky.

"Well we're back, right were we started," said Damon staring at the now rather old fashioned house his family had built back in the day.

"Yes, new day, new year." said Edward, with so many of them having magic they could stick around longer than it would be normally possible for them.

"It's a new moon too," said Daniel staring at the sky, now a normal human wouldn't have been able to see it. Vampires though had excellent sight and could see the moon no matter what; Remus had taken great delight in that. Being able to see the moon, everyone had of course been happy for him.

"Can we go see Uncle Emmett?" asked Damien.

"Go ahead," said Edward amused, they all had separate houses now, since they all had 'families'. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and of course Charles had moved into the house they built down the road. Emmett, Rosalie and of course Carly had with Damon's permission moved into his parents old house. Kate, Severus and Kale moved into a nice house already in Forks, as did the rest of the Denali coven including Carmen and Eleazar.

Damien and Daniel couldn't have moved fast enough, already half way towards their 'cousins' house.

"I don't think they are too happy about having to attend school," laughed Damon, they all looked like adults courtesy of Damon. Well everyone other than the younger generation, who had just finished magic school, and were now having to attend Muggle School. Carlisle wasn't about to let them get away with it either, so they were stuck no matter their pleading.

"Don't I know it," murmured Edward quietly, he was the one having to listen to their internal grumbling about how unfair they were being. They'd all gone through it though, perhaps next time they'd get away with not attending school…but Edward somehow doubted it.

Damon just sniggered as they entered the large house, well they might as well get settled, and they'd be here for at least thirty years or so. "Are you sure you are okay?" asked Edward, worried about being here because of the reminders of his family.

"I'll be fine Ed, stop worrying so much," said Damon, "It will be nice to visit them again."

"Then lets go see them," said Edward, they were buried at Forks cemetery, along with Danielle. Edmund had been buried next to his family, not wanting to rest in the headmaster's plot on the school grounds. Which was in California, Damon would have to visit again soon, nobody alive remembered him anymore other than in the books.

"Wait until the boys get back," decided Damon, he wanted to introduce them to a man who'd taught him his magic.

THE END

* * *

There we go all done if ive missed anything let me know and ill add it to the end of this chapter. :) hope you enjoyed it take care and its goodbye from this story.


End file.
